¡Combatiendo contra el amor!
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: AU. Dos bandas enfrentadas luchan por el control, lideradas por dos hermanos, a los cuales su oscuro pasado los persigue. Elena aparece en sus vidas alterando el corazón de su mejor amigo y devolviendo la luz a un alma perdida, ¿podrá ser ella suficiente para unirlos? ¿o los separará para siempre? ¿qué sucede cuando intentas luchar contra el amor? Que ganas o pierdes.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Combatiendo contra el amor.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena

 **Rating:** +18

 **Pairings:** Damon Salvatore  & Elena Gilbert

 **Argumento:** Dos bandas enfrentadas luchan por el control, lideradas por dos hermanos, a los cuales su oscuro pasado los persigue. Elena aparece en sus vidas alterando el corazón de su mejor amigo y devolviendo la luz a un alma perdida, ¿podrá ser ella suficiente para unirlos? ¿o los separará para siempre? ¿qué sucede cuando intentas luchar contra el amor? Que ganas o pierdes.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _¿Estás conectada?"_

El mensaje de su amigo le llegó como caído del cielo, abrió la pestaña del skype con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y probó a hacerle una vídeo llamada, sabía que había una diferencia de cinco horas entre Londres y Mystic Falls por lo que sí aquí era casi las siete de la mañana, en Virginia tenían que ser las dos de la mañana, pero si su amigo le había contactado es que quería pasar por lo menos un par de horas hablando con ella, como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando el chico aceptó la llamada, la pantalla se iluminó con la figura de su amigo, había cambiado mucho en esos años, ahora era mucho más atractivo pero de una forma bastante cómica, parecía Robert Pattinson en _Twilight,_ casi se rió de su propia gracia.

La webcam solo le permitía admirar su cabello perfectamente ordenado y su rostro que mostraba una gran falta de sueño, detrás del chico se veía una pared con algunos posters, pero poco más. Le sonrió alegremente en modo de saludo y él le respondió con un bostezo enorme.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Te vas a comer la cámara! —rió a carcajadas, casi pudo admirar su campanilla—. Anda Stef, vete a la cama, ¡que tu cuerpo te lo pide a gritos!

El chico se restregó el ojo con la mano y volvió a bostezar pero esta vez tuvo la decencia de cubrirse la boca con la mano, no por educación sino por vergüenza, no le había hecho gracia ver a su amiga riéndose de él. Pensó en sus últimas palabras y negó con la cabeza, no iba a irse a la cama y esperar a la semana que viene, cuando volviese a casa, para hablar con ella, ni tampoco unas horas más.

— Stef, podemos esperar para charlar. ¿Qué tal hoy a las cinco de la tarde? allí serán las doce, ¿o vas a dormir hasta la hora de almorzar?

— _Elena, voy a estar fuera todo lo que queda de semana, tenemos que hablar ahora._

— ¿De verdad?

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Elena también necesitaba hablar con su amigo, casi no habían compartido momentos como estos desde que ella tuvo que irse a Inglaterra a causa del divorcio de sus padres y de eso ya habían pasado cinco años.

Su padre, que se había quedado en Mystic Falls había tenido un accidente de coche y necesitaba descansar, su tía Jenna, que también vivía en la zona, le dijo a su madre que Grayson había empeorado muchísimo con el tiempo, que aún no había superado lo de quedarse solo en casa, si ahora tenía que estar unos meses inmovilizado le daría un infarto, había sido idea de Elena volver a casa, le vendría bien un tiempo con su padre y su tía, por no hablar de que echaba mucho de menos la tranquilidad de una ciudad tan peculiar como era Mystic Falls, ¿y quién lo diría? echaba de menos a ese chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que le sonreía entre una mezcla de felicidad y de sueño.

— _Elena, en realidad quería hablar para decirte un par de cosas_ —la chica asintió vacilante, no esperaba para nada que el chico tomara un tono tan serio, como si quisiera decirle algo que no le iba a gustar pero no podía evitarlo—, _¿te acuerdas de las peleas que había entre el A y el B?_

—¿Perdón?

— _Cuando estábamos en el colegio, antes de empezar la secundaria. Las peleas entre las dos clases._

Sí, sí que lo recordaba pero no con claridad. Tampoco había que darle mucha importancia, era algo natural que entre dos clases hubiese diferencias, recordaba con añoranza los juegos de competición que se hacían para enfrentar a las clases, era divertido y excitante, pero ahí quedaba la cosa, no entendía a qué venía eso.

— _¿Sabes en qué clase has caído?_

— ¿En el instituto? Pues no lo sé, Jenna le dijo a mi madre que se encargaba ella de averiguarlo todo, mi padre solo tiene que firmar.

— _Elena, piensa, es importante, necesito que caigas en la clase A._

— Stefan, no estamos en el colegio —el chico se quitó de donde estaba moviendo también el ordenador, la imagen se distorsionó un poco pero solo fue unos segundos, cuando recuperó la normalidad Elena se dio cuenta que Stefan se había cambiado de sitio, parecía que estaba sentado en una silla, ¿su escritorio?

— _No puedes caer en el pasillo B, mira, el instituto del pueblo tiene tres plantas, la primera pertenece a los profesores y al material, ya sabes como va la cosa_ —le explicó por encima sin darle mucha importancia—. _Los dos pisos siguientes pertenecen a las clases A y B, desde el primer curso hasta el último está distribuido en esos dos pasillos, tiene que tocarte el A, hablo en serio._

Quiso reír, a carcajadas pero se contuvo, Stefan parecía tomárselo muy en serio.

— Stefan, te lo repito, da igual donde caiga, no puede ser que incluso en último curso se siga la tradición de que los del A no pueden tener migas con los del B, ¡es una tontería!

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró a su espalda como si hubiese escuchado un ruido detrás de la puerta, pero enseguida se concentró en su amiga.

— _Estoy en el A, quiero que estés en el A, ya está, no más explicación._

— Stefan, ¡que no pasa nada, _cojines_!

— " _Cojines"_

— Mi madre prefiere que diga eso a cojones, no preguntes. Es mejor que no lo hagas.

— _Hazme caso, esto no es una escuela normal, vivimos en un pueblo pequeño, todos los adolescentes estamos enfrentados, ¡no debes caer en el B! ¡Sabrán que eres algo mío!_ —pegó un golpe en el escritorio y hundió el rostro entre sus manos, Elena estuvo tentada de mandarlo a la mierda, ¿que era algo suyo? ¡una mierda! pero le dio pena, verle así, tan frágil y roto, no entendía qué mal había en que cayesen en clases diferentes, ¿tan mal no podían llevarse los de una clase y otra, verdad?

— Vale, Stef, llamaré a mi tía a primera hora de la mañana (Virginia) y le diré expresamente que me meta en el A, ¡pero me debes una! otro día me tienes que explicar con pelos y señales que mierda pasa en ese instituto, ¡tan mal no podéis llevaros!

Stefan dibujó una mueca de disgusto, no solo se llevaban mal, era mucho peor cuando estabas allí en medio y lo veías con tus propios ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansado, física y mentalmente hablando, como para pasarse un rato más explicando algo, que los del exterior, no entenderían sin vivirlo en sus carnes.

Continuaron charlando de cosas normales como la última película que habían ido a ver al cine, de lo que harían cuando se volviesen a ver, de las novedades y de alguna anécdota de Elena en Londres, e incluso Stefan se atrevió a bromear con el acento de Elena, ¡que era totalmente inglés!

Pero al final el sueño venció a Stefan que tuvo que despedirse con bastante dificultad pues los párpados le pesaban demasiado, la chica le mandó besos durante un buen rato más siendo ella la que rompiese la conexión.

Elena se quedó mirando el techo de la que había sido su habitación en cinco años y se permitió derrumbarse, porque aunque le había dicho a su madre cientos de veces que estaba bien con viajar al que fue su hogar, no lo estaba en absoluto, porque para ella Virginia era un territorio hostil y Mystic Falls, simplemente algo extraño y novedoso, no dejaba de hacerse las mismas preguntas constantemente, ¿seguiría todo igual? ¿seguirán sus antiguos amigos siendo tan buenos como en el pasado o la pubertad los habría convertido en gente sin corazón? no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez, con el tiempo había convertido ese pueblo en un lugar de sus sueños donde nada malo podría pasar, pero, ¿y ahora? iba a vivir allí su último año de instituto, ¿cuán real podría ser?

Esa misma mañana llamó a Jenna varias veces pero en todas ellas saltó el contestador, no le dio mucha importancia, ¿qué probabilidad había de que hubiese echado la matrícula sin decirle nada de las optativas y demás?

— ¡Mamá! —bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Miranda, su madre, era una mujer de cuarenta y dos años, hermosa con un cabello castaño dos tonos más oscuro que el suyo propio y unos ojos tan perfectos que podrían pasar por lentillas perfectamente, la mujer le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que esperase, ya que estaba hablando por teléfono.

En menos de una semana ya estaría en su antigua casa, yendo al instituto y enfrentándose a un nuevo mundo pero por lo menos tendría a Stefan de su lado, sonrió como una boba, si echaba de menos a su amigo, el que una vez fue su primer amor, en esa época eran muy niños, sólo tenían diez años, pero para ella lo que sentía por Stefan era amor verdadero, como el de los cuentos de hadas, quién sabe, quizá el destino los volvía a unir de esa forma.

— ¡Elena! —su madre le chasqueó los dedos ante sus narices y Elena le miró extrañada saliendo de sus pensamientos donde se quedaba encerrada más de lo normal últimamente—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Le contó lo que Stefan le pidió hace un par de horas y de cómo lo hizo, como si estuviese asustado de que ella cayese en el pasillo B, en vez del A, donde estaba Stefan y sus amigos, Miranda no dijo nada en ningún momento solo le prometió que intentaría contactar con Grayson para ver si sabía algo de la matrícula, Elena se lo agradeció en silencio y salió de la vista de su madre antes de que la tomase por loca, porque había que estar muy loco para darle importancia a riñas del colegio, la división entre el A y el B tendría que haber acabado en párvulos, no haber continuado hasta la actualidad.

Esa misma noche habló con su tía por Skype.

— _Lo siento, Elena, me intentaré llegar al instituto mañana, lo lamento de verdad pero le llevé a tu padre los papeles ayer por la tarde. Los firmó y hoy los he entregado_ —sonaba sincera y Elena lo entendía, no dependía de Jenna nada de eso, bastante era lo que había hecho por ella—. _Pero estoy segura que marqué la casilla de las aulas B._

— No pasa nada, tía. ¡Stefan quería que estuviésemos juntos! pero compartiremos alguna clase o quizá los almuerzos, ¡no pasa nada!

— _De verdad que lo siento muchísimo_ —miró su reloj de mano— _¡Son las seis, tengo que irme! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! Nos vemos._

Elena cerró su laptop y miró por la ventana, otro día nublado en Londres, cerró los ojos y el olor a pizza recién hecha inundó sus fosas nasales, el pedido había llegado ya. Soltó el ordenador y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa con un único pensamiento en mente, ¿qué mal había que no compartieran el mismo pasillo?

Stefan llegó a casa a eso de las siete y media, la reunión de su grupo había ido perfectamente, comenzarán las clases en unos días y todo debía estar listo para cuando llegase Elena, la aceptarían como a una más. Sintiéndose más ligero soltó sus cosas en la entrada y se quitó los zapatos, desde la muerte de su padre, la casa estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de él, pero hoy había algo raro en el ambiente, como una presencia más, frunció el ceño y dio un par de pasos vacilantes, el olor a Bourbon inundó sus cavidades nasales y frunció el ceño, cualquier día le saldrían arrugas por repetir ese gesto tan a menudo pero hoy le daba igual, ya se echaría una crema después.

La chaqueta de cuero que estaba en el respaldo del sofá le confirmó lo que más temía, todo lo que quedaba de alegría en el cuerpo de Stefan se disipó y fue sustituído por un miedo atroz.

— Hola, _hermanito._

Su hermano estaba sentado al lado del minibar, sostenía una botella de Bourbon recién abierta, se incorporó con una gracia envidiable, como si fuese un bailarín, su cabello negro estaba totalmente desordenado, llevaba una camiseta del mismo tono que su cabello y unos vaqueros ajustados, el vestuario terminaba con unas botas militares del mismo color, ahí, tal y como estaba, sonriéndole parecía un ángel caído, un demonio que se había escapado del inframundo para hacerle la vida imposible.

— ¿No vas a saludarme? —soltó la botella en el suelo, rompiéndose y derramando el líquido dorado por la alfombra favorita de su difunto padre, Damon se llevó ambas manos a la boca— ¡Huy! ¡Culpa mía!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El chico seguía mirando el suelo, como el alcohol se extendía dejando una marca bastante difícil de borrar, parecía que se sentía culpable pero lo que en realidad hacía era reírse de Stefan.

— Te he hecho una pregunta —y por fin consiguió que su hermano reaccionase, apartó la mirada del suelo y clavó sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo en él, casi sintió una fuerza invisible empujándolo.

— Stef, solo he venido a saludar —comentó con voz cantarina acercándose peligrosamente, parecía un niño pequeño, tal y como hablaba y actuaba parecía tener unos diez años, pero su forma de andar, su manera de mirarle, parecía que sus intenciones eran matarlo, y quizá no iba mal encaminado—. Dentro de unos días volveremos a ser enemigos acérrimos, ¡el último curso, _Edward_! ¡Yupii!

Stefan rodó los ojos, pero fue ese movimiento lo que le costó su ventaja, pues cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, tenía a su hermano pegado a su cuerpo, agarrándolo de las solapas de la camiseta.

— ¿Dónde están tus _conejitos_ para protegerte? ¿eh? ¿¡dónde están!?

— No los llames así.

— ¿¡Y cómo pretendes que llame a la panda de inútiles que forma tu banda, Stef? ¡Sois patéticos! Te daré una última oportunidad, únete a los del B, si estás en nuestra clase será más fácil que te acepten, aunque no lo creas quiero protegerte.

— Tu estás mal de la cabeza, ¡suéltame!

— Stefan, eres mi hermano y te he dado una oportunidad.

El rubio clavó sus ojos verdes en los de su hermano, sus palabras parecían sinceras pero sus ojos azules eran tan fríos e ilegibles que no se fiaba ni un pelo de sus intenciones, no iba a abandonar a sus amigos, no cuando este año debían elegir a un nuevo líder, Silas había entrado en la universidad delegando su poder en su sucesor, Stefan no podía dejarlos tirados, no cuando él era el líder.

— Soy el futuro líder de la banda —eso fue un golpe bajo para el ojiazul que lo soltó sin dudarlo, parecía que había visto un fantasma—. Y me imagino que tu eres el líder de los caídos.

El ojiazul rió, una risa falsa.

— Entonces, esto es la guerra, el último año, ¿quién ganará?

— ¿Quieres guerra? Por supuesto que quieres que lleguemos a las manos, no vas a tocar a ninguno de los nuevos, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Tus nuevos conejitos? No gracias, siempre y cuando les dejéis claro las reglas.

— Lo mismo te digo.

El ojiazul se mordió el labio inferior y con una sonrisa socarrona se dirigió hasta el sofá y tomó su chaqueta, Stefan rezaba internamente porque no hubiese ningún enfrentamiento más, no tenía fuerzas para soportarlo.

El ojiazul estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se paró en seco y lo miró fijamente, esta vez ya no había rastro de broma en sus siguientes palabras.

— Te prometo Stefan, que haré de este curso tu propio infierno.

Stefan cayó rendido contra el sofá, su teléfono vibró con una nueva notificación, era un correo de Elena, lo abrió y lo leyó por encima.

" _... no he podido hacer nada, he caído en el B_ "

* * *

¡Nueva historia! ¡Nueva aventura!

No iba a escribir ni subir nada hasta terminar definitivamente Calle Bourbon pero fue abrir un borrador y salió completamente solo, casi no he tenido que reescribir nada, ¡echaba de menos esa sensación! ahora si, no volveré a escribir más nada hasta tener terminada CB. Que si sigo a este ritmo, lo haré antes de empezar septiembre.

¡Deseando leer vuestras opiniones! ¡para mi es muy importante!


	2. Clase B

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios/follows/favs! sois adorables por leerme *-*. Sé que dije que me centraría en Calle Bourbon pero en cuanto me puse con una escena del capítulo uno no pude parar de escribir, ¡salía solo!_

 _Sobre delena. Por supuesto que habrá delena, ¡muchísimo! pero en el prólogo no se conocían de ninguna manera y en este episodio viene el primer encuentro, ¡sed pacientes! o mejor dicho, ¡juzgad con vuestros propios ojos!_

 _¡Espero vuestros comentarios! para mi son muy importantes._

 _Besos, Noe._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: CLASE B**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elena había llegado al pueblo el sábado por la noche totalmente exhausta por el viaje y por el cambio horario, lo único que había hecho era dejarse llevar por su tía, que parecía una bola de discoteca, brillante y extrovertida.

En cuanto llegó a su antigua casa su padre la estuvo acosando a base de preguntas sobre el viaje y su vida en Londres, pero el cansancio hizo mella en ella con una fuerza sobrehumana y tuvo que arrastrarse hasta su cuarto para caer rendida en la cama.

El verdadero problema vino al día siguiente cuando escuchó el sonido de un despertador, totalmente sudada y agotada pues sentía que no había dormido lo suficiente se dirigió directamente a la ducha tropezando con varias cajas de mudanza, sí, su domingo empezaba de lujo.

Y terminaría de la misma forma, con ella encerrada en esas cuatro paredes desempaquetando todo y sudando como un cerdo. Ya estaba echando de menos el clima húmedo de Londres y no llevaba allí ni veinticuatro horas.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar con su padre y su tía se dirigió a su ordenador y le mandó un mensaje a Stefan con su nuevo número de teléfono, el mensaje le llegó pero nunca le respondió, la chica no le dio mucha importancia, solo le había dado un número de teléfono ya le hablaría más tarde por whatsapp.

— Vamos Elena o llegaremos tarde —y ahí estaba su tía Jenna, un sol resplandeciente a primera hora de la mañana, su padre la saludó desde el sofá y Elena recogió sus cosas para ir a clase.

Jenna se había encargado de que todo estuviese a su gusto en lo único que había fallado era en cambiarla de aula y para Elena eso no era un verdadero problema, estaba molesta si, pero no era por su tía sino por su amigo por ser tan radical con el tema, como todos los jóvenes del pueblo fuesen igual de infantiles se pegaba un tiro.

En cuanto entró al estacionamiento del instituto, Elena se puso en alerta y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata.

— Tía Jen, ¡deja que me baje aquí! Ya es bastante vergonzoso ser la nueva con acento —su tía soltó una carcajada pero escuchó sus lamentos y aparcó lo más lejos posible para evitar miradas indiscretas.

Elena suspiró aliviada.

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de jóvenes de todas las edades, rodeando sus coches, motos o incluso bicicletas, la mayoría de ellos estaban fumando y hablando con sus compañeros, de una forma retorcida, todo allí encajaba y ella no.

— ¿Vas para dentro? —la voz de Jenna le sacó de sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza y miró su teléfono.

— No, le mandé un mensaje a Stef y le pedí que me hiciera de guardaespaldas.

— Oh, adorable.

— ¡Jenna! —le riñó. Jenna era la persona que más quería en el mundo después de sus padres pero había veces que daría lo que fuera por hacerla callar, como en esa ocasión, sintiéndose ya lo suficientemente patética salió del coche dando un portazo.

Jenna salió del estacionamiento unos minutos después. Elena comprobó su reloj y su móvil unas cincuenta veces en los siguientes cinco minutos, el sonido de la campana y la gente desapareciendo en el interior le confirmó lo que más temía: Stefan la había dejado tirada.

Quiso arrancarle los cuatro pelos que tenía en la cabeza ¡su primer día! ¡la había dejado tirada en su primer día!

— ¿Te han dejado plantada, bebé? ¿o es que no sabes llegar solita a la puerta?

Elena se giró bruscamente en busca de esa voz dulce y burlona, su dueño estaba apoyado en un camaro del 64 vestido con el uniforme (más o menos pues estaba hecho un desastre) y con un cigarro sin encender entre los dedos.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, bebé?

Si la llama bebé de nuevo lo lamentaría y mucho. El chico, tiró el cigarro al suelo sin haberlo encendido y se acercó a ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, era una pose despreocupada pero su cabello negro y sus ojos azules le daban un aspecto sexy y misterioso.

Quiso darse una hostia.

— Hace —miró la pantalla de su teléfono— como dos minutos que tocó el timbre, ¿eres nueva?

No respondió porque estaba muy concentrada en averiguar como borrarle la sonrisa engreída que tenía en esos instantes.

— ¿Hablas inglés? —dio otro paso en su dirección—. Muy bien, ¡adiós!

Elena era idiota, no había otra forma de definirse, ese chico por mas gilipollas que fuera era la única persona que había que podía ayudarla, él no tenía la culpa de que su amigo fuese un hipócrita.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, alcanzó al chico antes de que entrara en el recinto, una media sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro pero esta vez la castaña estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir el desodorante del ojiazul ¿o era su olor corporal? como fuese era embriagador, tan hipnotizable que tardó unos segundos en recuperarse.

— Si, soy nueva y estoy totalmente perdida.

— ¡Pero si habla mi idioma! —aplaudió evidentemente divertido, Elena frunció el ceño y el chico soltó una carcajada.

No estaba para bromas ni para aguantar a inmaduros pero era él o entrar sola a un lugar desconocido sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Bien, chica nueva, vamos a buscar tu horario y los permisos de almuerzo, al señor Tanner le va a encantar que llegue tarde —silbó divertido provocando una sonrisa en Elena—. Muy bien ¡sabe sonreír!

En recepción tomó su horario y los permisos de almuerzo. La mujer que se lo dio, la señora Flowers solo se limitó a mirar detrás suyo antes de seguir con sus cosas.

— Muchas gracias.

— Ten cuidado —eso le sorprendió, cuidado ¿de qué?—. Solo tenlo.

Elena asintió y se dirigió hasta el chico que estaba apoyado en la pared con un auricular colgando de la oreja, en cuanto le alcanzó levantó las manos con los papeles en regla.

El chico se limitó a sonreír con esas sonrisas suyas que debían estar registradas en algún lado, nadie podía sonreír así y quedarse tan campante.

— Pues mi labor ha terminado —tomó su mano libre con delicadeza y depositó un pequeño beso en ella, como en la Edad Media.

— ¿Perdona?

— He sido amable, pero mi amabilidad queda ahí, en esos papeles —se despidió con un movimiento infantil y salió disparado.

Cuando Elena salió de su estado de shock el chico se había marchado, dejándola tirada.

¿Todos los hombres allí hacían igual?

Tal y como Stefan le dijo por skype la segunda planta pertenecía al ala B, no le costó encontrar la clase de último año, miró su reloj intentando que las manillas fuesen hacia atrás, pero no, llegaba tarde el primer día ¡siendo la nueva!

Stefan lo iba a pagar caro.

La clase estaba llena completamente pero no había ni rastro de un profesor en ninguna parte eso fue un gran alivio porque no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un discurso de buenos modales el primer día.

Atravesó el salón de clases hecha un manojo de nervios.

— ¡Hola! —gritó alguien a su derecha pero el grito quedó amortiguado por las demás voces. Una chica muy alta y delgada se bajó de una de las estanterías— Tu debes ser la nueva.

— ¡Esa soy yo!

— Oh ¡que mona! —se mordió el labio inferior— Tu acento es adorable.

— ¿Gracias?

— Lo digo en serio ¡me encantan los acentos! Soy Katherine Pierce ¡que se me olvida!

Parecía buena persona, un sol que ilumina todo a su paso, quizá no todo era tan malo, miró a su alrededor antes de responder cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con una figura al fondo de la clase, Elena no tardó en reconocerle, ahí repantingado en su asiento estaba el chico que le había ayudado minutos atrás.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse al respecto pero estaba claro que la forma en cómo se sentía no era correcta, no podía ilusionarse cuando no lo conocía de nada pero se dijo, como excusa, que se debía a que era la primera cara conocida que veía.

El chico tuvo que sentir su mirada porque alzó la cabeza en su dirección, su mirada era seria y amenazadora casi tuvo la necesidad de salir corriendo pero Katherine le tapaba la salida.

Oh, Katherine ¿se había dado cuenta del intercambio de miradas? Era vergonzoso.

Katherine le lanzó una mirada interrogante desde su pose de modelo con los brazos en jarra y una ceja alzada.

Si, si que se había dado cuenta y ahora no sabia que mierda decir para excusarse, no es que hubiera hecho algo malo pero es que no tenía ganas de problemas en la primera hora y en el primer día, ya tenía bastante con que su amigo fuese un arrogante.

Una mano se aferró de forma posesiva a su hombro y Elena se tensó inmediatamente, un rostro apareció en su campo visual, no podía verlo con claridad pues solo podía apreciar su perfil derecho al estar echado encima de ella, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, se vio tentada de darle un codazo directo en las costillas.

Frunció el ceño, se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades y por la mueca de desprecio que Katherine le dedicó le quedó claro que no se llevaban bien.

— No tenemos bastante con explicarle a los de primero las reglas básicas de nuestra banda que ahora también tenemos que encargarnos de la nueva.

 _¿Banda? ¡¿había dicho…?!_

— Kai no seas tan tú.

 _Así que el capullo se llamaba Kai, que bien._

Rodó los ojos visiblemente harta, miró su teléfono hacia quince minutos que había tocado la campana, lanzó un vistazo detrás suya no porque quisiera ver al chico de los ojos azules, para nada, no estaba obsesionada.

El chico esta vez no tenía una mirada puesta en ella una ola de decepción la rodeó, algo de lo que dijo Katherine captó su atención nuevamente.

— Hoy es la iniciación para el nuevo líder, se repetirán las normas ahí. Tu no vas a hacer un esfuerzo extra, Kai.

Abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a Katherine hablando con tanta madurez de un asunto que rozaba lo infantil.

— Stefan hablaba en serio —dijo entre asombrada y asustada, ¡se comportan como una secta de niños de pañales!

Tanto Katherine como Kai se giraron al oírla hablar por lo que veía su voz se había elevado tres tonos por encima del griterío porque no solo ellos la miraban, sino que lo hacía toda la clase o la gran mayoría que es casi lo mismo.

En unos segundos el noventa y cinco por ciento de los alumnos de la clase hizo un círculo a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro del chico de los ojos azules entre ellos, no debería ser eso lo que le preocupara pero lo era y se sentía fatal por ello.

Un silbato y todo se dispersó. Un hombre vestido de _personal trainer_ entró con varias carpetas y un silbato fosforito en la boca.

Sí, muy educativo.

— ¡Espero que tengáis una buena excusa para liar este alboroto! —volvió a soplar en ese dichoso silbato como si estuvieran en Educación Física— ¡Y espero que vuestra excusa no sea la chica nueva!

Todos tomaron asiento de forma automática menos Elena que seguía sumida en un estado de shock lamentándose cada vez con más fuerza de haberse ofrecido voluntaria en venir a Mystic Falls y pensando en si quedaría muy mal coger un avión esa misma tarde.

El profesor volvió a silbar provocando que diera un salto en el sitio, Katherine intentó llamar su atención pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— Señorita esto no es la vieja Inglaterra ¡no espere que la trate de forma especial!

Todos empezaron a reír por lo bajinis ganándose una mirada de advertencia del profesor, Elena bufó molesta, ¿que se creía al tratarla como si fuese tonta? el profesor no tardó en señalar uno de los sitios libres al final de la clase, dejándole claro que no quería saber más nada de ella.

El señor Tanner, como decía llamarse no tardó en empezar la clase con los mecanismos de estudio que iba a usar ese año como si fuese una técnica deportiva. No escuchó casi nada especialmente cuando sintió un lápiz en su espalda; puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para mandar a la mierda al listo de turno, pero en cuanto sus ojos coincidieron con el dueño del lápiz se quedó paralizada.

Unos hermosos e impenetrables ojos azules la observaban, bueno ellos y su dueño que era aún más hermoso e impenetrable.

Sí, iba a necesitar un par de hostias mentales por ese pensamiento.

— ¿Que señor _soy amable cuando quiero_?

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció pero se fue tan rápido como vino que dudó que alguna vez hubiera estado realmente.

— Stefan.

— ¿Eh?

— Has mencionado a un tal Stefan antes —jugó con el lápiz como si en realidad no le interesara su respuesta pero Elena estaba alucinando ¿la había escuchado? no le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que quisiera saber de ese tal Stefan, más le importaba el hecho de que había prestado atención a sus palabras cuando estaba en la otra punta de la clase, sí, como estuviera sonriendo de forma bobalicona en ese instante no se daría una hostia mental sino una de verdad, de esas que dejaban marcas.

— Si, mi amigo el que me dejó plantada.

— No hay muchos Stefan en el pueblo, ¿puedes decirme su apellido?

Era una pregunta inocente, no entendía porque dudaba en responder, tarde o temprano iba a enterarse pero una parte muy pequeña de ella le estaba gritando que no dijera nada, que era peligroso.

El chico, al ver que tardaba en responder, clavó su gélida mirada en ella.

Tragó ruidosamente.

— Salvatore.

El joven tardó en reaccionar, así paralizado con el lápiz entre los dedos parecía un maniquí o un modelo de las revistas de moda.

Al ver que el chico no iba a decir más nada se giró para concentrarse en la clase sin darse cuenta que alguien había sido testigo de esa conversación.

— Interesante —susurró el ojiazul con una sonrisa perversa pintada en el rostro a los minutos, no lo dijo para nadie en particular pero tampoco le importaba si alguien le había escuchado, una idea perversa se empezó a formar en su cabeza.

Un curso muy entretenido, se dijo.

Las clases terminaban, ese día, a mediodía ya que servían más como una introducción al último curso de instituto que otra cosa, así que Elena salió disparada nada más escuchar el primer timbre ignorando completamente lo que Katherine estaba diciendo, no necesitaba escuchar ni un segundo más para saber qué estaban hablando de algo de la iniciación y eso no era de su incumbencia, enfrentarse a Stefan, eso sí.

Bajó hasta la planta A, el pasillo estaba repleto de gente, nadie se giró para mirarla por lo que atravesó la multitud hasta divisar el rostro de su mejor amigo, había pensado en mil y un formas de matarlo pero verlo ahí, sonriendo con naturalidad le hizo olvidar todo.

— ¡Stef! —corrió a su lado, su amigo se giró a tiempo de verla y la mirada de horror que se dibujó en su rostro tendría que haber bastado para alejarse pero no lo hizo porque no fue consciente de ella.

— Elena...

— Te estaba buscando, ha sido un primer...

— Largo.

— ¿Que?

— Ya me has oído, largo.

Elena retrocedió, Stefan ni siquiera la miraba, solo la echaba como a un perro con rabia. Un murmullo se extendió unido a un conjunto de miradas desagradables, ¿por ella?

No, por _ellos_.

Katherine seguida de una chica rubia tan perfecta como ella venían en su dirección con una mirada de asco pintada en su inmaculado rostro, habían escuchado lo que Stefan le había dicho.

— Elena, ¿todo bien?

Katherine parecía tan preocupada, ¿por qué?

Un chico se acercó a Stefan y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, era atractivo si lo que te gustaba era todo músculo y una chica rubia también se puso a su lado, parecía que estaba en medio de una pelea o de algo parecido.

— Fuera de nuestro territorio, bichos raros.

— ¿Bichos raros? ¿nosotras? ¡no me hagas reír!

— No se aceptan caídos en esta zona, _bitch_.

— ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! —eso si alteró a Katherine que mostró un lado que Elena no conocía ni quería conocer.

Elena no sabía como se había envuelto en una pelea pero eso fue lo que pasó. Katherine y la rubia se enfrentaron en una pelea verbal (más o menos) con medio pasillo y Elena no encontraba la forma de quitarse del medio, su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora a causa del ataque de Stefan.

Tan ensimismada que estaba que no notó que alguien la empujaba unido con un par de insultos sin sentido, estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo pero unos brazos protectores la sostuvieron, impidiéndole saludar al suelo.

Elena alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los dos océanos que eran los ojos del chico de esa mañana.

— ¿A quién tengo que patearle el trasero? Nadie aquí te va a hacer llorar nunca más, bebé.

 _¿Llorar? ¿Estaba llorando?_

Alzó la mano para comprobarlo pero el chico se lo impidió y se encargó personalmente de limpiar su rostro. No era la primera vez que la tocaba pero sentir sus manos en su rostro era mágico, sentía una descarga eléctrica allí donde sus manos estaban.

Y eso la asustaba, muchísimo.

— Ven, te sacaré de aquí.

Tiró de su mano con determinación, Elena lanzó una última mirada en dirección a Stefan, suplicándole en silencio que volviera a ser el chico de sus charlas de skype o el niño de doce años que dejó en el pueblo cuando se marchó pero este se limitó a mirarla como si en vez de ser su mejor amiga fuese su archienemiga; su corazón se encogió y nuevas lágrimas fueron derramadas, se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil cuando ella nunca había sido así.

Era ese pueblo, se dijo, sacaba su peor lado.

— ¡Hey! —tiró de ella con fuerza hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó rendida en sus brazos, alzó la mirada en dirección al chico y este le sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Vamos?

Y fue, porque ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

 _Cualquier cosa, Elena._

* * *

 _Los capítulos serán así de cortos, alguno más largo que otro, pero continuaré con esta dinámica de capítulos entre dos mil y tres mil palabras._

 _En el próximo se verá donde la lleva Damon, aún no se han dicho sus nombres ¬¬_

 _¿Qué os ha parecido?_


	3. Bollos

_¡Gracias de nuevo por las lecturas, reviews, favs y follows!_

 _Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, para los que me habéis preguntado la edad de Damon, aclaro primero que estamos en septiembre de 2015, por lo que la historia estará ambientada en el curso 2015/16._

 _Stefan nació en_ enero de 1998 _, tiene diecisiete años pero cumplirá dieciocho en unos meses. Damon, en cambio, nació en_ marzo de 1997 _, tiene dieciocho años en la actualidad. Es un año mayor que Stefan. Mientras que Elena tiene diecisiete años recién cumplidos, pues nació en_ junio de 1998 _siendo más pequeña que Stefan por unos pocos meses, los demás cálculos se hacen rápido._

 _¡Ya os dejo leer!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: BOLLOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elena y Stefan se conocían desde que ambos tenían pañales, más que amigos eran hermanos.

Elena fue hija única por lo que tener a alguien de su edad las veinticuatro horas del día a su alrededor fue genial, tanto para ella como para sus padres, que por unos motivos u otros ni podían ni querían tener más hijos ya que con uno era más que suficiente.

Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, Elena cogió un berrinche que le duró días enteros, no tenía ni doce años, pero se sentía la persona más desgraciada del planeta por perder a su mejor amigo, hermano y novio que alguna vez podría tener, porque si, amaba a ese niño de cabello rubiasco y ojos verdes con todo su corazón, pero con el tiempo, el berrinche fue desapareciendo y lo que eran días enteros llorando por las esquinas pasaron a ser momentos concretos en charlas por teléfono o por el ordenador.

Como todos pensaron, los dos niños dejaron atrás su pasado hasta ahora, cinco años después.

No estaba enamorada de Stefan pero sí que le quería y ahora él se había encargado personalmente de romperle el corazón y de dejarle claro que no quería saber nada sin ningún tipo de explicación más y ella tenía la necesidad de romperle alguna cosa.

Pero ahora era incapaz, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento pues se estaba dejando arrastrar por un completo desconocido por todo el instituto y ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

¿Cómo era posible?

El chico ajeno a sus desvaríos de niña pequeña atravesó las puertas de la entrada y se adentró en el estacionamiento, había muchísimos vehículos aún y Elena se preguntó si alguno de esos sería el de Stefan, ¿que clase de coche tendría? ¿uno de segunda mano o uno recién salido del mercado? ¿o sería algo más parecido a una moto? ¿o una bicicleta? quizá no se había sacado el carnet.

El chico tiró de su brazo, llamando su atención, en dirección al camaro de esa mañana, eso fue lo que necesitó para reaccionar, ese tío era un completo desconocido, no se iba a montar en ese coche con él ni con nadie ni harta vino.

El ojiazul alzó una ceja interrogante y ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar pues sentía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

El chico bufó molesto.

— Solo intento ayudar, ¿por qué no me lo haces más fácil?

Elena solo se limitó a mirarle dejándole claro su posición.

— Conozco una panadería a una manzana de aquí. Hacen unos bollos deliciosos, palabra de _scout_.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y asintió muy convencido, como si se creyese toda esa tontería que acababa de soltar por la boca. Era gracioso podía darle eso, pero eso no quería decir que se fuera a montar en ese coche y desaparecer así como así durante un rato. Debía volver a casa, allí podría enterrar su cabeza bajo las almohadas y derrumbarse sin sentirse tan patética.

— Vale, dame un respiro —sin soltar su mano sacó su teléfono móvil y se lo tendió, Elena no entendió que estaba haciendo, ella tenía un teléfono ¿por qué le entregaba el suyo?

Lo tomó dudosa.

— ¿Y bien? Me tienes incomunicado, ¿podemos ir a la panadería? Tengo hambre —se pasó la mano libre por el estómago para demostrarle que estaba más que hambriento, aunque era adorable verlo así no la iba a convencer tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y el coche? Que yo sepa con ese trasto puedes llevarme a tu escondite, quizá a un zulo, seguro que tienes uno —le señaló, era una broma pero no sonó como tal y aunque quería hacer algo como reírse o quitarle importancia esperaba con ansias su respuesta o reacción, a fin de cuentas tenía la garganta irritada y el rostro húmedo, estaba expuesta, desnuda a su merced.

El chico la miró sin ningún tipo de sentimiento pintado en el rostro y Elena tragó saliva, ¿y si era un secuestrador? ¿o un sociópata? le tembló la mandíbula e intentó dibujar una sonrisa para calmar el ambiente pero no sirvió de nada, quería salir corriendo.

El ojiazul empezó a reírse a carcajadas como si acabara de oír el chiste de su vida, eso o se reía de lo patética que era.

— ¡Eres adorable! —le odió un poco más por su forma de actuar, había estado buscando una excusa para salir corriendo y el chico le había dado todo lo contrario, se sentía bien estar a su lado, era como un bálsamo para sus recién estrenadas heridas, sin darse cuenta un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en sus propios labios.

El ojiazul se sostuvo el estómago mientras buscaba una forma de calmar su ataque de risa, ese tío se reía por todo, Elena cada vez lo tenía más claro, era bipolar.

— Y vuelves a reírte de mi, tu si que eres adorable —rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos intentando evitar una sonrisa.

— Y sabe reírse, anotado y aprendido.

— ¿Vas a invitarme al bollo o no? —el chico sonrió, una sonrisa que alcanzó sus ojos transmitiendo un sentimiento totalmente nuevo directo a su pecho, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el chico la estaba mirando y apartó la mirada, señalando el coche con la barbilla.

— ¡Ah! Una cosa —se dio la vuelta para encararla—. No vuelvas a llamar trasto a mi bebé.

— Pensaba que yo era tu bebé.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, Elena lo miró sin entenderlo hasta que se dio cuenta que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta.

 _¡Joder!_

Estar cerca de este chico era como estar en una montaña rusa, no sabías que era peor si la subida tortuosa o la bajada a toda velocidad pero de una forma u otra, no podías resistirte, caías en la trampa o por lo menos eso es lo que Elena sintió mientras se dejaba arrastrar primero hasta el coche y después hasta la panadería.

— Espera aquí, ¿quieres algo en particular o te sorprendo?

La chica salió de su ensoñamiento y clavó sus ojos llorosos en la mirada azul del chico y se encogió de hombros dejándole saber que le daba igual.

— Recuerda que te lo pregunté.

Y salió disparado dando un portazo dejando a Elena completamente sola con sus quebraderos de cabeza, antes cuando el ojiazul estaba en el coche se sentía más calmada, su presencia le ayudaba a no pensar pero ahora estaba sola y no dejaba de repetirse la misma pregunta.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó la presencia del chico hasta que este dio unos golpecitos en la ventanilla y le instó a que saliera afuera.

— No…

— Sal, es mejor comerlo con el fresquito.

La chica negó con la cabeza de forma frenética y el chico, desde el otro lado, pudo ver una lágrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo, impotente cómo se sentía volvió a golpear la ventanilla e intentó abrir la puerta dándose cuenta que los seguros estaban echados.

— ¡Sal! ¡Ahora!

— No voy a salir —no sabía si le había llegado a escuchar pero su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo, era una rabieta típica de un cría pero es que era así cómo se sentía.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y no pronunció palabra en ningún momento.

— Pues si no es por las buenas...

Rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta del copiloto quitando el seguro de todas las puertas, soltó la bolsa de la panadería en el asiento del conductor y miró desafiante a Elena, es como si le estuviera dando una oportunidad para que se rindiera pero Elena era tan tonta que no iba a aceptarla, una sonrisa victoriosa empezó a aparecer en su rostro.

— No sabes lo bien que me sienta que te resistas, recuerda bebé, te lo advertí.

Elena alzó una ceja suspicaz sin ver las intenciones del chico. No tuvo tiempo de pararlo cuando este se lanzó desde el asiento delantero hasta ella en un salto admirable pues no se golpeó con el techo.

En menos de un segundo estaba atrapada entre sus brazos y el asiento, tenerlo tan cerca tendría que ser un delito, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no era porque se sintiera amenazada, todo lo contrario.

El chico se removió hasta situarse debajo de Elena, con ella entre sus brazos cantó victoria, más bien fue un simple "Gané" que le puso los pelos de punta, su voz sonaba tan caliente y atrevida en su oído que Elena temió que pudiera escuchar desde ahí su corazón.

— Has ganado, ¿no piensas soltarme nunca?

Esperaba que no.

 _¡¿Eres tonta, Elena?! ¿o qué te pasa?_

Estar entre sus brazos era un delito, no se sentía incómoda es como si estar ahí, abrazada fuese algo que hacían todos los días, algo rutinario, algo familiar, quizá era por eso por lo que el chico no tardó en abrir la puerta que estaba a su lado y la obligara a salir no sin antes tomar la bolsa de los bollos que olía increíblemente bien.

— ¿Crema o chocolate?

— No importa.

— Pues me quedo con el de chocolate —parecía un niño pequeño, estaba claro que el chocolate la encantaba, hizo una nota mental para compensarle más tarde.

 _Alto el carro, Elena, ¿¡compensarle…!?_

Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, no iba a compensarle de ningún modo, el chico estaba siendo amable porque era su primer día y el idiota de Stefan le había dejado plantada, por nada más, intentó sonreír cuando probó el bollo pero recordar a Stefan la había vuelto a devolver el estado de amargada y niña pequeña.

El chico pareció percatarse pero no dijo nada, simplemente sacó un par de botellines de batido y le entregó uno a Elena, después miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

— Si tienes que irte…

— No, no aún. Estaba mirando que hora era, no quiero a Kai dándome por culo por el tema de la _iniciación_ —dejó de escucharle justo en ese momento al recordar lo de la división de las clases y la clara competitividad que había entre ellas pero Elena estaba segura de que había algo más allí, algo mucho más profundo y cruel, le pegó un mordisco al bollo y un hilo de crema quedó colgando de su barbilla ganándose una carcajada, otra vez, de su acompañante, frunció el ceño sin comprender de qué se estaba riendo hasta que sintió el dedo del chico recorriendo su rostro.

— Un poco de crema —le enseñó y respiró tranquila, por un momento había creído que iba a sobrepasarse con ella pero de nuevo estaba equivocada, se llevó el dedo a la boca y soltó un gemido de placer dejando a la chica completamente a cuadros—. Me encanta la crema, ¿quieres un poco?

Negó con la cabeza, le gustaba el chocolate pero ni loca iba a compartir comida con un desconocido del que no sabía ni su nombre.

— Háblame de la iniciación. Sigo pensando que todo esto es un tema de locos.

— Lo es —se terminó el bollo y plantó sus ojos azules en Elena como si esperase leer entre líneas, la chica se limitó a seguir comiendo muy despacio—, todos los años algún que otro alumno de penúltimo curso tiene que ir a hablar con los nuevos, los de primer año, para aclararles lo que sucede en el pasillo B, en nuestra banda.

"Esto sucede normalmente el primer día, no se tarda mucho en darles las normas y que la acepten, ya que viven en el pueblo o tienen a alguien conocido en segundo curso o en los demás, el problema viene con gente como tú, que sois de otro lugar y no entendéis nada y nos tomáis por locos. Encima eres de último curso".

— He vivido aquí durante casi doce años. Nunca había oído hablar de esto, sé que siempre ha habido diferencias entre el A y el B en primaria, pero, ¿en secundaria? ¿en los últimos cursos? ¡que el año que viene el noventa y cinco por ciento de la clase irá a una buena universidad!

El chico se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta pero Elena supo leer entre líneas, había algo más personal en toda esa historia, algo que el chico no quería decirle.

— En este instituto siempre ha habido esa competitividad y esas diferencias, no es nada malo.

— Empieza a ser malo cuando se reúnen coros de gente y gritan "pelea" o algún insulto al grupo contrario, eso es malo y no es normal.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó en una pequeña sonrisa llena de secretos y misterios, Elena estaba intrigada, necesitaba conocer toda la historia antes de hacer un movimiento en falso.

— Stefan me trató como si fuese basura, la peste en persona. Esto no son pequeñas diferencias.

— Antes no era así, si te soy sincero. Todos los años cambian los líderes ya que es siempre un alumno de último curso. Según el líder, la banda actúa de una forma u otra.

"Nuestro antiguo líder era más moderado, pasaba bastante de lo que sucedía en el A, pero el problema estaba en ellos, Silas, el antiguo líder del A era un tirano y un narcisista. El curso anterior fue una guerra, pero para no variar, los del A quedaron como los buenos, ¡hasta los profesores están de su lado! este año, con la nueva elección todo va a cambiar, tu amiguito Stefan es el futuro líder…"

Elena estaba boquiabierta. Era malo, todo esto era malo, un problema. En ese maldito instituto estaban como cabras, se tomaban esas diferencias como si se tratase de una guerra para marcar territorio, cada vez estaba más segura de sus suposiciones, había algo más en todo ese asunto y no iba a dudar en averiguarlo.

— ¿Quién será el nuevo líder del B? —el chico alzó la cabeza y sonrió, no le gustó para nada esa sonrisa, era escalofriante.

— Damon Salvatore, el hermano de Stefan.

Boquiabierta no supo qué decir, ¿un hermano? Stefan no tenía ningún hermano por lo menos el tiempo que ella estuvo con él, ¡doce años! si tuviese algún hermano lo sabría, estaba segura de ello y si lo tuvo después tendría que ser más pequeño y según lo que le había dicho el ojiazul, el líder tendría que ser un alumno de último curso.

De su clase.

Ella compartía clase con el hermano de Stefan.

— Pero… entonces…

— Este curso va a ser una guerra muy personal, bebé.

— ¡Todo lo contrario! —agarró sus hombros y tiró de él con suficiente fuerza para derrumbar a una persona normal, pero el chico era mucho más grande que ella, físicamente hablando. El ojiazul alzó una ceja interrogante—, ¿no te das cuenta? si son los hermanos los que dirigen los dos grupos no tiene porqué haber más malos rollos, ¡nunca más! ¡son familia!

— Bebé…

— Es la verdad, tu mismo lo has dicho depende de los líderes que el año sea más duro o menos, ¡problema solucionado!

— En absoluto…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— El motivo por el que los dos grupos se odian es por ellos dos. Ellos dos encendieron la mecha hace cinco años, entrar al instituto fue el detonante, si ahora ellos dos son los líderes…

Se levantó de un salto sin acabar la frase, parecía que la situación le afectaba de alguna forma muy personal, pero Elena no podía pararse a pensar, cuando ella se fue habían empezado sexto de primaria, ella era de las más pequeñas, pero aún así recordaba muy bien a Stefan y a su familia, ella había comido con ellos todos los días, ¿dónde pitaba un hermano? el ojiazul había dicho que fue hace cinco años, con el comienzo de la secundaria. Elena ya no estaba para ese entonces pero…

Al ver que el chico se iba en dirección al camaro ella corrió para alcanzarlo, le agarró de la camisa del uniforme y le obligó a que la mirara.

— Stefan no tiene hermanos.

Por un momento Elena creyó ver dolor en sus ojos azules, pero si en algún momento estuvo ese sentimiento ahí desapareció tan rápido como vino, pero Elena había traspasado una línea y ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Sí, sí que lo tiene. Soy yo, _Damon Salvatore_.

Elena le soltó de golpe y retrocedió sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la mirada gélida de Damon le hizo cambiar de opinión, por lo que veía si, si que se podía meter en un lío mayor.

 _Dios, pero, ¿qué te he hecho para merecer esto?_

* * *

¡Espero con ansias vuestra opinión! ;)

Los comentarios son vida :D


	4. Lagartija

_Debería estar escribiendo CB, lo sé, todos lo sabemos..._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: LAGARTIJA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Hola, papá.

Eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde cuando Elena llegó a su casa, soltó sus cosas y se dejó caer al lado de su padre en el sofá, había estado paseando por dos horas, dándole vueltas a todo y sin hallar una respuesta a nada.

Su padre le pasó un brazo protector por encima del hombro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla como cuando ella era una niña pequeña que necesitaba un poco de amor paternal.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro pero tan rápido como vino desapareció en cuanto su padre abrió la boca.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver? las clases terminaban a las doce.

— Me gustó la idea de dar una vuelta.

— ¿Tres horas y quince minutos?

Se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta y miró su uña pintada de rosa, estaba hecha un desastre, el rosa que escogió hace una semana y pico había desaparecido, frunció el ceño.

— Elena, podrías haberte perdido.

— Papá, el pueblo no es tan grande, ¿vale? necesitaba pensar en todo, ha sido un fin de semana largo.

Grayson asintió.

No le hacía gracia que su hija diera vueltas por el pueblo totalmente sola, era su culpa que ella estuviese allí en primer lugar, no debería haberle dicho nada a Jenna, no se podía confiar en ella cuando se trataba de su salud.

Elena le devolvió el beso y se acurrucó en su pecho, aunque lo hizo al principio para pedirle a su padre disculpas ahora que estaba entre sus brazos lo único que podía hacer era llorar, lágrimas silenciosas.

— ¿Cómo sabías que salía tan temprano?

Grayson acarició su cabello castaño con una mano y cambió de canal con la otra.

— Stefan vino a buscarte. Le dije que no habías llegado pero que podía llamarte por teléfono.

Elena se tensó entre los brazos de su padre pero este no pareció darse cuenta en absoluto. Cuando estuvo segura de no estar llorando y de no parecer afectada, buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de la falda pero el que encontró no era el suyo sino el de Damon.

No se lo había devuelto.

Eso sí que era un problema porque si de algo le había servido ese paseo era para decirse a sí misma que se mantendría lejos de Damon, no era trigo limpio, ni tampoco Stefan y ahora tenía su teléfono entre los dedos.

¿Por qué todo giraba en su contra?

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, nada papá. Llamaré a Stefan después. Voy a ducharme.

— ¡Llama a tu madre cuanto antes!

— ¡Sí!

Salió disparada escaleras arriba y soltó el teléfono sobre su cama como si se tratase de un bicho muy peligroso. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, el teléfono y ella tuvieron un duelo de miradas, donde, por más sorprendente que parezca, ganó el teléfono.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —empezó dar patadas al aire como una posesa hasta que una de ellas dio de lleno a la cama, provocando una punzada de dolor, no gritó pero sí que empezó a dar saltos al sostenerse el pie herido.

Cansada por su comportamiento infantil se dejó caer al suelo, y apoyó la cabeza en la cama, ¿qué hacía? ¿iba a la casa de Stefan y le daba el teléfono de su hermano? era lo más lógico pero entonces recordó que estaba cabreada con Stefan, no solo por su extraño comportamiento sino también por ocultarle la existencia de un hermano, se pasó la mano por la cabeza cuando un teléfono empezó a sonar, al principio no le hizo caso hasta que se dio cuenta que se trataba del teléfono de Damon, saltó encima de la cama y lo tomó entre sus manos, había una llamada entrante y el nombre de una tal " _Bonnie_ " estaba escrito en letras grandes con una foto de una chica morena con una piruleta tan grande como su propia cabeza, frunció el ceño, ¿sería su novia?

No estaba sonando celosa, ¿cierto? no tenía ningún motivo para estarlo pero realmente lo estaba porque no dudó en tocar la pantalla y deslizar su dedo hasta la luz roja.

Colgó.

Había colgado a la tipa esa llamada Bonnie sin dudarlo en absoluto, incluso se sintió bien, como una victoria silenciosa pero igual de justa.

Era idiota, una idiota de campeonato.

Se tumbó en la cama con un brazo cubriendo su rostro cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar entre sus manos, rezando porque tuviese un patrón o una especie de contraseña encendió el teléfono, la aplicación de whatsApp le decía que Damon tenía un mensaje entrante, más de uno en realidad, uno de Kai -el capullo de la clase- y otro de Bon Bon.

" **Aiden se ha encargado de los alumnos de primer curso, ¿dónde estás Damon? la iniciación es ahora, dime que por lo menos te has encargado de la nueva. Llámame en cuanto leas esto". -K**

¿Encargarse de la nueva? iba a cargarse a ese tipo, casi le agradeció al cielo ver que Kai no estaba conectado y no había visto ni de casualidad ese mensaje, estaba a punto de bloquear el teléfono cuando el nombre de Bon Bon apareció en su pantalla.

" **Sé que tienes mi teléfono"-BB**

" **¿Te crees que soy idiota? ¡Sales en línea, bebé!"-BB**

Bon Bon era Bonnie, la misma chica que le había llamado por teléfono unos minutos atrás, la misma chica que significaba algo especial para Damon, estuvo tentada de bloquear su contacto pero entonces recordó que no era su teléfono, sino el de Damon y tenía que devolverlo.

" **¡Deja de husmear en mi perfil, no tengo fotos guarras!"-BB**

Dejó de escribir lo que estaba escribiendo para releer ese mensaje, ¿que se creía ese tipo? ¿qué era una maldita acosadora?

" **NO QUIERO TU PUTO TELÉFONO, NO ME HAGAS QUE LO TIRE A LA BASURA"-D.**

Se sintió como el infierno mandar ese mensaje, soltó el teléfono en la cama y se dirigió directamente a ducharse sin ni siquiera mirar su propio teléfono, si Stefan quería hablar con ella que se lo pensara dos veces antes de tratarla como la trató.

Tras la ducha se sintió como nueva, parecía que aún estaba en su cuarto de baño en su apartamento en Londres, solo con cerrar los ojos podía escuchar la música clásica que su madre tendía a poner para estar por casa y si se concentraba un poco podía sentir la humedad en el ambiente y no ese calor agobiante de la zona.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tomó una toalla casi minúscula y se envolvió con ella, olía a frutas silvestres, iba a amar a su tía Jenna aún más después de eso, no solo había elegido unas toallas de su color favorito sino que encima olían a casa.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó congelada en el sitio, sentado en el borde de la ventana estaba su mayor pesadilla.

— ¿Cómo has entrado?

— ¿No es evidente? —masculló—. Por la ventana, bebé.

— Ya tienes tu teléfono, ¿verdad? solo marchate.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —le picó divertido, no esperaba para nada esa reacción, es decir, él no había hecho nada para provocarla.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí de todos modos? No sabías mi nombre.

Por lo menos no de su boca pero tras leer el mensaje de ese tal Kai estaba claro que sabía de ella mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista y eso la asustaba demasiado. Damon parecía darse cuenta pero no hacía nada para remediarlo, todo lo contrario, como respuesta a su pregunta se encogió de hombros y jugó con su teléfono.

— Vete de aquí —sujetándose la toalla como pudo señaló la ventana por donde había entrado, Damon se la quedó mirando sin decir más nada.

— Bonito atuendo, te hace una figura muy sexy.

— ¡Que te largues!

— ¡Wow, bebé! —sonrió, una sonrisa enorme, real. Sonrisa que afectó a Elena de una forma increíble, todo su cuerpo se tensó y podía sentir como el rojo teñía sus mejillas— ¡Ten cuidado! Se te vaya a caer la toalla…

— Dudo que tu novia le haga gracia ese comentario —le fulminó con la mirada, Damon se le quedó mirando sin saber de qué estaba hablando hasta que la comprensión le alcanzó, parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a reír cuando asintió, de acuerdo a sus palabras.

Elena estaba pálida, tenía novia, el muy idiota tenía una novia y se atrevía coquetear con ella, iba a pagarlo caro, él, Stefan y todos en ese maldito pueblo de majaras.

Damon se levantó de un salto y estiró los brazos como si acabara de levantarse de una siesta, en ese movimiento provocó que la camiseta se le levantara lo suficiente para dejar ver su cuerpo trabajado y el vello que comenzaba de su bajo vientre hasta perderse en el comienzo del pantalón, tan embobada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Damon hasta que lo tuvo pegado a su cuerpo.

No llegó a tocarla, pero si estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para mandar descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo desde el dedo gordo del pie hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Tragó duro cuando el chico se quedó prendido en sus labios como si fuese un manjar o mejor dicho, el último trozo de comida en el planeta.

Tenía que apartarlo, alejarlo completamente de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

— Si eres lista, Elena, gritarás. Tu padre subirá como pueda con esa pierna vendada y nunca más me cruzaré en tu camino, nunca.

— ¿Y si no soy lista?

 _Está claro que no lo eres, ¡eres SUBNORMAL!_

Damon soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza ligeramente sorprendido, casi le pareció que había murmurado algo parecido a "incorregible" pero bien podría haber dicho misa que ella no le hubiese prestado atención ya que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y no tenía una salida posible.

 _Sí bueno, podrías gritar, tu padre tiene una escopeta en algún lado._

— Si no eres lista, no gritarás, pero haré un movimiento y no habrá vuelta atrás. Puede que incluso no me marche de tu lado, nunca.

 _Nunca._

 _Nunca._

 _Nunca._

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva pero el beso nunca llegó y como si un balde de agua fría recorriera todo su cuerpo la razón la golpeó con una fuerza que podría bien haber sido un tiro en la sien.

Damon empezó a desternillarse delante de sus narices, no sabía a qué había venido eso pero lo que sí sabía es que no iba a aguantarlo en su casa.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! —lo golpeó con fuerza, el chico se encogió con cada golpe y se fue quitando del medio pero en ningún momento con la intención de irse de allí sino de quedarse un buen rato más.

— No gritaste a tiempo, ¡no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi!

— ¡Sí, sí que lo tengo! —tomó uno de los almohadones que descansaba en el suelo y estuvo a punto de lanzarlo cuando le pareció ver algo que se movía en él, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba se quedó paralizada, lanzó el cojín lejos y empezó a gritar, dando un salto directo a la cama, tropezando con su uniforme y cayendo al suelo.

Damon la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y Elena le señaló el suelo de forma frenética, propio de una desequilibrada, pero Damon en ningún momento la trató como una, se acercó con Elena en brazos y vio una lagartija en el suelo, escondiéndose entre las cajas de la mudanza.

Elena se aferró a su cuello con mucha fuerza al ver las intenciones de Damon de soltarla, el chico intentó tranquilizarla mientras vigilaba los movimientos del pobre reptil.

— ¡Elena! ¿qué pasa?

La voz de Grayson los alertó a ambos, pero más a Elena, si su padre los pillaba así, a ella medio desnuda y a él, bueno, pillar a Damon en el cuarto de una niña de diecisiete años ya era bastante problemático sin añadirle la toalla ni nada más.

— ¡Nada! —le tembló la voz en el último momento y se abrazó aún más a Damon temiendo que la lagartija saltara hasta ella—. Sólo que me ha asustado el teléfono, ¡todo bien!

— ¡Vale, Jenna vendrá pronto con algo para comer!

La voz de Grayson se fue apagando, la pareja permaneció en silencio y sin moverse unos minutos más hasta que la lagartija se movió de su escondite en dirección a la cama, para esconderse entre los trastos del suelo.

— Elena, te soltaré encima de la cama mientras que yo voy a por el reptil, pero me tienes que prometer que no harás nada raro como gritar o ponerte histérica —mientras hablaba le acariciaba la espalda, todavía no sabía cómo se las apañaba pero se lo agradecía, estaba muy nerviosa y no se veía con capacidad de mantenerse en calma.

Todo sucedió con normalidad, Damon soltó a Elena y se metió debajo de la cama, la lagartija estaba muy tranquila escondida entre dos peluches, la tomó con delicadeza y salió fuera con el bicho escondido en la mano, lejos de la vista de Elena, la cual estaba pegada a la pared temblando, Damon no sabía si era a causa del frío o del miedo.

Liberó al pobre animal en la ventana, observó como se marchaba y después la cerró. Elena estaba más tranquila, sentada en el borde de la cama pero aún seguía temblando y para Damon era la imagen más adorable del mundo, sin darse cuenta estaba a su lado, en cuclillas y con su rostro entre las manos.

— No llores, bebé. Es el estrés del primer día.

— ¿Crees que mañana será mejor?

— Lo dudo, pero piensa que siempre hay alguien que lo pasa peor.

— No quise insultarte —se disculpó afectada por la intensidad de su mirada, se veía tan pequeña a su lado, al ver que el chico no entendía su confesión buscó una forma de explicarse—. Quiero decir, te traté mal cuando dije que Stef no tenía…

— No importa, no tenemos una buena relación.

— Lo lamento.

El chico clavó sus ojos azules en los de Elena, buscando una explicación a su disculpa, ¿por qué se estaba disculpando? ella no tenía la culpa de que no se llevaran bien hasta donde él llegaba, Elena se marchó unos meses antes de que Damon llegara al pueblo, no se conocían para nada, no tenía porque sentirse mal.

— No tienes que hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Ser buena persona, no te va a servir de nada si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo —Elena abrió la boca para interrumpirle pero Damon puso un dedo entre sus labios—. Tengo que ir a la iniciación, ¿vienes conmigo?

El chico se puso en pie, pero Elena no se levantó. Quería respuestas con respecto a la iniciación y a todo ese tema de locos pero ir con Damon, eso no estaba en sus planes, era una completa locura, tenía suficiente mierda para una semana entera, pero entonces recordó su teléfono abandonado, el mensaje tan extraño de Kai y el comportamiento de Stefan, si quería respuestas no podía esperarlas ahí sentada.

— Espérame abajo, voy a cambiarme.

— ¡Esa es mi bebé!

— Pensé que ese papel pertenecía a tu coche.

Damon se mordió el labio con fuerza no quería sonreír como estaba sonriendo, parecía una sonrisa real, esa clase de sonrisas naturales que salían porque sí, porque el momento valía la pena, Elena negó con la cabeza y le señaló la ventana.

— ¿Tengo que bajar por ahí? ¿y las escaleras?

— No vas a salir de mi habitación por la puerta principal, mi padre no es gilipollas.

— Tenía que intentarlo —se encogió de hombros y abrió la ventana, miró por todos lados y se dispuso a salir hasta que sintió una mano aferrada a su chaqueta de cuero.

— Estoy confiando en ti, no hagas que me arrepiente.

Damon no respondió, ni siquiera la miró, bajó con cuidado y desapareció de la vista de Elena. Los dos sabían que Elena acabaría arrepintiéndose muy pronto.

Tomó un saquito de media manga de color rosa con el cuello en un uve después buscó unos pantalones a juego, quizá unos shorts, el tiempo aquí era bastante caluroso aún pero acabó escogiendo unos vaqueros finos de tiras de color negro y unas converse que encontró tiradas en un lado de la cama, no sin antes comprobar que no hubiera nada dentro.

Se arregló el cabello y tomó sus cosas.

— ¿Elena?

Su tía Jenna, ¡oh mierda!

— ¿No vas a comer con nosotros? —le señaló unas cajas de hamburguesas, ¿qué excusa se inventaba? ¿podría tomar una bolsa de patatas y largarse sin dar explicaciones? claro que no, si su padre no le preguntaba nada lo haría Jenna y después su madre a la cual tendría que haber llamado ya.

— Tengo… he quedado con unas chicas del instituto, quieren enseñarme no se que cosa del pueblo. Quiero hacer amigos, no voy a decirles que no el primer día.

Jenna y Grayson se miraron antes de dar su consentimiento en otro momento se hubiese hecho preguntas tipo ¿necesitaban mirar al otro para decidir algo? ¿desde cuando eran tan buenos amigos? pero no iba a perder el tiempo, tomó el pomo de la puerta cuando su tía habló.

— ¿Te ha dicho tu padre que Stefan vino a buscarte antes?

— Sip.

Y tomó su teléfono, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Stefan, no quería hablar con él pero si le daba una oportunidad a Damon también tendría que dársela a Stefan.

— _¿Elena? ¡Gracias por responder!_

— ¿Y bien? —esperaba una disculpa o algo parecido pero volvió a empezar con el mismo tema, de que debía hablar en secretaría para que la cambiaran de clase, rodó los ojos y lo calló—. No solo me tratas como el culo, me mientes que encima ahora ni te disculpas, ¿dónde está mi mejor amigo? ¿qué has hecho con él?

Stefan tardó en reaccionar.

— _Elena, lo único que no he hecho es mentirte._

— ¿Y cómo le llamas ocultarme la existencia de tu hermano? Damon.

— _No es mi hermano y por lo que veo no ha tardado nada en usarte en mi contra._

— Stefan, vete a la mierda.

— _Elena, créeme cuando te digo que Damon es veneno, no te das cuenta que te está matando cuando ya estás muerto, te lo aseguro._

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu hermano?

— _¿Sabes que repitió curso solo para hacerme la vida imposible? aunque yo apostaría más que lo hizo no solo para joderme la vida sino también para hacerse el pobrecito delante de nuestro padre._

Elena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Stefan hablaba de Damon como si se tratase de un demonio, de alguien peligroso que vivía por y para joderle la vida, Stefan no estaba bien de la cabeza, nada de lo que decía tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

— _Elena, eres más lista que esto, ven a casa esta noche, te lo explicaré todo. Damon te está lavando el cerebro, no se lo permitas._

— Adiós, Stefan.

— _¡Hazme caso! No soy el malo de la película, hay una historia detrás de toda esta mierda y lo único que sacarás de Damon son mentiras y más mentiras. ¿A quién vas…?_

 _¿A quién vas a creer, Elena? ¿a tu mejor amigo o a su hermano que no conoces de nada?_

Elena colgó, quizá no estaba pensando las cosas con calma pero estaba en la clase B y si quería respuestas antes tenía que conocer a ambos, a Stefan creía conocerlo, ahora necesitaba conocer a Damon para poder juzgar con calma.

 _Elena, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo._

* * *

Aclarando dudas: Damon, Stefan y Elena están en el mismo curso pero Damon es un año mayor, y como hemos descubierto en este capítulo repitió un curso.

Todas las dudas que tengáis en mente dejadlas en los comentarios, responderé por privado o por aquí a todo lo que pueda o crea conveniente.

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, de nuevo!


	5. Iniciación

_He tenido que cortar el capítulo pues quedaba demasiado largo._

 _Este episodio es de introducción al tema de las bandas, espero que no se os haga muy pesado :)_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4: INICIACIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La iniciación resultó ser en el gimnasio del instituto, Elena no sabía qué esperaba encontrarse allí pero lo que no se imaginaba ni de casualidad era aquello que se reproducía ante sus ojos.

Desde fuera no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, bien podría haber dentro una carnicería típica de Jack el destripador que Elena ni se enteraría hasta estar dentro pues los muros estaban insonorizados.

Con paso vacilante dejó que Damon la arrastrara hasta el interior del edificio, porque aunque parecía grande desde fuera no lo era realmente, seguía siendo un gimnasio de un instituto en un pueblo.

En cuanto estuvo dentro sintió que en cualquier momento ese lugar estallaría, estaba repleto de medio instituto, gritando y vitoreando al aire como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Era estúpido tener miedo pero era lo que sintió la chica en cuanto estuvo dentro, sintió un miedo atroz a lo desconocido sino fuera por los brazos de Damon sobre sus hombros se hubiese desplomado en unos segundos.

Todos allí llevaban una especie de camiseta holgada sobre la ropa como una túnica, típico de una secta.

Ese no era su sitio, cada vez lo tenía más claro.

— Damon… —empezó Elena girándose en dirección a la puerta por donde habían entrado, no quería parecer una niña pequeña asustada pero tampoco quería quedarse allí ni un minuto más.

— Elena, no te va a pasar nada aquí dentro, estás entre los tuyos.

¿Eso debía tranquilizarla o algo parecido? porque no lo estaba consiguiendo. Damon la arrastró hasta el centro de la sala, la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor y se empujaban entre sí pero ninguno parecía querer hacer daño a nadie, por lo menos no a propósito, por lo que se fue relajando a medida que daba un paso más al frente.

Tenía muchas preguntas, huir no era la forma más acorde de conseguirlas por lo que tenía que aguantar a toda esa multitud descerebrada un rato más, quizá una hora o incluso menos.

Damon la llevó hasta el final donde las espalderas. Allí había varias personas paradas, en una sintonía muy diferente a la de la gente que gritaba en el centro, Elena no tardó mucho en reconocer a las chicas, una de ellas era Katherine y la otra una chica rubia, la misma que estuvo con Katherine en el pasillo.

Caras conocidas, eso era un alivio.

— ¡Caroline! ¡Katherine!

La voz de Damon se escuchó por encima de la multitud o por lo menos así lo sintió Elena pues hasta hacía un minuto ni se acordaba de la presencia de Damon y ahora lo sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Damon estaba pegado a su espalda como si sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos a medida podía sentir hasta el latir de su corazón contra su columna vertebral, en sincronía, roja como un tomate agachó la mirada incapaz de mirar en la dirección donde se encontraba Katherine y la chica rubia, Caroline.

— Vas a quedarte con ellas, después…

— ¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! Damon no me vas a dejar…

No pudo terminar la frase pues Caroline y Katherine llegaron hasta ellos. Katherine tenía el ceño fruncido y Caroline no parecía muy contenta pero Elena no consiguió averiguar si era por ella o por Damon que ni ellas lo aguantan.

— Llegas tarde, Damon. Nik está echando humos —le riñó la rubia con una naturalidad envidiable, no la conocía lo suficiente pero apostaría a que la chica se pasaba gran parte del día enfadada con Damon, de una forma u otra ya se había ganado un trocito de su corazón, sonrió levemente pero entonces recordó lo que el idiota de Damon quería hacer.

— Lo sé, voy a ir ahora mismo.

— Ya estás tardando.

— ¿Qué hace Elena contigo? —comentó Katherine con un atisbo de molestia en la voz—. Damon no hagas que…

— ¡Quedaros con ella, por favor!

Damon salió corriendo en dirección contraria sin esperar la respuesta de las dos chicas, Elena negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, ella le daba una oportunidad y él se encargaba de estropearlo en menos de veinte minutos.

Caroline se acercó a ella y le sonrió levemente.

— Es Damon, no se lo tomes en cuenta.

— No me digas —gruñó agotada y se dejó arrastrar hasta las espalderas donde Katherine había ocupado su sitio como si nunca se hubiera movido.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio observando a la multitud cada vez más nerviosa pero Katherine no dejaba de dar golpecitos en el suelo con la planta de su zapato ligeramente cansada y nerviosa.

— Kath…

— ¡No, Caroline, no!

— Si os molesto me voy, no tengo ningún problema —señaló Elena a su izquierda dejándoles claro que desaparecería, que no tenía ninguna gana de quedarse por allí. Caroline negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

Ya estaba odiando esa sonrisa.

— No es por ti, _Elena._

 _Todos allí conocen mi nombre, ¡increíble!_

— Damon parece que no le queda claro que lo mejor es no meterse en líos —bufó Katherine—, escuchar a Kai nunca ha sido buena idea.

Irremediablemente el mensaje de whatsApp vino a su mente en un tiempo récord, frunció el ceño, esa era una de las razones por la que estaba allí, necesitaba averiguar cómo era posible que supieran tanto de ella y ella no supiera nada de ninguno de ellos.

— Sabéis mi nombre, ¡que bien!

Caroline dibujó una mueca de disgusto y Katherine rodó los ojos.

— Todos aquí saben quien eres, eres la mejor amiga de Stefan, el futuro líder de los _conejitos_.

— Bueno, a estas alturas ya será líder, somos nosotros quienes vamos con retraso por culpa del incompetente de Damon.

— Caroline, porque Klaus esté echando humos no tienes porque estar tú así. Es tu novio no la mano que te maneja.

— Lo sé, pero quiero irme de aquí, Klaus me prometió una cena romántica en un restaurante del pueblo vecino, cada minuto cuenta.

Caroline y Katherine empezaron a discutir de cosas que Elena desconocía completamente por lo que se centró en mirar a su alrededor, la gente seguía en la misma posición, algunos más nerviosos que otros pero todos a la espera de lo que sea que pasara en la iniciación, un par de voces se alzaron en la distancia.

— Son los tipos que dicen las normas básicas del pasillo B —le explicó Katherine que había dejado de discutir con Caroline y estaba mirando en la misma dirección que Elena, la chica asintió comprendiendo y esperando algo menos… _simple_ —. Elena, tienes que entender que no puedes librarte de la banda, debes cumplicar cada una de las reglas como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

"No siempre fue así de radical, pero desde hace unos años es así siempre. Cada regla es única e importante, incumplir una puede traer un castigo ejemplar, por ahora nadie ha roto ninguna norma, no seas la primera en hacerlo, hazme caso, no puede salir nada bueno de eso".

El pregonero continúo relatando las normas al pie de la letra, desde donde estaba Elena podía ver como el chico se había memorizado el reglamento pues no tenía nada en las manos y todo lo que decía, lo decía a la perfección, cada regla era una nueva excusa para salir corriendo en dirección contraria, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba en Mystic Falls y ya no había vuelta atrás.

— Katherine, háblame de las bandas.

— El instituto siempre ha estado dividido en el grupo A y el B, las diferencias entre ellos son notables pero desde hace unos años todo ha ido empeorando como ya sabrás.

"La división de clases va más allá del instituto, todos dependemos de un hilo si tu y yo nos cruzamos con alguien del A tendríamos problemas porque nunca van solos, son unos cobardes que van en manada y no dudan en hacer una jugarreta. La sangre nunca ha sido derramada pero eso no quiere decir que no pase a partir de ahora".

— Damon me dijo que por ahora siempre ha habido un límite, un líder moderado.

— Es verdad, "dos no pelean si uno no quiere". Hemos tenido la suerte o la desgracia que siempre ha habido alguien que ha puesto una regla de supervivencia pero ahora los líderes son Damon y Stefan, no esperes nada bueno de ahí.

— ¿Por qué? son hermanos, ¿no se supone que ahí hay algo bueno?

— Elena, como se nota que no eres de aquí, ellos dos…

El silencio se hizo en la sala, todo quedó completamente a oscuras y dos focos se encendieron justo en el medio alumbrando a dos personas, Elena no tardó en reconocer a Damon que llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones de chándal, el chico miraba a la multitud y Elena imaginó que estaba buscando a su novia, pero entonces sus ojos azules se clavaron en su figura y algo pasó.

Es como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en la sala, uno enfrente del otro, sin nadie más que pudiese interponerse entre ellos, lo que sintió en ese momento Elena fue algo indescriptible.

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y le guiñó el ojo ganándose los gritos de un grupo de chicas que se interponen, físicamente, entre ellos.

— ¿Qué va a pasar?

— La sucesión. No sabemos qué va a pasar exactamente pues todo depende del antiguo líder, te puedes esperar cualquier cosa de Klaus.

Elena asintió.

Otro chico apareció de la nada con una ropa similar a la de Damon. Era rubio y atractivo y no dudó en hacerse notar con algunas maniobras.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco y masculló algo ininteligible. Elena sonrió levemente.

— Katherine, ¿qué pasó entre Stefan y Damon? Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Damon hasta hoy.

Katherine la miró un segundo antes de abrir la boca para responder. Un grito atronador provocó que Elena mirara hacia al frente buscando desesperada a Damon.

Estaban peleando. Klaus le había dado un derechazo en la mandíbula.

— ¡Joder! ¿No decía que el antiguo líder era moderado?

Katherine y Caroline se giraron con gesto extrañado.

— ¿Klaus? ¿Moderado? No me hagas reír.

— Pero Damon me dijo...

— Klaus es un cabrón —le aclaró Katherine en una risita despreocupada y Elena quiso golpearla allí mismo.

Damon se recuperó del golpe en un tiempo récord pero en vez de alejarse del improvisado ring le devolvió el golpe a Klaus.

Pelearon durante una media hora o quizá un poco más pero para Elena fue una eternidad, con el corazón en un puño fue testigo del intercambio de golpes; más de una vez estuvo a punto de correr hasta Damon y alejarlo de allí pero Caroline y Katherine la mantuvieron a raya en todo momento.

Según ellas no pasaba nada malo eran simples rasguños pero Elena no lo veía de esa forma.

El timbre resonó por todas partes, Damon se sostuvo el costado mientras Klaus se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— ¡Damon Salvatore es vuestro nuevo líder! —alentó a la multitud con un grito que resonó por toda la sala.

Todos gritaron para celebrar la victoria pero Elena seguía boquiabierta, cada vez estaba más convencida de que en ese pueblo estaban como cabras.

— Voy a ver como está Klaus, Damon es un bestia —bufó una Caroline molesta.

— Si tu lo dices...

— ¿Estará...? —Elena se mordió la uña del pulgar mientras miraba al frente intentando visualizar a Damon entre la multitud.

— Deja de comerte la cabeza y ve a por Damon de una vez, estaré bien sola. Mas que bien.

Elena salió corriendo casi sin pensarlo dos veces, tuvo que apartar a muchísima gente pero alcanzó a Damon en un santiamén.

Kai estaba agachado a su lado, al lado de él había otro chico, que recordaba haberlo visto en la clase, tenía entre sus manos una especie de botiquín.

— Enzo, estoy bien… ¡eso escuece!

Elena apartó de un empujón a una chica que estaba allí en medio hablando con otra persona, pero no le importó en absoluto, cuando llegó allí fue Kai quien la vio primero.

— ¡Elena! ¡Que bueno verte! —silbó divertido pero Elena pasó de él, lo mejor era ignorarlo, pensó, no se fiaba de él ni un pelo no después de ese extraño mensaje y de comprobar con sus propios ojos que también sabía su nombre, ¡como todo el instituto entero!

Enzo no le prestó atención siguió aplicando a Damon un poco de agua oxigenada encima del labio donde tenía un corte bastante feo.

— Tío esto lo tienes muy feo…

— Damon —se sentó a su lado, el chico estaba tirado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas dejándose hacer por su amigo, intentó sonreír para calmar a la chica pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse más daño.

Elena se mordió el labio y tanteó con los dedos la zona del costado que tenía un ligero color morado, el chico apretó los dientes pero no emitió ni un solo ruido en protesta porque aunque le molestaba el tacto de Elena sobre sus heridas más fuerte era la sensación de calidez que se extendía por allí por donde la chica pasaba la yema de sus dedos, ese cosquilleo era una novedad para él, una novedad demasiado agradable para dejarla marchar.

Elena pilló al chico mirándola pero lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza al notar el rostro de Damon un poco hinchado, su labio seguía igual de feo después de la limpieza de Enzo y sus ojos azules estaban ligeramente apagados, como si pelear fuese tan doloroso como verlo desde la otra punta.

— Eres un animal.

— Me lo dicen a menudo.

— Ibas a matarme de un infarto allí, ¿sabes?

— ¿Tanto te preocupo? —Elena apartó sus manos del cuerpo del chico y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba verlo así, tan frágil y roto pero odiaba mucho más que se tratara como si fuese una mierda, claro que se preocupaba por él, ¿que esperaba? ¿que actuara como los demás? ella no era así— ¿resultaría muy raro si te pido que vuelvas a poner tus manos ahí?

Elena alzó una ceja suspicaz y soltó una carcajada.

— Pues sí, bastante. Pero no me importa.

Continuaron así unos minutos más hasta que Kai -que por lo que veía se había ido antes junto a Enzo- volvió para dejarle claro a Damon que ahora sí que empezaba la fiesta de verdad, la chica no dijo nada en ningún momento, siguió concentrada en el costado de Damon como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

— ¿Te vienes o no?

— Me quedo, estoy hecho mierda.

— Eres el líder Damon.

— ¿Y? No me necesitan para lo que sea que queráis hacer. Me largo a mi casa —intentó levantarse, Elena le ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras Kai negaba con la cabeza como si la negativa de Damon no fuese suficiente dio un paso al frente.

— Damon la estás cagando, muchísimo.

Y se marchó, sin decir más nada, desapareció entre la multitud. Elena miró el camino que Kai había tomado y frunció el ceño ligeramente confundida, una parte de ella le gritaba que el mensaje que Kai le había dicho a Damon era debido a ella, pero otra parte más fuerte simplemente le decía que lo dejara pasar, que todos allí estaban como cabras y que si quería respuestas lo mejor era enfrentar directamente a Damon.

— Vamos a mi coche, ¿puedes conmigo?

— Debería dejarte aquí tirado, por animal.

— Elena, ¿en serio? no seas cría.

— ¡No soy una cría! —se quejó malhumorada pero al final ayudó a Damon a salir del gimnasio, por sorprendente que pareciera no había nada fuera de lugar cuando ellos salieron al exterior en dirección al coche.

Damon seguía vistiendo ese pantalón de chándal por lo que tuvo que ponerse una camiseta que tenía en el maletero con ayuda de Elena pues estaba hecho un desastre.

— ¿Podrás conducir así?

— Claro que sí, he estado peor que esto.

— Madre mía, Damon, ¿era necesario mentirme? podrías haberme dicho la verdad, tampoco hubiese cambiado nada.

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

— Cuando me dijiste que Klaus era más moderado que el ex líder del A.

— No te mentí, es la verdad.

Elena se quedó en silencio, Damon tomó el volante y arrancó el coche sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían hecho en Elena, si Klaus era mucho más moderado que el otro, ¿cómo estaría Stefan en estos momentos? ¿cómo sería su iniciación? estuvo tentada de preguntarle a Damon por las reglas del A pero lo vio una tontería, seguramente conseguiría lo mismo que esa mañana: una mirada de odio y ninguna respuesta.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó al ver que no se dirigían directamente al pueblo— ¿a tu casa?

— No.

Giraron en el último cruce. Elena no era tonta, podría llevar cinco años fuera de Mystic Falls pero sabía perfectamente donde estaba la mansión Salvatore y ahí es donde se dirigían, frunció el ceño, Damon le estaba mintiendo descaradamente y eso le dolió más de lo que creía posible.

En cuanto aparcaron en la calle directa a la mansión, Elena se bajó del coche pero no tomó el camino a la casa sino el de la carretera.

— ¡Elena! ¿¡qué mierda haces!?

Siguió caminando, esta vez con un paso más firme, no era lógico que se sintiera traicionada pero ya estaba harta del comportamiento infantil de Damon.

— ¡Elena! ¡Para! ¿¡Qué te he hecho, ahora!?

Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta pero no caminó en dirección a Damon ahora mismo lo veía todo tan borroso que si daba un paso más se echaría a llorar cual niña pequeña, tendría que haberse quedado en su casa, haber llamado a su madre y haber visto una película con su tía y su padre pero no, había sido lo suficientemente ingenua para confiar en Damon, otra vez.

El chico negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella sosteniéndose el costado pues le dolía como mil demonios.

— Me has mentido.

— ¿Qué?

— Esto… es tu casa, Damon. He estado antes aquí.

— Oh —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y el alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo, no quiso preguntarse de dónde venía ese sentimiento pues estaba más centrado en darle una explicación coherente a la chica—, no vivo aquí, por lo menos no desde hace dos años, más o menos.

 _¿Dos años? ¿por qué…?_

Damon tuvo que ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos café porque negó con la cabeza, dejándole claro que no pensaba explicarle eso.

— Nada de preguntas, por lo menos no hoy, por favor.

¿Y cómo llevarle la contraria si le ponía esa cara de cordero degollado? asintió levemente y dejó que el chico la guiara al interior de la casa.

— ¿Tienes llaves? porque no me pienso colar si no tienes llaves.

— Calma fiera, no soy un delincuente.

— Pues eso es lo que parece teniendo en cuenta que no vives aquí —se cruzó de brazos a la espera.

— Que no viva aquí no quiere decir que no pueda venir cuando me plazca, la mitad de mis cosas siguen aquí.

— Si, bueno. Di mejor que no me quieres llevar a tu casa y este es tu plan B.

— Quizá…

La última vez que Elena estuvo en esa casa fue hace relativamente poco pero en cuanto entró de la mano de Damon se dio cuenta que no recordaba absolutamente nada de ella, era más grande de lo que su cabeza podía recordar y mucho más hermosa, el chico admiró la inocencia de Elena mientras paseaba por el salón hasta alcanzar la chimenea que hacía de ese sitio su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Tal vez no se sintiera cómoda entre esas cuatro paredes pero la chimenea era un lugar muy especial para Damon, llevar a Elena hasta allí había sido un acto reflejo, algo tan natural como respirar y no se arrepentía en absoluto.

— Es precioso, Damon.

— Tu si que eres preciosa —la chica se giró, apartando la mirada de la chimenea para enfrentarse a Damon pero lo que vio fueron sus ojos azules, tan brillantes y puros como el propio océano, estaban peligrosamente cerca pero Elena no se sentía incómoda, ni de lejos, sino en casa, como hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía.

El chico acarició su mejilla y tomó un trozo de su cabello para ponerlo en su lugar, tras la oreja, no movió la mano de allí, todo lo contrario empujó a Elena más cerca de él.

— ¿Elena?

Damon cerró los ojos y se tensó al escuchar la voz de Stefan a su espalda.

 _Sí, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber confiado en Damon._


	6. Váter

Respondiendo dudas simples:

\- Damon y Klaus se peleaban si, pero la elección de líder estaba más que hecha, eso era simplemente un entretenimiento para el público.

\- Damon fue estúpido llevando a Elena a la mansión Salvatore pero aunque se supone que no vive allí sigue siendo su casa, no tenía intenciones ocultas, simplemente no pensó.

\- Kai es un idiota sí, pero lo iremos conociendo con el tiempo al igual que los demás personajes.

Este capítulo ha salido un poco más largo pero eso no quiere decir que los demás tengan esta dinámica.

PD: Sé que estoy actualizando todos los días pero no quiero hacer de esto una rutina, no sé cuanto durará y hoy quiero centrarme, todo el día, en escribir Calle Bourbon.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 05: VÁTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Stefan, hermanito, ¿cómo estás?

Elena quería salir corriendo, el ambiente había cambiado radicalmente con la presencia de Stefan en la sala y Elena, aunque no tenía ni idea de nada, sabía que las cosas no podían acabar bien.

— ¿Qué hacéis en mi casa?

— Stef, vivo aquí, cuando me da la gana —puntualizó pero sin apartarse de Elena, la chica seguía detrás de él, no por miedo ni nada parecido es que no veía de donde sacar las fuerzas necesarias para moverse—, ¿te molesta? porque sino podemos llamar a asuntos sociales, me encantará ver la cara de Lily después de eso.

Stefan apretó los puños con una ira contenida, quería estallar, no porque le estuviera picando, cosa que hacía siempre que podía sino por estar allí, por meterse en su vida de tal forma que se aburriera lo suficiente para ir a por su mejor amiga.

Eso no se lo iba a permitir, en esos momentos olvidó por completo el juramento de su banda y de las normas básicas, con paso decidido atravesó la habitación y se acercó a Damon y a Elena, este primero sonreía divertido por su reacción pero Elena ya se estaba hartando de todo, podía ver el odio en los ojos verdes de su amigo y no quería que ese odio impactara directamente en el cuerpo magullado de Damon o en su cara, así que hizo lo que creyó conveniente, se adelantó y tomó la mano de Stefan.

— Stef, cálmate.

— Te lo advertí, Elena, no va a parar hasta destrozarme la vida.

— Stef, deja de exagerar, sea cual sea el problema no es tan grave como parece.

— ¿Qué no es tan grave? ¡Vive para hacerme la vida imposible, Elena! —se alejó de la chica y se pasó las manos por el cabello, como Elena estaba de espaldas a Damon no pudo ver su reacción, estaba sonriendo, feliz de haber conseguido sacar de sus casillas al perfecto y adorable Stefan Salvatore.

— Stef, ¡vale ya! —le agarró del brazo y tiró de él con fuerza, consiguiendo que el chico clavara sus ojos verdes en Elena, por un momento todo quedó sumido en un completo silencio y Damon se tensó.

No sabía porqué pero no le gustaba para nada ver a Elena tan cerca de Stefan y menos aún que compartieran un momento de tensión de esa forma, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados.

— Elena, ven conmigo, dame una oportunidad, te lo explicaré todo.

La chica dudó un segundo, irse con su amigo es lo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que pisó Mystic Falls pero todo había cambiado tanto en menos de unas horas que irse con Stefan no era algo que quisiera con tantas fuerzas, por lo menos no en ese instante, quería estar con Damon, buscar en él esa versión que Stefan pintaba con tanto odio, así que lo soltó.

Stefan y Damon se quedaron pálidos sin haber esperado esa reacción en absoluto, el primero en reaccionar fue Stefan que negó con la cabeza mientras que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en partirle la cara a Damon, el cual seguramente estaría disfrutando de la situación.

— Elena, te vas a arrepentir de esto… te lo prometo.

La chica se quedó helada en el sitio, ese tono tan hostil no le gustaba nada de nada, pero Damon dio un paso al frente y la chica reaccionó poniendo un brazo entre medias, impidiéndole el paso, impidiendo que se acercara a Stefan y este pudiese hacerle daño.

— Elena, no me hagas reír, Damon no necesita tu protección, es un monstruo que _mata_ todo lo que toca.

Damon se tensó. Elena lo notó al mismo tiempo que se volvió para mirarle directamente a los ojos, los ojos de Damon era un témpano de hielo, fríos y calculadores, una sonrisa irónica se pintó en sus labios antes de volver a abrir la boca, Elena sabía que algo había cambiado, que las palabras de Stefan había sido un golpe bajo pero tampoco sabía que hacer o decir para que todo volviera como era antes.

— ¿Sabes qué, Stefan? que este año se ha vuelto mi año favorito —no se movió ni un pelo pero Elena se vio obligada, de todos modos, a quedarse en medio mirando fijamente a Damon—. Este año será el año en que joda tu vida completamente.

Tomó la mano de Elena y se dirigió directamente a la salida, la chica se dejó hacer, básicamente porque estaba estupefacta, intentando analizar las últimas palabras de Damon, buscándole una explicación lógica.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra llevarte a mi amiga! —Stefan tomó su brazo al mismo tiempo que Damon tiraba de ella con fuerza—. Damon, suéltala o te mato.

— Ella es el del B, ¿tengo que recordarte tus propias normas, Stefan? Suéltala, tú.

— Soltadme los dos.

Damon y Stefan clavaron sus ojos en Elena, la chica estaba muy seria, parecía incluso mucho más mayor, todas esas horas de estrés le estaban pasando factura para ser una cría de diecisiete años, fue Damon quien la soltó primero pero no sin antes murmurar una pequeña disculpa que le llegó al alma.

Stefan, en cambio, solo suavizó su agarre pero no la soltó.

Damon sonrió levemente pero no era una sonrisa real, Elena estaba segura de ello, no es que conociera a Damon lo suficiente pero sabía que las veces que sonreía, la mayoría eran sonrisas forzadas.

Se dirigió a la puerta y sin mirar atrás salió dando un portazo, dejando a Stefan y a Elena completamente solos.

— Mañana a primera hora iré contigo a secretaría, te cambiarás a mi clase, no hay nada más que hablar.

 _Por supuesto, a ti lo único que te preocupa es el maldito cambio de clases, ¡vete a la mierda!_

Elena se levantó a las seis de la mañana para hablar con su madre, estuvo una hora y media con ella y después se dirigió a desayunar, esa mañana su tía Jenna no podría llevarla al colegio por lo que tuvo que salir antes para llegar a tiempo.

La distancia de su casa hasta el instituto era de unos dos kilómetros por carretera por lo que se puso los auriculares y las zapatillas deportivas para ir mucho más cómoda.

La tarde anterior le dio una oportunidad a Stefan pero este se dedicó todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos para hablar de lo mismo, de las clases, de la universidad que quería tomar en cuanto terminara el curso y poco más, Elena intentó más de una vez hablar sobre las bandas y Damon pero Stefan estuvo dándole largas todo el rato.

Lo único que pudo sacar en claro de esa conversación sin sentido es que su amigo tenía ligeros problemas de ira.

No podía tratarla como la trató en clase ni tampoco podía reaccionar de esa forma porque Damon estuviese en la misma habitación que él, no era normal ni humano.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no escuchó el claxon de un coche hasta que este aparcó justo a su lado, captando toda su atención.

— ¿En serio, Damon? ¿quieres que me de un infarto?

— ¿Te llevo?

— El instituto está allí mismo, no necesito un coche.

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo bollos de crema y chocolate —le enseñó la bolsa de la panadería, Elena estuvo tentada de preguntarle cómo era posible que tuviera esos dulces cuando la panadería estaba en la calle contigua del instituto pero entonces le estaría dando conversación para después negarse a subir al coche.

— Adiós, Damon.

Siguió su camino, pero el chico la siguió con el coche un poco hasta que Elena se cansó de aguantarlo y se giró para enfrentarlo con los brazos en jarra.

— Tengo café, ¡dime que amas el café tanto como yo!

¿Y cómo resistirse? el café era su perdición y llevaba sin tomar una taza en condiciones desde que estaba en Estados Unidos, así que se deshizo de los auriculares y caminó hasta la puerta del copìloto comprobando antes que ningún coche viniera por ningún lado.

— Puedo amarte un poco bastante si ese café no es de máquina —el chico soltó una carcajada y le entregó otra bolsa con dos humeantes tazas de café, Elena empezó a dar palmas de alegría—. ¿Ves? no es tan complicado quererte.

— Eres incorregible, bebé.

— Oh, esta bebé se va a tomar su biberón con extra de café —se burló mientras destapaba su taza, el aroma del café inundó sus fosas nasales y se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de tener su adicción entre sus dedos, hasta que Damon arrancó el coche y Elena se vio en la obligación de ponerse el cinturón.

Se bebió su taza en un completo silencio, la radio estaba conectada en una cadena de música pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención, llegaron al instituto antes de tiempo, y Damon aparcó el coche en la plaza más alejada de la gente y tomó su propio café.

— Lo necesitaba…

— ¿Mala noche?

— Peor —le sonrió—, se me hace difícil conciliar el sueño sin saber si me dirigirás la palabra al día siguiente.

— ¿Qué?

Damon no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

— Te lo crees todo, ¿eh? —le pellizcó la mejilla mientras apagaba la radio y abría el capó del coche.

— Eres patético, Damon.

— Lo que tu digas —abrió la guantera y tomó sus gafas de sol, Elena le miró con una ceja alzada, no hacía sol, estaba ligeramente nublado aunque eso no quería decir que el calor les diese tregua, ni de lejos.

Aunque Damon había dicho que era una broma, Elena no podía dejar de revivir la tarde anterior, cuando Damon se fue de la casa dando un portazo, por un momento le había parecido ver decepción pintada en sus ojos azules mezclada con un sentimiento oculto que no pudo descifrar en ese momento y que ahora no tenía sentido.

Hoy mismo hacía un día de que se conocieron, no podía ser tan importante para él, su reacción era exagerada aunque la tachara como una broma.

— Ahí va Stefan, junto al cabeza hueca de Tyler y su amiguita del alma, Lex. Lexi me caía bien, en segundo de secundaria, ahora, es una rubia hueca.

Elena miró al frente, los dos chicos que Damon había llamado Tyler y Lexi, eran los mismos que iban con Stefan ayer en el pasillo, al recordar eso sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago, Stefan no se disculpó por eso ayer cuando estuvieron a solas, no dijo nada al respecto y eso hizo que el dolor de barriga se hiciera más intenso.

— Me está esperando —dijo de repente captando la atención de Damon pero como llevaba esas gafas no pudo ver sus ojos—, ayer casi me obligó a acompañarlo a secretaria.

— ¿Y para qué?

— Pues…

— Ah, vale, quiere que te cambies de clase. De verdad que no entiendo a mi hermano, si de verdad le importaras te preguntaría qué quieres hacer, no lo daría por hecho.

— Tu no sabes nada.

— Pero sé más que él —se deshizo de las gafas y Elena deseó no haber pedido internamente que lo hiciera, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo en los ojos de Damon, su profundidad a veces era chocante—, no quieres estar con gente que te trató mal el primer día, no quieres sentirte incómoda y mucho menos no quieres darle la razón a Stefan como una niña sumisa. No eres así, Elena.

Era sorprendente, de nuevo le había dejado sin palabras.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que contigo estoy más cómoda?

— Estás aquí, en mi coche comiendo y bebiendo lo que yo te he traído, podría tener alguna droga pero a ti ni se te pasó por la cabeza: eso es lo que yo llamo confianza.

 _No, no era confianza era ser idiota, una idiota integral._

— No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi.

— Lo sé, simplemente digo lo que veo, si quisieras cambiarte de clase hubieras llamado a Stefan para que viniera a buscarte.

— No sabes nada.

— Pues entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? sal no te ve ahora, puedes sorprenderle.

Elena apretó las manos sobre su regazo, el bollo de crema seguía perfectamente envuelto en un lado mientras que la taza de café estaba completamente vacía, Damon tenía razón y le dolía reconocerlo en voz alta, las manos del chico cubrieron las suyas y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— No te conozco Elena, así que dime una cosa, ¿eres así de débil siempre o solo es a causa de Stefan? si es por Stefan olvídalo, no te merece.

Elena tragó saliva ruidosamente y se dejó caer en los brazos de Damon, el cual no dudó ni un segundo en consolarla, no hubo lágrimas, en ningún momento se dejó llevar por sus emociones simplemente pensó en las palabras de Damon y en la razón que tenía.

Stefan no se merecía ni un minuto más de su vida.

Las tres primeras clases fueron mortales, Tanner no dudó ni un segundo en ponerles una prueba sorpresa, pero no del nivel del curso anterior sino del curso en el que estaban ahora mismo, la gran mayoría de estudiantes protestaron y muchos de ellos tuvieron que hacer el examen con un castigo de dos horas para esa misma tarde.

La clase de literatura con Alaric Saltzman a tercera hora fue mucho más relajada, Elena no conocía a muchos profesores pero Alaric se había vuelto su favorito y con diferencia, era un hombre joven que no tardó mucho en hacerse un hueco entre el alumnado.

Damon era el único que no participó en esa clase aunque Alaric siempre le miraba a él cada vez que hacía una pregunta o procuraba pasar por su lado para llamar su atención, todo como si se conocieran o hubiese una historia detrás de ellos, en cuanto tocó el timbre, Elena no dudó en acercarse al profesor Saltzman.

— Su clase ha sido la mejor y con diferencia de todo el día.

— Es bueno saberlo señorita Gilbert, pero aún le queda un largo año conmigo, cambiará de opinión.

— Lo dudo, da mi asignatura favorita.

Alaric cerró su bolsa y alzó la cabeza para mirar como Damon atravesaba la multitud de alumnos para salir cuanto antes del aula, frunció el ceño disgustado y negó ligeramente con la cabeza olvidando que Elena seguía delante suya, observando todos sus movimientos.

— ¡Elena! —Caroline se lanzó sobre su brazo, Alaric se despidió de la clase justo en ese momento—, ¿vienes a almorzar?

— Claro.

Era una suerte que compartieran la misma hora del almuerzo, pero su suerte acabó allí, porque en cuanto entraron en la cafetería y vieron con sus propios ojos que compartían la misma hora con el último curso del A se quedaron blancas en la puerta. Katherine era una tipa directa, que no dudaba en llamar la atención si con eso conseguía lo que quería pero justo ese día no había venido las primeras horas.

No estaban solas, su clase entera estaba allí junto a la de penúltimo año, Caroline no dudó en tomar la mesa donde estaban dos chicos muy acaramelados.

— Josh, Aiden esta es Elena, Elena ellos son…

— Care —intervino el que Caroline había llamado Aiden, ¿o Josh?—, soy Joshua, un placer Elena.

— El placer es mío, un poco incómodo ¿eh?

— ¿Que seamos pareja? —preguntó curioso Aiden, Josh aguantó la risa mirando para otro lado, Elena se quedó pálida a medio camino de sentarse—. ¡Que es broma!

— Aiden es así —se encogió de hombros Caroline—, y si, Elena, es incómodo almorzar con los del A pendiente de nosotros y menos mal que aquí ganamos por mayoría, no quiero saber como será en otras horas de almuerzo.

Elena asintió de acuerdo, miró por encima de su hombro y su mirada coincidió con la de Edward Cullen, casi se rió de su propia broma personal, pero es que eso era lo que parecía al verle entrar acompañado de un grupo de personas con características físicas muy parecidas a los de la familia Cullen, incluso tenía una Alice, una chica menudita de cabello corto y una Rosalie, o mejor dicho una barbie platino, la famosa Lexi.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Caroline devolviéndole al presente, negó con la cabeza y preguntó cualquier cosa para apartar esa pregunta de su cabeza.

Parecía que el almuerzo iba a acabar sin ningún contratiempo cuando se escuchó un estruendo directamente en la entrada de la cafetería, Kai -para no variar- había chocado con una chica y ambas bandejas -la de Kai y la de la chica- había acabado encima del uniforme de la pobre muchacha.

Que era del A.

 _Problemas, Elena, vienen problemas, ¡desaparece!_

— Kai es subnormal y en su casa no lo saben.

— ¿Qué casa? —bromeó Josh y todos empezaron a reír pero Elena no entendió el chiste ni tampoco preguntó pues varias personas, incluida Stefan, rodeaban a Kai, el cual parecía ligeramente satisfecho consigo mismo.

 _Solo falta Damon y la fiesta habrá comenzado._

Damon no apareció pero sí que se formó un buen estruendo, Kai no paró de repetir que había sido un accidente pero ni Stefan ni ninguno del A le creyó. Elena consiguió escaquearse en medio del jaleo, una pelea en veinticuatro horas era más que suficiente.

La cafetería estaba en la planta baja por lo que se dirigió a las fuentes para beber agua y justo en ese momento vio a Damon saliendo del departamento de literatura, estaba cabizbajo y temblaba como si estuviera... _llorando_.

Se apartó a tiempo de ser descubierta, escuchó la voz de Alaric pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía.

Damon se metió en los baños y Elena impulsada por el momento comprobó que no hubiese nadie dentro y se coló.

Estaba haciendo muchas tonterías pero es que ese pueblo sacaba lo peor de ella.

El cuarto de baño de los chicos era parecido al de las chicas excepto por unas diferencias más que claras.

Solo una puerta estaba cerrada, el pánico recorrió su columna vertebral al pensar en que estaba haciendo.

Iba a marcharse cuando escuchó un llanto y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. Abrió la puerta del váter y miró a Damon.

El chico estaba encogido en la taza del váter, no lloraba de forma descontrolada pero su rostro humedecido y sus ojos rojos eran más que suficiente para Elena que se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Largo! —era irónico, pensó Elena, en menos de un día los dos Salvatore le habían dicho exactamente lo mismo pero su reacción era totalmente diferente.

Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y Damon se rompió, su rostro se hundió en su pecho y lloró durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

La hora del almuerzo se acabó pero eso no los separó, ni siquiera cuando escucharon a dos tíos meando a unos metros de distancia, porque ellos dos no estaban en un baño mugriento de instituto sino en su propia burbuja.

Cuando Damon se calmó se separó de la chica lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara no sabía que esperaba ver en su rostro pero lo que sí supo es que no estaba preparado para verla llorar cual niña pequeña, eso le sacó una sonrisa.

— Ya, ya lo sé. Soy incorregible.

Y ahí, nuevamente Elena le sacó una sonrisa real y sincera unida a una carcajada.

Elena se secó sus propias lágrimas y después pasó sus manos por el rostro del chico, el cual se quedó congelado por el movimiento, estaba tan cerca de ella que podría besarla y no soltarla nunca.

— ¿Sabes? Te prefiero en modo niñato que con una sonrisa lo consigue todo.

— Todo no, a ti no te he conseguido de esa forma.

— ¿Ves? A eso me refiero —aplaudió feliz, Damon sonrió más ampliamente, sus manos estaban puestas en su cintura y estaban encerrados en un váter, no era un lugar romántico pero si uno especial y eso no sonaba patético sino lo siguiente.

Y río, porque sí, sin ningún motivo aparente empezó a reírse como si no hubiese un mañana y Elena le siguió la corriente viviendo el momento.

— ¿Si te beso lo estropeo?

— No hagas que suene a pregunta, Damon. Lo estropea y punto.

Damon soltó otra carcajada y se aferró a Elena con más fuerza, la chica quiso soltarse pero Damon la besó.

En la frente y río aún más fuerte.

 _Tu si que eres incorregible, Damon._

La última clase fue la peor. Elena odiaba las matemáticas tanto como la ignorancia, Damon estaba sentado detrás suya y no había dejado de pincharle con el lápiz en toda la clase con la única excusa de querer ver sus ojos pues, según él, era como ver su taza de café favorita, pero en ningún momento le aclaró nada ni el porqué de las peleas con su hermana ni de porqué estaba llorando sólo en un cuarto de baño.

Salieron del instituto juntos, el silencio, Elena se dirigió junto a él hasta donde estaba aparcado su coche pero entonces Elena vio a su tía Jenna en la distancia hablando con Stefan.

— Te reclaman —le susurró Damon en el oído.

— Lo veo.

— Suenas desilusionada.

— Tu también.

— Si, quería comer contigo y después hacer los deberes de matemáticas. Adoro las mates pero tu no, ayudarte sería mi buena acción del día.

— Que considerado. Y no odio las mates es que cierto tío bueno barra baja capullo no dejaba de molestar.

— Tendré que hablar seriamente con el. Nadie molesta a mi bebé.

Elena rodó los ojos y se despide de Damon con el dedo corazón.

— Quizá me pueda colar en tu cuarto para la hora de merendar —dijo inocente casi podía ver desde su sitio sus ojos de cachorrito pero no se giró.

Stefan miró en su dirección junto a Jenna y Elena ya no tuvo ninguna excusa para quedarse allí, pero Damon si que tenia una, se puso a su altura, tomó su mano y escribió un número de teléfono y le lanzó una sonrisa con el capuchón entre los labios.

Entrañable.

— Alaric es mi psicólogo desde que estoy aquí. He tenido muchos problemas emocionales y él ha sido mi apoyo; nunca nadie me ha visto _así_ hasta que te conocí.

Y así sin más Damon Salvatore volvió a cambiar su mundo, en menos de un día.

 _¿Y cuantas veces iba a cambiar? Esa era la verdadera pregunta, Elena._

* * *

 _Se me olvidaba avisaros, he cogido el modelo educativo de España porque lo conozco mucho mejor y así no me haré un lío a la hora de escribir, si alguien no conoce el modelo educativo en el siguiente capítulo, en una nota lo aclararé._

 _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!_


	7. Libros

**CAPÍTULO 6: LIBROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante un par de horas Elena estuvo bastante ocupada, primero almorzó con su padre y su tía, algo que se estaba volviendo una costumbre, después ayudó a su tía a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, tras ver un poco la televisión con ambos se dijo que ya era hora de volver a concentrarse en los libros y estuvo haciendo la tarea tanto de historia como de literatura dejando de lado las matemáticas a propósito.

Su madre no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y Elena se pasó media hora o un poco más hablando con ella de cosas rutinarias, como había ido el segundo día o como estaban las cosas por casa, nada que no se pudiese hablar más tarde, por supuesto.

Tras la charla y las tareas, Elena ya no tenía ninguna excusa más para no encerrarse en su cuarto y mirar el techo, porque eso era lo más interesante de su habitación.

Por más que intentara engañarse a sí misma sabía muy bien que estaba esperando a que Damon apareciera en su habitación diciendo o haciendo alguna tontería de las suyas, y era irónico, porque hasta hacía veinticuatro horas ni siquiera conocía su existencia y ahora no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que dijese a gritos "Damon Salvatore", se estaba volviendo loca, era la única explicación viable a toda esa historia.

Se dio la vuelta y miró su despertador, eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, Damon no iba a venir y ella no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo tumbada en la cama y pensando en las musarañas, por lo que se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

Tocaba desempacar y ordenar sus cosas.

Con _Imagine Dragons_ de fondo empezó a abrir cajas y a sacar cosas, desde ropa hasta libros, pasando por otros objetos que había decidido traer desde Londres.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando la mitad de las cajas ya estaban apiladas en una esquina totalmente vacías y Elena cantaba a todo pulmón su propia versión de _I'm so sorry_ con el mando de la consola como micrófono, dando saltos de un lado para otro, desde encima de la cama hasta pegar su espalda al armario, fingiendo estar en su propio videoclip, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido, como de una ventana al cerrarse se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde venía.

Elena soltó el mando de la consola y se giró bruscamente para encontrarse a Damon parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Elena podría haber hecho muchas cosas en ese momento, desde apagar la música hasta bajarse de la cama pues aún seguía en una pose un tanto comprometida, pero no hizo nada de eso, y dejó que la consola pasara a una nueva canción, los acordes de _Gold_ fue la música que acompañó la entrada de Damon en la habitación de la chica, si es que no llevaba más tiempo detrás de los cristales.

Se sonrojó al imaginarse a Damon escondido en las sombras observándola bailar y cantar como una loca de un lado para otro.

— Hola.

— Hola tú.

Se bajó de la cama de un salto y se dispuso a cortar la música, pero Damon se acercó a ella y la paró.

— Me encanta _Imagine Dragons_ , no me importa.

— Es mi grupo favorito.

— Te hacía más de _One Direction_ o ¿cómo se llama ese otro grupo, el que adora Bon? —lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Elena, pero la chica estaba a dos pasos de él y escuchó perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, eso fue un golpe directo a su corazón pero claro, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de reaccionar de esa forma? si Damon tenía novia no era su problema, si Damon estaba allí, en su cuarto era porque...

¿Por qué estaba Damon en su cuarto?

¿Por qué estaba Damon a su lado, de todos modos?

Demasiadas preguntas para tener de fondo a _Imagine Dragons_ , se dijo, no pensaba con la cabeza cuando escuchaba una de sus canciones por lo que se dispuso a apagar la consola, pero Damon se le volvió a adelantar, tomando su mano y enredando sus dedos, como si fuesen una pareja, como si hicieran esas cosas todos los días.

Miró sus manos entrelazadas y después clavó sus ojos café directamente en los ojos de Damon que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y tiró de la chica para que los dos pudieran sentarse en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Todo bien con tu tía?

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero decir, esta tarde estaba hablando con Stefan, ¿todo bien?

— Oh, ya veo —frunció el ceño, tras despedirse de Damon se fue directa a su coche, para cuando quiso darse cuenta Stefan ya se había marchado en dirección a su vehículo por lo que no pudo preguntarle directamente que estaba haciendo—. Todo genial.

— Me alegro.

Se quedaron completamente en silencio durante unos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era una de las canciones del grupo, Elena no conseguía concentrarse en la letra ni en la música por lo que no pudo decir que canción era, ya que estaba demasiado perdida en el latido de su corazón, ¿cuándo se había descontrolado tanto? ¿solo sucedía cuando Damon estaba en la misma habitación que ella? quizá esa no era la pregunta correcta, se recrimina, ¿Damon estaría escuchando su corazón ahora mismo?

Lanzó un rápido vistazo a sus manos, Damon podía notar perfectamente sus nervios solo con tocarle la mano, estaba segura de ello, por lo que necesitaba buscar una excusa para romper el contacto, pero, ¿cual?

 _Piensa rápido, Elena, o se dará cuenta que eres una niñata tonta que en menos de un día de conocerlo ya tienes un maldito flechazo._

— ¿Has hecho los deberes de matemáticas? Yo lo he intentado, ¡adoro las ecuaciones! pero se supone que deberíamos meternos en un tema un poco más complicado, ¿no te parece? allí en Londres ya estábamos dando…

Damon la miró un segundo con la ceja alzada, desconcertado.

— Elena, cálmate —soltó su mano y tomó su rostro para obligarla a que le mirara directamente, Elena no era idiota, era lo siguiente, ahora si que notaría como estaba reaccionando su corazón ante su presencia—, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

— Nada, absolutamente nada.

Se levantó de golpe alejando a Damon y sus manos de su cuerpo. Se acercó a una de las cajas medio vacías que estaba a la vista y empezó a sacar su contenido, sino recordaba mal ahí estaban todos esos libros que tenía que leer antes de que terminase el año y así acabar con el reto lector de 2015.

Frunció el ceño al sacar un ejemplar de _After_ , ¿qué hacía eso ahí? ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo comprado, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro que ese libro lo iba a regalar o vender en cuanto tuviera tiempo, no iba a darle una oportunidad después de leer todas esas reseñas en internet y en goodread.

— ¿Qué he hecho, Elena?

Damon estaba sentado en el suelo, a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas como si fuese un indio, al ver que la chica no le prestaba atención le arrebató el libro de las manos, dibujó una mueca de disgusto al reconocerlo.

— ¿Lo has leído?

— No, está en mi caja "futuras lecturas" —le dio un par de golpecitos a la caja para que Damon pudiera ver el título escrito en rotulador negro.

— ¿Vas a leerlo? —sonó espantado y Elena soltó una carcajada—. Lo vi hace un par de meses en las librerías del centro, ¡estaban por todos lados!

— No, no creo que lo lea. Ni siquiera sé cuando lo compré —se lo quitó de las manos, sus dedos se rozaron con el intercambio y ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, por un momento ese pequeño gesto fue mucho más íntimo que cualquier otro. Damon fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

Metió la mano dentro de la caja y sacó otros dos libros más, uno era una versión de _Las ventajas de ser un marginado_ y otro era el cuarto libro de la _Hermandad de la daga negra_ , esta vez su rostro no reflejó ninguna reacción, ni positiva ni negativa, Elena se preguntó entonces porque había reaccionado tan mal antes con _After_ , si no lo había leído no tenía derecho a juzgarlo, ¿verdad?

 _¿No es eso lo que estás haciendo tú, Elena?_

Soltó el libro a un lado y empezó a vaciar la caja, amontonó los libros por autor, Damon estaba muy callado leyendo la sinopsis de _Amante Confeso_ , por lo que Elena podría hacer cualquier cosa, desde ordenar libros a buscar un sitio para colocarlos, porque eso era lo peor de haberse mudado, su nueva habitación era demasiado pequeña.

— Toma —le devolvió los dos libros—. No creo que compartamos los mismos gustos literarios, aunque este lo he leído.

— Sí, es un buen libro.

— Te gustará, lo mejor es que está escrito en forma de cartas, eso engancha bastante.

Parecían dos desconocidos hablando de libros, es como si en menos de diez minutos todo entre ellos hubiese cambiado, ¿habría sido por Elena? no estaba segura si era su culpa o es que Damon se había acordado por fin de su novia.

Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, dejó que _Radioactive_ los acompañase a la cama, Damon fue el primero que se tumbó, sin ningún tipo de reparo y eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Elena.

— All systems go / The sun hasn't died / Deep in my bones / Straight from side —siguió cantando durante un rato más, era un dolor de cabeza, de eso Elena estaba segura, no tenía oído para cantar pero aún así la sensación de cosquilleo aumentó a medida que Damon imitaba la voz.

Elena se vio así misma tumbada en su lado y cantando el estribillo como si fueran dos viejos conocidos, pasando un buen rato en un lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, riendo y moviéndose al ritmo de la canción -mejor dicho, intentándolo ya que estaban tumbados- se dejaron llevar hasta que la consola les indicó que la música había terminado.

Pero ninguno de los dos paró.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'm radioactive_

 _I´m radioactive_

Soltaron una carcajada al darse cuenta de que eran ellos dos cantando sin la música de fondo, estuvieron un buen rato así, sosteniendo sus estómagos y riendo como nunca.

— No me he sentido tan vivo desde… ¡nunca!

— ¡Me siento viva! —lo dijeron a la vez, captando la atención del otro, sus miradas se reencontraron en la cama y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, Elena podía sentir su respiración contra sus labios y necesitaba, más de lo que creía posible, atrapar esos labios en un profundo y delicioso beso, y estaba segura de que Damon quería exactamente lo mismo.

 _¡Tiene novia, pedazo de soquete!_

— Tu novia —escupió, más bien sonó a un grito, el chico se apartó como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada, Elena se sentó en la cama y apartó la mirada avergonzada, ni siquiera tenía claro por qué había dicho eso, hubiese sido menos doloroso apartarse o levantarse como si nada, pero no, ella tenía que hacer y decir eso.

— Elena…

— Tengo que hacer matemáticas y después terminar todo esto, será mejor que te marches, es tarde.

Con los nervios no se dio cuenta que la mano de Damon sostenía su muñeca así que cuando ella intentó levantarse para salir huyendo se dio de bruces con la cama y con el cuerpo de Damon que amortiguó su caída.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

— Damon, lárgate.

— No me voy a marchar de aquí hasta que me expliques de donde has sacado eso de que tengo novia.

— Tu me lo dijiste.

— ¿Qué? —entonces recordó lo que pasó ayer, casi le da un ataque de risa pero al ver la mirada de Elena se abstuvo de hacer tonterías—. No tengo novia, Bon es mi mejor amiga y la no-novia de Kai, no preguntes. No va al instituto, está en la universidad de Whitmore, a un par de kilómetros de aquí, la veo casi todos los días.

Elena había dejado de escuchar cuando Damon le dijo que era su mejor amiga, no tendría que sentirse tan aliviada pero lo hizo, estaba aliviada más que aliviada parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima, se sentía mucho más ligera.

Y más avergonzada.

Muchísimo más.

— ¿Me estás escuchando…? —apretó su muñeca un poco para llamar su atención pero justo cuando Elena se daba la vuelta para contestarle alguien llamó a la puerta de su cuarto, los dos se quedaron congelados en el sitio, pero Damon fue mucho más rápido, pues soltó su mano y se tiró al otro lado de la cama, ocultándose de la vista del recién llegado.

Elena se alisó el cabello y dejó entrar a la otra persona de al lado que no podía ser otra que Jenna, ya que su padre hacía más ruido al subir las escaleras, no podía estar tan tonta para no escucharlo.

 _Pues si lo estás, ¡tonta!_

— Hola cariño, te he traído esto para merendar.

— Papá, son… —miró el reloj y frunció el ceño aún más— las siete de la tarde, hace ya rato que pasó la hora.

— No importa, solo quería… ver como estabas. Jen te ha visto rara y la verdad es que estás rara.

 _Ni que lo digas, tengo a un tipo debajo de la cama y tú estás ahí, tan calmado._

— Estoy bien —se levantó y tomó el plato con galletas, al reconocerlas se dio cuenta que eran las mismas que le daba cuando era pequeña y estaba tristona, casi se le saltó una lágrima al ver que su padre lo recordaba— ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo mundial! —se lanzó a sus brazos ganándose una mueca de dolor y una pequeña carcajada, estuvieron abrazados un buen rato más, pero Elena no podía permitir que su padre se quedara allí el tiempo suficiente para que se diese cuenta que no estaba sola.

— Tengo que bajar a ver unos papeles de la clínica, no podré trabajar pero tampoco estoy manco.

— Si necesitas ayuda, grita. No pondré la música tan alta.

— No me molesta —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió al pasillo, hasta que Elena no estuvo segura de que no había moros en la costa, se dirigió hasta Damon.

El chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, ocultó entre las cajas pero lo que Elena vio en su mirada la echó para atrás, tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba muy pálido, en cuanto Damon notó su presencia se levantó y ocultó toda emoción presente con una de esas sonrisas que Elena estaba empezando a ver que eran falsas, no sabía que había pasado, ni que le había hecho reaccionar así pero necesitaba decir o hacer algo antes de alejar a Damon para siempre.

 _Piensa rápido, ¡piensa!_

— Será mejor que me vaya, te mando unos apuntes por correo —se pasó una por el cabello y después se giró para enfrentarla—. Mi correo es damon salvatore 2010, todo junto, y es un gmail.

 _Di algo… ¡cualquier cosa!_

— ¿2010?

 _¡¿Te caíste de la cuna o qué te pasa?!_

El rostro de Damon se descompuso por completo, esta vez tardó un poco más en recuperarse y si antes Elena no quería que se marchara aún menos.

— Me voy.

— ¡Damon, espera!

Tiró de su camiseta, cuando Damon se giró tenía la mirada gacha como si evitara el contacto cara a cara con Elena, ella sabía muy bien que no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, no podía preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos o su pasado porque era una completa desconocida, alguien ajeno a su vida.

Lo soltó.

— Lo siento.

El chico le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana, estaba a punto de irse cuando se quedó quieto.

— Lo siento, también.

Y se marchó.

Elena se dejó caer al suelo, y ocultó su rostro entre las piernas, cada vez que intentaba entender a Damon un nuevo misterio aparecía para romper todos sus esquemas e ideas, ¿que iba a hacer con él?

 _Dos días, Elena. Dos días conociéndolo y si ya estás así, ¿cómo estarás cuando termines el año?_

* * *

¡Hola, caracola!

La historia está contada como desde el punto de vista de Elena por lo que en todas las escenas Elena tiene que salir, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ver escenas con Damon y otros personajes, también las habrá pero tiempo al tiempo.

Esta nota quería hacerla para dejar claro que no tengo ningún problema con After, he leído el primer libro y no me gusta, punto. No quiero a nadie atacándome por eso.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios y demás, en los próximos capítulos avanzaremos más en el tiempo, un par de días o incluso un par de semanas.

¿Alguien quiere conocer un poco más a Stefan Salvatore? ¡Ya, lo sé! Mejor nos centramos en Damon y sus misterios ;)


	8. Balancín

¡Nueva actualización!

Este capítulo es como una especie de aclaración, Elena tiene preguntas, vosotros también, ¡aquí vienen las respuestas! o quizá más preguntas, ¡o ambas cosas!

También quiero deciros que los títulos de los capítulos son todos un símbolo Delena, tendréis que esperar a la segunda parte del capítulo para entender este último símbolo ;)

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, no iba a publicar hoy porque acabo de terminar el capítulo ¡pero no he podido resistirme!

Recordad, las actualizaciones no siempre serán diarias o un día si y otro no.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7: BALANCÍN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¡IDIOTA!_

 _¡IDIOTA!_

 _¡IDIOTA POR UN MILLÓN!_

No había forma más directa de definirse, no sabía que había hecho mal pero sí que sabía lo que no había hecho, entre sus opciones, las más atractivas también eran las más locas, lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era interponerse en su camino a la ventana, atarlo en el cabecero de la cama o haberse abrazado a él con fuerza y suplicarle que se quedara y se abriera a ella, pero claro, al igual que esas opciones eran las más atractivas también eran las que menos sentido tenían, básicamente porque no hacía ni un día que lo conocía, si Damon quería marcharse sin dar explicaciones estaba en todo su derecho, no tenía ninguna obligación hacia ella, pero, aún así, ¿qué trabajo le hubiese costado decirle que estaba todo bien o que no podía hablar sobre ello, todavía? no podía seguir así -Damon sí, si quería, ella era la que no podía seguir a ese ritmo-, tenía que alejarse de él cuanto antes, Damon era tóxico para ella, ¡sus hormonas y su cabeza estaban dando tumbos por todos lados!

Nunca se había sentido tan mal como hasta ahora, veinticuatro horas con él ya eran demasiado y eso que ni siquiera se había pasado un día entero a su alrededor, tomó una de las almohadas y se cubrió la cabeza.

 _¡IDIOTA!_

 _¡IDIOTA!_

 _¡JODIDA IDIOTA!_

Estuvo un buen rato con la cabeza cubierta hasta que decidió que era el momento idóneo para ser productiva, si se lo proponía podría tener su cuarto ordenado antes de la hora de la cena y después podría aprovechar un rato para leer o escribir, más lo primero que lo segundo, pero entonces recordó que todavía tenía que terminar los ejercicios de matemáticas e inmediatamente el asunto "Damon Salvatore" volvió a su cabeza.

Lanzó la almohada en dirección a la ventana cerrada y fue a buscar el mando de la consola porque solo la música podría hacerla olvidar cuando vio en el umbral de su cuarto a la única persona que no esperaría en una situación así.

— ¿Katherine?

— La única e inigualable Katherine Pierce, ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —hizo varias reverencias a su fandom imaginario para después saludar a Elena lanzándole un beso al aire, si hubiese estado de humor le habría seguido el juego, pero no lo hizo—. Que sosa eres, guapa.

— ¿Cómo has entrado?

— Por la puerta… ¿por dónde pretendes que entre? —le preguntó curiosa—, ¿por dónde entran normalmente tus invitados? ¿por la ventana?

Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas al recordar quien si entraba por su ventana desde el día anterior pero enseguida el rubor fue sustituído por un sentimiento del cual se estaba acostumbrando, algo que podría tachar como tristeza o desesperación.

Katherine tuvo que darse cuenta porque atravesó la habitación y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su cama. Llevaba puesto un atuendo muy peculiar, unos shorts muy elegantes de un negro que le sentaba de escándalo, una camiseta de tirantes de una tela muy suave y transparente que dejaba ver su sujetador también, negro, en ella venía escrito con letras grandes y brillantes la frase " _I'm bitch, bitches_ " que le hizo bastante gracia, su conjunto terminaba con unas sandalias sencillas pero que quedaban muy bien en ella, todo gritaba por todos lados la palabra " _¡MARCA!_ ".

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? —Elena se encogió de hombros abrumada por tener a Katherine allí, preocupada por ella y lo único que podía preguntarse era, ¿por qué? casi no la conocía, ¿todo esto era por la estúpida banda y sus reglas? no quería una amistad fundada en eso, ni de coña.

Katherine acarició su mejilla llamando su atención, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron lo supo, Katherine parecía realmente preocupada era eso o es que era muy buena actriz.

— Soy buena escuchando. Me sé la telenovela "Klaroline" al dedillo.

— ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

— ¿Por qué sigues aún en la línea de "esta loca se ha colado en mi casa"? Tu padre me abrió, ¡un hombre muy simpático!

Elena asintió.

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te pasa? No puede ser tan malo, ¡puedes confiar en mi!

— Bueno…

Y se lo contó, omitiendo algunos detalles insignificantes, como la forma en que encontró a Damon en el cuarto de baño, que Alaric era una especie de psicólogo y otras cosas más que creyó que no ayudaría en nada sino que empeoraría las cosas, ella no tenía ningún derecho en hablar abiertamente sobre Damon sin su permiso, cuanto menos dijese mucho mejor para ella y su salud mental.

Katherine escuchó todo en silencio, su rostro era una cara de poker, no se podía ver lo que estaba pensando.

— Y me quejaba del drama de Caroline, por Dios Elena, ¿no había otro chico en el instituto? Damon es… complicado, ¡Elena que estamos en último año búscate un lío más pequeño!

— No quiero nada con Damon.

— No sabes mentir, ¡se te ve en la cara! —tomó un trozo de su pelo, la chica se echó para atrás mosqueada con Katherine que parecía que no se tomaba nada en serio.

— No. Quiero. Nada. Con. Damon.

— No estoy sorda, te he escuchado a la primera, pero sigo en mi línea: no te lo crees ni tú, ¡tiempo al tiempo!

— Oh, Katherine… ¡eres imposible! —se echó hacia atrás y ocultó su rostro entre las manos, no estaba sirviendo de ayuda ni siquiera había dejado de pensar en Damon, ¡estar con Katherine no estaba ayudando!

— Vale, te daré un consejo pero si eres como Care no me escucharás, pero malgastaré mi preciosa voz contigo.

Elena rodó los ojos.

Katherine estaba sentada en el borde de la cama balanceando sus piernas mientras miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos pasaron desde el montón de cajas de la esquina hasta su escritorio lleno de libros y hojas sueltas para después clavar sus ojos chocolate en ella.

— Damon ha tenido muchos problemas desde que está en Mystic Falls, tuvo un accidente muy feo antes de mudarse con su padre, su primer año fue… intenso pero el problema no queda ahí, todo ha empeorado desde que estaba en primero hasta ahora… y creéme que sea el líder de la banda no va a servir de nada. Damon tiene el pase directo a perder su futuro y todo por culpa de Stefan.

"En realidad no es Stefan el problema, ¿sabes? el problema viene en que ninguno de los dos se ha llevado bien nunca en el instituto, si me preguntas no sabría decirte el porqué pero lo que sí puedo decirte son los rumores, ¿quieres rumores para rellenar tus preguntas sin respuesta? no te lo recomendaría".

Katherine hablaba por los codos pero nada de lo que estaba diciendo le servía de nada, sabía que Damon había venido a Mystic Falls unos meses después de que ella se fuera, hace relativamente poco, cinco años, pero eso no respondía a ninguna de sus dudas, ¿un accidente? ¿era eso verdad o parte de los rumores? si era verdad tampoco era motivo para que Stefan y él se odiaran o que la cosa con las bandas fuese cuesta abajo y sin frenos pero algo era algo.

—… en tercero estalló la gran bomba, ¿me escuchas?

" _No, la verdad"._

— Sí, ¿qué decías de tercero?

— ¡No me estás escuchando! —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Sabes qué? búscate tus propias respuestas, que otro tonto malgaste su exquisita saliva contigo.

— Katherine…

Pero la chica no la escuchó, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta pero tan rápido como llegó ahí cambió de opinión, dándose la vuelta enfrentó a Elena.

— Conocer el pasado de Damon no quiere decir que lo conozcas a él, te he dicho antes que te iba a dar un consejo, aquí va: aléjate de Damon, es mucha mierda en una sola persona, y esto también se aplica a Stefan.

" _Hasta aquí llegaba sola"._

— ¡Kath! Dime por lo menos a lo que habías venido.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Que tonta!

" _Bipolar, más bien"._

— Quedada en el Grill, seremos Caroline, Josh, Aiden. No los conoces, lo sé, pero ¡son la pareja más adorable y bromista del mundo! Klaus no estará porque tiene clases por la tarde, en realidad tiene clases casi todo el día, ¡todo un artista! —bufó como si estuviera cansada de escuchar esa palabra—. Día de chicas, repito, de chicas, ¿te apuntas?

— ¿No estás… cabreada?

— ¿Por qué?

" _Bipolar y punto, no le des más vueltas Elena"._

— Vale, me visto y voy.

— Te espero abajo —entonces vio el plato de galletas— ¡Ah! ¡Me las llevo!

Katherine conducía un mercedes descapotable y eso fue suficiente para saber que lo que menos le faltaba a esta chica eran caprichos, porque estaba segura que eso era debido a un berrinche de niña caprichosa, por supuesto, nunca diría eso en voz alta.

" _Claro que no, no eres una bocazas, ¿verdad?"_

Recordar el incidente de Damon quedaba descartado, recordar su nombre también, ¡pensar en esto está más que descartado!

" _Lo haces de miedo, Elena, de miedo"._

La tarde con los chicos fue agradable, no estuvieron hablando de nada en particular, sino de temas triviales como las series de televisión, las últimas películas de estreno que querían ver, vídeo juegos que se habían comprado o que querían adquirir, o alguna que otra fiesta que había en los pueblos vecinos este fin de semana donde todos tenían que ir obligatoriamente y es ahí donde salió el tema de las bandas.

Elena no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, y no, no era para sacar el tema de Damon, así que su subconsciente podría mantenerse callado un ratito.

— ¿Es verdad que el tema de las bandas empeoró con Damon y Stefan?

" _Por supuesto Elena, lo tuyo es delicadeza nena"._

— Por lo que yo sé, Stefan siempre iba buscando pelea con Damon, ya que era el favorito de papá o algo así dicen —le comentó Josh tomando un patata frita de la bolsa.

— También oí que Damon pagaba con Stefan todos sus problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?

— Drogas.

— ¿¡Con catorce años, animal!? —le dio un golpe Aiden en la cabeza y después miró directamente a Elena—. Mira, son todo rumores pero no te mentiré, entre Stefan y Damon hay más mierda de lo que parece y sí, con ellos saltó todo el tema de las bandas, ya existían de antes, pero era algo natural, desde ellos todo saltó por los aires.

"Todos los del A querían proteger a Stefan mientras que los del B querían saltar a favor de Damon, no me preguntes porque no sabré decirte por qué mierda se complicaron las cosas, sólo que los críos de hoy en día no necesitan una excusa para enzarzarse a una pelea, solo que esta está durando demasiado".

En ese momento las puertas del local se abrieron y el silencio se extendió por toda la sala, Elena no pudo no recordar que algo parecido había sucedido en la cafetería con el idiota de Kai, pero esto no era el instituto, así que no tendría que haber ningún problema tipo A VS B o algo así, ¿no?

" _Idiota se queda corto para ti, Elena"._

Un conjunto de chicos, de entre diez o quince persona encabezados por Lexi hicieron su aparición en el local, no miraron en dirección a donde estaban ellos, pero si que se situaron en una zona estratégica para vigilarlos de cerca, Elena quería salir de allí, todo eso olía demasiado mal.

Katherine volvió del cuarto de baño -obviamente estaba fuera de escena, Elena no hubiese abierto la boca con Kath allí-, frunció el ceño al ver al grupito de recién llegados y tomó asiento entre Aiden y Josh para poder devolverle las miradas a sus compañeros, lo primero que hizo fue toser y gritar "conejito" como si de verdad intentara disimular.

" _¿Qué clase de insulto es conejito de todos modos?"_

— ¿"Conejito"?

— Follan como conejos y después se hacen los adorables, los que no han roto un plato, por eso conejos.

— Oh.

La charla amistosa acabó ahí, no había oportunidad de entablar una conversación sin que ninguno dirigiera una rápida mirada a los del A, porque estaban riendo bajito o diciendo algo mirando en su dirección, Elena estaba realmente incómoda y cansada, no podía esperar a marcharse de allí pero Caroline le había dejado claro que levantarse e irse no era una opción, ellos habían llegado primero.

" _Pues llamadme cobarde, ¡me largo!"_

Y lo hizo, se disculpó y tomó sus cosas haciendo caso omiso a las miradas del otro lado y a las advertencias de Katherine que no dejaba de repetir que si no se quedaba quieta ella misma iría y patearía su trasero de vuelta, pero Elena lo dejó estar y salió al exterior, estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de entrada cuando escuchó, alto y claro la voz estridente de Lexi.

— ¡Una zorra menos! ¡Un punto para el A, cero para el B! —los niñatos empezaron a aplaudir como si Lexi hubiese dicho algo inteligente o gracioso. Elena ya estaba harta de ese comportamiento infantil.

Contra todo pronóstico soltó su bolsa en una mesa vacía y se acercó hasta la mesa de los del A a pasos agigantados.

Katherine y los demás se levantaron de golpe, pero no se movieron de allí esperando a que Elena diese el primer paso, y lo hizo, y bien que lo hizo.

Tomó un plato cualquiera que resultó ser de patatas con chile y se lo estampó en la cara a Lexi, que dejó de reír inmediatamente. Podría haber pasado muchas cosas, lo que no esperó Elena es que los dos tíos más grandes y musculosos que había visto en su corta vida se levantaran de forma automática y la tomaran de los brazos.

" _¿Qué mierda…?"_

Una chica se levantó y tomó otro plato, este tenía una salsa negra, parecían calamares en su tinta, pero eso no era lo importante, ¡esa chica iba a devolverle el golpe cuando no tenía nada que ver! cerró los ojos instintivamente, rezando a todos los dioses que existiesen que la mancha de su ropa se quitase después, pero nada pasó.

Abrió los ojos despacio, Katherine tenía manchas negras en las manos y en la cara, por lo que podía imaginar, había empujado a la chica del plato lo más lejos posible, manchándose en el proceso.

Caroline no tardó en aparecer, se montó a horcajadas en la espalda de un musculito soltando su agarre, el otro musculito la soltó sin oponer resistencia ya que estaba más pendiente de quitar a la rubia de encima de la espalda de su amigo que de retenerla a ella.

Se montó un buen lío en unos minutos y todos ellos fueron expulsados del local. En cuanto Elena y los demás se montaron en sus respectivos coches empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Tyler estaba sudando! —gritó Caroline— Estoy toda pegajosa, ¡mi camiseta!

— Que me lo digan a mi, Rose es un palo de fregona, ¡pero la jodida pesa!

Estuvieron hablando un rato más. Katherine soltó a Elena en su casa media hora después y se marchó con la promesa de que mañana tendrían que hablar del fin de semana, porque la fiesta era obligatoria también para ella, Elena lo dejó estar, a fin de cuentas nadie podría obligarla.

Estaba a punto de entrar en su casa cuando una sombra apareció de la nada, estaba a punto de gritar cuando alguien cubrió su boca y la alejó de la entrada.

" _¿¡UN SECUESTRO!?"_

" _¡ME VAN A SECUESTRAR!"_

Pero claro que no, estaba ya delirando con todas las letras, la persona que la retenía no estaba haciendo ninguna fuerza, ella podría apartar a esa persona con un simple empujón pero después de lo sucedido en el Grill toda precaución era poca, así que, siguiendo su instinto le dio una patada en la entrepierna a su atacante.

Que era un hombre.

Pero no un hombre cualquiera.

¿Adivináis quién?

— ¡Damon! —el chico se dobló aguantando el grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios, Elena no sabía qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer en una situación así?

— Estoy bien… creo que me lo merecía… fui un capullo.

— No se yo…

No sabía qué hacer, ¿qué podía hacer? no es como si pudiese ofrecerle una bolsa de guisantes congelados o un poco de hielo, porque ni de broma le diría que se lo colocara en sus partes.

— Solo un… segundo —se mordió el labio con fuerza y se apoyó con las manos en la rodilla—. Viviré, estoy seguro, pero como me hayas dejado estéril vas a tener un problema.

— ¡No bromees con eso! —le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo, el chico retrocedió con las manos en lo alto como si Elena fuera el ser más peligroso del mundo— ¡Deja de bromear!

— No bromeo, me das miedo.

— Cuando suenas así tu eres el que me das miedo.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el pelo?

Elena tomó un mechón de su cabello con el ceño fruncido, como tuviera alguna mancha de salsa, Lexi y su grupo de descerebrados iba a sufrir mañana las consecuencias; siguió buscando hasta que sintió las manos de Damon sobre sus hombros, cuando alzó la mirada se quedó petrificada. Damon agachó su cabeza hasta que sus narices se rozaron y después habló, ¡y Dios su voz sonó mucho más sensual y grave que nunca!

— Siento muchísimo haber actuado así, ver a tu padre… fue un golpe duro.

— ¿Mi padre?

" _Y creerás que has sonado inteligente ¡despierta Elena!"_

— Si, llevas cinco años casi sin verle pero aún así parecéis uña y carne. Te envidio, muchísimo por ello.

Elena abrió la boca pero la cerró sin saber que decir, no esperaba para nada esa confesión, pero menos esperaba era ver a un Damon tan pequeño y frágil a su lado, todo eso sabiendo que le sacaba una cabeza y era mucho más grande, físicamente, que ella.

— No he tenido una buena relación con mi padre, en estos dieciocho años me atrevería a decir que sólo uno o dos años ha estado pendiente verdaderamente de mi.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Mi padre era todo amor cuando tenía dos años, pero después, simplemente olvidé cómo lucía, hasta hace relativamente poco, pero no te creas que mudarme a este pueblo me hizo recuperarlo, todo lo contrario. Estos cinco años han sido un infierno, hasta que llegaste a mi vida.

" _... hasta que llegaste a mi vida"._

" _... llegaste a mi vida"._

" _¡MI VIDA!"_

— Yo, no sé… qué decir… todo esto.

— Sí, sé que parece, un verdadero lío, pero prefiero no hablar del tema, ¿vale?

— Pero…

— Hazme caso, Elena. Mi vida es…

— Una gran mierda.

— Iba a decir quebradero, mi vida es un quebradero de cabeza, pero gracias, me ves como todo el mundo.

Se apartó de ella, dándole la espalda. Damon respiró hondo, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo? se recrimina, acercarse a Elena era una cosa, que la dejara meterse en su piel, era otra muy distinta, tendría que cambiar de estrategia, pero rápido.

Elena se mordió el labio y miró en dirección a la casa, las luces del salón estaban apagadas, si su padre estaba, estaría en la cocina o quizá en su cuarto descansando o viendo una película, allí tenían un buen reproductor de DVD, ¿o era un Blu Ray?

— Lo siento de nuevo, ¡soy una bocazas!

Le rodeó, encontrándose con unos intensos ojos azules, el chico al ver la preocupación pintada en su rostro dibujó una sonrisa torcida para tranquilizarla, pero no funcionaba con ella, en ese día tendría que haber aprendido que Elena era diferente a los demás, no se dejaba engañar con una simple sonrisa, ya que eso podría ser una perfecta fachada.

Las acciones, eran otra cosa muy distinta.

— Podemos entrar, mejor dicho, tengo un balancín allí mismo, ¿hablamos de otra cosa?

— Eres adorable, te comería entera para merendar.

— ¿Qué?

Se apartó.

Damon empezó a reírse a los dos segundos y Elena frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando, ¡por supuesto que bromeaba! Elena era una completa idiota, pero no necesitaba que su subconsciente diera señales de vida, ella misma lo sabía, pero lo sorprendente es que solo le pasaba con Damon, solo con él no sabía como actuar o moverse.

— No aprendes nunca, ¿verdad?

— ¡Esa línea debería decirla yo!

— Buenas noches.

Se alejó de él, pero el chico la tomó de la muñeca. Elena se le quedó mirando pero no se movió de su posición, Damon simplemente se limitó a mirar su brazo y hacer círculos con su dedo pulgar en su muñeca, cada caricia o un simple contacto mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y Elena cada vez estaba más segura de que Damon sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Y lo odiaba.

Muchísimo.

— ¿Has terminado matemáticas?

Y con eso consiguió parecer de nuevo un niño inocente de dieciocho años que quería ayudarla con las tareas del instituto, Elena negó con la cabeza pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que fue suficiente para iluminar la mirada de Damon, que esta vez sonrió con ganas.

Hicieron los ejercicios de matemáticas sentados en el balancín, era incómodo ya que se movían mucho, especialmente cuando Damon lo hacía apropósito para fastidiar a la chica, pero aún así era muy agradable, el fresco de las noches de septiembre se estaba empezando a hacer notar y estar al aire libre era casi una obligación, por lo que ninguno protestó cuando una de las hojas de Elena salió volando, tanto Damon como ella se impulsaron para tomarla en el aire dándose un buen golpe al coincidir en el intento.

Rieron a carcajadas y por un momento Elena vio a un adolescente normal y corriente en Damon y no a ese chico maduro que cargaba con tantos problemas en su espalda, inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido esa mañana en el cuarto de baño y tuvo curiosidad, ¿por qué ir al psicólogo? ¿todo porque el padre no le hacía el suficiente caso? y luego estaban los rumores sobre Damon y Stefan, ¿sería verdad lo de las peleas? lo de las drogas estaba más que descartado, ¿y el accidente? porque un motivo grave tendría que haber si Damon se mudó con Giuseppe cuando tenía doce o trece años, un motivo tendría que haber si Damon repitió curso, pero algo se le escapaba en toda esa ecuación y no sabía el qué.

Mordisqueó el lápiz pensativa justo cuando Damon le dio un golpe con un cuaderno doblado.

— ¡Eh!

— Suéltalo —Elena escupió el lápiz que cayó entre los apuntes, Damon alzó una ceja y negó—. No me refiero a eso, suelta lo que estás pensando. Puedo ver humo salir de tus orejas.

Elena se puso roja como un tomate.

— Nada, pienso en ecuaciones.

— No hay que pensar tanto, no me lo creo.

— Pues…

— ¿En mi? —se señaló divertido y un brillo nada inocente apareció en sus ojos, Elena estuvo tentada de sacarle la lengua pero se quedó quieta.

— Sí, en lo sexy que estarías calladito.

— Oh, soy sexy hablando, también, mucho más.

— ¡Cállate!

— En serio, dispara.

— Son muchos los misterios que te rodean Damon, solo intento descifrarte.

— Hazme un favor y yo te haré otro —se puso a recoger las hojas dispersas, en ningún momento clavó sus ojos azules en ella y eso le molestó—. No te metas demasiado en mi vida o me acabarás alejando.

— ¿Y cual es tu favor?

— ¿El mejor favor que puedo hacerte? Alejarte de mi, pero mira, soy egoísta y tengo intereses ocultos, así que no te alejaré, en cambio mi favor será este: ten cuidado de mi.

" _¿Intereses ocultos? Seguro que está relacionado con ese mensaje extraño de Kai y con todo el tema de las bandas, Elena"._

Ya tenía varias cosas claras sobre Damon, y ninguna le agradaba lo suficiente, Damon había tenido problemas en el instituto, en su casa y con Stefan; y encima planeaba algo malo, estaba segura que ser el líder de la banda no iba a traer nada bueno, pero ese no era el problema principal.

Cada vez estaba más segura de que en toda esa historia, ella tenía un papel muy importante y eso le daba escalofríos, pero, ¿cómo alejarse de Damon cuando él parecía estar en todas partes? ¿cómo alejarlo cuando ella era la primera que no quería hacerlo?

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa su tía apareció por la entrada hablando y riendo junto a su padre que iba en muletas.

— Elena.

— Papá, Jenna…

— Ya es tarde, ve a dentro ahora mismo.

Elena no esperaba para nada que su tía le hablase de esa forma, como si fuese su madre o alguien que ejercía su poder sobre ella todos los días, pero sonaba tan fría y enfadada que no fue capaz de rechistar, recogió sus cosas y se disculpó con Damon, que no dudó en saludar y salir de allí a toda prisa.

Elena lo vio alejarse.

— Tu y yo vamos a tener que hablar muy seriamente.

" _Eso sonaba a problemas, ¡huy! ¡más problemas! ¡Yupiii!"_


	9. Dulce

¡Gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8: DULCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La conversación con su tía Jenna fue una de las cosas más extrañas que le pasó en la primera semana de instituto, a medida que su tía hablaba -hablaba por los codos incluso-, Elena estaba más segura de que todo eso se debía a la conversación que Stefan tuvo con ella en el estacionamiento del instituto y eso la ponía enferma.

No dijo mucho al respecto, solo que tuviera cuidado cuando estuviese con Damon, ya que era un chico problemático que necesitaba ayuda profesional ya que no sabía controlar su carácter y no sé qué mierda más, aunque Elena se moría de la curiosidad no abrió la boca en ningún momento, simplemente se quedó allí, mirando sus zapatillas y buscando la mejor manera de colarse en la casa de Stefan y ahogarlo con una almohada.

Sí, le gustaba esa imagen que se había formado en su cabeza pero retuvo la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios porque sabía que eso le iba a complicar la vida.

Su tía actúo de forma extraña esa noche, pero ahí no quedó la cosa, ese virus que le había picado de sobreprotección fue empeorando a medida que avanzaba la semana, llegando el caso de estar parada en la misma puerta del instituto para recogerla, ganándose un conjunto de miradas curiosas por allí por donde iba.

No pudo salir de casa con Katherine ni con nadie, no porque su tía se lo impidiese sino porque estaba allí en medio, las veinticuatro horas, día y noche, y aunque no dijese nada, sabía que si intentaba salir se ganaría alguna miradita y puede que incluso una charla como la del martes por la noche, por lo que se ahorró todo ese jaleo y se mantuvo encerrada en su cuarto siendo productiva. Esperando a que Damon diese señales de vida.

El único contacto directo que tuvo con Damon y compañía era en el instituto, Damon seguía siendo igual con ella, tenía sus ratos buenos y sus ratos malos pero en línea general seguían en el mismo punto que el martes. Elena siguió buscando información sobre Damon pero consiguió más de lo mismo, por lo que se mantuvo más concentrada en las clases y en las chicas.

Con Stefan tampoco pudo hablar, tenían el mismo horario de almuerzo pero él siempre iba acompañado de su séquito de seguidores como si se creyese el Rey de la zona, quizá era lo más normal entre los líderes pero como Damon no hacía alarde de su gente, Elena lo veía extraño en Stefan.

— Tienes que venir a la fiesta, ¡Fell's Church es casi una tradición! —Caroline y Katherine habían movido sus sillas hasta colocarlas al lado de la mesa de Elena, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

Tanner había faltado esa mañana, las chicas habían decidido que era un buen momento de recordarle a Elena lo de la fiesta de esa tarde, ya que la chica llevaba rechazando la invitación desde el martes.

No es que Elena no quisiera ir, pero es que no tenía ganas de pasar un viernes noche con medio instituto borracho, estaba segurísima de que los del A también estarían allí y después del momento en el Grill, Elena no estaba dispuesta a revivir esa experiencia nunca más, aún podía oler la salsa de los calamares en su pelo y mira que no se había manchado.

" _¿Seguro que es eso? ¿o tu problema es que Damon también estará allí?"_

Se removió inquieta en el asiento y se atusó el cabello.

— Me lo pensaré.

— No me gusta como suena eso, Elena.

— No soy una chica de fiestas, Caroline, y tampoco quiero más problemas como los del otro día.

— ¿Todo esto es por los del A? —preguntó Katherine, como si la cosa le hiciera verdadera gracia. Elena bufó—. No te preocupes por ellos, estaremos todos muy borrachos para vernos las caras, ¡Elena la fiesta es en una plaza enorme! vendrá mucha más gente del exterior, lo prometemos.

Rodó los ojos. Iba abrir la boca para protestar cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda, invadiendo su espacio personal, no necesitaba girarse para saber de quién se trataba, desde el martes por la noche, Elena estaba más que segura que era Damon, su cuerpo reaccionaba a él de una forma muy peculiar.

Tenía que ser él, todo su cuerpo gritaba su nombre. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos azules, que le miraban con un brillo perverso, tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Una sonrisa provocativa se instaló en su rostro al darse cuenta de la reacción que había conseguido provocar en Elena, la chica quiso golpearlo ahí mismo pero se mantuvo quieta, su cuerpo seguía acostumbrándose a su cercanía.

— Vas a ir a la fiesta. Te recogeré.

— ¿En ese trasto tuyo? Lo siento tu bebé y yo no nos llevamos bien —bromeó queriendo relajar la tensión que había, miró en dirección a las chicas, las dos la miraban con una ceja alzada en gesto interrogante, Elena frunció el ceño, ¿ellas no sentían la tensión a su alrededor?

— No insultes a mi coche.

Se giró para enfrentarlo de nuevo. Damon estaba agachado a su lado, su cabeza estaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya, y Elena pegó un bote en el asiento captando la atención de miradas poco discretas.

¿Cuándo se había movido?

— No vuelvas a hacer eso —le advirtió señalándole con un dedo en gesto amenazante, Damon soltó una carcajada.

— Eres adorable, bebé.

— ¡Y no me llames así!

— ¿Prefieres nena?

— Prefiero Elena, por favor no es tan complicado.

El chico volvió a reír pero esta vez ocultó su rostro en el hombro de la chica, la cual sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, Damon iba a acabar con ella, cada vez estaba más segura de ello.

Tenerlo tan cerca era peligroso, cada vez que hacía algo así, como ocultar su rostro en su hombro, Elena se veía en la tentación de hundir sus manos en su cabello azabache o en abrazarlo, de esto último estaba tentada ahora mismo, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

— ¡Parecéis una pareja! —aplaudió divertida Caroline ganándose una mirada de odio de Katherine y de Elena, Damon seguía en la misma postura, aunque ya no reía a carcajadas su cuerpo seguía temblando a causa de la risa, Elena lo apartó de un empujón y el chico comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada.

Elena negó con la cabeza y sus ojos coincidieron con los de Kai, no quería mirarlo demasiado tiempo seguido pero había algo en su mirada que la atraía como una polilla a la luz. Estaba mirando a Damon de forma despectiva, como si hubiese algo en el chico que le molestase o le diese asco, ambas cosas casi.

Elena estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta de la clase se abrió y la señora Flowers entró deprisa, mirando a todos los presentes.

Katherine y Caroline se miraron pensativas.

— ¿Elena Gilbert?

— Sí, soy yo.

— Acompáñame abajo, por favor.

Elena asintió poca convencida, miró a Damon dudosa, pero el chico estaba mirando en dirección a la recepcionista de una forma extraña, no era el único, Kai estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, como si no fuese normal que la señora Flowers viniera a por un alumno.

La señora Flowers sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, ella tenía que hacerse cargo de unos padres y no podía encargarse de hacer fotocopias. Elena sabía que Mystic Falls era una conocida por su gran abanico de festividades pero lo que desconocía era que fuese el instituto el encargado de hacer publicidad.

— Lo haría yo, pero me he retrasado muchísimo y necesito tenerlas para la siguiente hora, no estarás sola, otros chicos te ayudarán.

" _¡Que morro tiene la tía! Eso debería hacerlo ella, Elena. Tu deberías estar en clase"._

— No pasa nada, estoy encantada.

— Eres un cielo de niña.

" _¿Cielo de niña? ¡Vamos hombre! espero que de verdad esté tan ocupada como dice"._

Entró en la sala, era una habitación enorme repleta de cajas y fotocopiadoras, Elena se giró para hablar con la señora Flowers descubriendo que no había rastro de ella en ninguna parte, se asomó a la puerta y miró en todas direcciones, ¿se había largado así sin más? unas risitas a su derecha captaron su atención, eran tres niños, seguramente de primer año o de segundo, más de catorce años no podían tener.

Suspiró agotada y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, ¿cuántas fotocopias tendría que hacer? ¿y qué debía fotocopiar?

" _Esto me pasa solamente a mí, está claro"._

— Bien chicos, os dejo con esto, tenéis esta hora después debéis volver a vuestras clases, ¿entendido?

Elena se giró esperanzada al escuchar la voz de la señora Flowers.

— ¿Qué…?

Stefan estaba a su lado con dos cajas pesadas, en cuanto sus miradas coincidieron, Elena lo supo, Stefan no estaba nada sorprendido con su presencia allí mientras que ella estaba a punto de lanzarse contra la recepcionista y matarla muy lentamente.

Lo había hecho a propósito.

" _Sal de ahí, Elena o enfréntate a Stefan de una vez por todas"._

Media hora estuvieron fotocopiando y organizando los panfletos, todo esto sin dirigirse la palabra, Elena odiaba estar así de mal con su mejor amigo, pero cada vez que recordaba las putadas de los dos primeros días y como la había ignorado desde que estaba en el pueblo, se le olvidaba.

Miró el reloj, aún quedaban veinte minutos.

— Elena, toma —le dio un puñado de folios en blanco, los puso en la fotocopiadora y tecleó con rapidez.

No pensaba darle conversación, quizá tenía cientos de preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero su orgullo ganaba siempre la partida.

— Elena, lo siento, ¿vale? fui un idiota de campeonato.

— Te quedas corto —se alejó de la fotocopiadora y se puso a ordenar los últimos panfletos, aún podía notar el papel caliente.

— Eres mi amiga, ya has podido comprobar en tus propias carnes lo que significa ser del B o del A. Tienes que estar en mi grupo y todo irá genial. Hoy es el último día que se permiten cambios, no hagas el tonto, por favor.

— No voy a cambiarme, Stefan. Tu eres el que complica las cosas.

— No soy yo, ¡estamos en grupos diferentes!

— Si de verdad me quisieras te daría igual que estemos en otros grupos.

— Claro que te quiero, es por eso por lo que te estoy suplicando, ¡no hagas las cosas más difíciles!

— Estoy cómoda en el B.

— Esta semana, la que viene no va a ser tan bonita.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que Damon y los suyos están planeando algo, necesitan que confíes en ellos, pero van a hacerte daño, van a usarte contra mi.

— Damon no me hará daño —la voz le falló en el último momento y quiso pegarse una buena hostia por ello, Damon no le haría daño, estaba segura de ello—. Stefan, explícate.

— Damon ha tenido siempre muy mal carácter, me odia y el odio le nubla la mente, quizás creas que no te hará daño, pero lo hará porque sabe que es la única forma en la que me jode de verdad.

— No tiene sentido, Stef.

— Si confiaras en Damon de verdad no irías preguntando a la gente por él, irías a hablar directamente con él.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— No estoy ciego, he visto cosas, sé que estás buscando respuestas pero esto solo va a conseguir que te explote en la cara. Damon tiene mal carácter, no hagas que te lo recuerde.

— Pues dame respuestas, Stef, ¿Damon tuvo un accidente? ¿cómo es que no sabía de su existencia hasta hace poco? ¿por qué vino a vivir con vosotros hace cinco años?

— Mi padre recordó que tenía otro hijo y vio bonito "adoptarlo", Damon nunca aceptó lo que nuestro padre nos daba, siempre ansiaba más y como era el pobrecito, ¡todo lo tenía!

¿Pobrecito? bueno quizá esa no era la pregunta, ¿por qué Stefan destilaba odio por todas partes?

— ¿Y el accidente?

— Tuvo un accidente en la carretera, estuvo hospitalizado durante meses, perdió el curso y mi padre vio correcto que repitiese para que los dos estuviésemos en el mismo año. Damon es una carga molesta. Siempre lo ha sido y lo seguirá siendo.

— Le odias.

— Me jodió la vida, mi padre está muerto por su culpa.

Retrocedió asustada, sabía que Giuseppe había muerto hacía unos años por un infarto, ya había tenido algún que otro amago antes, pero nunca esperó que Stefan le echara la culpa a Damon de lo sucedido.

— No me mires así, Damon buscaba pelea siempre, constantemente mi padre recibía llamadas tanto del instituto como de la comisaría, todo porque Damon había hecho alguna tontería, como meterse en una pelea, emborracharse, ¡sí, con dieciséis años! o cualquier cosa que pusiese de los nervios a mis padres. No sabes cuanto le odio, Elena. Perdí a mi familia por él, no quiero perderte a ti también.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, Elena salió de allí corriendo, le escocían los ojos y no quería llorar delante de Stefan, por lo que intentó desaparecer con el rostro oculto para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

— ¡Elena!

Damon se interpuso en su camino, tomó su brazo con fuerza al ver que Elena intentaba escapar y tiró de ella hasta enterrarla entre sus brazos, se resistió al principio pero enseguida se rindió y rompió a llorar pero esta vez sin barreras.

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente arrastró a Elena hasta una pequeña sala de la planta baja, Elena no se dio cuenta que se trataba de un despacho hasta que Damon soltó su agarre y la chica pudo liberarse por fin de la calidez del pecho y de los brazos de Damon. Se miraron durante unos segundos, Elena buscaba una forma de entender a Damon después de haber escuchado a Stefan pero lo único que veía seguía siendo a ese chico que rompía todos sus esquemas y que la volvía loca, era incapaz de encontrar un parecido con lo que Stefan había dicho y eso le dolía muchísimo más.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

— Stefan.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —silencio, Damon suspiró agotado, se bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se quedó a su lado, en cuclillas—, ¿y bien? hablaré yo. Sé que has preguntado por mí, también sé lo que has escuchado, el noventa por ciento de lo que habla la gente es mentira y el diez por ciento restante tampoco es verdad, así que, ¿qué te ha dicho Stefan?

Elena sorbió con fuerza y miró a Damon, no parecía alterado, todo lo contrario, estaba bastante calmado teniendo en cuenta que ella había ido por sus espaldas preguntando a todo el mundo sobre Damon, si fuese al contrario, Elena estaría bastante cabreada.

" _Soy estúpida"._

— Lo siento, simplemente quería entender qué estaba pasando entre Stefan y tú. Stef sólo me ha dicho que eras una persona problemática cuando viniste aquí y mucha mierda rencorosa, lo siento muchísimo.

— Tuve un accidente, mi padre se hizo cargo de mi. No me gustaba fingir que éramos una familia feliz y pagué mi frustración con mucha gente. Por si te lo preguntas, no hablo con Alaric todos los almuerzos por mis problemas de ira, no tengo un problema en realidad.

Elena no sabía si creerle, pero por lo menos lo que Damon le estaba contando no era basado en sus sentimientos, no como Stefan, que no había dudado en escupir veneno en todo momento.

— Lo siento.

— Deja de disculparte, no has hecho nada malo. Pero prefiero que mi mierda siga siendo mi mierda.

— Pero, ¿por qué no vivías con tus padres? —la mirada que le lanzó Damon fue suficiente para silenciarla, ya había conseguido un poco más de información, no iba a seguir tirando de la cuerda porque lo único que conseguiría es cabrearlo.

" _Igual tienes que averiguar qué está pasando, no es normal que Damon haya estado viviendo lejos de sus padres tantos años, ¿qué clase de accidente tuvo? era un crío en esa época, ¿con quién iba?"_

— Anda vamos, deja de comerte la cabeza —le dio un golpecito en la sien, la chica se quejó en broma—. No soy un asesino, ni un violador, ni un sociópata ni nada parecido, ¿contenta?

— Que pena, me gustan los riesgos.

— ¡Que tonta eres!

Elena se levantó y tomó la mano de Damon, ese pequeño contacto era agradable, con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en los labios miró a Damon de reojo. Estaban a punto de salir del aula cuando Alaric entró y los miró a ambos como si fuesen extraterrestres.

— ¿Qué hacéis en mi despacho?

" _Por supuesto, Damon y Elena metiendose en problemas desde 1234"._

— Ric, me dijiste que si necesitaba espacio podría quedarme aquí.

— Sí, espacio, no un nidito de amor o lo que sea que estuvieseis haciendo.

— ¡Ric!

" _Damon… ¿estaba rojo como un tomate? ¿avergonzado? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TELÉFONO PARA HACERLE UNA FOTO?!"_

Damon apartó la mirada avergonzado, Alaric empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, tuvo que sostenerse el estómago del ataque que le había dado, Elena no entendía nada, la vergüenza había desaparecido nada más darse cuenta de la relación que Damon tenía con el profesor de literatura, una relación que contradecía a lo que sucedía en las clases por lo que pudo apreciar cada pequeño detalle del rostro de Damon, sus orejas estaban rojas como tomates y un rosa se extendía por sus mejillas, era más que adorable.

" _¡UNA FOTO! ¡UNA FOTA!"_

— Nos vamos —sentenció Damon al ver que Alaric seguía riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Damon! —le costó serenarse pero lo consiguió, ahora Elena no veía en Alaric un profesor sino una persona, un confidente para Damon— ¿no se te olvida algo?

— Ah sí, ¿podemos dejar la sección para el lunes que viene?

Alaric se quedó pálido y lanzó una rápida mirada a Elena, como si le sorprendiese que Damon hubiese dicho lo de las secciones delante de otro ser humano.

— Elena lo sabe, Ric.

— Sorprendente —la seriedad desapareció de su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa divertida se pintó en su mirada, Damon agarró más fuerte a Elena y tiró de ella hasta el exterior pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido pues la voz de Alaric los alcanzó— ¡Me cae bien no la cagues con ella, Damon!

Damon se echó a correr en ese momento, casi no había nadie en el pasillo, Elena le siguió el ritmo como pudo pero no le molestó el esfuerzo, estar con Damon era como un soplo de aire fresco, daba igual lo que Stefan dijera o los rumores que hubiese por allí, sería paciente, esperaría a que él mismo se abriera a ella, a fin de cuentas, ella tampoco le había dicho nada a Damon de su pasado.

— Esta noche te vienes conmigo a la fiesta.

Elena tomó una bocanada de aire, estaban en el patio, ocultos detrás de unos árboles, pero aunque le costaba respirar no iba a callarse.

— Stef habló con mi tía, no sé cómo reaccionaría al verte.

— ¿Tu tía no vivía en Atlanta?

— Sí —frunció el ceño, era cierto, vivía a varios kilómetros de aquí pero se pasaba casi todo el maldito día en casa, ¿por qué?

Damon pasó una mano por delante de sus narices captando su atención.

— Voy a luchar por ti, Elena —la intensidad de su mirada y la seriedad de sus palabras fue como un golpe directo a su corazón, necesitaba apartar la mirada, romper esa burbuja que siempre se formaba entre ellos pero no fue capaz—, ¿besarte quedaría inapropiado verdad?

Y ahí es cuando lo estropeaba.

Damon siempre conseguía romper esos momentos con una de sus frases, como la de pedirle un beso, odiaba cuando bromeaba de esa forma, por eso empezó a golpearlo, pero era inevitable que uno de los acabase riendo a carcajadas o en este caso, los dos.

Porque aunque Elena estaba harta de sus bromas eran una de las razones por la que Damon se había metido bajo su piel, junto a él nada parecía lo suficientemente importante o lo suficientemente grave, sino algo pasajero, algo que te pasaba y que debías afrontar.

— Me cansé —atrapó sus brazos en el aire y acercó su rostro al de la chica, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos—. Voy a besarte, puedes golpearme o puedes… devolverme el beso.

Y lo hizo. Acortó la distancia que los separaba, no era mucha; y atrapó sus labios sin vacilar, no llegaron a tocarse, Damon seguía manteniendo los brazos de Elena en el aire, por lo que necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no soltarla y atraer su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, el beso fue corto y dulce, no era como los demás que había tenido con otras chicas, besar a Elena era diferente y excitante, una especie de droga de la que ya se estaba volviendo adicto y casi ni siquiera lo había probado.

Mordió el labio inferior de la chica al apartarse, sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma fuerza que los de Elena, el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba respirando con dificultad pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Elena rompió las distancia, apoyó las manos en el suelo para hacer palanca y se acercó al rostro de Damon para devolverle el beso.

Este beso fue igual de dulce que el anterior pero mucho más cargado de pasión, Damon se recostó en el suelo y Elena sobre él, se besaron durante un buen rato, Elena y Damon estaban como en una nube, sumergidos en su propio mundo dejándose llevar hasta que alguien a su alrededor carraspeó, captando su atención.

— ¿Molestamos?

" _PERRA"_

" _Vale, Lexi no era su problema, sino la persona que iba a su lado… o todas ellas, ¿qué mierda haces con tu vida, Elena?"_

* * *

¡Hola!

Juro que esta vez me ha costado la misma vida poner un título a este capítulo sin que sonara a spoiler o a otra cosa. He pensado en muchas opciones (Alaric - Pasión - Charla - Stefan etc) pero creo que este queda bastante bien, porque así es como Damon y Elena han definido su primer beso, ¿quién se veía venir un beso?

Ahora, no todo es de color de rosa.

Sobre el pasado de Damon, en un par de capítulos se sabrá la base de ello, aquí he dejado entrever el esqueleto, ¿alguno tiene una teoría o varias? quiero leerlas.

En cuanto nos alejemos del misterio del pasado de Damon vendrá lo bueno o los problemas, es otra forma de definirlo, sí, veremos que pasa en la famosa fiesta si es que Elena consigue ir.

¡Estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones!


	10. Baile

_¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo!_

 _Esta historia es como un poco de aire fresco para mi, ¡se escribe sola! cierto es que no tengo ningún esquema por capítulos montado pero tengo muchas idea así que, por ahora, voy a dejarme llevar. Espero que os esté gustando leer esta historia tanto como a mi escribirla, vuestros comentarios y lecturas son una motivación extra, ¡os lo agradezco enormemente!_

 _Más pronto que tarde veremos a un Delena más, ¿cómo definirlo? ¿problemático? ¿extremo? no sé, se irá viendo._

 _El Team Anti-Stefan preparad munición ¬¬_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9: BAILE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Dejarse besar por Damon?

Era una locura escrita en mayúsculas.

¿Devolverle el beso como si Damon fuese el último trozo de carne en este mundo?

Ya no era una locura, era pasarse de castaño oscuro, Elena lo sabía y cualquier persona en su sano juicio también.

Pero, ¿besar a la última persona en el mundo que nunca besarías delante de un grupo de psicópatas encabezados por Stefan y Lexi?

Quizás exageraba con lo de "nunca besarías", pero sí, con respecto al grupo de psicópatas ya no era una locura, ¡era surrealista!

Pero había sucedido, Elena y cualquiera que estuviera allí podría dar fe de ello. Stefan y Lexi junto a su séquito estaban a una distancia prudencial siendo testigos de ese acto tan fuera de control, pero bien podrían haber estado a centímetros de ellos dos que se sentiría de la misma forma, ¡asfixiante!

Lexi sonreía divertida y Elena sólo quería borrarle esa sonrisa a base de golpes sino fuera por la mirada que Stefan le estaba lanzando, una mirada dolida y molesta. Su amigo o ex amigo, estaba petrificado allí como si no supiera qué hacer, sintiéndose traicionado por lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Molestamos?

Elena salió espantada de encima de Damon, se sentía completamente desnuda. Damon continúo en cambio, tumbado en el suelo, recuperando el control de su cuerpo y tomando varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse. En muchos sentidos.

En cuanto se creyó recuperado le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Lexi y compañía.

—Iros. Ahora.

El sonido del timbre tendría que haber sido suficiente para que todos allí dejaran el tema correr y volviesen a clase, pero ninguno de ellos se movió ni un centímetro, como si lo que estuviese sucediendo ahí fuera tan importante como una clase de matemáticas o de química.

Elena quería morirse allí mismo, no por ser descubierta sino por haberse dejado llevar como una perra en celo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? bueno mejor dicho, ¿por qué no estaba pensando con la cabeza? ¡ella nunca se dejaba llevar por las hormonas! pero estaba claro que con Damon no se podía aplicar las mismas normas, Damon era demasiado para ella, en todos los sentidos, conseguía dejarla en evidencia con sólo una caricia o un roce inocente.

Si ahora volviera a besarla, ¡vamos! lo raro sería que no estallara.

—¿No tenéis clase? ¿o qué pasa? —Damon se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente, chocando su cuerpo contra el de Lexi, la cual se vio en la obligación de retroceder.

—Esto es mucho más interesante… —se acercó a Damon, no sin antes hacerle un escaneo completo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza—, ¿qué pasa, esta chiquita no es suficiente para ti?

Su mano descendió peligrosamente hasta sus partes, Elena no lo consintió, guiada por instinto casi animal tomó a Damon del brazo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo, Damon no ejerció presión por lo que no fue difícil alejarlo.

Stefan hizo algo parecido, salió del shock y tomó a Lexi de la muñeca, no necesitó tirar con fuerza, la chica reaccionó a su contacto y se apartó como una niña buena que temía ser regañada por su papá.

" _¡Cobarde!"_

—Llegaremos tarde a clase, Lex.

Elena suspiró aliviada cuando vio que Stefan arrastraba a Lexi y compañía fuera del aparcamiento, lejos de Damon y Elena, pero en cuanto comprobó que ya no quedaba rastro de ninguno de ellos se quedó pálida y bloqueada, seguía aferrada a la muñeca de Damon y estaba peligrosamente cerca de él, ¿y ahora qué? era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza dejándola expuesta.

" _Piensa rápido, piensa rápido, ¡piensa!"_

—Creo que nos toca… francés, ¿o era español? creo que escogí esa asignatura porque mi madre adora el español, me hace ver series subtituladas a ese idioma…

—Elena.

—Incluso vi un episodio de Big Band Theory en español, ¡fue horrible! no me gustan los doblajes, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿versión original o doblada?

—Elena, ¿qué haces?

—Buena pregunta, creo que dije eso es voz alta.

—Elena, ¿estás intentando evadir el tema…?

—¿Del beso? sí.

—No —rió divertido—. Me refería al tema donde tu te lanzabas encima como si no hubiese un mañana.

Un rojo intenso decoró las ya sonrosadas mejillas de Elena. Soltó la muñeca de Damon como si su contacto le quemara, el chico sintió la pérdida en forma de cosquilleo donde los dedos de Elena antes le habían tocado con anterioridad.

Damon no dejó que huyera de nuevo, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a que clavara sus ojos café en él, y lo hizo, pero no le gustó lo que vio en ellos.

Elena era muy fácil de leer, como un libro abierto y aunque eso era normalmente bueno, ahora no lo era en absoluto, la chica estaba sufriendo por lo sucedido como si temiera el rechazo de Damon.

Él no quería tener ese poder sobre ella, en parte sí, pero ahora mismo no.

—¡Bromeaba, Elena!

—Vamos a llegar tarde —dijo cortante, queriendo salir corriendo de allí.

No quería dejarla marchar sin saber que estaba pasando por esa cabecita suya, besarla había sido un error, pero un error del que no quería arrepentirse por lo menos no en ese momento.

—No volveré a besarte, lo siento.

La chica alzó la cabeza.

—Pues no me beses —sonó decepcionada pero no había forma de remediarlo, si Damon no quería volver a besarla, ella no podía hacer nada, solo sentirse como una completa idiota por haberle seguido el juego antes.

—¡No es eso tampoco! Elena, ¿por qué eres tan complicada?

—Tu eres el complicado. No sé que piensas ni tampoco sé que planeas, ¡eres un completo caso perdido!

—Me gusta esta Elena, ¡la echaba de menos!

La chica rodó los ojos evidentemente cabreada, Damon era un caso perdido, puede que sí, pero también era el causante de que ella estuviera perdiendo su cordura o lo poco que quedaba de ella, así que era mejor actuar como siempre, como si esos besos no hubieran sido nada para ninguno de los dos, si Damon volvía a besarla, ella le seguiría el juego o le pararía, no había nada de malo en ello.

Eran amigos.

" _¡UNA MIERDA ASÍ DE GRANDE PARA TI, ELENA!"_

Damon pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó como haría con uno de sus amigos, la chica soltó una carcajada y se dejó guiar por el chico de camino a clase, tropezaron varias veces, más de una vez estuvieron a punto de comerse el suelo e incluso de llevarse a algún alumno rezagado del pasillo, pero consiguieron llegar a clase antes de que el profesor de turno apareciera.

" _Sí, ser amiga de Damon Salvatore no podía ser tan difícil"._

—Hablaré con mi tía y después te mando un mensaje —la última clase había sido la más estresante, pero Damon no había dejado que la chica se escabullera sin recordarle lo de la fiesta de esta noche.

—Y si no me cuelo en tu casa y te secuestro.

—No lo harás.

—Si lo haré.

Elena se quedó quieta en mitad de la escalera. Miró a Damon durante un buen rato hasta que sintió a la gente quejándose por estar en medio.

—No serías capaz, si mi tía dice que no, es un no.

—Pruébame.

—Damon.

—Elena, siempre hablo en serio, vete acostumbrándote —continúo bajando las escaleras pero se quedó quieto al ver que la chica seguía parada allí con la boca abierta—. Si tu tía o tu padre no te dejan, te secuestraré sin reparos, estés o no estés vestida. Así que, hazte a la idea.

Elena recuperó el ritmo en un par de zancadas y se posicionó al lado de Damon, el cual silbaba ligeramente contento.

—Eres…

—¿Sexy, atrevido, irresistible?

—Eres…

—¿Incorregible? Ya no se me ocurre mas nada.

—¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! —bufó molesta, Damon negó con la cabeza incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, Elena era incorregible.

Buscó la mano de la chica y la entrelazó con la suya. Elena se le quedó mirando un momento para después clavar sus ojos en sus manos unidas, se sentía demasiado bien para ser normal, pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron juntos, sumergidos en sus propios mundos hasta el aparcamiento, Elena estaba tan metida en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta que su tía estaba justo parada al lado de la puerta principal y ella aún seguía pegada a Damon por no hablar de que sus manos unidas podría dar lugar a varios malentendidos.

Su tía carraspeó para llamar la atención de su sobrina ya que Elena seguía caminando en dirección al coche del chico.

—¡Elena!

Fue Damon el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia de Jenna, por lo que se quedó quieto arrastrando a la chica con su movimiento. En cuanto Elena se dio cuenta de que su tía estaba allí, se quedó completamente congelada, todo atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al darse cuenta que podría estar metida en un buen lío.

A fin de cuentas, Damon y Elena iban cogidos de la mano como una pareja.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro.

—Jenna —soltó a Damon y se lanzó a los brazos de su tía, que no dudó en recibirla gustosa, pero sin apartar la mirada de la del chico que no tuvo ningún reparo en sostenerla—. No te había visto, lo siento…

Elena se separó de su tía, pero se mantuvo entre ella y Damon.

—No pasa nada —movió las llaves del coche que tenía entre las manos—. Es viernes si prefieres irte con _Damon_ , no hay problema.

Elena abrió la boca para responder pero el chico se le adelantó.

— Soy Damon —era una tontería presentarse cuando Jenna ya sabía su nombre pero Elena se lo agradeció en silencio—, no me molesta acercarla a casa, pero ya que está usted aquí me gustaría disculparme por lo del martes pasado.

—No tienes de qué disculparte.

—Igual me siento mal —le sonrió cual niño inocente que no planea nada bueno, Elena aguantó una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir, Damon era todo teatro cuando quería—, y me siento doblemente mal por decirle esto, pero esta tarde hay una fiesta y me gustaría que su sobrina me acompañase, acepto todo lo que usted y su padre me digan. Toque de queda, normas básicas...

—Una fiesta, ¿Fell's Church?

—Esa misma. Elena me ha dicho que creía que le iban a decir que no, así que, aquí estoy con todo mi encanto, comprobando si es cierto o es que Elena me está mandado a la mierda sutilmente.

Jenna sonrió levemente.

—Por mi no hay problema, no te preocupes por Grayson, sé que botón tocar con él —una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su rostro, Elena la miró fijamente, había algo en Jenna y en su padre que no cuadraba, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Damon continúo hablando con Jenna hasta donde estaba aparcado su coche, Elena se quedó atrás mirando el suelo que pisaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la similitud de la sonrisa de Jenna cuando hablaba de Grayson o estaba a su lado, se parecía tanto a la suya cuando estaba con Damon o pensando en él que era imposible dejarlo correr.

¿Por qué Jenna pasaba tanto tiempo en el pueblo cuando su vida estaba en Atlanta?

¿Cómo supo Jenna del accidente de su padre antes que Miranda o Elena?

¿Cómo es posible que Jenna estuviese tan segura de poder manejar a Grayson?

—Elena —la chica alzó la cabeza, Damon estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados y un mohín en los labios, era realmente mono—, vale que pases de mi culo, pero podrías disimular un poco más.

—Que tonto eres —se pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja—, ¿qué me decías?

—Qué te recojo a las siete y tengo que traerte a medianoche, como a Cenicienta, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece que me tengo que sacar el carnet cuanto antes, odio depender de los demás.

Damon soltó una carcajada y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios y salió corriendo en dirección a su coche, Elena fue incapaz de moverse en los primeros minutos hasta que el sonido del claxon del coche de Jenna captó su atención.

Su tía sonreía sin vergüenza alguna.

" _Quizá no todo era tan malo…"_

Katherine Pierce era su heroína, justo cuando iba a entrar en la primera fase de un ataque de pánico sin salida ella apareció como salida de la nada con la solución de sus problemas. No le echó en cara en ningún momento que fuese a ir con Damon a la fiesta, ni tampoco le pidió ningún tipo de explicación, simplemente apareció en la puerta de su cuarto con lo que ella llamaba un kit "salvavidas": maquillaje, ropa y perfume.

Gracias a ella su cabello quedó perfectamente ondulado, no de forma de peluquería sino como si fuese el estado natural de su pelo, incluso el maquillaje que le puso no era excesivo sino perfecto. No se puso nada de la ropa que trajo en el kit pero si que le ayudó a combinar un traje blanco de principios de verano con una sandalias que Kath traía guardadas en otra bolsa.

Natural y exquisita, eso es lo que dijo Katherine antes de desaparecer en su coche no sin antes comprobar que Damon viniera a recogerla.

—Hermosa y perfecta, como siempre.

" _Lo odiaba"._

No lo odiaba por halagar su aspecto, no, lo odiaba por la forma en que lo había dicho. Había pegado su cuerpo al suyo y le había susurrado de forma sensual en el oído esas tres palabras, como si en vez de un halago fuese una petición sexual. Sí, tenía motivos para odiarlo y muchos más porque lo hizo cuando su padre estaba buscando en su cartera para darle algo de dinero.

¡Lo hizo delante de sus narices!

—Pasarlo bien chicos, Elena no llegues tarde —le comentó cuando salían por la puerta, al ver la mano de Damon en la espalda de su hija dio un par de pasos más—¡Y Damon! Recuerda que tengo una escopeta.

Damon asintió de acuerdo, pero en cuanto estuvieron lejos de Grayson y su escopeta (y sus muletas), Damon y Elena empezaron a reír como dos idiotas, así estuvieron gran parte del camino, riendo y cantando canciones de _Imagine Dragons_ , olvidando que existía un mundo que los rodeaba, por un momento, solo fueron ellos dos.

La fiesta de Fell's Church era mucho más impresionante de lo que los chicos le habían contado, la plaza era el centro de la fiesta y esta era inmensa pero no el único lugar afectado por la gente borracha o los extranjeros, gran parte del pueblo estaba incluido en el lote, fuese legal o no.

—¿Bailamos? —susurró Damon en su oído, casi pudo notar los labios del chico y eso mandó una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde? ¿Aquí en medio?

—¿Importa? —empezó a moverse dulcemente contra el cuerpo de Elena intentando que la chica le siguiera el rollo, Elena sonrió débilmente, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Damon contra el suyo, le encantaba poder notar el corazón de Damon tan acelerado como el suyo propio, y lo que más le gustaba era saber que podía dejarse llevar porque las consecuencias siempre quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se dio la vuelta con dificultad, el aroma de Damon y su cercanía la embriagaba mucho más que una cerveza o un vaso de vodka. Lo que vio en los ojos de Damon fue lo último que necesitó para dejarse llevar, porque por una vez había transparencia en ellos, por una vez Elena pudo ver reflejado en ellos lo mismo que sentía cuando lo tenía cerca, no necesitaba pararse a pensar qué significaba eso, no importaba, lo que sí importaba era estar allí, pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ponerse de puntillas y dejarse llevar por Damon.

El chico le sonrió con esa sonrisa que debería ser ilegal para después elevar a la chica unos centímetros del suelo y dar vueltas como si estuvieran bailando.

Elena rió a carcajadas notando su corazón latiendo con fuerza al compás que el de Damon, sintiendo como el calor corporal del cuerpo del chico traspasaba su propio cuerpo sin agobiarla, porque estar con Damon era estar en el paraíso, aunque sonara egoísta, esperaba que el chico sintiera lo mismo.

Y lo miró a los ojos y por un momento esa sonrisa que le mostró fue suficiente para saber qué sentía exactamente lo mismo, ¿que era? no estaba segura.

Tras un par de bailes fallidos, Elena salió corriendo en dirección a la zona de bebidas, le había parecido ver antes a Caroline con un chico que seguramente sería Klaus, su novio, así que vio el momento de saludar y tomar algo refrescante lejos de Damon.

Si se mantenía a su lado un segundo más sí que se lanzaría a su boca como una perra en celo y no quería estropear nada.

Llegó a la zona y miró a su alrededor, había varios vasos llenos de algún que otro líquido por lo que buscó con la mirada a alguien con pinta de barman que pudiera darle algo refrescante desde una botella cerrada.

—¡Elena! —canturreó un Kai ligeramente tocado, iba acompañado de una chica morena que no tardó en reconocer.

Bonnie Bennet.

—Te recomiendo la otra zona de bebidas, esto son las sobras —la voz de Bonnie era angelical y Elena quiso darle con algo en la cabeza, pero se mantuvo quieta, Kai estaba observándola y aunque parecía borracho seguía dando miedo.

—Gracias.

—Damon prefiere el bourbon pero aquí es mejor que le des cualquier otra cosa, un chupito o algo con chispas. El bourbon de aquí es malísimo.

—Gracias, Kai.

Bonnie no dijo nada, simplemente se despidió tirando de Kai hasta la pista de baile, Elena miró hacia donde estaba Damon, hablaba con una pareja, quiso avisarle de que se dirigía a otra zona pero era una soberana estupidez, tampoco iba a pasarle nada.

" _Eso hay que verlo"._

Con dos bebidas en la mano se encaminó hasta donde estaba Damon, este le sonrió al verla venir, pero una mano se aferró a su muñeca y le dio la vuelta casi sin dificultad, estaba a punto de preguntarle a esa persona que cuál era su maldito problema cuando reconoció a Stefan.

—¿Stef?

—Lo siento.

—¿Y puede saberse el porqué? Quiero decir, tengo una larga lista de posibles respuestas…

Stefan no la dejó terminar, lanzó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y se lanzó contra Elena, tomó su rostro y tiró de él hasta juntar sus labios en un beso feroz.

" _Y es aquí cuando todo se descarrila, ¿verdad…?"_


	11. Coche

¡Fanfiction ha vuelto! ¡Menos mal!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10: COCHE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los labios de Stefan seguían sobre los suyos. Elena había besado a varios chicos en Londres pero nunca se había sentido tan mal como en aquel beso, no sabía si se debía a que era su amigo quien la besaba o porque ella no quería que fuese Stefan el dueño de ese beso robado, de una manera u otra, tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde sea para romper ese contacto físico cuanto antes.

Stefan se separó de ella unos centímetros, rompiendo el beso. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Elena para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y empujarlo, quizá un simple empujón fuese suficiente pero en ese momento Elena era incapaz de pensar con la cabeza, por lo que le arreó un puñetazo casi sin pensarlo.

No era del tipo violento, normalmente solucionaba todo hablando pero desde el incidente en el Grill y ahora esto, estaba claro que el pueblo estaba sacando un lado suyo casi desconocido.

Stefan se llevó una mano a la zona afectada que estaba empezando a enrojecer, pero la peor parte se la llevó Elena que tuvo que mover la mano para todos los lados queriendo acabar con el dolor agudo que se extendía desde sus nudillos hasta su muñeca, pegar un puñetazo en las películas y en los libros era una cosa pero pegar uno en la realidad era otra muy distinta, ¡dolía muchísimo!

—¡¿Por qué lo has hecho, Stefan?! —no entendía el motivo de su amigo para obrar de esa forma tan animal y sin sentido.

—Me disculpé antes.

—¿Qué? —se pasó una mano por el cabello y tiró de él levemente—. A ti no te llega bien la sangre al cerebro…

—Créeme, actúo con la cabeza. Todo esto ha sido premeditado.

—No estás bien, Stefan, ¿¡qué se supone que pensabas!?

Stefan rió divertido pero estaba aliviado o eso le parecía a Elena a simple vista, iba a abrir la boca y dejarle claro que no podía actuar de esa forma tan cavernícola con ella como si tuviese algún derecho pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su amigo ¡ex amigo! apareciera de la nada. Blanca como una hoja de papel se volteó para buscar con la mirada a Damon pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

Estaba empezando a entender las intenciones de Stefan pero eso no quería decir que las aceptase, Damon había desaparecido completamente de la zona, ¿por Stefan? ¿por ese maldito beso sin sentido?

" _Y ahora es cuando te das cuenta, ¿vas un poco lenta, no te parece?"_

Elena apretó los puños con fuerza, cerró los ojos y tomó aire un par de veces antes de enfrentarse a Stefan y perder la mano en el intento.

—¿Por qué?

Stefan bufó molesto.

—Sabes el porqué. Te estoy salvando el culo, Lena. Todo lo que Damon toca muere o queda inservible, créeme ninguna de las dos opciones es agradable.

Elena levantó el brazo dispuesta a cruzarle la cara pero cegada por todos esos sentimientos encontrados y por las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos no vio venir ni a Tyler ni al otro gorila que lo acompañaba.

—¡Eh, zorra! —tomó su brazo con fuerza y tiró de ella hasta alejarla de Stefan, Elena retrocedió boquiabierta sin decir nada, no se había dado cuenta que estaba rodeada de gente del A hasta que vio un corrillo a su alrededor—. La próxima vez que amenaces a Stefan la pagarás caro, me dará igual si eres una chica.

" _Alucinante"._

Tyler la soltó con asco, Elena se llevó la mano instintivamente a la zona dolorida, el muy cerdo le había dejado una buena marca, ensimismada como estaba en comprobar el estado de su brazo no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Caroline, Klaus, Kai y otro coro de gente que Elena conocía del instituto y que supuso que serían del B hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Kai era un bravucón, Elena no necesitaba poner la mano en el fuego para jurarlo, por lo que fue el primero en dar un paso al frente y atacar verbalmente al gorila de Tyler.

Y cuando digo "gorila de Tyler" no estoy exagerando, Tyler le sacaba a Kai por lo menos una cabeza y media por no decir dos, pero eso no parecía importarle, al igual que Stefan tenía su séquito de seguidores..

Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su pecho, Damon tendría que tener ese séquito a su alrededor, no Kai.

¿Dónde estaba…?

" _Es culpa de Stefan, ¡y tuya! ¿qué haces que no estás saliendo a buscarle? ¡Corre nena, no te rindas!"_

Se alejó del centro de la pelea sin llamar la atención de nadie, no era difícil pues todos estaban muy concentrados en cómo alguien tan canijo como Kai podía vencer a algo tan enorme como era Tyler.

Miró a la multitud pero no encontró a Damon en ninguna parte, después de diez largos minutos dando vueltas por los mismos sitios se quedó quieta y pasó la mirada por encima de todos los adolescentes borrachos que daban tumbos de un lado a otro.

Damon se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, no había mejor forma de definir su situación actual, se había ido de la fiesta, ¡la había dejado tirada!

" _Como sea así, ¡lo mato! ¡juro que lo hago!"_

Fue a echar mano de su teléfono cuando recordó que había dejado su bolso en el coche de Damon, pero ese no era el asunto, recordaba muy bien haberle dado su teléfono para que lo guardase él en su pantalón por si lo necesitaba en algún momento, una hostia imaginaria quedaría muy bien pintada en su rostro en esos momentos, ¿cómo era tan tonta?

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

Elena se giró bruscamente, las voces provenían de la barra de bebidas, frunció el ceño, ¿aún seguían haciendo el idiota Tyler y Kai? era lo más probable ya que allí se tomaban muy a pecho las diferencias grupales.

" _¿Más problemas? ¿es en serio?"_

No quería acercarse pero por lo menos Caroline estaría allí y si tenía suerte le dejaría su teléfono sin hacer muchas preguntas. Atravesó de nuevo la multitud sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a la pelea, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Kai por encima de los gritos y se quedó helada en el sitio.

" _No podía ser verdad…"_

Pero lo era. Damon acababa de derribar a Stefan contra el pavimento casi sin ningún esfuerzo, en otras circunstancias Elena estaría ya parando la pelea o buscando la forma de hacerlo pero esta vez se trataba de Damon dándole una paliza a Stefan, meterse en medio no estaba en sus planes en ese momento.

Mucha gente le había advertido que Damon tenía muy mal carácter, su tía y Stefan eran los que encabezaban la lista pero nunca había estado presente en una pelea protagonizada por Damon por lo que la idea de que perdiese los papeles con facilidad o que tuviera problemas de ira era sólo eso, una idea. Nada más, pero ahí estaba la prueba de que no era así, que Damon tenía muy poco control y que no había forma de pararlo sin salir perjudicado.

¿Habría tenido Stefan razón en otras partes de Damon? su pasado seguía siendo un misterio pero hacía tiempo que se había rendido con la investigación, que la información vendría sola sin necesidad de comerse la cabeza.

—¡Damon!

—¡Stefan!

La gente gritaba a su alrededor pero ninguno con la intención de parar la pelea, Kai estaba allí, dando saltos de alegría como un niño en la mañana de navidad, pero ni rastro de Caroline ni de Klaus, es como si ambos se hubiesen retirado, como si hubiesen tirado la toalla por Damon.

¿Debía hacer ella lo mismo? ¿tirar la toalla?

—¡Como vuelvas a tocarla te mato! —se estaban diciendo muchas cosas pero eso fue lo único que Elena escuchó con claridad. Stefan se había levantado del suelo y le había dado una buena patada en el estómago a Damon después de decir esas palabras, ¿se estaba refiriendo a ella? no podían estar peleando por ella, ¿no?

Damon se recuperó de golpe con mucha dignidad, Elena esperaba que le devolviera el golpe no porque quisiera ver a Stefan herido sino porque era lo normal en una pelea, ¿verdad? pero lejos de darle otro golpe se quedó quieto con la respiración agitada y con un hilo de sangre en los labios.

—Todavía no he visto que se queje, más bien diría que disfruta como una condenada conmigo.

—¡Lo haces a propósito, Damon! ¡Te voy a matar!

—¿No era yo la causa de que todos murieran a mi alrededor? —alzó los brazos divertido invitando a su hermano a que arremetiera con todas sus fuerzas—¿eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿que te quite a Elena?

—¡Te mato!

—¡Vamos ven! ¡Te prometí un año de sufrimiento, esto sólo acaba de empezar!

Damon soltó una carcajada cuando Stefan se lanzó contra él, qué estúpida había sido Elena al creer que Damon estaba peleando por ella, lo que estaba haciendo no se parecía en nada al escenario que Elena se había montado en su cabeza. Damon se estaba riendo de su hermano, provocando ¡usándola a ella! ¿es que Damon no tenía corazón?

Ella no quería una pelea por celos, no quería que Damon sintiera celos de un beso robado que ella no le había devuelto a Stefan pero tampoco quería esto, que Damon estuviese dándole la vuelta al problema para beneficiarse, ¿qué ser humano haría eso?

Dio un paso al frente, empujando a un par de tías medio borrachas pero antes de poder salir en defensa ¡de nadie! Stefan volvió a abrir la boca y lo que salió de ella no le gustó ni un pelo.

—¡Puedes engañar a quien quieras, pero deja a mi amiga en paz, Damon! ¡Eres un monstruo, no tienes que demostrarlo! ¡Ya lo sabemos! ¿y sabes qué? que me das pena, muchísima.

—¿Pena?

—Vienes aquí a pelear con la excusa del beso que le he dado a Elena, como si te importara lo más mínimo, lo que te molesta no es que yo haya besado a mi amiga, lo que te molesta es que no has conseguido lo que te propones, ¡que todas caigan rendidas a tus pies!

Damon se quedó callado, no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, sosteniendo la mirada a su hermano. Stefan le miraba con odio y repulsión mientras que los ojos de Damon no mostraban nada excepto a Elena, quizá estaba alucinando, pero Elena creyó ver en sus ojos azules dolor y nostalgia.

—¡Stefan! —empujó al último par de personas que le impedían ver la pelea en todo su esplendor, en cuanto llamó la atención de su amigo, tanto él como Damon clavaron sus ojos en ella— Tu pedazo de mierda, ¿quién te has creído que eres? No he podido cruzarte la cara pero no te ha ido mal, ¿no crees?

—Suenas como él…

—Por lo menos no sueno como tu, ¡Dios me libre! ¿y no eras tú el que decías que no podía ser tu amiga por ser del B? Pues aplícate el cuento, ¡y deja de protegerme! ¡no lo necesito!

" _¿Segura…?"_

Stefan negó con la cabeza y con un gesto alejó a los que serían su séquito de la zona, pero Elena dejó de prestarle atención en el mismo momento que sintió la presencia de Damon detrás, demasiado cerca, pero lejos de sentirse mal por ello sonrió y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo con todas las de la Ley.

—¿Estás bien? —acarició con la yema de los dedos el labio ensangrentado, Damon cerró los ojos, no a causa del dolor, sino de la calidez que desprendían los dedos de la chica.

—Lo siento tanto, Elena, yo…

—¿Por qué te marchaste, Damon? Yo no quería besar a Stefan, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría haberse dado cuenta.

—Si me quedaba iba a hacer una locura.

—¿Y cómo le llamas pelear con tu hermano? Para mi eso si es una locura, si hubieses estado cuando le arreé un puñetazo te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas.

—¿Un puñetazo?

—¡Sí! —dijo orgullosa al ver la cara de sorpresa pintada en el rostro de Damon—. Aunque me duele muchísimo la mano, ¿crees que me he roto algo?

Damon rió divertido y tomó la mano de Elena entre las suyas para comprobarlo pero secretamente era para sentirla aún más cerca, pues tenía el presentimiento de que iba a perderla muy pronto.

Pasó los dedos por encima de los nudillos ligeramente hinchados pero no veía muestra alguna de rotura o lesión. Mientras pasaba los dedos por el contorno de su mano se dio cuenta de una cosa: Elena era increíble y se merecía alguien que estuviese a su altura, no alguien como él que buscaba problemas en todos lados, pero, ¿desde cuando hacía lo que era correcto? clavó sus ojos azules en la mirada café de Elena que lo observaba de una forma indescifrable, como si quisiera meterse en su cabeza.

—Si quieres marcharte a casa…

Elena frunció el ceño ante su elección de palabras.

—No. La verdad es que no. Más bien quiero que nos quitemos de enmedio. No quiero más problemas Damon. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera saber lo que significa "que la gente muere a tu alrededor".

—Stefan y su forma de exagerar las cosas…

—Damon…

—Tuve un accidente en Nueva York…

Estaba a punto de hablar con ella, de contarle algo de su pasado cuando todos escucharon el sonido claro de unas sirenas, mucha gente empezó a correr en todas las direcciones, como si escuchar a la policía fuese señal de peligro, pero, la fiesta era legal, ¿verdad? no tenía ningún sentido que se asusten por eso.

Damon se tensó a su lado, Elena no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pues Damon murmuró algo ininteligible antes de tomar a Elena del brazo y arrastrarla a una carrera con dirección desconocida.

No llevaban ni medio camino tomado cuando Elena se acordó de algo crucial.

—¿Tu coche no está en el otro lado de la calle?

Damon paró en seco, Elena chocó directamente con su espalda, su olor corporal unido con la colonia de Damon inundó sus fosas nasales, era lo último que Elena necesitaba para perder el poco control que le quedaba, ¡estaba agotada!

—¡Mierda! ¡Mi coche!

—¿Cómo pensabas volver a casa? ¿andando? —todavía estaba sorprendida, podía hablar sin querer vomitar un pulmón, nunca había corrido tanto.

Damon miró detrás de ella con gesto de circunstancias, hacía un buen rato que la plaza de la fiesta y la policía había quedado atrás, pero Elena podía estar segura de que Damon no dejaría su coche allí, así que se preparó para lo peor: volver y que la policía llamase a sus padres.

Tonta no era, el alcohol no estaba permitido en una fiesta donde el ochenta por ciento de los que asistían eran menores, hasta los veintiuno no estaba permitido beber en Estados Unidos, y Elena tenía diecisiete… todo estaba dicho.

—Te compensaré, lo prometo.

—Tranquilo ya estoy pensando tu castigo.

Caminaron de vuelta a la plaza, no había ni rastro de ningún adolescente pero tampoco de algún coche patrulla, si la suerte estaba de su lado tomarían el coche y volverían a casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—No veo tu coche, ¿estás seguro que era esta zona?

—Sí, pasa que antes esto estaba repleto de vehículos, eso y que tu estabas metida en tu propio mundo de fantasía.

—Oh vamos, ya sabes que cualquier cosa es mejor que perderme en tu mirada nada sexy y arrebatadora —bromeó dándole un codazo amistoso, la comisura de sus labios tembló en una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido como vino al clavar la mirada al frente.

Elena siguió el camino que habían tomado sus ojos para encontrarse de cara con una fila de vehículos, no había nada raro en ello, no todo el mundo podría haber cogido su coche al huir de la policía.

Como ellos.

—Creo que veo a tu bebé desde aquí —entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad para poder ver por encima de la oscuridad.

—Elena, creo que estoy viendo a la policía desde aquí.

—¿Qué…?

La policía estaba en la zona de los vehículos, Damon los había reconocido gracias a que dos de ellos se estaban acercando hasta donde estaban, Elena podría haberle dicho a Damon que salir corriendo era la opción más viable pero estaba claro que sí habían vuelto a por el coche, Damon no se marcharía otra vez sin él.

—Damon, recuérdame por qué no he dejado que siguieras peleándote con Stefan.

—¿Por qué me quieres?

Elena le lanzó una mirada asesina pero Damon no la captó pues estaba mirando a los dos oficiales que cada vez estaban más cerca, ¿no había forma de librarse de esa?

—Sigue soñando.

Damon soltó una risita antes de responder en un tono mucho más serio.

—Pues yo me he peleado porque te quiero.

Elena tardó en reaccionar, se le desencajó la mandíbula ante las palabras de Damon, lo había dicho con una tranquilidad envidiable, pero aún así no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? no puedes querer a una persona de la noche a la mañana, ¿verdad?

Damon clavó sus ojos azules en ella, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada los dos agentes llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

—Documentación, chicos.

Elena no tenía nada a mano por lo que tuvieron que acercarse al coche de Damon que encima tenía un intermitente roto, ¿cómo era posible? no solo iban a llamar a sus padres sino que encima recibirán una multa.

" _¿Qué más podía pasar?"_

—¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te odio, Damon?

Estaban bajo arresto en la comisaría de Fell's Church mientras el sheriff intentaba contactar directamente con la comisaría de Mystic Falls para acceder así a los archivos de los dos adolescentes. Elena tenía la mirada gacha, como si sus zapatos tuvieran la respuesta a todos sus problemas, Damon no había dicho tampoco nada en todo el viaje, se había mantenido muy concentrado en la carretera, como si estuviera ideando un plan de huida.

O la mejor forma de recuperar su coche sin problemas.

Sí, eso sonaba mucho más creíble.

—¿Queréis un café o agua? —le preguntó uno de los agentes que estaba con ellos para vigilarlos, por lo menos habían tenido la consideración de no meterlos en una celda, frunció el ceño al imaginarlo.

—Agua por favor.

—Enseguida vuelvo, chicos.

El agente desapareció tras una puerta, pero ni Damon ni Elena se movieron de su sitio, era tontería hacer un movimiento en falso porque ya los tenían fichados por sus documentos de identidad, si intentaban huir acabarían siendo detenidos en cuestión de poco tiempo.

Ahora que estaban a solas, Elena miró de reojo a Damon, el chico no le prestaba atención pues seguía con la mirada perdida, eso le dio la oportunidad a la chica de poder observarle mientras intentaba darle sentido a sus últimas palabras. Le había dicho que la quería, no de esa forma, pero se entendía la idea. No era nada malo, no era tonta, muchos amigos se dicen "te quiero" todos los días, ella misma tenía esa rutina con Stefan o por lo menos hasta que volvió a Mystic Falls, sí con su amigo (¡ex!) nunca había sonado raro, ¿por qué con Damon sí? ¿qué diferencia había? ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas cuando está claro que había sido un acto natural? Damon podía quererla, ella también desde una línea de amistad, pensar en otra cosa, era malgastar el tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

Elena alzó la cabeza bruscamente encontrándose con la intensa mirada azul de Damon.

—Te odio.

—No puedes seguir con eso.

—Claro que si, por tu culpa me va a caer una buena en casa. Mi tía me va a encerrar en mi cuarto y no me va a dejar salir nunca. Si tengo suerte, no le dirán nada a mi madre o si no de vuelta a Londres ¡pero a un internado!

—Y a mí tu padre me meterá la escopeta en el culo. Tu futuro es más agradable que el mío.

—Eres odioso —se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado sin ser capaz de mantener la mirada a Damon, por su culpa estaban allí dentro, bueno quizá no solo era su culpa, pero ahora mismo era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Damon abrió la boca para decir algo pero el sheriff le interrumpió entrando en la habitación con un teléfono en mano.

—Elena Gilbert —la chica se puso de pie—. Aquí tiene su documentación, un coche patrulla de Mystic Falls ha venido a recogerla, su familia la está esperando allí, en comisaría.

—Gracias.

—Se ha librado de pasar una noche en prisión, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, la próxima vez no seremos tan benévolos.

—No habrá próxima vez.

Humillada. Esa era la palabra perfecta para definir su estado, el hombre le señaló la puerta donde dos agentes la esperaban pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa, aunque estuviese enfadada con el mundo no podía irse sin comprobar que Damon estaba bien.

—¿Señorita? —el sheriff se interpuso en su camino—, ¿sucede algo?

—Sí, ¿y mi amigo?

—Hemos contactado con Mystic Falls, Damon está a cargo de Lilian Salvatore, no hemos podido contactar con ella, permanecerá aquí hasta mañana.

—Tienen que intentarlo de nuevo. No puede quedarse aquí una noche.

—Lo hemos intentado. No hay nadie en la casa que coja el teléfono.

—Espera, ¿que? su madre no vive en el pueblo, ¡tanto Stef como él viven solos! ¡normal que no cojan el teléfono!

Elena estaba nerviosa, por lo que el sheriff la arrastró hasta una de las sillas, ya habían dejado atrás la sala donde se encontraba Damon y Elena quería volver allí desesperadamente.

—La señora Salvatore es la tutora legal, tiene que vivir con ellos, ambos están a su cargo.

—Damon no vive ni en la casa —se pasó una mano por el cabello, aún le dolía pero no era importante— ¡Damon tiene que tener el número de su madre!

—¿Su madre?

Ese policía era gilipollas, no había una explicación posible.

—Sí, su madre, Lilian.

—No, está usted confundida. Lilian es su tutora legal, pero no es su madre.

—¿Qué…?

Elena clavó sus ojos en el sheriff confundida, ¿cómo que no era su madre? ¿eso quería decir que…? todo empezaba a encajar. Damon y Stefan eran hermanastros eso explicaría el hecho de que nunca habían vivido juntos hasta hacía unos años cuando Damon tuvo el accidente -si es que esto último era cierto-, pero aún así no había explicación para entender el odio que compartían los hermanos y otras cosas que se le escapaban de las manos, quizá lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería una locura, pero, ya estaba metida de lleno con los hermanos Salvatore, ¿no? ¿qué más daba lo que pasara a partir de ahora?

—Llame a su hermano, Stefan, él le dará el número de Lilian.

" _No hay día en que no te metas en un lío, ¿no, Elena?"_

* * *

¡Casi sesenta comentarios en solo diez capítulos! *-*

No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis cada vez que leo vuestras opiniones/teorías/críticas, ¡ayuda muchísimo a la inspiración! (hablo en serio, cada vez que os leo me entran ganas de coger el ordenador o el doc del teléfono para ponerme a escribir, incluso de noche)

Y bien, ¿qué os ha llamado la atención del capítulo? ¿qué esperáis que pase en el siguiente? porque está claro que Elena está metiendo la pata con "llamar a Stefan", pero sus intenciones son buenas, ¡solo quiere ayudar!

¡Un beso!


	12. Abrazo

_Las respuestas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas..._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11: ABRAZO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Elena, tu no aprendes ni queriendo, ¿verdad?"_

Cuando llamó a Stefan no esperó que llegara en un tiempo récord, pues después de lo sucedido en la fiesta dudaba que fuera a cogerle el teléfono incluso, pero ahí estaba, acompañado de una chica alta, delgada y rubia que Elena no conocía de nada. Estaba segura al cien por cien que ni siquiera iba al instituto, su forma de vestir, de caminar e incluso de hablar demostraba que era mayor, quizá un año o dos.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Eso fue lo primero que dijo cuando entró en la comisaría hecho un mar de nervios, Elena casi se creyó su preocupación.

 _Casi._

—No lo dejan salir hasta mañana, Stefan. Tienes que llamar a tu madre.

—¿A mi madre? —una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, se pasó una mano por su cabello y miró hacia atrás, es como si la cosa le hiciera gracia. Elena frunció el ceño sin comprender a qué venía actuar así—. Si llamo a mi madre es cuando Damon se pasa todo el fin de semana encerrado. _Se odian._

—Tu madre no puede dejarlo ahí.

—Y no lo hará. Dará su permiso para que lo liberen pero será algo que le recuerde a Damon toda _su_ vida.

—Estáis locos, todos vosotros estáis.

—Elena, si yo le odio, imagínate mi madre. Damon te matará con sus propias manos si se entera que tu has sido quien me ha llamado.

—¡Me da igual! —el agente que tenía que llevarla al pueblo carraspeó y señaló un reloj inexistente en su muñeca—. Stef, me lo debes. Llama a tu madre.

—Elena te estoy ayudando, llamar a mi madre enfadará a Damon, no quieres eso.

—No te entiendo, Stef. Deberías estar feliz si Damon me odia, ¡conseguirías lo que te propusiste cuando me besaste!

La rubia que había venido con Stefan se había mantenido en un segundo plano durante la conversación pero en cuanto escuchó lo que Elena dijo dio un paso al frente con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina pintada en sus perfectos ojos azules.

—¡¿Perdona…?!

—Bekah, cariño no es lo que parece…

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Esa cría ha dicho que la besaste para joder a tu hermano! ¿¡en qué cabeza cabe!?

La rubia continuó despotricando contra Stefan unos minutos más hasta que el agente, que estaba esperando a Elena, decidió intervenir y calmar la situación ya que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para montar un espectáculo. Elena estaba alucinando con Stefan, pero no iba a entrar en el juego no hasta que Damon fuese liberado.

—Rebekah.

—Vete a la mierda —siseó—. No pienso aguantar esta tontería, ¡que te sea leve!

—¡Bekah! —salió corriendo detrás de la rubia pero Elena fue mucho más rápida y tiró de su camiseta en su dirección.

—Llama a tu madre o te juro que iré detrás de _tu_ Bekah para decirle que estás enamorado de mi.

Stefan se quedó pálido en el sitio. Elena era una caja de sorpresas y cada vez estaba más seguro que todo eso se le había pegado de Damon, derrotado buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo y llamó a su madre.

Más tarde hablaría con Rebekah...

—Una cosa Elena, no estoy enamorado de ti.

Elena le quitó importancia con un movimiento de muñeca. En cuanto estuvo segura de que Stefan hablaría con su madre acompañó a los dos agentes al coche patrulla en dirección a Mystic Falls. Había recuperado sus cosas y la chaqueta de Damon -la cual estaba sobre sus hombros ahora mismo- pero no había conseguido tomar las llaves del camaro, Damon tendría que recuperarlo pagando una pequeña fortuna.

Menos mal que no estaría delante para ver su reacción.

Su padre y su tía estaban allí para recogerla, no dijeron nada en todo el viaje hasta casa pero nada más entrar por la puerta comenzaron con su sermón que duró casi una hora entera, unos cincuenta minutos. Estaban sincronizados, cuando uno dejaba de hablar el otro le seguía sin ningún tipo de dificultad como si hubiesen preparado esta conversación con antelación.

Todo esto puede quedar resumido en una palabra: castigada.

Por lo menos su madre no se había enterado de nada, pero claro, su padre le había hecho prometer que si no quería que Miranda lo supiera no debía salir a ninguna fiesta (o lugar con alcohol) hasta que cumpliera, por lo menos, dieciocho años.

Elena dijo que "sí" a todo con tal de meterse en la cama y olvidar todo ese asunto cuanto antes.

—¿Puedo ir a descansar?

—Sí.

Elena salió corriendo hasta su habitación, en cuanto estuvo segura de que su padre ni Jenna vendrían a comprobar que estaba haciendo, sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Damon, nunca le había llamado pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Tres tonos… cinco tonos… seis tonos ¡y saltó el contestador!

Comprobó el teléfono, era el número de Damon, se lo aprendió en su momento ya que el chico listo usó un rotulador permanente para escribirle su número, ¡tardó dos días en borrarlo de su mano! era por eso por lo que no entendía que no le contestara, ya tendría que estar libre, dudaba que Stefan le hubiera engañado o que Lilian no le hubiera dado permiso para salir.

Era su tutora y la madre de Stefan, no una bruja con cara y alma de demonio.

" _Duérmete que estás delirando"._

En algún momento de la noche le venció el sueño.

Durante todo el fin de semana estuvo encerrada en casa totalmente incomunicada ayudando a su tía a redecorar las habitaciones del piso superior mientras que su padre iba a sus clases de rehabilitación. Como quería ayudar, las chicas le dejaron a cargo de las comidas del sábado y del domingo.

Aunque estaba "incomunicada" pudo acceder al teléfono un par de veces pero Damon no respondió a ninguna de sus llamadas y eso solo consiguió preocuparla más, ¿estaría enfadado con ella? si era así, ¡que bebiera agua!

Ese mismo lunes Damon no vino a clase, ni tampoco el martes ni el miércoles, nadie de la clase ni de sus amigos sabían nada.

—¿Te vienes a mi casa a estudiar esta tarde? —le preguntó Caroline cuando salieron de la penúltima clase, la siguiente era en el salón de actos ya que Alaric había decidido que una buena forma de entender el libro que estaban leyendo era metiéndose en la piel de sus personajes.

Elena negó con la cabeza primero porque estaba castigada y segundo porque no iba a servir de ayuda, seguramente se pasaría gran parte de la tarde intentando contactar con Damon como una novia controladora, y ella no era ninguna de esas cosas.

—Si cambias de opinión me avisas a mi o a Kath.

—Claro.

Tras la clase de literatura, Elena recogió sus cosas para irse a casa, hoy tendría que coger el autobús ya que su tía había tenido que ir temprano a Atlanta para solucionar unos problemas en su trabajo.

—Elena, ¿tienes un segundo?

Elena miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con Alaric, tenía el pelo húmedo y la frente perlada por el sudor, se había tomado muy en serio su papel de profesor/actor/director casi le daba pena, la clase había salido bien pero no todos se lo habían tomado en serio, sonrió levemente y asintió.

Alaric cogió su bolsa y caminó junto a Elena. El salón de actos era un edificio externo como el gimnasio pero situado en el este del instituto, como Elena tenía que tomar el autobús le venía bastante bien estar allí, porque sólo tendría que cruzar a la calle de enfrente.

—¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Damon?

—No.

—No me gusta nada que falte a clase. ¿Sólo ha faltado a la mía?

—No, lleva desde el lunes sin venir a clase. No sé nada de él desde el viernes por la noche.

No tenía prisa para llegar a casa pero el autobús vendría en cualquier momento y necesitaba librarse de Alaric sin parecer maleducada, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba una excusa para hablar de Damon, llevaba sin saber de él demasiado tiempo.

No podía seguir a ciegas.

—No me gusta como suena eso —se pasó la mano por la barbilla en gesto pensativo, miró la hora en su teléfono y frunció el ceño—. Me gustaría poder ir a su casa y comprobar como está, pero perderé mucho tiempo en convencerle de que hable conmigo. ¿Podrías ir tú?

" _¿Qué…?"_

—Damon nunca se salta las clases más de un día si no hay un motivo gordo y como veo que no quieres contarme qué ha pasado lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a ver como está.

" _No doy crédito. Este hombre tiene mucha cara"._

Con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona muy parecida a la de Damon, su profesor de literatura empezó a andar en dirección al aparcamiento.

—Espere… —no dio ni dos pasos cuando Alaric se paró para ver qué pasaba ahora, no le gustaba dejar a cargo de una de sus alumnas un asunto tan importante como era Damon pero si el chico confiaba en ella, él también lo haría—. No sé ni dónde encontrarle. Todo el problema del viernes, su madre, quiero decir la madre de Stefan, el mismo Stefan… yo…

—Cálmate Elena —apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros para captar su atención—. No te tortures. Ve a hablar con él, tu compañía será más eficaz que la mía. Te lo aseguro.

—Pero…

—¡No hay "pero" que valga! ¡Hasta el próximo día!

" _Alaric está mal de la cabeza, ¿cómo iba a ir a hablar con Damon si no sabía su dirección?"_

Después de mucho pensarlo llamó a su casa para avisar a su padre que se quedaría en lo de una amiga para estudiar, le mandó un mensaje a Caroline para que la cubriera sin darle más explicación y se dirigió directamente a la casa Salvatore, si tenía suerte Stefan no le daría largas y le diría donde vivía su hermano. Aunque Damon tenía dieciocho años por lo que dio entender el sheriff de Fell's Church en los registros salía que tanto Damon como Stefan vivían con su madre, por lo que dudaba que su amigo le pusiera muchas pegas.

Llamó a la puerta, la mano le tembló en el último momento, esa casa le imponía bastante, era enorme muchísimo más de lo que recordaba. Sabía que una vez eso fue una casa de huéspedes pero ahora pertenecía totalmente a los Salvatore, ¿cómo sería vivir allí? no pudo responderse porque la puerta se abrió desvelando la figura de una mujer de cabello negro y mirada felina.

Lilian Salvatore.

—Elena, ¿eres tú? —una dulce sonrisa se pintó en su pequeño y perfecto rostro, se podían apreciar unas arrugas pero Elena estaba segura que había algo que mantenía su belleza intacta—. Oh, cariño, ¡eres hermosa!

" _Sí, ya claro…"_

—Buenas tardes, ¿está…?

—¡Mamá!

Stefan apareció de la nada con la camiseta llena de manchas de aceite, en cuanto llegó hasta ellas dos se llevó una mano al pecho para estabilizarse, ¿por qué siempre estaba en medio?

—Yo me encargo, ¡ha venido a por mi! —buscó la mano de Elena pero esta se apartó asqueada, ese movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Lilian que se cruzó de brazos en mitad de la puerta esperando una explicación de lo que pasaba allí.

—Elena, ¿te encuentras bien?

Stefan le lanzó una mirada entre desesperada y esperanzada. Elena se le quedó mirando durante demasiado tiempo antes de girarse para contestar a la señora Salvatore.

—Perfectamente, ¿Stef, puedo pasar?

" _Gracias a este pueblo me voy a convertir en una perfecta mentirosa"._

—¡Sois adorables juntos! —aplaudió feliz. Parecía una madre de catálogo, pero Elena sabía muy bien que una madre modelo nunca dejaría a sus hijos solos cuando estaba claro que ella seguía siendo su tutora legal, una llamada a asuntos sociales y todo ese paripé se le iría a la mierda, pero ella no era así de cruel y si sus propios hijos (Stefan, más bien) no habían hecho nada sería por algo.

Stefan tiró de Elena en dirección al garaje de donde había salido él anteriormente, no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia pero si su amigo (¡ex!) estaba nervioso era por algo.

—Stef, he venido a por Damon.

—¡No me digas! —bufó tirando de ella hasta el interior del garaje, había una puerta que comunicaba con el servicio de la casa y es por ahí por donde tiraron.

—Stefan me estás tocando las narices…

—¿Puedes bajar la voz? Te estoy llevando al cuarto de Damon.

—Pensé que no vivía aquí…

—Y no lo hace, mira Elena, toda esta mierda es una larga historia, no quiero problemas con la justicia, si vienen a hacer una inspección, Damon debe vivir aquí.

" _Todo esto porque la mamá quiere ser la mejor madre del mundo. Por favor, lo que tiene que hacer es ser una madre y no fingirlo durante un par de días"._

—¿Por qué tu madre odia a Damon?

—Mi madre odia a Damon porque es hijo del primer amor de mi padre. Lindsey y mi padre podrían haber estado juntos pero ya estaba prometido con mi madre.

—¿Tiene un hijo un año mayor y se casa con tu madre? ¿por qué?

—Mis padres son gente de dinero, su compromiso iba por encima de Lindsey y Damon. La madre de Damon nunca tuvo ningún problema siempre que su hijo estuviera atendido por su padre de vez en cuando.

—Damon sigue sin merecerse ese odio, ¿dónde está su madre ahora?

—Murió, un accidente de coche hace cinco años, en Nueva York.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —se llevó una mano a la boca apagando un sollozo, Stefan se mordió el labio inferior y miró por encima del hombro de Elena temiendo que su madre pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento—. ¿Odias a Damon por lo mismo?

Stefan se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Yo odio a Damon por muchas cosas, Elena. Mi familia está destrozada por su culpa.

Elena se dejó arrastrar escaleras arriba, Stefan le señaló dos habitaciones, una en cada punta, siendo una la de Damon y otra la de Stefan. Se acercó a la de Damon pero esta vez sin su amigo (¡ex!).

" _Esto no puede salir bien, Elena"._

Llamó a la puerta repetidas veces pero al ver que nadie respondía la abrió despacio. No había terminado de entrar cuando alguien lanzó una especie de pelota -de béisbol- en su dirección, no llegó a darle pero si que golpeó el pomo de la puerta provocando que pegase un bote.

—¡Damon! ¡Soy yo! —gritó con una voz aguda que no parecía ni la suya, entró en la habitación con las manos en alto, casi cubriendo su rostro, en cuanto se sintió fuera de peligro bajó los brazos hasta clavar sus ojos café en la figura de Damon recostada en la cama con otra pelota en la mano.

El chico seguía en pose violenta pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Elena, el chico estaba temblando de forma exagerada, su rostro estaba humedecido y sus ojos eran de un azul mucho más brillante rodeado de un matiz rojizo que le dejó claro a Elena que había estado llorando minutos antes o que no había parado de llorar en ningún momento.

Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones desgastados de pijama que estaba claro que tenían un par de años.

—Damon…

—Vete de aquí ahora mismo —la voz le falló en el último segundo, una lágrima descendió desde su ojo derecho hasta desaparecer en su mejilla, apartó el rostro pero era demasiado tarde, Elena sabía perfectamente que estaba llorando.

Dejó caer la pelota que tenía entre los dedos y se movió hasta poder ocultar el rostro entre sus piernas, ahí, Elena dejó de ver al Damon que creía conocer para encontrarse con un niño pequeño asustado y perdido en el mundo, rodeado de gente que no lo quería en sus vidas por un motivo u otro.

—Damon, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, te pongas como te pongas —soltó su mochila en el suelo y cerró la puerta despacio para que nadie pudiese molestar, fue a echar mano de la cerradura pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna. Pasó los dedos por unas marcas casi invisibles. En algún momento hubo un seguro ahí, de eso estaba segura.

—Lily quiere tener total acceso a mi cuarto se me vaya a ocurrir suicidarme —como si pudiera leer su mente, lo dijo con voz fría sin atisbo de emoción pero Elena sabía que Damon tenía sentimientos, sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo—. La odio, Elena. Muchísimo.

—Lo sé.

Damon seguía con el rostro oculto y Elena se lo agradeció en silencio se veía incapaz de enfrentar a un Damon tan roto, necesitaba de vuelta a ese chico que se reía de todo, incluso de lo más estúpido.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado. Era una cama de matrimonio con sábanas de seda negra, por todo el suelo había una barbaridad de cojines y almohadones, en otras circunstancias Elena se hubiera reído pero ahora no era el momento adecuado.

—Vete, por favor…

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Damon —se arrastró por la cama con cuidado hasta quedar a la misma altura que Damon, sus rodillas chocando con las piernas del ojiazul—. Nunca, ¿me oyes?

—Te quiero, Elena.

Alzó la cabeza con cuidado, su cabello azabache estaba ligeramente despeinado pero aún así mantenía ese aspecto de chico malo encantador, en cambio, sus ojos azules eran más claros que de costumbre. No sólo tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar sino que también tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. Acercó una mano hasta su mejilla y la mantuvo ahí durante un buen rato. Damon apoyó su rostro en ella y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Yo también te quiero, somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

" _GILIPOLLAS. NO HAY PALABRA EN ESTE MUNDO PARA DESCRIBIRTE"._

Damon se apartó y se echó hacia atrás lo máximo posible, por un momento sus miradas conectaron y Elena creyó ver decepción en sus ojos azules pero no podía estar segura, ¿de qué iba a sentirse decepcionado? Damon la quería y ella también, eran amigos, los amigos se quieren, ¿verdad?

" _Tu retraso merece un premio, Elena"._

—Damon, ¿por qué no denuncias a Lily? Te librarás de ella, dudo que alguna vez haya sido una buena madre para Stefan o para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Stefan me lo ha contado… me dijo lo de tus padres y lo de Lily… no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte…

—¿No tienes suficiente con lo del viernes que ahora también tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Elena se quedó muda, cada palabra había sido como un dardo de veneno directo a sus venas.

La mirada de Damon destilaba odio e ira contenida.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida, Elena! ¡No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que crees que es bueno para mi! ¡No eres nadie para hacer eso!

—Soy tu amiga…

Damon soltó una risita aguda carente de diversión.

—Tengo muchos amigos, ninguno de ellos se mete en mi vida personal, ¿sabes por qué? porque nunca salen bien parados.

—Damon, solo quería ayudar, Stefan me advirtió que podrías enfadarte pero me da igual. ¡No iba a dejarte ahí!

—¿Qué Stefan hizo qué? ¿tan tonta eres? Stefan sólo dijo lo que querías escuchar, ¡vino corriendo solo para reírse de mí! llamar a Stefan era llamar a Lily directamente, aunque tu no le hubieses dicho nada, si él se entera, Lily también.

—Yo…

—¡Deja de disculparte! —golpeó el cabecero de la cama con el puño cerrado, Elena se sobresaltó y su mirada se dirigió directamente a la mano del chico—. Desde que te conozco todo se ha ido a pique… ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Se dejó caer encima de las almohadas, ocultando su rostro por unos minutos de la vista de Elena y del mundo.

La chica no estaba entendiendo nada, Stefan no podía ser tan mala persona, él mismo acababa de ayudarla a que su madre no supiera que venía para saber donde estaba Damon, ¿por qué haría eso si lo que quiere es fastidiar? ¿no sería más fácil avisar a la madre directamente?

Stefan no podía ser tan rebuscado, pero, ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si Stefan se había aprovechado de su llamada para joder a Damon?

Lily le odiaba y le estaba obligando a quedarse bajo su custodia por tiempo indefinido.

Sin pensarlo mucho, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer traería consecuencias, se movió en la cama hasta quedar al lado de Damon, pasó un brazo por encima para abrazarlo o por lo menos estar lo más pegado a él posible.

Damon levantó un poco la cabeza y Elena pudo pasar su otro brazo. Damon era bipolar pero Elena estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a sus cambios de humor.

—Damon, no quiero fastidiarla más, cuéntame todo por favor…

—Si te cuento _todo_ me odiarás también.

—Eso es imposible —sonrió contra su cuello—, sigo aquí cuando debería haberte golpeado por gritarme.

—No tendrías que haber llamado a Stefan, no tendrías que haber hablado con él de mí en ningún momento, porque pase lo que pase, él siempre será el bueno, el mártir, la víctima. Y tu eres su mejor amiga, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando yo?

—Damon, Stefan fue mi mejor amigo, ¿ahora mismo? no sé lo que somos, pero tengo muy claro mi relación contigo: eres mi amigo. No voy a dejarte solo.

El chico se removió hasta quedar cara a cara con Elena, la chica estaba recostada un poco más arriba, una postura un tanto incómoda por lo que el rostro de Damon quedaba sobre el cuello de la chica, apartando los brazos de Elena, envolvió los suyos por el cuerpo de la chica hasta apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie —había mucho más ahí, pero Elena lo dejó estar y se entretuvo en el cabello azabache del chico.

—Te prometo que siempre hablaré contigo antes de escuchar a nadie más.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, Damon alzó la cabeza y Elena miró hacia la puerta con el rostro ligeramente pálido.

—¿Elena? ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿ _Damon_?

" _En serio, Elena, ¿por qué irte de Londres estando a salvo allí?"_

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Cómo estáis? Iba a publicar a noche pero con las prisas no pude hacerle una edición en condiciones al capítulo.

Este capítulo es casi introductorio a lo que viene a continuación ¡estoy deseando plasmar todas mis ideas en un documento! Elena y Damon siguen juntos (aunque sea solo como amigos ¬¬), Elena está empezando atar cabos, Damon sigue siendo un misterio con lo que respecta a sus intenciones y Stefan, ¿creéis de verdad que sea tan rebuscado? ¿o Damon exagera?

¿Teorías sobre lo que viene?

¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo o a largo plazo?

*Tengo una escena Delena en mente que necesito sacar de mi cabeza cuanto antes /se frota las manos/*


	13. Beso

_Siento el retraso (que tampoco es tanto) pero ayer estuve muy ocupada ¡y hoy casi me marcho sin terminar la edición del capítulo! he retocado un poco las escenas por encima pero creo que la esencia que tenía en mente sigue en su sitio, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, ¡ya me diréis que os ha parecido!_

 _Gracias por vuestros comentarios/lecturas, ¡sois geniales! ¡hemos superado los setenta comentarios! espero continuar con este ritmo de actualización porque si sigo así termino la historia antes de enero -no sucederá, pero de los sueños vive uno-._

 _Este capítulo trae muchas cositas que espero valgan la pena._

 _Un beso_

 _¡Y nos leemos!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: BESO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lily miró alternativamente de Elena a Damon antes de continuar hablando sin ningún tipo de filtro.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a Elena, Damon? No se te puede dejar solo ni un segundo.

La cara de Elena pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Perdona?

Se zafó del agarre de Damon con mucha facilidad ya que el chico no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en mantenerla entre sus brazos pues estaba paralizado ante la presencia de Lily en su cuarto.

—Elena, lo siento muchísimo… —se acercó hasta ella ignorando por completo las últimas palabras de la chica o su reacción, qué era lo mismo—. Damon es un embaucador, no te dejes engañar.

No estaba dando crédito, ¡era una casa de locos!

Lily estaba actuando como si Damon fuese una especie de depredador que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hincar sus dientes en su rosada piel cuando estaba claro que era todo lo contrario. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, en otras circunstancias ya habría mandado a la mierda a la loca de Lily y se habría marchado por donde había venido pero no iba a dejar a Damon allí en ese estado.

Ni en ningún otro, pues lo protegería con uñas y dientes si era necesario.

—¡Y tú! —Lily dejó de mirarla con ternura para lanzar una mirada envenenada a Damon que reaccionó clavando sus ojos azules en ella—. ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente con asustar a la chica del viernes? ¿también tienes que hacer lo mismo con Elena?

" _¿La chica del viernes…?"_

" _Oh, están hablando de mi, pero, ¿por qué no le han dicho que soy yo?"_

—Nunca aprenderás, tienes que destrozar todo lo que tocas, especialmente lo que no es tuyo, ¿por qué me haces esto Damon? yo, que he dado todo por protegerte y cuidarte, ¿no me merezco un poco de respeto a cambio?

" _Lily merece un Oscar por mejor actriz de drama"._

—¿Respeto? —susurró Damon—. El respeto se gana Lily, tu nunca me has tratado como a un ser humano.

—Eres un ser despreciable Damon, no te mereces llevar el apellido de Giu.

—¡Tu si que no te lo mereces! —estalló. Elena fue testigo del cambio en Damon, de un momento a otro había pasado de ser un niño pequeño y asustado a ser la persona que Lily había dicho que era.

La aludida sonrió de forma perversa, pero no era la típica sonrisa que había visto en Damon esta era mucho más oscura, más directa y sanguinaria.

—Oh, pobrecito, ¡ya estamos otra vez! —se cubrió el rostro con una mano antes de retroceder—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Giu nos eligiera a nosotros por encima de ti y de tu madre, ¡no tienes la culpa de que tu madre fuese una zorra!

—Una zorra… ¡¿tu te has visto alguna vez en un espejo?! —dio un paso al frente cada vez más cerca de Lily pero Elena era incapaz de interponerse entre ambos—. No fue mi madre quien necesitó quedarse preñada para retener a mi padre, ¿sabes?

Lily rompió la distancia que los separaba con dos pasos y le cruzó la cara de un tortazo sin pestañear. El chico se llevó la mano de forma instintiva a la mejilla para después clavar sus ojos azules en la pequeña figura de su madrastra. Elena no necesitó ni un segundo más para saber lo que iba a pasar, lo que Lily buscaba con provocar a Damon.

—Damon —llamó su atención antes de que perdiera los papeles, el chico se mantuvo quieto en su sitio pero sin apartar la mirada de Lily—. No te rebajes, eres mejor que esto, te quiero, ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez sí que consiguió que el chico se centrara en ella, olvidando completamente la presencia de Lily en la habitación. Por un momento fue como si ellos dos estuvieran solos en el cuarto, como si el exterior no importase lo más mínimo. Damon recuperó la compostura al verse reflejado en los ojos café de Elena, quiso lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla para no soltarla nunca pero no lo hizo por varios motivos, no estaba siendo justo con ella y mucho menos sincero, lo que sentía por Elena estaba creciendo cada día con una fuerza superior, es como si el tiempo no fuese el mismo cuando se refería a ella.

—Yo también te quiero.

Elena se acercó a él con cuidado, situándose entre Damon y Lily, el chico no la perdió de vista ni un segundo, dejó que creyese que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo porque realmente no tenía fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a las dos chicas, lo único que quería era perder el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo en otras cosas, como en abrazar a Elena, en besarla o simplemente en decirle cualquier cosa.

¿Qué podía hacer más que dejarse llevar?

—Por favor, ¿en serio te lo estás creyendo, Elena? Damon no ama, mata.

Sus palabras eran muy similares a las de Stefan pero eso no lo hizo más fácil. Elena por un momento había creído que Stef no era tan rebuscado como Damon lo pintaba pero después de estar diez minutos en la misma habitación que Lily no lo tenía tan claro, esa mujer era corrosiva y su amigo se dejaba llevar por ella.

—Vayámonos.

—Ninguno de vosotros se va a mover de aquí.

—Damon tiene la edad suficiente para hacer lo que le dé la gana.

—Cierto, Damon ya tiene dieciocho, pero según el acuerdo, Damon debe vivir en la misma casa que yo y Stefan hasta que se gradúen.

—¿Qué?

Damon agarró a Elena del brazo y tiró de ella hasta tener su espalda pegada a su pecho, el olor de su perfume inundó sus fosas nasales dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarse a su madrastra.

—El testamento de mi padre. Ponía que debíamos vivir juntos antes que empezáramos la universidad. No voy a romper sus últimas palabras aunque Lily lleva haciéndolo desde que tenía dieciséis años.

—Niño insolente…

—¡Mamá! —Stefan entró por la puerta con el corazón en un puño, todos se giraron en su dirección—. El juez de menores está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo.

Lily se quedó en silencio tras escuchar lo que Stefan le había dicho y casi sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la habitación casi llevándose a su hijo por el camino. Damon tomó un par de cosas en el armario mientras que Elena clavaba sus ojos café en Stefan buscando una explicación de lo que había intentado hacer, ¿lo había hecho aposta? ¿o había sido casualidad? en cuanto Stefan clavó sus ojos en Elena supo que no, que lo de la llamada era mentira, una excusa para que ellos dos pudieran salir de allí.

Casi quiso agradecerle por salvarlos pero no estaba tan segura de que así fuese.

—Larguémonos.

Elena asintió y se dejó arrastrar escaleras abajo. Stefan los siguió con la mirada pero no hizo ningún movimiento en falso.

" _No le entiendo, ¿de qué lado está?"_

—¿Y tu coche?

Estaban en el exterior de la casa pero Elena no veía por ninguna parte el coche de Damon, el chico se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia pero Elena sabía que había algo más así que le tomó de la mano y le obligó a que la mirase.

—¿Y las llaves?

—Tengo que ir al depósito a por él. Lily me ha quitado las llaves y la cartera, pero si tienes algún vehículo puedo ir a por dinero y una copia a mi casa.

—He venido en autobús y el resto del camino lo he hecho andando, todavía no he sacado tiempo para un coche. ¡No llevo ni dos semanas en este pueblo!

—Dos semanas… ¿cómo es posible que te quiera tanto en tan sólo dos semanas?

Elena se quedó callada de golpe. Damon la quería, no era una novedad, ya se lo había dicho varias veces pero eso no quería decir que fuese tan fácil asimilarlo, porque cada vez que lo decía veía venir un sentimiento totalmente diferente a la amistad y no sabía como actuar sobre eso.

—Puedo llamar a las chicas, ellas nos recogerán y te llevarán a donde quieras.

Frunció el ceño nada conforme —No sé si quiero a Katherine cerca de mi casa, puede ser muy peligrosa.

Elena lo ignoró completamente y llamó a las chicas.

Katherine fue quien vino a recogerlos para el descontento de Damon que no dejó de protestar en todo el viaje incluso cuando Katherine lo único que hizo fue lanzarle miradas divertidas.

—Muchas gracias, Kath. Te debemos una.

—No hay de qué —Damon ya había salido disparado en dirección a su apartamento—. Elena, sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero Damon es… _impredecible_.

—Sé más cosas de la que crees Kath, estoy bien con esto.

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras arrancaba el coche para marcharse por donde había venido, no iba a discutir con Elena, no en ese momento.

Elena se volvió para admirar el edificio de apartamentos que se cernía sobre ella, se encontraban en el centro del pueblo por lo que la casa de Damon estaba muy bien comunicada con la zona y estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la casa de huéspedes para no tener problemas ni con Stefan ni con Lily.

Era todo positivo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Damon ya no estaba a la vista se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía cuál era el número de su casa por lo que corrió en dirección a la entrada para alcanzarlo antes de perderlo del todo.

—¿El ático? ¿es en serio? —no sabía de qué se sorprendía, si Damon vivía en el centro del pueblo tenía que ser con todos los lujos posibles—. ¿Cómo puedes pagarte esto de todos modos? No te he visto trabajar.

—Y no trabajo —soltó las llaves en el recibidor y se dirigió directamente a un pasillo que conduciría a las habitaciones y al baño.

Elena permaneció en la entrada con la boca abierta. Damon era una caja de sorpresas. La casa no era muy grande porque tampoco lo era en sí el edificio pero aún así parecía un lujo que muy pocos se podían permitir y menos un estudiante de instituto.

Sintiéndose una intrusa se adentró en lo que sería el salón que comunicaba directamente con una cocina de catálogo que dudaba que Damon la usara. En el salón había dos sofás de cuero, una televisión y varias estanterías repletas de libros, ni una sola foto, nada que pudiese señalar a Damon como el dueño de la casa.

Era una casa muy sencilla, pero claro, todo esto era una primera impresión sin saber cómo era la segunda planta por donde Damon se había perdido minutos atrás.

—¿Damon?

No respondió. Miró a su alrededor ligeramente incómoda, una cosa era estar en el salón de la casa de Damon y otra muy distinta era ir directa a su habitación cuando estaban completamente solos, si, no era la primera vez, pero si la primera, primera donde nadie podía interrumpir si pasaba algo.

" _¿No eras tú la que decías que SOIS AMIGOS?" ¿De qué te preocupas, listilla?"_

Armándose de valor subió las escaleras situadas en el pasillo por donde Damon se había perdido antes que comunicaban con la segunda planta, en cuanto subió el último escalón se quedó paralizada, no era el cuarto de Damon -sí lo era porque había una cama muy parecida a la que tenía en su casa- era más bien una especie de estudio, tenía un escritorio enorme y había un montón de papeles esparcidos por todos lados y aquí por lo menos sí que había fotografías pegadas por todas partes.

No eran fotos personales ya que en ninguna salía él personalmente pero sí que eran lugares del pueblo y zonas de Nueva York muy conocidas por lo que algo de él había en todas ellas, haciendo ese lugar un sitio acogedor.

—¿Damon?

—¡Ya salgo! —había una puerta justo en frente de las escaleras que Elena supuso sería el baño, roja como un tomate rezó para que no saliera desnudo.

—¡Bajo abajo!

" _¿Bajas a abajo... ? hombre bajar para arriba no puedes… ¡valga la redundancia, Elena!"_

Quiso darse una hostia después de decir esa frase pero como Damon no dijo nada al respecto se calmó, lo único que le faltaba es que se riera de ella por una tontería como esa. Su inteligencia daba mucho que desear cuando estaba cerca de Damon.

—¿No "bajabas para abajo"?

Pegó un bote al escuchar la voz de Damon demasiado cerca, ¿cuando había salido del baño?

—Vete a la mierda —bufó molesta, era mejor parecer que estaba enfadada a demostrar lo avergonzada que se sentía en ese momento.

Damon soltó una risita y tomó la mano de Elena entre las suyas para que no se alejara de él por una tontería así.

—Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, ¿quieres tomar algo? ¿ducharte?

—No me voy a duchar en tu casa.

—Solo intentaba ser amable —alzó las manos creyéndose inocente, Elena rodó los ojos y se apartó de Damon para sentarse en la cama deshecha del chico—. Ducharte no, pero tumbarte en mi casa sí. No te entiendo.

Le lanzó la almohada en la cabeza pero falló cuando el chico se apartó dando de lleno a la pared.

—¿Quieres algo para beber, entonces?

—Deja que lo piense… —se acurrucó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos pensativa. Damon la observó detenidamente, ahora que la chica no estaba pendiente de él podía verla sin parecer un psicópata. Elena le afectaba de una manera un tanto peculiar, es como si estar cerca de ella fuese rozar el cielo, algo inimaginable pero sutil.

Su habitación era un desastre, nunca llevaba a nadie allí por lo que tampoco tenía que crear una imagen inalterable de él en esas cuatro paredes pero aún así tampoco le molestaba tener a Elena allí desnudando su alma sin que ella lo supiera en realidad. Aún vestía el uniforme del instituto pero su cabello estaba suelto, al natural no con toda esa parafernalia que Katherine le puso el viernes por la noche, ella era perfecta tal y como estaba ahora mismo. Tumbada y relajada rodeada de sus sábanas y vulnerable a su paso.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —se removió incómodo y alejó su mirada de la de la chica que le miraba con una ceja alzada en gesto interrogante—. Te estaba diciendo que un zumo, un batido… ¡un café! ¡un café! ¡he cambiado de opinión!

Empezó a dar saltitos como una posesa encima de su cama y Damon no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más, quizá más tarde se arrepentiría pero era imposible que ver la imagen de esa pequeña niña dando saltos en su cama no fuese suficiente para perder el control de su cuerpo. Dudaba que alguien pudiese. Atravesó la habitación y atrapó a la chica en uno de sus saltos, sus ojos café, brillantes y divertidos, se clavaron en lo suyos dudosos como si no estuviese segura de lo que planeaba.

La mirada que Damon le lanzó tuvo que ser suficiente advertencia.

—Damon, ¿qué quieres…?

—A ti, te quiero a ti —susurró contra sus labios, no llegó a besarla, simplemente esperó a que ella diera el primer paso o que se alejara, no hizo ninguna de las dos por lo que rompió la distancia tomando su rostro y acercando a sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso.

Los besos de Damon eran dulces y acogedores, era como estar en casa en una noche de invierno rodeada de sábanas y un chocolate caliente entre los dedos, o como una noche de verano en la playa rodeada de una hoguera en paz y alejada de la rutina. De una forma u otra, besar a Damon era como sumergirse en un mundo distinto, donde sólo importaban ellos dos.

En un instante los dos cayeron sobre las sábanas pero sin dejar de besarse, Damon estaba encima de ella, su cuerpo pegado completamente al suyo pero sin aplastarla del todo, en algún momento Elena rodeó su cuello con los brazos y tiró de su rostro aún más cerca, como si lo poco que tenían del otro no fuese suficiente, Damon jadeó contra sus labios, sus manos viajaron hasta la cintura de la chica, el contacto físico estaba empezando a asfixiar a la chica, como si la temperatura hubiese subido un par de grados más desde que estaban allí.

—Elena… —gimió contra su cuello dejando un reguero de pequeños besos húmedos desde sus labios hasta su clavícula, abrió un poco más su camisa para poder acceder mejor a esa parte donde sabía que la chica se volvería loca, ¿cómo lo sabía? simplemente se lo imaginaba.

Estaban llegando demasiado lejos, en cuanto la mano de Damon descendió hasta tomar su pecho por encima de la camisa, Elena lo tuvo claro, debía romper eso o acabaría cagándola hasta el fondo.

—Damon… —su voz era más que un susurro y tuvo que carraspear varias veces para captar su atención—. No podemos seguir así, por favor.

El chico dejó de besar su cuello para recostarse encima de ella, no hizo ningún movimiento en falso, simplemente se rindió entre sus brazos, como un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —susurró minutos después enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache de Damon que estaba ligeramente despeinado—. Yo no soy así, no me enrollo con el primer tío que conozco.

—Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo —comentó socarrón ganándose un golpe seco en la cabeza—, ¡eh! ¡eso ha dolido!

—Por listo, la próxima será más fuerte.

—Vale, vale, lo he pillado, ¿tenemos tarea?

Damon alzó la cabeza de su escondite para mirar a Elena con una cara de niño bueno que le quedaba grande.

—Tampoco tienes que cambiar de tema, ¡tonto!

—¡Deja de golpearme! —se retorció en la cama hasta caerse al suelo, la chica soltó una carcajada—. Te vas a enterar.

Damon se levantó de golpe pisando el filo de la sábana y provocando una nueva caída que le dio la oportunidad a Elena de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Durante unos minutos Damon persiguió a la chica por toda la casa tropezando varias veces y probando el suelo la mayor parte de ellas, pero al final acabó acorralando a la chica en la isla de la cocina sin ningún tipo de escapatoria.

—Te atrapé.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su inmaculado rostro. Elena miró de reojo las dos salidas posibles pera sabía que no lo conseguiría si no aprendía a correr a la velocidad de un vampiro que era tan probable como que Damon la iba a dejar salir sin pagar las consecuencias de haberse reído en su cara todas las veces que había caído al suelo.

—Vamos bebé, ríndete ahora y puede que sea clemente.

Hablar era igual de efectivo que correr.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por ti? —tanteó el terreno clavando sus manos en la encimera, Elena tragó saliva porque su maldita cabeza ya estaba imaginando cosas raras, retroceder con el rabo entre las piernas tampoco era una opción.

Tras comprobar el terreno Damon se deleitó en el pánico que reflejaban sus ojos café antes de tomar el camino de la derecha. Elena pegó un salto en su sitio y corrió todo lo que pudo para alejarse de Damon pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el chico atrapó su cintura y la levantó en el aire unos centímetros.

Elena gritó pero enseguida el miedo fue sustituido por un ataque de risa ya que el castigo de Damon no era otro que hacerle cosquillas.

—¿¡Y ahora qué!? —le gritó mientras Elena se retorcía entre sus brazos a causa del ataque, la chica no podía pronunciar palabra por lo que se removió buscando una salida digna, pero lo único que consiguió fue rodar en el suelo con aspecto desastroso, camisa y falda arrugada, era mejor no pensar en el estado de su pelo.

Damon estaba de rodillas a su lado, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa del esfuerzo de la carrera y la persecución pero aún así mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella, dejándola al descubierto.

No es que no le gustase como la miraba pero es que la miraba como si hubiesen tenido sexo no hace ni dos segundos y se hubiese quedado con ganas de más.

—Tenemos que hablar, Damon.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Los amigos no se dan el lote.

—Los amigos no se quieren como yo te quiero a ti, ¿en paz?

—¿Qué?

—Elena, ya te lo he dicho —se acercó a ella—. Te quiero.

Elena no supo qué decir a cambio, ella también le quería pero no de la misma forma, estaba segura de ello. Sí, se había metido en muchos líos por culpa de Damon, se estaba saltando su castigo y mintiendo a su padre en la cara por él, incluso le había plantado cara a Lily Salvatore por ayudarlo, pero de ahí a que estuviese enamorado de él había un gran paso, ¿cómo estaba Damon tan seguro de sus palabras? eran críos, Damon no podía saber lo que significaba estar enamorado, no cuando él mismo ha vivido en sus carnes lo que hace el amor.

Y no sólo por eso, la gente no se enamora en tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

Se alejó de él lo máximo que pudo, apartando su mirada de la suya.

Ella no estaba enamorada de Damon al igual que él no estaba enamorado de ella.

—Tengo que irme.

Con el corazón en un puño se puso de pie, los ojos le escocían pero no iba a llorar, no iba a romperse ante el chico ni ante nadie.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió la mano de Damon sobre su muñeca, podía soltarse fácilmente pues Damon no estaba ejerciendo fuerza, pero ese pequeño contacto era suficiente para romperse allí mismo y dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo mientras se repetía hasta la saciedad que ella no estaba enamorándose de Damon.

—Shh, no pasa nada, yo tampoco lo aceptaba, se me hacía imposible.

¿Era cierto? ¿Se estaba resistiendo? ¿podía ser el amor más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento?

" _Elena no hagas esto, no caigas, no puedes enamorarte de alguien tan roto y complejo como él, si lo haces no hay vuelta atrás"._


	14. Reto

_¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13: RETO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡No estoy enamorada de ti!

Damon soltó a Elena justo después de procesar sus palabras, quedándose totalmente congelado en el sitio.

No había esperado esa reacción ni de casualidad.

Elena apretó los puños impotente, de espaldas al chico y ajena a su reacción estaba a un sólo paso de salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás y no volver nunca pero era incapaz de moverse o de intentarlo porque una parte de ella, una parte muy pequeña, sabía que huir era perder a Damon y no estaba preparada para dejarlo marchar.

¿Era eso ser egoísta?

—Es un golpe bajo que no esperaba —comentó Damon para la sorpresa de Elena, que se giró de golpe para encontrarse con un Damon sonriente, apoyado en el respaldo del sofá con los brazos cruzados—. Pero bueno, soy una persona de desafíos, no me importa que me reten.

—¿Retar? —el chico asintió con una pícara sonrisa pintada en el rostro—. Yo… ¡no puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Muy en serio. Me gustan los retos. Tu te has convertido en uno.

—No soy un trofeo, Damon.

—No he dicho eso —levantó las manos como en señal de inocencia—. Sólo he dicho que será divertido conseguir que te enamores de mi. No sería la primera vez.

No estaba bien de la cabeza, nadie en su sano juicio llevaba el rechazo de esa forma tan… profesional, es como si se hubiese esperado su reacción y todo fuese un plan diabólico muy bien elaborado.

Sí, ella tampoco estaba bien de la cabeza.

—No puedes venir con que estás enamorado de mi y reaccionar de esta forma… como si yo fuese una más en tu larga lista de conquistas, ¡no tiene sentido!

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, alejando la mirada de Damon.

—No he dicho en ningún momento que esté enamorado de ti.

—¡No era necesario! —pegó una patada al aire—. Me has dicho que "los amigos no se quieren como yo te quiero a ti". ¿Qué diablos significa eso para ti?

Elena estaba roja como un tomate, cabreada con Damon por su indiferencia ante todo y cabreada consigo misma, especialmente, por dejarse llevar por las palabras del chico y permitir que le afectaran tanto.

Damon, en cambio, parecía que la situación le divertía bastante como para bromear sobre ello, ¿es que no tenía corazón?

—Elena, estoy loco por ti, define eso como mejor te plazca. Si quieres decir que estoy enamorado de ti, pues perfecto pero si en cambio prefieres una definición más sutil como que te quiero un poco más que un amigo normal, pues bien por ti.

—No hay quien te entienda.

—El amor para mi es veneno, todo es de color de rosa hasta que pierdes a esa persona, entonces la idea de amor se convierte en una espina que te desangra poco a poco. Tu eres la segunda persona, en este maldito mundo, que hace que quiera darle una segunda oportunidad al amor. Así que, piensa lo que quieras, pero voy a conseguir que te enamores de mi, tanto como yo de ti.

—Damon…

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! Bueno no, no lo siento, pero si te hace sentir mejor te daré una oportunidad: sal por esa puerta y no intentaré nada.

—¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

—Alargar la conversación es una excusa para no irte, Elena. Creo que acabas de perder tu oportunidad.

—No es cierto… —retrocedió hasta golpearse la espalda con la puerta, buscó el pomo a tientas sin apartar la mirada como si temiera que Damon diese un paso en falso en su dirección cuando había una distancia considerable entre ellos.

—¿Vas a irte, ya?

—Deja de reírte de mí, no tiene gracia.

—No me río de ti, ¡me río contigo! ¡eres demasiado adorable cuando te pones nerviosa!

—Eres un idiota de campeonato, si hubiese una carrera de ser idiotas te graduarías a los dos días, ¡la carrera recibiría tu nombre!

—Anda, vamos a olvidarnos de esta conversación y te voy a dar el café que te he prometido.

Elena lo miró vacilante, Damon estaba de pie a unos pasos de ella señalando con su brazo el camino a la cocina, ¿podía fiarse de él? es decir, ¿podía fiarse de que no iba a intentar hacer ningún movimiento?

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo su teléfono empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, lo sacó con cuidado y suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de Caroline y no de su padre, pues no sabía cómo iba a responder con Damon delante, le hizo una señal al chico y se alejó de él para responder a la llamada.

Damon la miró durante toda la llamada, no porque quisiera saber con quién estaba hablando de forma tan efusiva sino porque necesitaba una excusa para observarla y darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido con dejar sus sentimientos al aire. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir algo tan fuerte hacia otro ser humano que no fuese su madre, sentir lo que sentía por Elena se le escapaba de las manos de tal modo que había asustado a la chica antes de poder demostrarle lo que sentía.

Ella no podía saber lo complicado que era para él decir un simple "te quiero" porque tenía que estar acostumbrada a que sus amigos y familiares se lo dijeran todos los días, pero para él, sólo esas palabras, ya significan un riesgo y un mundo desconocido.

—Gracias por avisarme, Caroline. A veces se me olvida que vivimos en un pueblo, siento que mi tía te haya llamado para comprobarlo, te compensaré, lo prometo.

Siguió hablando unos minutos más.

—¿Le has dicho a tu padre que estás en lo de Caroline?

—Sí, me castigaron el otro día. ¿Adivinas por qué?

—Me hago una idea, ¿café? ¿o te tienes que ir?

Tardó un segundo más de lo normal en responder, quizá la mejor opción era usar esa baza para irse a su casa pero tomar una taza de café siempre era la mejor opción aunque trajese consecuencias.

—¡Café! ¿tienes para hacerlo a mano? —la cara del chico era un poema, Elena soltó una risita y pasó por su lado sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente—. ¿Cómo pretendes conquistarme sin café recién molido?

—¿Vamos a bromear sobre eso? Pues perfecto, a ver quien gana.

Café recién molido no fue la opción de esa tarde porque Damon no tenía ni granos de café ni mucho menos un molinillo por lo que se decantaron por una gran taza de café, que aunque no sabía como el de los starbucks era mejor que nada.

—Alaric me paró esta tarde antes de irme a casa, ¿sabes? se preocupa por ti, ¿conoce tu historia?

Damon soltó la taza en la mesita y se giró hacia Elena, que estaba sentada en la otra esquina del sofá con su segunda taza de café medio vacía.

—Sí, es de las pocas personas que sabe todo desde mi punto de vista.

—¿Cómo pasó? Quiero decir, no te veo como una persona que se desahogue con facilidad y menos con un profesor que tienes que aguantar casi todos los días.

—Cierto —soltó una carcajada—. Soy una persona muy reservada, para lo que me conviene, claro está.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —hizo alusión a lo sucedido antes en la entrada, cuando Damon no tuvo ningún problema en dejarle claro sus intenciones.

—Tu eres diferente, contigo me siento cómodo con todo lo que me rodea. Hablarte es tan fácil como respirar.

Las palabras del chico tenían el efecto adecuado en ella, siempre conseguía ponerla nerviosa. Si seguía a ese ritmo le iba a costar bastante no enamorarse de él.

" _Elena, cálmate. Enamorarte no es una opción, si siendo amigos tenéis problemas, ¿te imaginas con él en pareja?"_

—¿Qué quería Ric, de todos modos? Ya me lo estoy imaginando, ofendido porque me he saltado sus clases.

—Quería saber que te había pasado esta vez para darte un par de días sabáticos —le miró de reojo para saber cuál era su reacción pero no hubo ninguna, siguió con sus ojos azules clavados en ella, como si todo eso le resultara indiferente.

—Conocí a Ric en mi primer año en el instituto, por culpa del accidente no podía dar clases de gimnasia así que me pasaba toda la hora en los pasillos, sentado en un banco esperando a que terminara. Un día, Ric se sentó conmigo, no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí buscando cosas en su bolsa.

"Teníamos tres horas de gimnasia semanal, más dos horas de ejercicios obligatorios por parte del instituto, no podía participar en nada de eso, así que me pasaba todo el tiempo sentado mirando las musarañas, pensando que mierda le había hecho a la vida para perder a mi madre y Nueva York. El primer día que Ric se sentó a mi lado, no dijo absolutamente nada, nunca se quedaba más de media hora, hasta que un día, me saludó, hablamos de cosas triviales y cuando me quise dar cuenta le estaba confesando lo que sucedió en el accidente, lo impotente y frágil que me sentí cuando mi madre perdió el control, al minuto siguiente, estaba llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos. La primera vez que lloraba desde ese fatídico día".

Elena ya había soltado la taza de café y se había acercado a Damon de forma inconsciente, el chico tenía la mirada clavada en sus zapatillas, su cabello caía despreocupadamente sobre su rostro, casi cubriendo sus ojos con la ayuda de sus pestañas oscuras pero aún así, Elena pudo sentir el cambio en Damon, como de un momento a otro había dejado de hablar para abrir su corazón a Elena y eso le rompió el alma, porque cuando ella hablaba de sus padres nunca sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho ni tampoco unas ganas irremediables de llorar, ¿en qué mundo vivimos donde los niños pierden a sus padres tan jóvenes?

Sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano del chico, consiguiendo que sus ojos azules se clavaran en los suyos, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba, Elena envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y lo abrazó.

—Ric es alguien muy importante para mi, puedo pelear con él, odiarlo que siempre estará ahí si lo necesito —confesó—. Este apartamento es suyo, pago un alquiler de mierda. Y si por él fuera me lo daría gratis, cosa que no consiento.

Eso tenía más sentido, casi se le había olvidado que antes le preguntó por la procedencia del apartamento cuando estaba claro que no trabajaba en ningún lado. Damon no volvió a abrir la boca, permaneció completamente en silencio dejándose abrazar por Elena y por su calidez. Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo era una delicia, es como si fuesen dos piezas de puzzle incompatibles por separado, pero perfectas unidas.

—Tienes que volver al instituto, esconderte no es una salida —susurró contra su pecho temiendo su reacción—, ¿qué ha ocurrido, en estos días?

—Nada del otro mundo. Salí de comisaría junto a Stefan y su encantadora novia, que no sé si lo sabes, pero es hermana de Klaus, estuvieron discutiendo durante todo el viaje. Como no quería pelear con Stefan dejé que me llevara a casa.

—¿Qué no querías pelear? Perdona que no te crea, no hacía ni una hora que os saqué de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—No quería pelear porque sabía que Lily aparecería, y no me equivoqué, mira por donde estaba a sólo unas horas del pueblo, visitando unos amigos en la zona. Canceló todo para verme. Te puedes imaginar que pasó: me gritó y me degradó y después me encerré en mi cuarto.

Había más historia ahí, eso no podía ser suficiente para que Damon se rompiera de esa forma, cuando lo encontró en su cuarto estaba llorando y a la defensiva, si Lily tenía ese poder sobre él es porque había algo más que Damon no se atrevía a decirle, no porque no confiara en ella, que dudaba que fuese eso, sino porque no quería indagar más en aquellas cosas que lo destrozaban como él mismo había dicho antes.

—¡Casi se me olvida!

Se incorporó de un salto golpeándose la cabeza con la mandíbula de Damon el cual se echó hacia atrás por el golpe.

—¡Mierda! ¡Perdón!

—Que bestia eres… —se acarició la zona dolorida, Elena seguía de rodillas en el sofá mirando dubitativa el rostro de Damon—. No puedes levantarte como una persona normal.

—Perdona…

—Si te ríes mientras te disculpas no suena serio.

—Es que me ha acordado de una cosa, ¿sabes lo que estamos haciendo en literatura?

—¿Aguantar a Ric?

—No, tonto —lo empujó sin hacer mucha fuerza pero Damon, como un gran teatrero se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiese golpeado con una fuerza descomunal—. Representación. Vamos a representar las obras que leemos.

—Mmm, interesante —tiró de su muñeca para poder abrazar a la chica contra su pecho. Elena bufó molesta pero no hizo nada para impedirlo—. Seré tu Romeo… ¡estoy listo para la acción! ¿qué escena viene primero? ¿el beso?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo burdeos, hizo fuerza contra el pecho del chico y se zafó de su agarre.

—¡No estamos con Shakespeare!

—¿Y? No necesito a Shakespeare para besarte. ¡Que digo! no necesito ni esforzarme.

—Suéltame —Damon sonrió, una sonrisa que mandó un escalofrío por su columna vertebral, ¿era ella o hacía mucho más calor que antes?

" _Hormonas, querida"._

—¡Damon! —se removió incómoda, el chico seguía con esa intensa mirada pintada en su rostro, es como si hubiese dejado las bromas atrás y estuviesen en otra fase de su relación.

" _¿Qué relación?"_

—No quiero asustarte pero como sigas moviéndote así contra mi cuerpo, alguien va a decir "hola".

Elena se le quedó mirando unos segundos antes de procesar sus palabras y usar sus manos para golpearlo en vez de para apartarse. Damon empezó a reír a carcajadas y de un momento a otro, dejaron esa situación de tensión para pasar a una llena de bromas de doble sentido y peleas insignificantes.

Terminaron tirados en el suelo con el salón hecho un desastre, Damon se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a Elena que se reía a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—No lo sé.

—Mañana volveré al instituto. Que Lily haga todos los berrinches que quiera, no voy a perder mi vida por ella, pero a cambio…

—Sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, ¿que quieres? ¿un beso?

—No, pero me gusta tu alternativa —ronroneó—, me conformo con poder recogerte a casa.

—Sigo castigada.

—¿Y qué? Te estoy llevando a clase no a una fiesta. Siempre puedo convencerles yo.

—No, gracias —miró su reloj—. Tendría que marcharme a casa, es tarde y me gustaría poder mandarle un mensaje de buenas noches a mi madre. Aunque seguramente estará en la cama ya.

—¿Qué hora es en Londres?

—Casi las una. Cinco horas de diferencia.

—¿Te llevo a casa? ¡Hostia! —se puso de pie de un salto—. Tengo que ir a por mi coche a la grúa, ¡mierda! ¡casi se me olvida!

Salió pintando a su cuarto, Elena aprovechó ese momento para arreglarse el uniforme y el cabello. Damon no tardó mucho en bajar, con ropa de calle más decente y con unas llaves en sus manos.

—Iré caminando a casa, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro. Solo déjame que use el baño y…

—¡Vale! ¡Cierra cuando salgas! —abrió la puerta de la calle y salió corriendo por las escaleras, Elena negó con la cabeza y recogió un cojín del suelo cuando escuchó las escaleras de nuevo, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Damon en la puerta, agotado por la carrera.

—¿Se te ha olvidado…?

Se acercó a ella con paso ligero, tomó su rostro y unió sus labios en un dulce y casto beso que alteró cada célula del cuerpo de Elena como si en vez de ese pico hubiese sido un beso pasional y lleno de deseo.

En cuanto rompió el contacto, anheló la calidez de sus labios pero no hizo nada para solucionarlo, simplemente se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Hasta mañana, sueña conmigo.

" _Sí, estás perdida Elena, no hay forma en este mundo de que te libres de Damon"._

Llegó a su casa veinte minutos después, había tardado más de la cuenta porque había necesitado unos minutos para calmarse, no hacía ni dos horas que el chico se había propuesto enamorarla cuando ella ya estaba así de destrozada.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que había alguien sentado en el balancín de su casa hasta que se levantó y llamó su atención.

—¿Elena?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me merezco esa hostilidad, lo reconozco, pero he venido a hablar, en son de paz.

—Perdona que no te crea, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

—Le dije a Grayson que estaba bien aquí, que prefería esperar a que supieras que estaba aquí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?

—Solo un rato —se mordió el labio y miró para otro lado—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—No.

—¿Puedo disculparme?

—La última vez que te disculpaste, me besaste —le recordó para su propio castigo personal. Stefan asintió y se rascó la cabeza antes de lanzar su última carta.

—Siento que hayas visto a mi madre en acción, es por eso que te dije que no era buena idea llamarla. No quería hacerlo, maldita sea, contra más lejos de nuestras vidas mucho mejor pero… tampoco iba a dejarlo ahí metido…

—No te creo nada, Stefan. Odias a Damon, tener a Lily en casa es una buena forma de torturarlo.

—¡No! —gritó para después arrepentirse al segundo, no quería enfrentarse a Grayson ni mucho menos a Jenna—. Odio a Damon, es cierto, pero cuando peleo con él busco que él me devuelva la pelea, si le pego o le grito igual. No me gusta que se quede ahí quieto aguantando la mierda de mi madre. Eso no es justo, suena… a violencia doméstica. No quiero eso.

—No tiene sentido.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón he visto a mis padres pelear noche sí noche también, todo por culpa de Damon y de Lindsey, le odiaba en ese momento y le odié cuando volvió a nuestras vidas y se hizo el pobrecito, el problemático, pero de ahí a dejar que mi madre lo acose hasta hacerlo sentir como una mierda hay un gran paso. No quiero eso.

—Quieres pelear con Damon pero no verlo mal. Le quieres.

—¿Qué? No, lo intenté cuando éramos chicos pero viviendo en mundo separados y viendo como mi familia se iba al traste por su mera existencia era imposible que le quisiera.

—Pero podrías intentarlo…

—Elena, no me escuchas o no quieres escucharme. Nos odiamos, eso es lo que me gusta de nuestra relación, podemos desahogarnos contra el otro, ¡hacernos daño hasta rabiar! pero que sea mutuo. Es por eso que te quería lejos de Damon, porque te usaría contra mi pero hoy… cuando le he escuchado decir que te quería… ha sido como… ¿qué estoy haciendo?

"No sé como ha pasado pero a Damon le importas y eso está bien porque eres la única persona en este mundo que puede ser buena para él, pero eso no quiere decir que me fíe, no lo hago, porque por encima de él siempre estará nuestras diferencias, me prometió un año de sufrimiento y lo está consiguiendo".

—Te contradices. Primero me dices que Damon es peligroso ahora que te alegras que me tenga a su lado. Me vienes con que le odias pero no te gusta verlo hecho un trapo por Lily, ¿te escuchas, tú?

—Destrozó a mi familia cuando no estaba presente y cuando estuvo con nosotros lo único que consiguió fue rompernos a todos. Desde la muerte de nuestro padre todo ha ido a peor. Damon es veneno, pero es mi veneno. Sólo yo puedo pelear con él, no mi madre ni los de mi banda… nadie.

Después de eso no dijo más nada, se despidió y caminó fuera de su vista, Elena no hizo nada para pararle porque cada vez estaba más convencida de que los Salvatore no estaban bien de la cabeza, vivían en un completo tira y afloja que iba a explotar en sus caras en cualquier momento, pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella? no podía seguir en medio de ambos, no cuando uno de ellos quería conquistarla y el otro volverla loca con sus contradicciones, tenía que ser más lista porque estaba claro que aquí, la única persona que corroía a ambos, era Lily Salvatore.

—Mi objetivo para este año va a ser unir a los hermanos Salvatore.

" _Hay batallas que no se pueden ganar, Elena. Y hay batallas donde se pierde todo completamente, mantente alejada, hazme caso por una vez"._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Está claro que Elena no aprenderá nunca pero bueno, esta vez Damon le ha dejado claro sus intenciones, ¿qué creéis que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿qué hará Damon?_

 _Siguiendo en esta línea, ¿qué pensáis sobre Stefan? el pobre ha vivido siempre rodeado de odio y peleas, atacar a Damon era y es una forma de encontrar la paz, pero, ¿tiene razón Elena? ¿es Lily la culpable de que ese odio, entre hermanos, crezca? ¿o es que Stefan es un gran, gran actor?_

 _Gracias por vuestros comentarios, ¡me encanta!_

 _Un beso._


	15. Confesiones

_Este capítulo es un poco más largo (cuatro mil palabras y pico) porque viene un contenido más extenso, no quiero hacer spoiler, pero solo diré que_ los sentimientos están en carne viva.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14: CONFESIONES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde del miércoles fue un borrón en su cabeza, casi no podía recordar con claridad qué pasó primero pero lo que sí tenía claro era lo que Damon le dijo en su apartamento, que no iba a parar hasta conseguir que se enamorara de él, no es que no le gustase la idea, que no le gustaba sino que no lo veía correcto, nadie se puede proponer en su vida conquistar a otra persona por el simple hecho de llevar la razón, si Damon quería enamorarla lo que menos podía hacer era avisar de que lo iba a intentar.

Elena era una amante de las sorpresas pero de aquellas que no veía venir, si ahora Damon le decía que en cualquier momento, cuando menos se lo espere, hará su primer movimiento lo único que conseguirá es poner nerviosa a la chica.

Quizá era eso lo que se propuso cuando lo dijo, ponerla en un situación sin escapatoria, entre la espada y la pared.

O quizá fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante, porque ahora, después de una noche de sueño reparador, Elena podía analizar cada momento vivido junto a Damon en su apartamento y todo empezaba a encajar, ¿y si fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ante su rechazo? ella no fue para nada cuidadosa al decirle que no estaba enamorada de él, tal vez sólo intentaba protegerse a sí mismo y decir aquello, lo del reto, era como una forma de alejarse de las palabras de Elena y mantener la esperanza.

¿Podía fiarse de sus palabras? ¿cuántas veces le había dicho que la quería? ¿y cuántas veces se había creído ella sus palabras?

Miró su despertador para comprobar que aún seguía siendo demasiado temprano, desvelarse a las cinco de la mañana tendría que ser ilegal, suspiró resignada y tomó su teléfono, que estaba cargando a su lado.

Por más veces que se comiera la cabeza no iba a conseguir nada, Damon le había dicho, de una forma u otra, que estaba enamorado de ella y que no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir que ella estuviese igual o más enamorada de él, pero, ¿qué es enamorarse?

" _Vale, sé lo que es, pero, ¿cómo sabes cuánto estás enamorado de alguien? ¿lo sientes y ya está? ¿o hay algo más? ¡Y no pienso ver películas románticas para responder mis dudas! con lo que leo debería ser suficiente…"_

" _Debería…"_

Era una pregunta con muchas respuestas pero con ninguna que fuese acorde a ella, o no estaba enamorada o simplemente el amor actuaba de una forma distinta en cada persona y si era así, entonces sí que estaba perdida porque no tenía ningún control sobre su corazón.

Damon era ya por sí solo un enigma, pero si encima también tenía que controlar sus sentimientos cuando estuviera a su lado, la situación sería insoportable, pero no podía alejarse de él o olvidarse del asunto, pues ni siquiera ella tenía claro sus sentimientos, ¿cómo iba a decir que "no", otra vez?

Y luego estaba el asunto "Defan", sí, juntar los nombres de los hermanos Salvatore era demasiado cliché hasta para ella, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver series y necesitaba soltar todo su arsenal "seriéfilo" _ *****_ en algún lado.

Elena estaba segura de que los dos se merecían una segunda oportunidad, pero aunque sería muy fácil dejar las cosas correr, Elena estaba cien por cien segura de que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer para salvar su relación.

Si ella intervenía, todo resultaría mucho más fácil.

" _¡JA!"_

Revisó los mensajes de whatsApp por encima cuando vio que su madre estaba conectada, como no quería hablar con ella se salió de la aplicación pero estaba claro que la suerte no estaba de su lado porque enseguida recibió una llamada suya.

— _¡Buenos días, cariño!_ —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar la voz de su madre, por un segundo se sintió en la comodidad de su casa, rodeada de los brazos de su madre.

—Hola mamá, es muy temprano…

— _¿Qué haces despierta a estas ahora? ¡No me digas que es por un chico!_

—¡Mamá! —le regañó bajito muerta de la vergüenza, ¿cómo lo hacía para dejarla siempre en evidencia?

— _Oh, cariño, solo bromeaba. ¡Suéltate un poco!_

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Me estás dando permiso para que haga lo que me dé la gana.

— _Tampoco te pases de lista. Ya sabes que yo nunca te prohibo nada pero eso no quiere decir que no haya unas limitaciones, tu procura no hacer nada que yo no haría._

—Por favor…

— _Y dime, ¿qué haces mirando el teléfono a estas horas? ¡es un día de clase! dime que te has desvelado y no que acabas de volver a casa, ¿por qué estarás en casa, verdad?_

—No hace ni veinte minutos que me he despertado, no podía dormir.

— _¿Y cómo se llama el chico?_

—¡¿Que chico?!

— _Hay un chico, lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo quieres contar, ¿un amor no correspondido? ¿es Stefan?_

—No, no es Stefan. Mamá que me gustase Stefan cuando era una niña no quiere decir que me vaya a enamorar de él ahora.

— _Estás enamorada de alguien._

Elena negó con la cabeza, estaba claro que su madre solo escuchaba lo que quería y como quería. Ella no estaba enamorada, ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía una persona enamorada!

—Mamá, ¿cómo sé que estoy enamorada? Necesito impedirlo, así que…

— _¿Qué necesitas…? ¿Por qué ibas a querer evitarlo? Si es porque lo mío con tu padre no funcionó… cada pareja es un mundo._

—No es por eso… déjalo, será mejor que te deje con tus cosas.

— _Espera, cariño. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si estás enamorada lo sientes, sé que suena muy hueco pero es la verdad. Te pasas casi el día entero pensando en esa persona, no de forma obsesiva sino de forma natural. De la noche a la mañana se ha convertido en una constante en tu vida, de una que no quieres prescindir nunca. Si estás comiéndote la cabeza con esa persona…_

—Tengo que dejarte, oye, ¿sabías que los Salvatore tienen otro hijo?

— _Sí, Lindsey creo que se llamaba la ex de Giuseppe, que en paz descanse, tuvo un niño pero poco más, ¿lo has conocido? ¡espera! ¡es él! ¿verdad?_

Colgó casi sin pensarlo.

Su teléfono vibró con un mensaje.

" **No cuelgues así a tu madre nunca más, ¿me** _ **lees**_ **bien, hija?"—M.**

Se quedó dormida justo después de ese mensaje.

—¡Elena! ¡Levántate de una vez! ¡Tu despertador ha sonado tres veces! —se acurrucó aún más, cubriendo su cabeza con la sábana para amortiguar los gritos de su padre.

—Mmm…

—¡Elena! ¡Jenna no te podrá llevar en coche! ¡Tienes que coger el autobús!

Y ese grito fue lo que Elena necesitó para destaparse, quizá no pudo dormir bien la otra noche pero eso no justificaba sus ganas de saltarse la primera hora. Miró el despertador, tenía diez minutos para comer algo y después, _junto a su tía_ , ir a clase.

Entonces procesó las últimas palabras de su padre y salió disparada de la cama. Jenna no estaba en casa, por lo que no había coche y si quería llegar a tiempo tenía que salir corriendo ahora mismo a la parada de autobús.

Con la hora justa se duchó como pudo y tomó el uniforme de su escritorio para salir embalada por las escaleras.

—¿Qué puedo desayunar en tiempo récord que no sea vomitivo? —miró por todos lados, había un plato de tostadas con mermelada pero para eso no tenía tiempo, así que, abrió la nevera y sacó un zumo para el camino.

—¡Ten cuidado…!

—¡Lo sé! —gritó desde la entrada, su padre estaba en la puerta de la cocina despidiendo a su hija cuando ésta, abrió la puerta de la calle y se encontró cara a cara con Damon Salvatore.

Todo por lo que pasó el día anterior volvió a ella con una fuerza sobrenatural. Por un momento recordó lo bien que se sentía estar en los brazos de Damon, o como rozaba el cielo cuando sus labios se unían en un pequeño y exquisito beso, como el último que se dieron antes de que se marchara a por su coche.

Damon sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa torcida que ponía el mundo de Elena patas arriba, ¿desde cuándo era tan consciente del poder que tenía él sobre ella? no importaba, Damon estaba allí, comenzando con su plan malévolo delante de su padre.

No tenía vergüenza alguna.

—¿Estabas espiando detrás de la puerta?

" _¿Esa es tu respuesta ingeniosa? Vergüenza ajena, Elena"._

—Estaba a punto de llamar para recogerte, ¿por qué sales con tanta prisa? —estaban demasiado cerca por lo que Elena retrocedió para la gracia de Damon—. Oh, me has visto y no has podido resistirte.

En su favor, Elena podía decir que por lo menos no dijo eso último en voz alta, pero aún así su padre avanzó con las muletas hasta donde estaban ellos dos. Damon alzó la cabeza y su sonrisa llena de promesas nada inocentes se cambió por una sonrisa repleta de promesas caballerescas.

Damon era increíble.

—Buen día, señor Gilbert.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —comentó él, Elena miró sus zapatos muerta de la vergüenza—.Sino recuerdo mal, la última vez que te dejé que te llevaras a mi hija acabó en comisaría.

—Lo sé, pido disculpas por mi error. Nuestra primera cita debería haber sido...más normal.

—¿Cita?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Elena estaba a punto de estallar cuando Damon volvió a abrir la boca—. Estoy enamorado de su hija, señor Gilbert. Espero que comprenda que siga insistiendo en ganar tiempo con ella.

Tanto Elena como Grayson se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras del joven Damon, el chico había confesado sus sentimientos y sus intenciones como quien dice el resultado de un partido de fútbol.

¿Cómo pretendía Damon que creyera sus palabras si lo decía como quien no quiere la cosa? sea lo que sea lo que planeaba estaba funcionando, su corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad que no podía ser normal, en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse o iba a matar a alguien, a él principalmente.

—Papá, solo está bromeando.

—En realidad…

—En realidad quiere ser humorista, en serio papá, ya voy con el tiempo justo, no voy a llegar con el autobús.

—Puedes irte con él porque no puedo llevarte en mi coche pero eso no quiere decir que me fíe, es raro. Sin ofender.

—¡Vale! ¡Hasta luego, papá!

Empujó a Damon contra la salida, el chico no puso resistencia y se dejó arrastrar hasta su camaro aparcado justo enfrente de la propiedad de los Gilbert. Elena frunció el ceño al no haber visto el coche desde una ventana, aunque tampoco sabía para qué le serviría saberlo, ¿qué iba a hacer para evitarlo? ¿saltar desde una ventana?

—¡Te odio, Damon!

Habían salido de la calle y se dirigían directamente a la carretera, miró su teléfono una vez más y clavó sus ojos café en él.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¡¿por qué has dicho "eso" delante de mi padre?! No valoras tu vida, eso está claro.

—Tu misma lo has dicho, estaba bromeando.

—¿Lo estabas?

—¿Desilusionada? —le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa antes de concentrarse plenamente en carretera—. Creo que mi plan va muy bien.

—No puedo con este tira y afloja. No puedo contigo.

—Ni yo tampoco. Te niegas a aceptar que te guste.

—Una cosa es que me gustes y otra que esté enamorada de ti —rodó los ojos—. De todos modos…

Damon frenó de golpe en mitad de la carretera, la chica pegó un grito y miró detrás, a ver si venía algún coche pero estaban completamente solos, no sólo no iban a llegar sino que también iban a matarse por el camino, su padre iba a tener que recuperar la escopeta de su escondite demasiadas veces.

—¡Estás loco! —le gritó volviéndose para mirarlo. Damon estaba recostado encima del volante, con los puños apretados y con todo su cuerpo en tensión, Elena no podía apreciar su rostro desde ahí pero sabía que algo pasaba—. ¿Damon?

—¿Por qué? —guardó silencio esperando que el chico continuara—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer en mí? Te he dicho que te quiero, muchísimas veces, ¿qué tiene de complicado?

—Damon, no es complicado es sólo que no es creíble. La gente no va por ahí confesándose así como así.

—¿Te crees que es fácil? No lo es en absoluto. La última vez que le dije a alguien que le quería fue a mi madre, antes del accidente. Sentir lo que siento hacia ti, no es fácil en absoluto, pero, ¿para qué voy a perder el tiempo con preliminares? El tiempo es efímero, Elena. No pienso desperdiciar ni un solo "te quiero".

—Damon, te quiero pero…

—No estás enamorado de mi, ¿sabes qué? soy…

—¿Irresistible?

—También, pero no es eso lo que quería decir. Soy paciente, no estaría haciendo esta tontería del reto sino fuese porque sé que hay algo ahí —señaló su corazón sin tocarla— que late sólo con oír mi nombre. Y no es porque sea irresistible, sino porque te importo. Me vale.

No abrió la boca para responderle, porque cualquier cosa que dijese quedaría en segundo lugar en comparación con sus palabras. Damon tenía razón, el tiempo era efímero, si tienes claro una cosa, ¿para qué esperar? lo mejor era lanzarse a la piscina con los ojos cerrados y sin comprobar si está llena o no; ahora, ella no era como él, no creía tener una soga al cuello y no tenía claro lo que sentía, pero eso sí que no se lo iba a decir.

Fue en la hora del almuerzo cuando Damon volvió a dar señales de vida, es decir, que empezó a interesarse de nuevo por ella, ya que durante las tres primeras horas lo único que hizo fue atender a clase -más o menos- y hablar con unos cuantos chicos sobre algo de una reunión quincenal que Elena desconocía, pero que tampoco iba a preguntar.

—Caroline —saludó divertido a la rubia que hablaba con Elena mientras tomaba sus cosas para ir al almuerzo—. ¿Te importa que te robe a Elena un rato?

—Si vas a hacerlo de todos modos, ¿para qué me preguntas? —bufó cansada—. Estaré con Aiden y Josh en los jardines, voy a intentar llamar a Kath, a ver donde anda.

—Avísame cuando sepas algo.

Caroline se marchó, Kai estaba parado en la puerta cuando la rubia pasó pero ninguno de los dos se dirigió ni una sola mirada pues Kai tenía los ojos puestos en Elena, su mirada fría y calculadora seguía siendo escalofriante, cuando se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando dibujó una sonrisa aún más escalofriante.

Apartó la mirada.

No se fiaba de Kai y eso le recordó el mensaje de whatsApp que leyó en el teléfono de Damon.

—¿No tenías charla con Ric? No te va a venir bien que te la saltes, porque no te va a dejar tranquilo.

—¿Y a qué crees que voy? El muy idiota se plantó a noche, cuando volví de la grúa, para darme la charla, un poco más y se mete en la cama conmigo.

—¡Oh no! ¿En serio? —rió divertida, la cara de susto de Damon era épica—. ¡Oye! Si ahoras vas con Ric, ¿por qué narices me paras?

—Porque necesito que vengas conmigo, Ric me va a matar o me violará, ¡violación mental es su especialidad!

La cara de susto y su forma de dramatizar las cosas era adorable.

—De verdad Damon, no estás bien de la cabeza.

—Lo que sea, te vienes conmigo. A Ric le caes simpática.

—¿Por qué me suena a encerrona?

—¿Quieres enrollarte con un profesor? —Elena se quedó callada, no porque la pregunta le sorprendiera sino porque lo había dicho en voz alta, en mitad de un pasillo atestado de gente y entre esa gente estaba el jefe de estudios que le lanzó una mirada nada amigable, Elena se agarró de los hombros de Damon y se ocultó lo máximo posible mientras clavaba sus uñas en su camisa, intentando traspasarla y alcanzar su piel.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota… —siseó mientras vichaba para comprobar si el jefe de estudios seguía por ahí o había alguien pendiente de la tontería de Damon, cuando vio que no se daba ningún caso se separó de él completamente—. No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte.

—Tu verás —caminó despreocupadamente, dejando a Elena atrás—. Pero…

—¿Qué?

—Si no vienes… no te daré lo que te gusta.

" _Lo hacía aposta. Lo hacía aposta. El muy capullo lo hacía aposta"._

Varias personas rezagadas en el pasillo se voltearon curiosos para ver la conversación de la pareja, Damon sonreía pícaro mientras Elena respiraba hondo para controlar su ira. Damon no acababa de hacer un juego de palabras y mucho menos una insinuación sexual, ¡mierda! por supuesto que lo había hecho y ella ya se estaba hartando.

—¡Cerdo! —avanzó a grandes zancadas y alzó el brazo para cruzarle la cara pero Damon se lo paró antes de poder hacer nada, tiró de su cuerpo hasta atraparla entre sus brazos, la ira se fue disipando y un nuevo sentimiento se instaló en su bajo vientre.

" _¡Espacio personal!"_

—Elena, eres una mal pensada —susurró muy cerca de su boca, la chica tragó saliva—. Yo hablaba de una gran y humeante taza de café.

Era una maldita frase sin ninguna insinuación sexual pero le había afectado más que la anterior y todo por tenerlo tan cerca, su cuerpo pegado al del chico, como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección, ¡y maldita sea! eso sí que era sexual, demasiado para estar rodeado de tres o cuatro adolescentes murmurando.

—No… no, ¿no tenías que ir a lo de Ric?

Una pequeña sonrisa dulce se instaló en su rostro, Damon soltó a la chica poco a poco pero sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, cientos de promesas se veían reflejadas en sus pupilas.

—Claro, ¿vienes?

Elena miró la mano que le ofrecía, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? se había pasado esas tres horas pensando en cómo entablar conversación con él sin parecer una desesperada, ahora, que quisiera estar cerca de Damon no quería decir que no le fuese a devolver el golpe cuando pillase la oportunidad.

Todos pueden jugar a su mismo juego, ¿verdad?

" _Que comience el espectáculo"._

—Eres un cobarde, Damon. Vienes acompañado —rió divertido Ric, Damon masculló algo pero se dejó caer en una silla sin montar mucho jaleo.

Elena miró a su alrededor, ella no pintaba nada en una de las secciones de Damon pero tenía curiosidad por saber cómo iban esas cosas, estar en esta habitación era como conocer un poco más de los sentimientos de Damon, los que no les mostraba a simple vista.

—Elena, ponte cómoda, te daría palomitas o algo así pero tendrás que conformarte con café de máquina.

Bien podría haberle dicho que un poco de pis de gato con agua era lo único que tenía que su reacción sería la misma.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien. Damon me ha prometido darme lo mío después.

—¿Perdón?

Damon se levantó de golpe ligeramente sonrosado y obligó a Ric a que tomara asiento para empezar cuanto antes, Elena tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír, había conseguido dejar en evidencia a Damon, eso era un buen paso para su venganza.

—Bien, vale, empecemos, Damon, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Muy directo vas hoy —gruñó—. ¿Por qué no empiezas con preguntarme sobre mi día?

—Porque eso no tendría gracia —soltó el cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa, estaba en blanco, no había nada escrito en él, ¿qué clase de psicólogo era?—. Vamos, Damon, tu y yo sabemos que no vas a montar un espectáculo por esa pregunta, hoy.

—Me gusta buscar tiempo para mi mismo. Unos días fuera de la rutina son geniales.

Ric lo miró perspicaz pero al ver que Damon no corregía sus últimas palabras, apartó la mirada y se concentró en sus nudillos como si allí estuviesen las siguientes preguntas o la forma de aguantar las evasivas, nada discretas, de Damon.

—¿Qué tal va la relación con tu hermano?

—¿Hermanos? ¡Ah, te refieres a Stefan! —bromeó divertido, pero a Ric no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia, ni a Elena—. Todo genial, guerra declarada. Nos odiamos. Somos los líderes de unas bandas que se quieren matar, todo genial, sí.

El sarcasmo de Damon tenía que ser algo natural en las charlas con Ric, pensó Elena, porque su profesor de literatura se estaba tomando todo eso con una paciencia infinita, digna de un Dios.

Nadie allí tenía que decirle nada, Elena también sabía, que ese sarcasmo era una coraza a la realidad, que Damon necesitaba tiempo para liberarse y que al final de esa sección ya le habría contado lo de Lily.

—Stefan tuvo un accidente en junio con su moto, nada grave, ¿cómo te sentó? Recuerdo que casi te cargas al idiota que se metió en su camino, era del B, ¿verdad?

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente pero a Elena le daba absolutamente igual, esa información era crucial para saber si valía o no la pena arriesgarse con los hermanos.

—Ric no eres un psicólogo, eres mi amigo. Me escuchas y no me juzgas, ¿qué mierda haces psicoanalizando?

—Damon, desde que nos conocemos hemos jugado al "yo pregunto, tú respondes", nunca has reaccionado a la defensiva, sino querías responder a una pregunta te callabas o soltabas una respuesta sarcástica o una mentira que se olía a leguas, pero no me quejaba, ¿por qué hoy es diferente?

—No voy a hablar de Stefan.

—Casi siempre me demuestras tu odio hacia, ¿cómo lo defines? "la víctima perfecta", "el mártir", "el conejito", "el perfecto e inmejorable Stefan Salvatore".

"Hablamos de Stefan, hablas de Stefan sin que te lo pregunte. ¿Quieres saber por qué hoy es diferente? Porque te he preguntado por cómo te sentiste al ver a tu hermano en un hospital, cómo te sentiste cuando tu hermano te echó de allí acusándote de lo sucedido, ¿cómo te sentiste? te lo voy a decir yo: roto, traicionado, dolido, ¿sabes por qué lo sé? porque te conozco".

—No me conoces de nada —apretó los puños en su regazo—. ¡No me conoces una puta mierda!

Se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla en el proceso, Elena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba atravesando la sala, pero antes de marcharse, Damon se giró para enfrentar a Ric, sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro en tensión, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Ric, pero no sucedió.

—Lily, eso es lo que me pasó.

Elena esperó a que lo inevitable sucediese, que la sangre corriese o que los gritos volvieran por algún lado, pero para su sorpresa, Ric sonrió, una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Lo supuse, ¿queréis un café?

Era surrealista pero tenía que ser rutinario, Ric sabía qué teclas tocar para calmar o alterar a Damon pero hoy se había equivocado, porque Damon no reaccionó como creía Ric, ya que salió de allí dando un portazo, cuando Ric quiso darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Damon no estaba en el pasillo ni tampoco contestaba al teléfono.

—Joder, me pasé.

Le dio una patada a la silla que Damon había tirado al salir corriendo, Elena siguió en el mismo sitio, con su teléfono, intentando contactar con Damon pero sin ningún resultado.

—¿Es normal?

—¿Esto? —tomó la silla y se sentó en ella, con el respaldo en su pecho—. Normalmente consigo poner los límites para evitar estas situaciones. Llevo esperando hacerle esta pregunta desde junio. Stefan casi pierde el último mes de clase.

—No lo sabía, pero, ¿cómo supiste lo de Lily? ¿te lo imaginaste?

—Qué va, la vi el otro día en la calle, es por eso que ayer te pedí que fueras a buscarle. La mayoría de las veces sé la respuesta a mis preguntas, la idea es que él se abra a mi. Sea sincero, pero hoy me he pasado.

—Puedo ayudar.

—¿Con qué? —se interesó.

—Con "Defan", si crees que se puede salvar esa relación, ayudaré —Ric la miraba como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra. Elena se ruborizó al darse cuenta que había dicho "Defan"—. Hablo de Damon y Stefan.

—Llegará un momento donde solo se tengan ellos dos. Damon perdió a su madre y se quedó solo ya que Giuseppe vivía más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro, ahora que él tampoco está, Stefan y Damon solo se tienen a ellos dos. Lily está ausente y cuando está… todo salta por los aires.

—Entonces lo haré —se puso en pie sonriente—. Los uniré, soy la mejor amiga de Stefan, le conozco y Damon…

—Y Damon te importa, lo sé. Me alegra que te haya encontrado Elena, su soledad iba a consumirlo, le estás salvando.

—Tu también.

" _La guerra ha comenzado"._

* * *

 _El otro día terminé la "lluvia de ideas" (ideas sueltas, datos importantes, cosas que deben aparecer y otras que debo explicar) y se puede decir que ya tengo el final en mente._

 _Como expliqué en un comentario, tanto el título como la sinopsis toman un papel muy importante en la historia y esto se empezará a ver ya._

 _El título es: Combatiendo CONTRA el amor. Se entiende la idea, ¿verdad? como la historia está desde el punto de vista de Elena (no literalmente) es Elena quien está luchando por no enamorarse de Damon, no ahora mismo, sino en los siguientes capítulos, ya que ella lo que quiere es ayudar a Damon a recuperarse, a tener una vida no puede pensar en ella, sino en él._

 _Luchará con lo que siente hasta caer. Porque caerá, sino, ¿dónde está la gracia? ¿quién puede resistirse a Damon?_

 _La sinopsis habla de los hermanos Salvatore y de la lucha de bandas, esto tomará un papel en los próximos capítulos (y espero hacerlo bien, lo de las bandas)._

 _Con esto creo que acabo con mi pequeña explicación,_ ¡espero vuestros comentarios!

 **SIENTO QUE LA NOTA SEA TAN LARGA.**

 _¡Besos!_


	16. Princesa

_¡Siento el retraso! He estado bastante ocupada y casi no he podido tocar el ordenador :(_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15: PRINCESA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sábado, Elena y Caroline decidieron hacerle una visita sorpresa a Katherine para ver como estaba, Grayson no puso ninguna pega, siempre y cuando fuese la rubia quien viniera a recogerla y después la trajera a casa, en el horario establecido.

Elena no dijo nada pero sabía perfectamente que todo esto se debía a Damon, que había venido a por ella desde el miércoles, incluso cuando Jenna estaba disponible.

Pensar en Damon era algo que hacía todos los días, de forma natural, desde el episodio catastrófico en el despacho de Ric no se había vuelto a sacar el tema pero la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Él seguía siendo igual de amable y de idiota como siempre, y ella le seguía rechazando a duras penas.

Su relación terminaba ahí, porque fuera del instituto todo quedaba resumido en algún mensaje o correo aleatorio y eso mataba a Elena, porque temía estar perdiendo a Damon.

—Elena, estás en las nubes —le reprochó Caroline cuando aparcaron delante de lo que sería la casa de Katherine.

—Pensaba en el examen de matemáticas de la semana que viene, es demasiado pronto, ¿no crees?

Caroline bufó mientras ponía la alarma a su vehículo.

—Los profesores no trabajan los fin de semanas, yo tampoco.

Y ahí quedó la conversación. Llamaron a la puerta, Caroline aprovechó esos minutos de ventaja para explicarle la situación familiar de Katherine, muy por encima.

—Isobel, la madre de Katherine es una mujer muy rara, nunca sabes cómo va a reaccionar cuando te la encuentras. Kath comparte el apellido de su madre pero en realidad es Petrova, ya que su padre, que en paz descanse, era búlgaro y periodista free lance, murió haciendo su trabajo, Kath no lo conoció pero Isobel no quiere…

Caroline pecaba de escandalosa, había explicado todo eso delante de la puerta de la casa y a voz en grito, era obvio que Isobel, la mujer que había abierto la puerta, lo había escuchado todo, pero Caroline simplemente le sonrió y le preguntó por su hija como si no le hubiese pillado con las manos en la masa.

—Caroline, tan tú, como siempre —le sonrió sarcástica para después concentrarse en Elena, que estaba a su lado—. ¿Y tú, pequeña flor?

—Oh, casi se me olvida. Ella es Elena, tienes que conocer a su padre, Grayson —agarró el brazo de su amiga e intentó meterse dentro de la casa, pero Isobel se lo impidió, a eso tenía que referirse Caroline con lo de que era muy rara—. Isobel.

—¿Una Gilbert? Odio a los Gilbert, John, el hermano de tu padre fue mi novio en la secundaria—lo decía como si fuese una confidencia, Caroline negaba rotundamente—. Aunque yo salí con él solo para acercarme a tu padre, ¿estaría bien eso contigo?

—¿Eh?

—Lo de intentar algo con tu padre —una sonrisa perversa se pintó en su rostro maquillado, Elena no tuvo que responder pues Katherine apareció de la nada y tiró del brazo de su madre para alejarla de la puerta—. Tu tan amable como siempre hija, solo me reía de tu amiga.

—¡Largo, mamá! ¡Me avergüenzas!

Isobel se marchó con la dignidad por los suelos o por lo menos eso es lo que parecía con la reacción de Katherine que estaría hasta las narices del ridículo que se montaba su madre cada vez que tenían una visita.

—Chicas, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿por qué no me habéis avisado?

Elena y Caroline se miraron unos segundos antes de responder.

—Queríamos pasar la mañana del sábado contigo.

—Y traerte todo el trabajo atrasado del instituto.

—Por no decir que es bueno saber que estás viva, desaparecida —comentó y medio criticó Caroline, estaban ya en mitad del pasillo y era la rubia quien las guiaba por la casa demostrando que se sabía de memoria la zona—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada —medio sonrió Katherine adelantándose a sus amigas—. Pero os advierto una cosa, he estado hibernando en mi cuarto, me he visto _Charmed_ y _Friends_ entera.

—Menos mal que hemos venido, ¡te estábamos perdiendo entre tu cama y la televisión!

Katherine y Elena empezaron a reír ante la exagerada reacción de Caroline y así continuaron durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron las tres juntas, por un par de horas dejaron atrás su vida y los problemas para centrarse únicamente en ellas mismas, en la comida basura y en los chismes de instituto, lo que se puede denominar como: drama adolescente.

—Ayer discutí con Klaus, quiere que para navidad cene con su hermana y su novio, y ni de broma.

—Pues cena con tu madre o vete con tu padre, ¿dónde está ahora? —los padres de Caroline estaban divorciados, era de las pocas cosas que Elena sabía de la familia de la rubia.

—Creo que en Texas, pero no puedo, me tengo que quedar en el pueblo, ¡y no quiero! se me tiene que ocurrir algo antes de que lleguen las vacaciones.

Caroline se dejó caer en la cama, en el regazo de Katherine que negó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Caroline eres un desastre —clavó sus ojos castaños en Elena—. No sé si lo sabías pero Rebekah, la hermana de Klaus lleva un tiempo saliendo con Stefan, es más que oficial.

—¿Rebekah es del instituto?

—No, está en segundo año de carrera. Pasa de toda la mierda de las bandas —tomó su teléfono y frunció el ceño—. Casi se me pasa, la reunión de la banda es esta tarde, ¿vais a ir, verdad?

—¿Es obligatorio?

—¿Estará Damon?

Katherine y Elena hablaron a la vez para la gracia de Caroline que se incorporó para no ahogarse con su propia carcajada.

—Sí, es obligatorio. Y sí, debe estar Damon, aunque vaya a su bola y sea Kai quien esté más pendiente del liderazgo, ¿soy la única que se preocupa por los intereses ocultos de Kai?

—Care esto no es una película. Kai es amigo de Damon y punto —le cortó Katherine, agotada de la misma tontería.

—Chicas, ¿le pasa Kai algo conmigo? —las dos chicas se giraron para mirar a Elena—. Está muy raro, se me queda mirando y se comporta de forma extraña…

—Dos paranoicas en mi casa, no, por favor.

—¿Ves? —gritó una entusiasmada Caroline—. No soy la única que lo piensa. Kai no es de fiar, y Damon no parece darse cuenta.

—Un día leí un mensaje que Kai le envió a Damon… —comenzó a explicarse no muy convencida de lo que estaba haciendo—. Era muy raro.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ponía? —se interesó Katherine, parecía una madre preocupada, tenía incluso el mismo tono.

—No, en realidad no, era algo como "encárgate de la nueva" o "¿te has encargado de la nueva?", no sé…

—Eso es raro, hasta para Kai, ¿qué le ibas a importar, tú? no creo que fuese porque eras amiga de Stefan, ya casi ni os habláis, habrá que investigarlo.

Katherine asintió de acuerdo a las palabras de Caroline pero Elena no estaba muy convencida, cuando le cogió el teléfono a Damon había sido por error, mirar sus mensajes era invadir su privacidad y eso no estaba bien, el mensaje podría significar cualquier cosa, pero, ¿y las miradas? ¿qué le importaba a Kai su presencia?

Después de eso no volvió a salir el tema, pero Elena no pudo dejar de pensar en todas las posibilidades y ninguna tenía sentido, porque seamos sinceros, no tenían cinco años para andar guardando rencor a gente totalmente desconocida.

Tan sumida estaba en su quebradero de cabeza personal que no se dio cuenta que Caroline y Katherine se habían levantado de la cama hasta que la rubia le hizo una seña.

—Me tengo que ir Elena, ¿te vienes?

Tardó unos segundos en responder, quería hablar con Katherine antes de marcharse pero no podía quedarse sin un medio de transporte.

—Me quedo.

" _¿Tu para qué tienes un cerebro, Elena?"_

—Como quieras, nos vemos esta tarde chicas, ¿te recojo, Elena? me pilla de camino.

—Te lo agradecería, todavía no sé que voy a decirle a mi padre. Sigo castigada —las chicas sabían perfectamente lo que había sucedido, Caroline se libró por los pelos mientras que Katherine se había ido horas atrás.

El teléfono de Elena sonó en ese momento, Katherine bajó a despedir a Caroline y a buscar algo para tomar, por lo que Elena no tuvo ningún problema en responder a la llamada.

— _¡Buenos días, princesa! ¡He soñado toda la noche contigo! Íbamos al cine y tu llevabas aquel vestido rosa, que me gusta tanto. ¡Sólo pienso en ti, princesa! ¡Pienso siempre en ti!_

—¿Y esto? ¿me vas a citar una frase de "La vida es bella", ¿te has levantado de buen humor?

— _¡Me he levantado enamorado!_ —ronroneó divertido, Elena se sonrojó de los pies a la cabeza y agradeció que Damon no estuviera cerca para verlo—. _¿Y tú? ¿te has levantado un poco enamorada?_

—Damon, eres consciente de que son las doce y media de la mañana, ¿verdad?

— _¡Es sábado!_ —dijo como explicación—. _No me cambies de tema, ¿cómo te has levantado?_

—Pensando en ti —suspiró sabiendo que nunca le diría eso en voz alta…

" _Espera"._

" _Un momento"._

" _¡JODER, ELENA!"_

Damon empezó a reírse detrás de la línea, al principio era una risa suave, casi tímida pero enseguida se convirtió en una risa jovial, llena de vida y de poder, una risa de la que Elena se enamoraría plenamente, por suerte, eso sí lo había pensando y no lo había dicho en voz alta, porque realmente quería parecer indiferente ante su propia confesión.

—Voy a colgarte.

— _¿Por qué? Yo me he pasado toda la noche pensando en ti, ¿qué tiene de malo que tu pienses en mí al levantarte?_

No tenía nada de malo desde su punto de vista pero desde el de Elena si que tenía algo de malo: todo. Damon podría no tener filtro cuando sentía algo, porque según él era una estupidez ocultar los sentimientos porque el tiempo es efímero pero para ella, decir esa simple frase ya significa un mundo, no pensaba permitir que siguiera regodeándose en eso.

—Todo tiene de malo, Damon. No quiero tenerte hasta en la sopa, ¿lo entiendes?

— _Esto demuestra que voy avanzando progresivamente_ —Elena negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, Damon era increíble—. _Piénsalo de esta forma: no pienso quedarme en la "zona amigo" ni de coña._

—Eso suena a amenaza.

— _Para mí no, Elena. Te quiero, ser tu amigo y no poder besarte es lo peor._

—Me besas cuando te da la gana.

— _Porque sé que sientes algo por mí, pero no quiero que eso cambie a peor._

—¿Quieres que te diga algo? A peor no puede cambiar, no para ti, me estás volviendo loca, completamente. Te estás metiendo en mi vida de una forma… ¡no puedo alejarme de ti! ¿contento?

Claro que estaba contento, ya podía verlo dando saltos de alegría o anotando un tanto en su libreta malévola, le odiaba pero aún así era incapaz de mandarlo a la mierda definitivamente, iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo más cuando Katherine entró a la habitación con una bandeja, le hizo una seña para que se mantuviera en silencio.

— _Contentísimo, ¿vas a venir a lo de la banda?_

—¿Irás tú?

" _Lo tuyo ya es de nacimiento, ¿verdad?"_

— _No es como si me lo pudiese perder_ —rió—, _pero tranquila estaré contigo todo el tiempo posible, te debo un beso, ¿llevas la cuenta desde el último?_

Le iba a colgar, el muy hipócrita se atrevía a bromear, y no, no llevaba la cuenta, quizás sí, porque el último fue cuando fueron a ver a Alaric, pero no llevaba la cuenta por eso, sino porque también fue el último día que estuvieron juntos, juntos, pero claro, aunque quisiera sacar el tema no iba a darle el gusto a Damon.

—Tengo que colgarte.

— _¿Ya te rindes, Gilbert? Que poco aguantas._

—No es por eso listo —dijo con su mejor voz de chica repelente, casi le sacó la lengua, casi, pero la cara de diversión de Katherine era suficiente—. No estoy en casa, estoy en lo de Kath, te dejo.

— _¡Adiós, princesa!_

Colgó. Dejarle con la palabra en la boca era excitante, mucho mejor que pelear con él, Katherine se sentó a su lado cuando Elena recibió un mensaje de texto de Damon, para no variar.

" **Adiós, princesa. Mi amor por ti todo lo puede, pero tranquila, con el tiempo tu corazón latirá al mismo ritmo que el mío: al ritmo del amor". -D**

—Hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar, señorita —se cruzó de brazos Katherine al leer por encima el mensaje de Damon y ver la sonrisa tonta que se le había puesto en la cara a Elena—. Esto es peor de lo que yo pensaba, ¡parecéis el típico _instalove_!

Pero no lo eran, o por lo menos así pensaba Elena, un instalove es un amor que nace de la noche a la mañana, pero ellos dos no estaban enamorados, no de esa forma. Los sentimientos de Elena siguen siendo confusos, normal a su edad mientras que los de Damon eran una completa incógnita, porque por más que él proclamará lo que sentía, Elena seguía sin tenerlo tan claro.

—¿Sabes qué? Nunca he visto a Damon así y esto me lleva a mis sospechas sobre Kai.

—Ni siquiera sospechabas de él hasta que te lo he nombrado.

—Cierto pero le doy mucho al coco, ¿sabes? —se señaló la cabeza—. Dices que ese mensaje era para Damon, ¿verdad? él empezó a acercarse a ti casi el primer día, ¿cierto? llámame loca pero, ¿y si todo esto era un plan de esos dos descerebrados para joder a Stefan?

No le gustaba como sonaba eso.

—¿Y de qué les iba a servir? No odian a Stefan, odian al A en general —dijo con miedo pues no le parecía tan descabellada la idea.

—¡Y yo que sé! Damon y Stefan se odian, Kai haría cualquier cosa para acceder al puesto de Damon, jugar contigo sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Damon se vengaría de Stefan y Kai desacreditaría a Damon como líder al llevar lo de las bandas al terreno familiar/personal, ¿entiendes la idea?

—Dios, preferiría no entenderla.

Katherine suspiró agotada y tomó la mano de Elena entre las suyas, lo que menos quería era que se pusiera tan nerviosa.

—¡No te asustes! Es solo mi cabeza trabajando sin su dosis de alcohol, pero de Kai me esperaría cualquier cosa, hazme caso. Habla con Damon y ve su reacción.

Era una idea muy descabellada, con demasiados detalles para ser cierta, pero, ¿y si lo era? Damon nunca le había ocultado su plan de joder a Stefan este curso, pero de ahí a usarla a ella había un gran paso, ¿verdad? nunca le haría eso después de haberle dicho que la quería, ¿cierto? él mismo lo dijo, le costaba mucho sentir algo por alguien, no usaría a la persona que quiere para eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Tengo que ir a hablar con Damon!

—¡Para el carro! —se levantó de la cama a la vez que Elena—. Piensa con calma, Elena. Damon puede ser un capullo pero no le veo tomándose tantas molestias contigo para vengarse. Escúchame, si su plan fuese ese ya te habría llevado a la cama o hubiese buscado la forma de que odiases a Stefan, ¿y le odias?

—Debería, pero no. Y no es culpa de Damon lo que yo sienta por Stefan en estos momentos.

—Vale, entonces, si ese fuese su plan, ¿no crees que ya se habría rendido contigo? no le sales rentable, Elena. Te habría mandado a la mierda. Damon no es paciente.

Tal vez tenía razón pero Elena tenía que hablar con Damon cuanto antes, necesitaba salir de dudas porque nunca podría estar en la misma habitación que Damon sin saber la verdad.

—Elena, lo siento, no te quise meter estas ideas en la cabeza, ¡son solo mis paranoias!

—No te preocupes, Kath. Hablaré con Damon esta tarde.

—¿Confías en él?

—Lo suficiente como para que todo esto me rompa el corazón.

—No llores, cariño —Katherine rodeó a Elena con sus brazos y ya no pudo aguantar más, explotó, empezó a llorar y no paró hasta media hora después pero aún así la tensión y el miedo le habían hecho mella, al final Damon se estaba saliendo con la suya, estaba cayendo en sus redes y no veía salida posible.

Esa misma tarde, Caroline acompañó a Elena a la zona de encuentro típica de la banda, que no era otra que el gimnasio del instituto, como cuando la iniciación. Elena no le dio muchas vueltas, ni siquiera Caroline abrió la boca en todo el viaje, pero estaba claro que no podía ser muy legal colarse en el gimnasio de un instituto un sábado por la tarde, y si tenía problemas con la policía, su padre no dudaría en mandarla de vuelta a Londres, ¿sería esa su salida? quizá no era tan mala idea.

Elena no podía dejar de darle vuelta a la conversación que tuvo con Katherine, todo era una completa locura pero la relación de los hermanos Salvatore tampoco era muy sana, bien podría ser posible las conjeturas de Kath sobre Kai y Damon.

—¿Qué es esto?

—La reunión de la banda.

—Pues a mí me parece una fiesta, no sé, tendré que graduarme la vista.

—¡Detalles! —le quitó importancia con un movimiento de muñeca—. La reunión casi ni nos toca, eso es para el líder y su grupo de confianza.

" _¿En él está Kai?"_

—A nosotros nos toca desfogarnos con un poco de música en un volumen neutral y bebiendo, tranquila, no hay alcohol.

—¿Sabes qué hacen en la reunión?

—Estuve con Klaus el año pasado, sólo se ponen al día sobre las clases, las fiestas y los problemas con el A, nada más.

—¿Y dónde están?

—Ni idea, el año pasado se reunían en casa de Klaus, este año creo que es un reservado del Grill.

Elena se quedó callada aunque para sus adentros quiso cargarse al que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de crear estas fiestas inútiles, que ni siquiera podían recibir el nombre de fiesta, y de poner la reunión (¡la importante!) en el centro del pueblo, iba a necesitar un medio de transporte, pero, ¿de dónde lo sacaba?

—Care, ¿me dejarías tu coche?

—No.

—¿Me llevarías al centro del pueblo?

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para nada! —estalló al reconocer a Katherine entrando en el gimnasio con una cara de disgusto, salió tras ella—. Kath, vengo a rescatarte, llévame al Grill.

—¿Qué planeas?

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Katherine cuando escuchó las palabras de Elena, sí, quizá no era buena idea, pero ambas iban a ir directamente al Grill a pedir explicaciones, así Katherine podría desconectar de sus problemas sin estar rodeada de idiotas sin cerebro y Elena podría descansar tranquila.

O eso creía ella.

Llegaron al Grill en unos cinco minutos ya que a esas horas no había mucho tráfico; el local estaba lleno de gente de todas las edades, bebiendo, comiendo o jugando al billar, pero ninguna de las dos chicas tardó mucho en reconocer la mesa donde se encontraban Damon y compañía, Elena sólo pudo reconocer un par de caras, la de Kai -obviamente- y la de Enzo, que estaba sentado al lado de Damon con los pies sobre la mesa mientras charlaba animadamente con una camarera.

Fue Kai el primero que se percató de la presencia de las chicas y la mirada de odio que le lanzó a Elena le heló la sangre, no por la mirada en sí, sino por lo que eso podría significar.

Katherine no se hizo de rogar, le lanzó una mirada asesina y le enseñó el dedo corazón con todo el amor del mundo.

—¡Katy Kat! ¿cómo estás?

—Hola a ti también, Parker.

Los dos empezaron a "hablar" por lo que Elena no tuvo ninguna excusa cerca para no enfrentarse a Damon, ella no era una cobarde, tenía muy claro qué hacía allí y que quería, pero eso no quitaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza por temor a que esta conversación fuese la última que tuvieran, porque si Damon le decía que era verdad, ella no podría permitirse perdonarlo nunca.

—¡Buenas tardes, princesa! —bromeó Damon al ver que la chica se acercaba hasta él para sentarse a su lado, lejos de molestarle que estuviera allí sonrió ampliamente y con una mirada asesina despejó la mesa, dejando claro que la reunión continuaría más tarde—. Iba a ir a buscarte después, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar, Damon —dijo con voz temblorosa, no quería llorar pero tenía a Damon tan metido en su mundo que todo esto le estaba costando horrores, el chico se preocupó inmediatamente por lo que tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

—¿Está todo bien?

Elena negó sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no dejó que el chico le preguntara nada más, se levantó y esperó a que le siguiera, porque no se veía con fuerzas para volver y pedir que la acompañara.

Salieron a la terraza del Grill, las pocas mesas que había afuera estaban completamente vacías, sólo había una con restos de vasos y platos, por lo que estaban completamente solos, se abrazó fuertemente y se giró para enfrentar a Damon, pero fue un error, lo que vio en sus ojos cristalinos la rompió en mil pedazos.

¿Por qué parecía eso una típica escena de ruptura?

Ellos ni siquiera eran pareja, y nunca lo serían si todo salía como parecía.

—Damon…

—Bebé, ¿qué pasa? ¿todo esto es por lo sucedido en el despacho de Ric? no estoy enfadado contigo, ni mucho menos, solo es que para algunos temas necesito más tiempo… yo… no puedo…

Parecía un niño asustado.

—Damon, silencio, no es eso.

—¿Qué es entonces? ¿es porque te estoy atosigando? Elena, te quiero, es una cosa que no puedo ocultar, lo veo tonto.

—Tampoco es eso.

—Pues… entonces no sé que puede ser, ¡no he hecho nada! ¿o sí? sino me dices que pasa no puedo hacer ni decir nada.

—Si me dejaras hablar…

—Estás llorando —parecía abatido como si acabaran de darle una paliza mortal y todo porque ella había empezado a romperse ante sus ojos, eso era lo que no quería, parecer una niña tonta y frágil, ella no era así, ni ahora ni nunca.

—Damon voy a hablar ahora y no quiero que me interrumpas, ¿puedes hacer esa tarea tan sencilla?

El chico asintió de forma autómata.

—Leí un mensaje en tu teléfono cuando me lo quedé por error, era de Kai, en él te preguntaba si te habías hecho cargo de mí, no le di mucha importancia hasta que hoy se lo he comentado a las chicas, ¿es cierto? ¿es cierto que me estáis usando para joder a Stefan, para acabar con el A?

Lo soltó todo de carrerilla casi sin respirar pues no se atrevía a ver la reacción en el rostro de Damon pero lo que nunca se esperó fue lo que hizo a continuación.

Reír.

A carcajadas, cual niño pequeño.

" _¿Cómo…? ¿Qué me he perdido?"_

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _No me matéis por todo este revuelo, pero estaba claro que algo raro había en todo este asunto del mensaje de los primeros capítulos, solo diré algo en mi defensa y en la de Damon: nada es lo que parece, ¿por qué creéis que se está riendo de esa forma cuando hasta hace un minuto estaba nervioso por lo que Elena podía decir? ¿os creéis la teoría de Katherine?_

 _Sé que este capítulo no ha sido muy Delena pero era necesario para meter todas estas dudas sentimentales y no sentimentales en la cabeza de Elena, y también para ver un poco lo que son las bandas que por ahora lo único que sabemos es que se la pasan de parranda todo el santo día(?_

 _Espero tener el próximo capítulo cuanto antes, es muy importante para la evolución del Delena, quizá refuerce su relación o la mande a tomar "espárragos"._

 _Gracias por vuestros comentarios, para mi son muy importantes._

 _¡Un beso!_


	17. Amor

Siento el retraso, estoy publicando desde el móvil, ya que estoy sin internet en el ordenador por eso el capítulo es tan corto pero no podía no publicar, ¡este capitulo es demasiado! No sé que decir para que no suene a spoiler. ;)

¡Espero vuestros reviews!

No sé si volveré el lunes o dentro de una semana. Lo siento.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16: AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Elena, vete, ahora mismo"._

No estaba dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban, Damon se estaba descojonando a costa de lo que le había dicho segundos atrás sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Quedarse ahí parada, como una tonta, no era la imagen que quería dar de sí misma, así que, armándose de valor, apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta para largarse de allí, dejando su corazón roto tirado en la acera sin ningún tipo de remordimiento; podía ir andando hasta su casa, no le pillaba tan lejos ni tampoco era tan tarde.

Pero Damon no la dejó irse con tanta facilidad, riéndose aún, estiró su brazo y tomó la muñeca de la chica para retenerla a su lado y así poder hablar con calma, pero, ¿qué iban a hablar si Damon no podía parar de reírse de ella? cómo se había dicho a sí misma, no iba a permitir ese comportamiento, tiró de su brazo para recuperarlo, pero Damon ejerció mucha más fuerza hasta hacerle daño.

Se quedó quieta, dándole la espalda y aguantando las lágrimas a duras penas.

—Elena, por favor… déjame… hablar a mí, ¡por favor! —ni siquiera podía hablar, la risa le podía cada dos palabras, pero tenía que escuchar la verdad, quizá así podría marcharse con la dignidad intacta.

Quizá.

—Habla, ya.

" _¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿qué le había hecho Damon?"_

—Un segundo —tomó aire, lo soltó, así durante un minuto hasta que consiguió controlar la risa—. Katherine tiene una mente privilegiada. Es una genio. Me gusta esa chica, pero no es verdad.

—¿Y por qué iba a creerte?

—Porque te quiero —se encogió de hombros, pero al ver que la chica no estaba muy convencida continúo hablando—. El idiota de ahí adentro me vino con ese plan que tú me has dicho pero lo rechacé inmediatamente. Kath ha acertado, pero no es verdad. Yo no estoy dentro de esa idea, y nunca lo he estado.

—No te creo, ¿por qué te acercaste a mí, entonces?

Damon asintió.

—Te conocí en el aparcamiento, Elena, no sabía quién eras tú. Y mira que llega muy poca gente nueva al pueblo pero no se me pasó por la cabeza que fueses Elena Gilbert.

—Claro, y yo tengo que creerte.

—Es la verdad, no sé qué imagen tienes de mí, no estoy tan mal de la cabeza como Kai.

— Vale ¿Y después? ¿por qué me rescataste de la pelea del pasillo? Ahí sí sabías quien era, podías haber pasado de mi culo.

—Porque a quien odio es a Stefan, a ti no. No te conocía, pero ya habías conseguido algo que nadie lo ha conseguido nunca: llamarme la atención antes de saber tu nombre. Te habías metido en mí piel sin darme cuenta, no podía dejarte ir. Por eso te ayudé, ni me acordaba de la fumada que Kai me comentó el día anterior. Te lo juro.

¿Le creía? conocía a Damon o creía conocerlo, había visto muchas de sus caras y creía tenerlas controladas pero estaba claro que no era así, Damon la conseguía sorprender hasta en los peores momentos y casi nunca era para mal, pero aún así, ¿se podía permitir el lujo de creer en sus palabras? el mismo había dicho que el plan existía pero no por su parte, ¿era así o una estrategia para salir del paso?

Al ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos café, Damon rompió la distancia que los separaba y tomó su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos, Elena quiso alejarse pero se mantuvo a su lado, aguantando su mirada azul.

—Hacerte daño nunca ha estado en mis planes, nunca.

—Le prometiste un año de sufrimiento a Stefan…

—¿Y? Que yo sepa, Stefan y tu no sois las misma persona. No iba a usarte, sé hacer daño a mi hermano sin meter a nadie en medio.

—¿Y las bandas? —Damon la miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo—. Los dos sois líderes, ¿no lo usáis para fastidiaros?

—Yo no, me valgo yo solo perfectamente para fastidiar a mi hermano, pero oye, que normalmente es él el que viene a dar por culo. No yo.

—¿Cómo puedes demostrarme todo esto, Damon? Casi no te conozco…

—Vale, no me conoces, pero, ¿de verdad necesitas conocerme más? porque yo siento que te conozco de toda la vida, mi amor —tomó su mano y la llevó hasta donde está su corazón, Elena sintió la piel de Damon bajo su camiseta y se estremeció, se sentía demasiado íntimo lo que estaban haciendo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía natural—. ¿Notas mi corazón?

La chica asintió.

—Pues es todo tuyo. Ahora y siempre.

—Todo esto es muy tierno, te lo reconozco, me estás matando, pero no me vale, esto no demuestra absolutamente nada, ¿quién me dice que no eres un actor de categoría?

Esas palabras le golpearon, el rostro de Damon se transformó completamente, sus ojos azules brillantes tomaron un tono más apagado, incluso su cuerpo se puso en tensión, como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de explotar, ella no quería eso, pero lo necesitaba, si conseguía que Damon perdiera los papeles -aunque le doliera muchísimo- no se callaría nada, diría la verdad sin contemplaciones.

—Lo siento, Damon. Me encantaría creerte pero es que ni tus "te quiero" sirven para algo, me has traicionado de una forma…

—No te he traicionado de ninguna forma —murmuró dolido, agachó la mirada como si no quisiera que Elena viese más allá de sus ojos azules—. No me acordaba de eso, Kai no ha vuelto a sacar el tema y yo paso de él, ¿es que no es suficiente?

—No.

—Pues no sé qué más hacer —abrió los brazos y clavó sus ojos en los de Elena, consiguiendo que la chica diera un paso atrás, Damon tenía el rostro ligeramente húmedo, quizá sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de impotencia, por no ser capaz de hacer entrar en razón a la chica—. Te quiero de todas las formas posibles, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ti, ¡soy paciente! ¡no te estoy pidiendo nada! ¿y tú me vienes con esto? ¿qué no confías en mí? ¡una mierda, Elena!

No le estaba gustando esto, no le gustaba ver a Damon así, si hacía esto era como una forma de proteger su corazón para no ser herido, y esta vez era ella la que lo estaba hiriendo, no debería sentirse culpable, aún no sabía si Damon le estaba mintiendo o no, pero cuando se trataba de él era incapaz de permanecer lejos y ahora mismo quería abrazarlo.

¿Sería una hipócrita si lo hiciera?

—¿No quieres creerme? Pues no lo hagas, me rindo a tus pies, Elena. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, no pienso aguantar tus arrebatos de niña insegura nunca más.

—¿Niña insegura? ¿de qué vas?

—Sí, Elena, niña insegura, prefieres escuchar lo que dicen los demás y creértelo sin dudarlo, luego vienes aquí a pedirme explicaciones y no te crees nada de lo que te digo, ¿no es más fácil cerrar los ojos y taparte los oídos como una niña pequeña?

—Eso no es cierto Damon, estoy aquí escuchándote.

—¡Pero sigues en tus trece! ¡No quieres creerme!

Damon tenía razón pero Elena no se veía capaz de dar su brazo a torcer ni siquiera cuando estaba casi segura de la verdad en sus palabras. Todo esto este tira y afloja por su parte era más su corazón herido que su cabeza, no le gustaba el control que Damon tenía sobre sus sentimientos, y tenía que acabar con eso de raíz.

Pero, ¿se puede luchar contra el amor?

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Elena? —eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir—. No me puedes temer, no puedo hacerte daño.

—Sí, sí que puedes

—Nunca te haría daño.

—No es lo mismo —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza—. Damon te quiero, claro que puedes herirme, más que otras personas.

—Mi bebé —se acercó hasta ella, y tomó su rostro de vuelta aunque esta vez, Elena se resistió un poco más—. Estamos como cabras, hemos pasado de pelearnos a esto, ¿cómo es posible?

—Tu me haces esto.

—¿El qué?

—¡Me consumes! ¡Me estás matando poco a poco y no sé cómo sacarte de mi vida sin llevarme mi corazón por medio! Me duele aquí, como si me estuvieran arrancando el alma, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

—Dejé de hacerme esa pregunta hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes. Cada vez duele menos —tiró de su cuerpo menudo hasta abrazarla, esta vez, Elena no se movió ni un ápice, se dejó llevar como Damon le había dicho y sin darse cuenta estaba dejando que el chico se instale en su corazón definitivamente.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero se estaba enamorando de Damon Salvatore y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Elena? ¿Todo bien?

La voz de Katherine fue como encender la luz, se apartó de Damon lo máximo posible y buscó con la mirada a su amiga, que estaba a escasos pasos de ellos dos.

—Sí, todo bien.

—¿Seguro? —empezó a caminar en su dirección sin apartar la mirada de la de Elena como si esperase una señal secreta, Damon tenía unas ganas increíbles de golpear a la chica—. Porque Kai no está bien, nada bien.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Kath?

—Nada comparado con lo que quiero hacerte a ti si alguien no me explica que está pasando.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Kai?

—Oh, te preocupas demasiado —se cruzó de brazos—. No es como si fuese una psicópata, no soy yo quien usa a la gente por el mero placer de joder a mi hermano.

—No he hecho nada, Kath. Sabes perfectamente que no soy ese tipo de gente, deja de comerle la cabeza a Elena.

Lo que menos quería Elena en ese momento era oírlos discutir a ambos, así que se interpuso entre ellos y tomó el brazo de su amiga para marcharse de allí, se había hecho muy tarde y necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de volver a casa y encima, tenía que buscar una excusa para explicarle a su padre porque volvía con Kath y no con Caroline.

Esa misma noche, después de terminar una redacción para el lunes, vio que su teléfono tenía la luz de las notificaciones parpadeando, lo había dejado en silencio porque no quería hablar con nadie pero se había olvidado completamente de comprobar si Kath o Caroline habían intentado contactar con ella para ver como estaba.

Katherine la iba matar después.

Tenía varios mensajes de Katherine pero no fue lo primero que miró cuando encendió el teléfono, inconscientemente fue directamente a ver si Damon le había escrito o llamado en algún momento, ya era tarde y seguramente estaría en alguna fiesta o durmiendo por lo que no había peligro que viera que estaba conectada.

No tenía ningún mensaje suyo, pero estaba conectado y ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida para bloquearlo o salir de la aplicación.

" **Hola". -D**

" **¿No vas a saludarme?" -D**

" **No me importa mandar mensajes, los estás leyendo…" -D**

" **Elena, por favor, escúchame". -D**

" **Ya te he escuchado suficiente". -E**

Tras mandar el mensaje se arrepintió, ¿qué estaba haciendo? era tarde, lo mejor era acostarse y no enfrentarse al mundo real hasta el lunes en clase, pero no, ella tenía que ser especial y tenía que estar pendiente del maldito teléfono.

¿Es que Damon no tenía nada mejor que hacer un sábado por la noche?

" **Pero no me vale, porque no me crees". -D**

" **Elena, Kai tiene planes suicida todo el tiempo, nunca le hago caso, ¿por qué crees que soy yo el líder y no él? Klaus quería a alguien con cabeza en su puesto, y eso debe continuar así. Yo también tengo que pensar en alguien para el próximo año". -D**

Elena se dejó caer contra la almohada pero mantuvo el teléfono entre sus manos, Damon seguía escribiendo y ella no iba a impedírselo, daba igual lo que dijera, todo estaba dicho y hecho, o por lo menos así lo sentía Elena.

" _¿De verdad?"_

" **NI SIQUIERA ME ACORDABA DE ESO". -D**

" **¿Sabes qué? Tu y yo sabemos que me crees, así que, voy para allá".-D**

" _Espera… ¿qué?"_

Damon se desconectó tras mandar el mensaje, Elena tardó un segundo en reaccionar, se levantó de golpe y miró la pantalla para releer el mensaje y comprobar que no había tenido una alucinación, pero no, Damon había dicho eso, ¿era literal? ¿iba a ir hasta allí? ¿siendo la hora que era? no podía permitirlo, su padre no iba a reaccionar bien si Damon aparecía en la puerta de casa a las doce y media de la noche buscando a su hija para declararle su amor incondicional, aunque quizá era buena idea, su padre podría usar la escopeta para asustarlo y tal vez se iría sin dudarlo, ¿o no?

Claro que no se iba a ir, ni aunque le pegaron un tiro en la pierna. Damon era un cabezota, igual o más que ella, aparecería allí porque sabía que ella no iba a decirle que no, ¡nunca lo hacía! no iba a ser ahora la primera vez.

Marcó su número y se mordió las uñas mientras esperaba que contestara, pero no lo hizo, saltó el contestador.

—Joder, no.

Se lanzó directa a la ventana para ver si veía su coche por algún lado, aunque era tarde, había alguna que otra persona paseando por la zona, pero ni rastro de Damon en ninguna parte, aún así, se quedó un buen rato con el rostro pegado a la ventana, desesperada.

—Voy a matarle como aparezca, lo haré con mis propias manos.

Pero Damon no apareció, Elena acabó bajando a tomar algo para relajarse y se quedó junto a su padre a ver una película hasta que el sueño le venció y se marchó a su habitación para dormir la mona, no llevaba ni una hora entre los brazos de morfeo cuando sintió que la ventana se abría, se despertó de golpe pero no se movió ni un ápice. Alguien se estaba colando en su casa y no sabía como reaccionar, ¿gritaba o esperaba para poder golpear al intruso?

No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas, en menos de un minuto pudo ponerle nombre y cara al susodicho, era imposible no reconocer su olor e incluso el sonido de sus pisadas, por no hablar de que su corazón latía de forma pausada y frenética al mismo tiempo y eso solo le sucedía con una persona.

Se tumbó a su lado, pero no intentó tocarla o despertarla, es como si le bastase con estar a su lado y no necesitase nada más.

Dolía reconocer lo que Elena estaba a punto de reconocer y es que Damon, era la persona más dulce y romántica que había conocido en su vida, era tan frágil como el cristal pero al mismo tiempo era letal como el veneno, nunca sabías con qué lado suyo te encontrabas pero tampoco importaba, porque Elena confiaba en él aunque se negara a reconocerlo.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Elena antes de caer profundamente dormida, no se había atrevido a dar la cara, porque su orgullo tenía más poder que su corazón, pero en cuanto Damon pronunció esas palabras empezó a llorar, lágrimas silenciosas, y no paró hasta caer dormida, abandonando la razón y el corazón en una esquina.

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?"_

La luz del amanecer se adentró en la habitación poco a poco, iluminando todo a su paso, hasta alcanzar a la pareja que dormía plácidamente en la pequeña cama.

El chico llevaba un buen rato despierto, observando a la chica dormir cual niña pequeña, esperando el momento adecuado para enfrentarse a ella y soltar todo su arsenal.

Elena, sumida en un sueño profundo, se removió en las sabanas hasta abrazarse a la estufa que descansaba a su lado, septiembre se caracterizaba por tener mañanas frescas por lo que Elena no dudó en mantenerse en sus brazos un rato mas hasta que estos la rodearon con calidez.

Abrió los ojos torpemente y alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos azules, dulces y cálidos cual océano.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Elena podría haber salido huyendo, habría sido lo mas inteligente pero estaba demasiado atontada para intentarlo.

—¿Buenos días?

—Pensaba que para ti la mañana empezaba al mediodía —¿era una broma? no estaba del todo segura pero era lo que había dicho y no había forma de remediarlo.

—Mi día empieza contigo.

" _Maldita sea, le creía"._

—Siento este malentendido, Elena. Aunque no estuviese contigo tampoco llevaría acabo una locura así. No soy esa clase de personas. No soy un monstruo.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que creerme, no voy a parar hasta conseguirlo... Espera, ¿que has dicho?

—Que "lo sé".

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Era una monada cuando se ponía así. Quizá las hormonas no estaban ayudando mucho, podía sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Damon sobre el suyo, algunas partes mas que otras y la sensación era excitante. Le gustaba tenerle así, a su lado, totalmente enamorado de ella. Se sentía amada y poderosa.

Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del chico era inigualable, ¿qué estaban haciendo?

—Te quiero.

—Eres lo que mas quiero en este maldito mundo, Elena.

Sonrió y se acercó a sus labios para después susurrar con voz sensual y atrevida.

—¿Mas que a tu coche?

Y Damon empezó a reír, una risa suave y directa, llena de vida, pero Elena no podía dejar que continuase pues su padre podría aparecer en cualquier momento y entonces comenzaría la tercera guerra mundial, así que se lanzó a sus labios y los unió en un beso lleno de amor y deseo, muy diferente a los demás pero igual de único.

" _Ahora si que te has perdido, Elena. Para siempre"._


	18. Sentimientos

_¡Hola!_

 _Demasiado tiempo sin dar señales de vida por fanfiction, demasiado tiempo teniendo en cuenta que antes actualizaba día si y día también, pero la gran mayoría sabéis porqué he tardado tanto, estoy con un problema técnico en mi casa, un problema técnico que ha derivado a que tengamos que denunciar a nuestra compañía, así que, va para largo, siento tener que decir esto, pero es así._

 _Seguramente no irá para largo, quizá el sábado esté todo solucionado o sino, a denunciar._

 _Ahora mismo estoy en la biblioteca -no escribiendo, por supuesto- y he decidido actualizar porque llevaba con este capítulo escrito muchísimo tiempo y ya era hora que diese la cara. No quería usar un ordenador público, pero como no sé cuando voy a volver en serio, aquí os dejo esto._

 _No tener conexión en mi ordenador me está matando, no solo no puedo escribir/publicar, sino que tampoco puedo ver series ni hacer las cosas de la universidad con comodidad y tranquilidad, quizá, en unos días, también esté sin línea de teléfono, y eso sí que no suena bien, desconectada completamente._

 _¡Esto no es vida y menos para una universitaria!_

 _Agradezco enormemente a todos los que estáis aquí, leyéndome después de casi veinte días sin dar señales, es por vosotros por lo que estoy haciendo lo imposible por estar aquí._

 _¡Os quiero!_

 _¡Un beso!_

 **CAPÍTULO 17: SENTIMIENTOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Tengo hambre! —protestó por cuarta vez consecutiva, incluso se agarró el estómago como un niño pequeño para darle más énfasis.

Pero Elena no podía escucharle. Se estaba cambiando de ropa en el cuarto de baño, había cerrado la puerta con pestillo porque durante diez minutos estuvo discutiendo, en susurrros, con el depravado de Damon sobre esa idea estúpida que le rondaba la cabeza desde que ella le había dicho que se iba a ducharse. Según él, ducharse juntos era una maravillosa idea, ahorraban agua, no llamaban la atención y ayudaban al medio ambiente como dos adultos responsables. Era muy listo el chaval cuando quería, eso estaba claro.

Por eso, cuando salió, se lo encontró en la cama con las piernas cruzadas cual indio y los brazos rodeando su estómago, todo esto se remataba con un puchero adorable digno de un niño de cinco años, parecía que estaba esperando que su mamá decidiese levantarle el castigo.

Elena negó en rotundo y soltó la chaqueta que había tomado antes encima de la cama, miró el despertador, no eran más que las siete y media de la mañana, en cualquier momento su tía aparecería en casa y vendría a despertarla, a ella o a su padre si aún estaba descansando en el sofá.

Pensar en su padre le dio miedo, si se enteraba que Damon estaba en su habitación desde anoche se le curaría la pierna en un tiempo récord y subiría esas escaleras a la velocidad de la luz con la escopeta en la mano.

—Tengo hambre —repitió aún más bajito, como si estuviese cansando de llamar la atención, Elena lo ignoró aguantando una sonrisa divertida—. Me has levantado demasiado temprano.

—¿Quién? ¿yo? Perdona te colaste en mi cama tu solito, atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Puedo bajar a por algo de comer?

—A ti no te riega bien el cerebro por las mañanas, ¿cómo vas a bajar?

—Por las escaleras —se encogió de hombros, el estómago le volvió a crujir y se abrazó aún más fuerte.

—¿Qué comiste a noche?

—Un vaso de bourbon, o varios, no estoy del todo seguro —Elena se quedó quieta en frente del espejo—. Te largaste del Grill sin aclarar las cosas, no pude pensar en comer ni en otra cosa. Los chicos quisieron ir a la fiesta que se celebraba en el cementerio pero pasé del tema, estuve deambulando por la zona hasta que me atreví a venir.

—Damon, pasaron horas desde que te dejé en el bar.

—¿Y? —clavó sus ojos azules en el espejo donde se encontró con el reflejo de Elena—. Ya te lo he dicho, te quiero, no puedo vivir sin ti.

 _"Oh, mierda..."_

—Ahora bajo a por algo, ¡o mejor! ¡bajamos juntos y te vas por la puerta a desayunar a cualquier sitio!

—¿Ya me estás echando? —bromeó saliendo de la cama—. Antes de irme necesito cerciorarme de que está todo bien entre nosotros.

—Lo está.

—¿Seguro? —se acercó a ella cual depredador acechando a su presa. Elena retrocedió por instinto pero se encontraba atrapada entre Damon y su espejo—. Me has dicho que me querías, ¿estabas mintiendo?

—¡No! —gritó y se tapó la boca al segundo, los dos se quedaron completamente en silencio, escuchando pero no se oía nada, absolutamente nada.

Damon sonrió divertido, pero en sus ojos aún se podía apreciar una sombra grisácea que no presagiaba nada bueno. Elena se sentía culpable, era por ella por lo que Damon estaba tan alicaído, él mismo se lo había dicho cientos de veces, ella era la segunda persona que había marcado su vida, lo estaba arriesgando todo por ella, y ni siquiera confiaba en él pleanamente, ¿lo hacía ahora? ¿lo había perdonado?

Pero si no había hecho nada, ¿qué tenía que perdonar?

Entonces se dio cuenta. Había sido una estúpida de campeonato, se había dejado llevar, no por Katherine, sino por los planes maquiavélicos de Kai y lo que Stefan le había dicho desde que estaba en el pueblo, no era su culpa, tampoco, de ninguno de ellos, sino de ella, por no confiar en sus propias decisiones, por temer lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Damon...—comenzó a disculparse.

—¡Elena! ¿Estás despierta? —la voz de su padre los interrumpió. Elena se quedó quieta, su rostro estaba ligeramente pálido.

Su padre no volvió a abrir la boca, seguramente creyendo que estaba plácidamente dormida como cualquier adolescente un domingo por la mañana, pero eso no ayudó en nada, pues Damon tenía que salir de allí antes que su tía se instalara en el salón junto a su padre con cuaquier excusa para pasar un domingo en familia.

Odiaba eso.

Odiaba fingir que eran una familia, pero más odiaba que tuviese otro problema más llamado Damon Salvatore en su habitación.

 _"¡Espera!"_

—La ventana —susurró rompiendo las distancias con Damon, tomó uno de sus brazos y tiró frenéticamente hasta la ventana—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Eh! Calma fiera, ¿me vas a tirar desde un segundo piso? —le miró como se mira a una loca buscando una salida poco peligrosa.

—¡No me tientes! Si subes y bajas por ahí cuando te plazca, también puedes hacerlo ahora.

—Vale, mami.

Y lo hizo, abrió la ventana y miró por todos lados para comprobar que no hubiese nadie a la vista. Bajó con una facilidad envidiable, como si estuviera acostumbrado a colarse en casas ajenas, Elena no apartó la mirada en ningún momento y cuando estuvo seguro en el jardín corrió escaleras abajo, saludó a su padre y tomó una bolsa de la basura para hacer el papelón.

Su padre casi ni se coscó ya que estaba preparando el desayuno con la música puesta.

—¿Damon?

Cruzó la entrada hasta encontrarse cara a cara con un Damon muy serio y con un Stefan alucinando en colores.

 _"¿Puedo reírme de tu suerte, ya, Elena?"_

Fue Stefan quien vio venir a Elena primero, llevaba dos bolsas en sus manos, el olor a chocolate caliente y a churros recién hechos inundó la zona, pero no fue suficiente para apaciguar la tensión latente entre ellos. En unos segundos apareció una chica rubia vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de manga corta, su cabello rubio y liso estaba recogido en una trenza perfectamente hecha, sacada de una revista de peluquería.

Rebekah Mikaelson.

—Stefan, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Veníamos a desayunar contigo —comentó seriamente sin apartar la mirada de la de Damon—, pero ya veo que estabas ocupada, pero, ¿ya te ibas Damon? ¿tan pronto?

—Stef.

—No, Bec, no me importa responderle a tu novio —le sonrió falsamente a la rubia, la cual negó rotundamente y dio un paso al frente, no de forma amenazadora, sino como algo natural, como si quisiera evitar una catástrofe—. Sí, ya me iba. Soy alérgico a esa espuma que usas para que tu pelo quede tan _Edward Cullen_.

—¡Dejad de meteros con mi personaje de ficción favorito! —protestó la rubia para la gracia de los presentes—. Rob es el amor de mi vida, tiempo al tiempo.

Sigueron discutiendo unos minutos más, hasta que la puerta de la casa de Elena volvió a abrirse, todos se giraron de inmediato y se encontraron con la mirada sorprendida de Grayson Gilbert.

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué temprano no os parece?

—¡Ya se iban, papá! ¡Todos!

—¿Eso que huelo es chocolate? ¡Menos mal! porque aquí solo tenemos café de ese aguado que le gusta a Jenna, ¡pasad!

 _"Pero, ¿qué?"_

 _"Están pasando de mi culo, van detrás de mi padre como si lo hicieran todos los días y yo no importase, ¿qué mierda?"_

Desayunaron en silencio y en tensión. Rebekah era la única persona, junto a Grayson, que parecía que estaba más relajada, como si no supiese de las diferencias entre Stefan y Damon, que para más inri, estaban sentados juntos, ya que Rebekah y Grayson ocupaban los asientos laterales dejando a los hermanos y a Elena en una encrucijada, puede que su padre no hubiese dicho nada pero no quería a su hija sentada cerca de Damon.

Elena estaba, por lo tanto, sentada sola, en frente de los dos hermanos.

—Ha sido todo un detalle lo del desayuno, chicos.

—Sí, sí, todo un detalle.

—Si queréis quedaros un rato más no me importa, yo voy a ver que le ha pasado a Jenna para no estar aquí.

En cuanto su padre salió del comedor y Elena estuvo segura de que no estaba espiando en ninguna parte, se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas, rezando intermante para que estos dos no empezaran a pelear.

Pero por casualidades de la vida empezaron a hablar del equipo de futbol del instituto.

—La temporada va bien, pero este año no voy a entrar a los entrenamientos de nuevo, quiero concentrarme en el curiculum para las universidades.

—¿Y cual es tu objetivo?

—La de Boston o Nueva York. Las dos están muy bien para lo que quiero, pero ambas son complicadas, el acceso digo. Tengo que sacar las mejores notas, para que me den una beca.

—Con el dinero de papá no necesitarás beca, Stef.

—Lo sé, pero ese dinero no es solo mío aunque me joda admitirlo —ya estaban tardando, pensó Elena, pero Rebekah los calló con una pregunta sobre las clases del instituto.

Se lo agradeció internamente.

No interactuaron juntos mucho más después de eso, pero eso no impedía que ninguno de los presentes no hablara en ningún momento, pues Stefan contó alguna que otra anécdota del equipo de fútbol de otros años, Rebekah habló sobre el día que se conocieron y lo divertido que fue ver la reacción de su novio al descubrir que era la mayor de los Mikaelson e incluso Damon se atrevió a contribuir con esa lluvia de recuerdos, cosa que captó la atención total de Stefan hasta tal punto que se incorporó de golpe para enfrentarlo.

 _"Un segundo, ¿qué me he perdido?"_

 _"Rebobina"._

—¿Sabes qué? estuve a punto de anotarme a las prácticas de fútbol hace dos años, hice la prueba de admisión y al entrenador le gustó —la cara de Stefan era un poema en ese momento, Rebekah fue quien rompió el hielo preguntándole porque no se quedó en el equipo—. No sé, cambié de opinión. Se ve que no le hizo gracia a Tyler que me quedase por allí.

—¿¡Qué!? —saltó Stefan clavando los puños en la mesa, Damon alzó la cabeza, sus ojos azules trasmitían una frialdad inmejorable—. ¿¡Desde cuando te importa lo que digan o piensen los demás, Damon!? ¡No me jodas! ¡Estás diciendo esto para que me sienta mal por ti! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡déjame en paz! No me importas, Damon, no hagas estas cosas para llamar la atención. No va a servir, no soy Giuseppe.

Salió de la sala a toda prisa, Rebekah no se movió de su sitio, vacío el vaso de agua que había tomado antes y sonrió levemente, seguramente como una disculpa.

Y Elena lo supo, supo que le tocaba a ella actuar.

—Vuelvo en un segundo.

Le costó una barbaridad abandonar a Damon en la cocina junto a Rebekah, pues lo que quería era sentarse a su lado y hacerle sonreír con cualquier cosa. Su padre hizo el amago de levantarse al verla aparecer con esas prisas para preguntarle que pasaba -se encontraba en el salón con el teléfono- pero Elena no le dio tiempo ni a llamarla.

Stefan estaba apoyado en su coche, con el rostro oculto.

—¿Stef?

—Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

—¿Stefan?

—¡Odio que sea tan patético! —dejó su rostro al descubierto, todo en él estaba en tensión, como si estuviese a punto de estallar—. Damon es un cabrón, sabe que teclas tocar para joderte la vida, y aún así, cuando se trata de otras personas, como Lily o Tyler, le da igual lo que le digan o hagan, es como si creyese que se lo merece. Solo a mi me contesta o me devuelve los golpes, ¿por qué?

—Porque le importas, Stefan —actúo sin pensar pero ya no había marcha atrás—. Sigues siendo su hermano, lo único que tiene, te acaba de ofrecer el dinero de vuestro padre y tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta... ¡fue a verte al hospital y lo echaste!

—¿Sabes eso?

—Esa no es la pregunta, Stef, ¿por qué lo echaste?

—Venía a reírse de mi, días antes me echó en cara que era un niñato de mierda con una moto como esa para faldar, que enseguida me haría pupa e iría corriendo a los brazos de mami. ¿Qué querías que pensara? Bastante es que no le echara la culpa del accidente.

—¿Tu te estás oyendo? ¿tu ves capaz a Damon de reírse de algo como eso? fue corriendo a verte y lo rechazaste como un perro.

—Elena, desde que tengo doce años he peleado con Damon. Hace menos de dos semanas me juró un año de sufrimiento.

—¿Y? ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? esa es su forma de protegerse, empieza a abrir los ojos Stef, igual que tu no quieres que los demás pisoteen a tu hermano, él tampoco quiere que te pase algo.

Stefan no supo que decir después de eso. Rebekah no tardó mucho rato en salir al ver que su novio no volvía y acabaron marchándose, casi sin despedirse o por lo menos así fue por parte de Stefan que no abrió la boca en ningún momento.

 _"Esperemos que tu plan Defan sirva para algo"._

Esa misma tarde, después de una charla telefónica con su madre que estaba muy cansada por las horas extra de trabajo, Elena llamó a Damon para saber como estaba, pues no habían hablado mucho desde que se despidieron en la puerta de su casa con un simple "adiós" ya que sabían que su padre los estaba vigilando.

No respondió inmediatamente y cuando lo hizo supo que algo andaba mal desde primera hora, así que, después de un par de frases de cortesía, Elena le informó que se iba a escapar para estar un rato más con él.

Obviamente no era una escapada en si, solo iba a omitar a su padre y a su tía -que ya estaba allí- donde iba realmente.

— _Te estás rebelando, bebé_ —fue la broma que le lanzó Damon cuando escuchó que iba a ir a verle inmediatamente sabiendo que estaba castigada—. _Y dime, ¿te quedarás a dormir...?_

No podía con su voz seductora, era superior a ella en muchos sentidos, no sabía si era la edad o era el poder que tenía sobre ella, pero llegaba a un momento que le importaba bien poco lo que saliese de su boca, como ahora.

—Quizá, habrá que empatar.

Y colgó.

Y le dio un infarto.

Más de uno cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Solo le faltó lanzarse a la cama como una niña pequeña y patalear con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

No lo hizo, en cambio, tomó sus cosas y salió de su casa con una excusa de que Katherine le había llamado a última hora por un problema que había tenido.

 _"Tarde de chicas, papá"._

 _"¡Una mierda para ti, Elena!"_

Sí, eso le habría dicho su padre si supiese a donde se dirigía y con qué intenciones. Elena se había dicho, no hace mucho tiempo, que se iba a centrar en unir a los hermanos Salvatore, pero estaba claro que su labor de guía fraternal había quedado estancada con la última pulla que le había lanzado a Stefan esa mañana, si era listo recapacitaría y se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que era a veces.

¿Con Damon? eso era otra historia, prefería no darle muchas vueltas y centrarse en él, porque sino podía luchar contra sus sentimientos, ¿qué hacía?

 _"Si no puedes con tu enemigo..."_

Toda la fuerza de voluntad que había tenido cuando tomó la decisión de ir a lo de Damon se esfumó cuando llegó al centro del pueblo, el apartamento de su amigo estaba a unos cinco minutos a pie, si continuaba con ese ritmo llegaría allí con tiempo de sobra, pero estaba paralizada, se aferraba a su mochila con una fuerza sobrehumana mientras procesaba los pros y los contras de su locura.

Una cosa era dormir con Damon en su casa con su padre en la vuelta de la esquina y otra muy distinta era dormir en la casa de Damon sin nadie allí que pudiese vigilarlos.

¿No había tenido esa conversación antes?

Sí, cuando eran simplemente amigos, ahora, después de todo lo que se habían dicho y hecho no eran simplemente amigos.

Su teléfono sonó justo en ese momento.

— _¿Te has arrepentido, bebé?_

Le odiaba cuando llevaba la razón sin saberlo, cerró los ojos y tomó aire para calmarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, guapo?

— _Wow, estás a la defensiva, ¿estás escondida en la comodidad de tu cama?_ —se mordió el labio con fuerza, no iba a saltar, no iba a decir ninguna tontería porque eso es lo que buscaba Damon—. _¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?_

—Damon, no soy ninguna cobarde, estoy a un par de calles de tu casa, ¿sales a buscarme como un caballero o vas a dejar que me pase algo?

Quizá no tendría que haber dicho nada, que pensara que había sido todo una broma lo de ir a su casa porque no le gustó nada el entusiasmo que escuchó en la otra línea cuando le dijo que estaría a su lado en un minuto y que no se arrepentiría en ningún momento.

Estar en el apartamento de Damon era más cómodo de lo que reconocería en voz alta, no le gustaba sentirse así de bien en un terreno que no era el suyo, ni siquiera con su padre se sentía tan a gusto, pero aún así le dio ese voto de confianza a Damon, dejando sus cosas en una esquina y entrando en la casa como si fuera tan suya como de él.

Olía a comida casera.

—Siéntete como en tu casa.

Damon soltó las llaves y corrió en dirección a la cocina, seguramente para controlar la comida. Elena lo dejó estar, ya le preguntaría después que estaba haciendo, ahora lo importante era pensar en las cientos de posibilidades de lo que podía suceder después.

—¡Espero que te gusten la pasta gratinada! ¡No se me ocurría otra cosa que pudiese hacerse en un tiempo récord!

—¡Todavía es muy temprano para cenar! —le gritó de vuelta al sentarse en el sofá y deshacerse de los zapatos, suspiró aliviada cuando notó el frío del suelo contra sus pies, cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—¿Quieres algo para tomar...? ¿qué estás haciendo? —comentó divertido al verla en esa posición tan peculiar, pero esta vez Elena no se dejó llevar por la vergüenza y permaneció así como si estuviera sola en su casa.

Damon se sentó a su lado e imitó su postura, descalzo con los pies clavados en el suelo y con las manos metidas debajo de su propia camiseta para notar la calidez de su cuerpo, estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que Damon no pudo aguantar más las ganas de reírse a su costa.

—¡Tonto! —abrió los ojos para verle, se reía a carcajadas, alguna que otra lágrima se le escapaba por el esfuerzo, era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca, y estaba ahí, a su lado—. ¡Vale ya!

No quería que parase, le encantaba verlo así de tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo, eran esos momentos los mejores, y solo lo compartía con ella, ¿era egoísta sentirse tan bien en una situación tan extrema?

Sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar, mientras Damon sostenía su propio estómago mientras se escurría hasta tumbarse en el suelo, Elena se relajó a su lado, memorizando cada centímetro de él, desde su rostro hasta su espectacular cuerpo, sin dejarse nada atrás.

Damon abrió los ojos al sentirse observado, brillaban a causa de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

—Quiero besarte —susurró Elena muy cerca del rostro de Damon, el chico dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, no era una sonrisa de superioridad ni de alguien que tiene todas consigo, sino una sonrisa sincera, tímida e íntima.

—Pues bésame.

Y así lo hizo Elena, se deslizó a su lado y besó sus labios con delicadeza, ninguna parte de su cuerpo rozó la suya, estaban ligeramente separados; simplemente se besaban con inocencia.

Era más que suficiente para ambos, ¿para qué iban a querer más si sus corazones latían al unísono? nunca imaginó que esa expresión pudiese ser cierta, para ella, era un instrumento que se usaba en los libros juveniles para darle más fuerza a la situación que vivía la feliz o infeliz pareja, pero no, era real, Elena podía sentir su corazón y el de Damon latiendo al mismo compás, si antes era incapaz de confiar en él solo necesitaba concentrarse en sus latidos para saber que estaba tan perdido como ella.

Si Damon la amaba, ¿qué es lo que sentía ella? algo igual de poderoso y terrorifíco.

¿Tenía miedo? Claro, era la primera vez que se sentía así y temía que también fuera la última, solo tenía diecisiete años, si ahora sentía con esa intensidad, ¿qué le quedaría para el futuro si Damon desaparecía de su vida?

El beso no se intensificó en ningún momento pero tampoco se separaron, permanecieron así, con sus labios unidos unos minutos más, hasta que Damon rompió el contacto y tiró de Elena para abrazarla, para consolarla, porque ambos lo necesitaban.

—Te quiero.

Tras la cena y una pequeña discursión sobre que película era la mejor para pasar el rato, la pareja decidió instalarse en el salón de forma permanente, bajaron cojines, almohadas y sábanas como un equipo, aunque más de una vez estuvieron a punto de bajar las escaleras rodando, ya sea porque tropezaron con una sábana o porque Damon decidió que era una maravillosa idea asustar a Elena cuando iba cargada de almohadas o de tomarla de la cintura cada vez que se le cruzaba los cables.

Sobrevivieron, pues.

De una manera u otra acabaron tumbados encima de varias mantas de distintos tamaños y grosor, Damon le dejó una camiseta demasiado grande incluso para él para que estuviera más cómoda, pero Elena se negó en redondo a deshacerse de las mallas que llevaba puestas y menos con él tan peligrosamente cerca.

Ya había hablado con su tía media hora antes, confirmándole que se quedaba a dormir en lo de Katherine, dejándole incluso su número de teléfono por si quería contactar por sino la creía, pero Jenna no puso ninguna pega, todo lo contrario, la animó para que tomara fiestas de pijama pero que nunca más fuese un domingo cuando al día siguiente tenían clase.

Al rato de estar tumbada y abrazada por Damon empezó a tener calor, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, ya que no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón, pero el chico estaba sonriendo, y no por la película, ya que era un drama de los grandes, sino por ella, porque se estaba callando el calor que tenía para no quitarse las mallas ni alguna que otra sábana que tenía echada por encima y entre ellos dos.

Era divertido, pero solo para él.

—Tengo calor, Lena, ¿podemos quitarnos alguna capa? —no era en si una pregunta porque antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo, Damon ya se había deshecho de varias sábanas e incluso de su propia camiseta, estaba alucinando—. ¿Qué? ¿no pretenderás que me ase esta noche, verdad?

—No pienso dormir contigo medio desnudo.

—No estoy medio desnudo.

—Sí, si que lo estás —le aclaró señalándole el torso desnudo, sin darse cuenta posó su mano sobre él, ambos sintieron la calidez y la descarga eléctrica que eso provocó, Elena se alejó inmediatamente—. Ponte algo.

—No voy a dormir vestido como a noche. No tengo que huir a hurtadillas, estoy en mi casa.

—En la de Alaric, ¿y si aparece?

—Sería gracioso porque vive en lo de su novia, no creo que vaya a dejarla tirada una noche para verme a mi.

—No se yo... —enseguida se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Damon, lo que estaba queriendo hacer con desviar el tema, tomó la camiseta que había dejado tirada en un lado y se la lanzó a la cabeza—. O te la pones o me largo.

—No hablas en serio —hizo una bola con la camiseta y la alejó lo máximo posible, Elena vio la trayectoria de la camiseta con una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Sabes en que estoy pensando? que no estamos en la misma línea, ¡me puedes atacar por la noche!

—¿Qué? Se te ha ido la pinza.

—¿Tu me has visto? —señaló su cuerpo al descubierto y Elena no pudo resistirse más, lo miró o más bien se lo comió con la mirada, su torso desnudo y esos pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba no dejaba nada a la imaginación, se mordió el labio inferior por instinto—. ¿Ves? lo que yo decía, no estoy seguro a tu lado.

—Pues vístete, vaya tu que problema —se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo diré de otra forma entonces, verte con mi camiseta puesta es muy sexy.

—Esta camiseta no puede ser tuya, ¡aquí cogen dos personas de tu tamaño!

—Si es mía, me la regaló mi padre, decía que contra más grande más me durará. Apostaba que cumpliría los cuarenta y ya ahí podría entrarme.

—Que raro era Giuseppe —Damon asintió—. Le recuerdo, y también a Lily, pero no de esa forma tan... tan ahora.

—No voy a hablar de eso —se recostó apoyando todo su cuerpo en un lateral para así observar mejor a la chica—. Quiero que te desnudes.

Enarcó una ceja y negó en rotundo, estaba a punto de dejarle como cosa perdida cuando sintió sus brazos en su cintura, descendiendo peligrosamente hasta agarrar el borde de la malla, en el mismo momento que gritó y pataleó, quedó completamente desnuda, no completamente, porque aún llevaba la mega camiseta y su ropa interior, pero se sintió de esa forma.

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —Damon se alejó todo lo que pudo con el trofeo entre sus manos, ya que Elena se le lanzó encima para poder recuperar sus pantalones, pero ni peleando ni aplastándolo consiguió nada, pues Damon lo lanzó todo lo lejos que su cuerpo le permitió.

—Me haces daño... —se reía, el muy condenado se estaba riendo a su costa y encima ella estaba en una posición un tanto comprometedora, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sin pantalones y él sin camiseta.

Mierda.

Oh, mucha mierda.

Los ojos azules de Damon tenían un tono un tanto oscuro y sensual, ¿sus ojos se verían de una forma tan magnífica como la suya? lo dudaba, Damon ahí parecía un dios griego, con el pelo revuelto, los ojos brillantes y el torso desnudo, ¿qué parecía ella? mejor no mirarse en el espejo en ese momento.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Perdona?

—Tengo hambre, mucha hambre —no sonreía por lo tanto no bromeaba, ¿verdad?, Damon agarró su cintura pero no la movió ni tampoco la apartó, todo lo contrario, la sostuvo fuertemente mientras se alzaba para así estar más cerca de ella.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos de una forma peligrosa y pasional.

—Tengo hambre de ti.

Esa noche fue una de tantas que estuvieron juntos, no pasaba nada entre ellos o pasaba todo según quien lo mirase, porque hasta una mirada era más sexual que cualquier otra cosa que pudiesen hacer mientras tenían a la oscuridad como único testigo de sus hazañas.

¿Qué más necesitaban, que el uno al otro? ¿que el corazón del otro? ¿qué podía pasar para separar a esas dos almas gemelas? porque así es como se sentían cuando se besaban o se miraban, sentían que el mundo dejaba de importar, que solo existían ellos dos, Elena no le preguntó esa noche por sus sentimientos, ni Damon insistió en averiguar que sentía ella o si confiaba en él, porque lo único que querían, era dejar de ser Damon y Elena, y lo que eso conllevaba, querían ser solo ellos dos, una pequeña pareja muy peculiar que disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos de libertad.

Hoy, mañana y durante todo el tiempo que tuvieran.

 _"Dime Elena, ¿crees que esta paz va a durar para siempre?"_


	19. Motes

_Sí, esto quiere decir que tengo internet. Este capítulo no es el mejor de todos los que he escrito, pero da pie a algo que llevaba deseando escribir desde hacía mucho tiempo._

 _¡Gracias por las lecturas y/o comentarios!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 18: MOTES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Octubre, 2015._

—¿He dicho ya cuánto odio esta asignatura?

Katherine lanzó los apuntes y el diccionario de latín contra el suelo mientras se dejaba caer en el banco en el que estaba sentada Caroline, que había salido del examen unos minutos antes que Elena y Kath.

Latín no era la asignatura favorita de las chicas pero la necesitaban, y Katherine ya estaba cansada de suspender cada uno de los exámenes que habían hecho porque el profesor le tenía manía, si seguía así, se iba a pasar todas las vacaciones de navidad estudiando una maldita optativa en vez de disfrutando de un descanso más que merecido.

No era justo.

Se abrazó a Caroline fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello como hacía siempre que estaba a punto de cometer una locura, como volver a la clase, y usar el diccionario como arma contra el profesor.

Elena, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, recogió el desorden de su amiga y revisó sus propios apuntes, había sido el último examen del día, pero la semana que viene tenían otros tres parciales más, no podía relajarse ni un segundo.

Se había pasado toda la semana estudiando como una loca, pero gracias al cielo, había tenido un apoyo, Damon se había ofrecido para ser su profesor particular, y aunque en un principio, Elena creyó que era una buena idea, no necesitó ni dos clases para saber que lo que menos iban a hacer era estudiar.

Pensar en Damon tampoco era una buena forma de concentrarse, soltó los apuntes y miró en dirección a la clase, donde justo en ese momento, el rey de Roma salía con la mochila arrastras y con el pelo ligeramente desordenado. Quiso sonreírle, llamar su atención para que supiese que estaba allí, esperándolo.

No hizo falta exponerse de esa forma, porque Caroline, a su lado fue mucho más avispada.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Sí, ojazos, hablamos contigo! —canturreó Caroline para la vergüenza de Elena y para el descontento de Katherine. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero en cuanto los ojos azules de Damon se clavaron en los suyos, quedó totalmente atrapada—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el examen?

Elena apartó la mirada cuando Damon trasladó su atención a Caroline, que le hablaba como si realmente le interesara lo que tuviera por decir, pero era Damon, iba a responder sólo para fastidiar.

—No me ha ido mal, pero no pienso elegir una lengua clásica nunca más —se dejó caer al lado de Elena pero mantuvo una distancia prudencial, para la decepción de la chica, que le picaban las manos por no poder abrazarlo o tocarlo.

" _¿Qué mierda está mal contigo, adolescente hormonada?"_

—Y bien, doña perfecta —lanzó una bolita de papel en dirección a Katherine, la cual gruñó cabreada—. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Elena sabía muy bien que iba a pasar ahora, Katherine contestaría alguna tontería para fastidiar a Damon y este seguiría buscando las cosquillas a la chica, lo que derivaría a una pelea inminente, por lo que era el deber de Elena o de Caroline romper el hielo con un tema totalmente diferente a lo que se refiere a los exámenes.

Y así lo hicieron. Hablaron un rato más, hasta que la campana sonó dando por finalizado el examen, sólo les quedaba una clase más, era la de Alaric.

Alaric había decidido poner los parciales en fechas concretas por lo que ahora tenían una clase relajada en comparación con las anteriores, donde habían tenido exámenes por un tubo.

Todavía no había llegado noviembre y ya estaban cansados de hincharse a estudiar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Si esto seguía así no sobrevivirían para los finales ni mucho menos a la universidad.

Mientras todos se marchaban, Elena se retrasó a propósito, Damon se había parado a hablar con uno de sus compañeros sobre algo del examen y sus amigas ya se habían ido directas a la clase, por lo que era el momento ideal para estar un rato con el ojiazul sin medir sus movimientos ni sus palabras.

Desde lo sucedido en septiembre, su relación con Damon iba viento en popa, nunca mejor dicho. No eran una pareja pero tampoco un rollo, no había una forma correcta para definirlos, aunque más de una vez habían bromeado sobre eso, como decir que eran "mejores amigos con derechos", Elena no lo veía bien y dudaba que Damon sí, ya que era el primero, que pregonaba sus sentimientos hacia ella como quien dice la hora cada vez que le daba la gana, pero aún así le agradecía que no insistiera en ello, ya que seguía sin verse capaz de decir lo que sentía, porque, ¿y si estaba confundida? ¿y si lo que creía sentir no lo sentía de verdad?

Era una adolescente, no podía pedir milagros.

De igual forma, lo que tenían, fuese lo que fuese, lo mantenían en secreto para evitar que los demás pudiesen meterse en medio de alguna forma.

—Hey, "ojazos", ¿vamos juntos?

Damon revisaba su teléfono cuando Elena apareció de la nada, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico, como lo haría una pareja normal. Damon amaba esos gestos voluntarios de Elena, es como si cada vez estuvieran más cerca, rompiendo las últimas barreras que los separaban.

Sonrió embobado y trasladó su mirada a los ojos sonrientes de la chica, estaban en la misma línea, él estaba seguro de ello, solo esperaba que ella también lo estuviera.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo para centrarse completamente en la chica que tenía delante.

—Wow, que original eres, ¿eh? —ironizó para romper el momento, era demasiado intenso hasta para él, se aprovechó de que la chica había usado el mismo mote de Caroline para picarla. Elena le golpeó en el brazo ligeramente—. Pero me gusta, tu puedes llamarme como te plazca.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Salvatore. Te puede salir muy caro—bromeó mientras caminaban hasta la siguiente clase—. Mi mente trabaja a mil por hora, se me pueden ocurrir muchos sobrenombres.

—Eso habría que verlo.

—Eres muy cruel, guapito.

—Lo que yo decía, déjalo Elena, tu cerebro ha trabajado bastante en todo el día —pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerla aún más—. A mi se me da mucho mejor lo de ponerte nerviosa, bebé.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando sintió la respiración de Damon contra su oreja, el chico le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de ella para entrar a la clase, se miraron unos segundos más de la cuenta, ninguno de los dos podía saber lo que estaba pensando el otro en ese momento pero lo que sí sabían era que necesitaban mucho más del otro.

—Las chicas primero.

—Que caballero —rió bajito mientras pasaba delante de él, sintió su mirada recorriendo todo su cuerpo, antes de poder entrar del todo, Damon la retuvo por el brazo para susurrarle una última cosa.

—Tienes un culo de escándalo, belleza —roja como un tomate se apartó de él de un salto para encontrarse con su mirada divertida, le faltaba poco para tirarse al suelo y reír como un condenado.

—Guarro.

—Que mojigata eres.

Damon soltó una carcajada ante la reacción tan infantil de la chica, no se había comportado como un cerdo, simplemente había dicho una obviedad para enfadarla, pero después de verla sonrojarse como un tomate fue incapaz de parar de reír, por lo menos hasta que sintió una presencia detrás, que no era otro, que el mismo Alaric. Tenerle cerca y saber que lo había escuchado todo le cortó todo el rollo, para la gracia de Elena, que tras ver la cara que había puesto Damon, no pudo aguantar una sonrisita de suficiencia cuando Alaric negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo que provocó el sonrojo de Damon, nadie parecía darse cuenta y eso era aún más divertido e íntimo.

Sí, su relación con Damon iba muy bien, quizá demasiado.

—Buenas tardes chicos, seré breve, vamos a empezar con unas clases express de literatura comparada, ¡no os quejéis, que será divertido!

Después de una serie de abucheos que duraron medio minuto, Alaric empezó con el temario con una pizca de picardía pintada en su sonrisa, Damon no sacó la cabeza del libro en ningún momento de la clase.

Al finalizar la clase, Elena se despidió de las chicas con un poco de prisa, desde hacía casi un mes, Damon y ella tenían una rutina, él la esperaba en el mismo sitio de siempre y se marchaban juntos a casa, ya fuese en el coche del chico, en el autobús o andando.

Pero, tras lo sucedido antes de empezar la clase, Damon no le había prestado atención alguna y como había salido disparado cuando sonó la campana, Elena temía que se marchara sin ella si no se daba un poco de prisa en alcanzarlo.

Damon era impredecible, normalmente era algo bueno pero cuando se cerraba en banda era imposible saber lo que podía pasar.

Salió al pasillo, el cual estaba medio vacío, miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar a Damon en ninguna parte, mosqueada, y sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le dio una patada al aire, pero claro, su mala suerte no podía darle una tregua, no le dio una patada al aire, sino a Kai, que justo salía detrás de ella sumido en su propio mundo con los cascos puestos.

—¡Ah! ¡Puta loca! —se sobó la pierna, justo donde Elena le había dado una patada, en cuanto Kai se fijó quién era la chica le cambió la cara completamente, una sonrisita de suficiencia apareció en su inmaculado rostro, se arrancó los cascos para poder centrarse totalmente en la chica—. Oh, eres tú, ¿cómo te va la vida de pueblerina, inglesa?

—Sabes muy bien que soy tan pueblerina como tú. Así que no me trates de esa forma.

—Me has pegado una patada cuando solo hemos cruzado un par de frases desde que estás aquí, perdona que te trate de su majestad.

—Piérdete Kai —se acomodó la bandolera y se alejó todo lo que Kai le permitió, pues enseguida la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella.

No le gustaba estar cerca de Kai. No podía presagiar nada bueno, en absoluto, y más cuando aún estaba latente en su mente lo que Damon le dijo, que las suposiciones de Katherine eran los planes iniciales de Kai, que Damon nunca llevó a cabo, por supuesto.

Kai no era trigo limpio, no se podía esperar nada bueno de él.

—¡Espera inglesa! —no soltó su agarre en ningún momento, cosa que le puso aún más nerviosa—. ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

—¿¡Te riega bien el cerebro, idiota!?

—Me excita que me tengan miedo —tiró de ella aún más cerca, la gente empezaba a desaparecer, lo que menos quería Elena era quedarse sola, pero tampoco le iba a dar la satisfacción de salir corriendo o de gritar auxilio.

—¡Suéltame! —tiró con fuerza para recuperar el control de su cuerpo, Kai soltó una carcajada mientras se alejaba, no había retrocedido dos pasos cuando algo cambió en la mirada de Kai, como si se acabara de encender una bombilla, eso le gustaba aún menos—. ¿Te has tomado tu maldita medicación, loco?

—Sí, estoy muy loco, tan loco que mi psiquiatra necesita terapia. Y ahora, volviendo a lo de antes, ¿buscabas a Damon?

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Os he visto muchas veces, esas miraditas que os lanzáis, los roces casuales, vuestros encuentros clandestinos. Te he visto salir de su casa a altas horas de la noche o a él entrando a la tuya.

A medida que Kai relataba todo lo que había visto, Elena se ponía aún más pálida, los había estado espiando como si su vida dependiera de ello, no estaba loco, eso le quedaba completamente corto.

—Eres un psicópata, un sociópata, un desequilibrado mental, tienes algo muy feo en esa cabeza tuya, ¡no estás bien! —le gritó cansada de aguantarle.

Kai, se encogió de hombros.

 _"Elena, vete de ahí, ese tío me pone nerviosa hasta mi, que soy la voz de tu consciencia"._

Escuchándose por primera vez, negó con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para desaparecer por el pasillo contrario, le daba igual tener que dar un rodeo, era mejor eso que tener que pasar por su lado y demostrar cuán nerviosa estaba en ese momento.

Kai soltó una carcajada, fue una risa que le puso los pelos de punta a Elena, que sin darse cuenta se vio atrapada de nuevo por los brazos de Kai, que había corrido hasta alcanzarla. No quiso reaccionar como lo hizo, pero en cuanto se dejó llevar por sus instintos todo se volvió oscuro, quiso correr para alejarse e incluso gritar, pero Kai, aún siendo más delgado que ella, era mucho más fuerte.

—¿Por qué huyes, inglesa?

—¡Que me sueltes, animal! —no le estaba haciendo nada, solo agarraba sus brazos con una fuerza muy poco común y tiraba de su cuerpo hasta pegarla a la pared, pero era suficiente para que su instinto de supervivencia se activara en su cerebro, no quería seguir ahí, quería salir corriendo en dirección contraria y esconderse debajo de su cama—. Juro que gritaré.

—Ya lo estás haciendo ¡y nadie ha venido a buscarte! —rió cual desquiciado, ¿cómo podía estar disfrutando de su miedo de esa manera? ¿cómo siquiera estaban en esa situación de locos? tiró de sus brazos con fuerza e incluso estuvo tentada de darle un rodillazo.

 _"¡Sí! ¡Eso es, Elena! ¡Pero si tu cabeza sirve para algo!"_

Y eso hizo, para la alegría de su subconsciente, le pegó un buen rodillazo a sus partes, y cuando Kai se dobló por culpa del dolor, Elena salió corriendo.

Atravesó el pasillo y las escaleras en un tiempo récord, se giró varias veces para comprobar que Kai no le estaba siguiendo y cuando creía que estaba a salvo, su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de un número que no tenía guardado.

 _ **"¡DELANTE DE TI!" -**_

Frunció el ceño pero acabó retrocediendo y escondiéndose dentro de una de las clases, podía escuchar los pasos de alguien ¿o eran dos personas? no importaba, podía notar la adrenalina vibrando en sus venas, ¡era una cosa de locos! no hacía ni veinte minutos que estaba saliendo de la clase y ahora estaba así, huyendo de uno de sus compañeros, ¡en un instituto lleno de gente! porque alguien tenía que quedar en las aulas, ¿verdad?

Miró a su alrededor, era el aula de geografía, desesperado buscó algo con lo que defenderse cuando tropezó con uno de los pupitres.

—Joder —sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó nerviosa el número de teléfono de Damon, pero falló dos veces al pulsar el número tres cuando era el cinco—. ¡Joder!

Justo en ese momento dos sombras se dibujaron en el contorno de la puerta, la había cerrado antes pero no había puesto nada delante para impedir el paso, tragó saliva ruidosamente y pulsó el número de la policía.

—¿Elena? —no pensó, actúo, se lanzó contra el atacante antes de que su cerebro pudiese gritar _¡STEFAN! ¡PARA!_ —. ¡Elena!

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas para poder escapar, pero otros brazos, mucho más fuertes y familiares la atraparon en su misión de huida, quiso patear y morder pero la calidez que transmitía el cuerpo que la abrazaba tenía un poder tranquilizador en ella, lo primero que vio, cuando todo se calmó en su cabecita fue la cara de una de las chicas de la limpieza y de su profesor de español.

Claro, no hacía ni media hora que la última clase había terminado, ¡por supuesto que todavía quedaba alguien en el centro!

Muerta de la vergüenza se pegó aún más al cuerpo cálido, cuerpo que vibró en su espalda, porque se estaba riendo a su costa.

—Elena, eres increíble... ¿de quién se supone que huías? —quiso alejarse pero como aún estaba en shock dejó que Damon la sostuviera.

Sí, era Damon para más inri.

Stefan apareció en su campo visual acariciándose el estómago con un brazo. Mierda, a él lo había golpeado, ¿verdad?

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasaba señorita Gilbert? Se le oía gritar desde mi despacho.

—Yo... —¿qué iba a decir? ¿que Kai la había perseguido por toda la planta como un loco de las películas de terror?

 _"Hombre, guapa, ¿tu que crees? ¡Tienes que decirlo, ese tipo no está bien de la azotea!"_

—Maldita sea, Elena, ¿has llamado a la policía? —Stefan tenía su teléfono en la mano, no le había dado tiempo de llamar a la policía pero sí que había pulsado su número antes de dejar caer el teléfono, roja como un tomate retrocedió todo lo que el cuerpo de Damon le permitió, ¿podría fusionarse con él y acabar con toda esa tortura? realmente quería ser uno con Damon.

El rojo de los tomates no se podía comparar con el rojo de sus mejillas, ¡menos mal que Damon no podía leer sus pensamientos!

¿O solo a ella le había sonado eso a una insinuación sexual?

—Señorita Gilbert, ¿se encuentra usted bien? —alzó la mirada para encontrarse, no con la cara preocupada de su profesor, sino con la mirada desesperada de un Kai que venía a toda prisa en su dirección, se tensó—. ¿Señor Parker?

No sólo Kai andaba por ahí, también más alumnos, ¿no los había visto antes en su carrera de auxilio? ¿tan cegada estaba por el pánico?

Un momento…

¡Kai estaba ahí!

—Por fin encuentro a Elena, estábamos hablando y se puso a gritar... parecía que iba a desmayarse, ¡y todo por una cucaracha!

 _"Este tío es un mentiroso de primera o tiene un trastorno de personalidad"._

 _"La dos cosas, me juego una mano"._

—¿Una cucaracha?

—Stef, ha dicho cucaracha, no monstruo de dos cabezas con instintos asesinos.

Stefan le ignoró.

—¿¡La has matado o no!? —el horror se veía reflejado en su rostro, estaba tan nervioso que acortó las distancias con Kai para exigirle una respuesta, aunque se tuviera que poner a dar puñetazos.

Elena quería que eso sucediese, si Stefan se ponía en modo violento, no sería ella quien lo parara, porque estaba deseando golpear a Kai hasta que este escupiera sangre y disculpas por doquier.

No era ella quien estaba mal de la cabeza, no era ella quien había salido detrás de una persona solo por el placer de ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos. Kai era un desequilibrado, e iba a demostrarlo.

Pero no en ese momento, no cuando Damon había incrementado la fuerza de su agarre en sus hombros cuando Kai se concentró totalmente en ella.

Él tampoco se fiaba.

—Elena, me siento mal, ¿todo mejor? ya no existe esa cosa, te lo prometo.

Kai parecía tan sincero que Elena se vio en la obligación de sonreír para no parecer una desquiciada mental ante nadie. Se alejó, incluso, un poco de Damon para dar más fuerza a su actuación, no iba a salir corriendo, ni iba a ponerse a gritar porque una mosca le rozase la cara.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Pues entonces, chicos. Volved a vuestras casas, que seguro que queréis disfrutar de una tarde de estudio.

Kai sonrió por última vez antes de acompañar al profesor en su camino a la salida, parecía un alumno modelo, pero no ante la mirada de Elena, no cuando había visto la maldad en sus ojos.

La pareja, junto a Stefan, abandonaron el recinto escolar sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Stefan no dejaba de mirar el suelo, buscando una cucaracha invisible, y Damon no podía apartar la mirada de Elena, buscando meterse en su cabeza y saber que había pasado en su ausencia.

Elena quería saber qué hacían los hermanos juntos, pero sabía que si preguntaba, toda la atención recaería en ella, y no quería contestar preguntas tontas.

—Stef, ¿y tu coche?

Frunció el ceño y miró en todas direcciones hasta dar con su propio vehículo.

—Ahí, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, es que estás parado delante del mío y el tuyo está en la otra punta —comentó con ese tono de burla que ponía de los nervios a cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficiente, Elena rodó los ojos.

—Ya, tienes razón. Buen punto, hasta mañana —vaciló antes de marcharse, como si esperase un comentario más o estuviera buscando una excusa para permanecer al lado de la pareja. Elena lo miró un segundo, pero en ningún momento sus miradas coincidieron, sonrió, Stefan estaba dando un paso hacia delante, como ella misma le gritó semanas atrás.

Iba a abrir la boca para darle la excusa perfecta pero Damon agarró su brazo y tiró de ella hasta el interior del auto, sin darle la oportunidad de pedirle a Stefan, que viniera con ellos, a tomar algo.

—¡Eh! Me has hecho daño —gruñó medio en serio y medio en broma, pero Damon no dijo nada, simplemente arrancó el coche y salió del estacionamiento sin mirar en ningún momento a su hermano pequeño.

" _Esto no es bueno, ¡Stefan da un paso y Damon la caga! ¡Por supuesto!"_

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Stef quería estar más tiempo contigo!

—Elena, deja de meterte en mis asuntos familiares.

—No me estoy metiendo en nada, ¡tu mismo lo has visto! ¡el pobre estaba asustado!

—No, no lo estaba. Simplemente actuaba.

—Vamos hombre —bufó—. ¿Por qué los dos sois tan infantiles? Damon, actuáis como niños.

—¿Qué actuamos como niños? ¡No me hagas reír!

—Deja de hacer eso, otra vez —buscó su mano para poder mantenerlo a su lado, porque estaba segura, que si la conversación seguía por ese camino, lo acabaría perdiendo en uno de sus ataques auto destructivos.

Estuvo en silencio unos minutos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y después apartó la mirada de la carretera y se concentró en Elena, la cual estaba a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Era hermosa, no cabía duda posible, pero también era una cabezota, y no iba a parar hasta conseguir aquello que se proponía, y Damon tenía que pararla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Te quiero, Elena, pero como sigas en esa línea, tu y yo, no vamos a funcionar.

—Wow, tu sinceridad me abruma, Salvatore, ¿puede saberse qué línea estoy siguiendo? lo único que he dicho es una obviedad. Conozco a Stef, es cruel sí, pero también es un niño asustado, ¡como tú! ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Cuando Stefan deje de lamerle el culo a su madre, hablamos.

Elena lo dejó estar un rato más hasta que recordó una cosa.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo los dos juntos en el pasillo?

Damon se mordió el labio con fuerza y siguió concentrado en la carretera que tenía delante, como si en vez de estar en un pueblo medio vacío, se encontraran en mitad de una carretera neoyorquina.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Elena—. Tenía razón, ¡estabais hablando! ¡es un paso monumental!

—He hablado con mi hermano, ¡vaya novedad!

—Pero ha sido voluntario, no una especie de obligación familiar o así.

—Me preguntó por ti, Elena. Quería saber como estabas y todo eso.

—Por lo menos no vino con aires de grandeza a insultarte, lo quieras o no, es un progreso, tiempo al tiempo, señorito.

Damon sacudió la cabeza en negativa, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, eso era más que suficiente para Elena, por lo que se quitó el cinturón, y se abrazó al chico cuando ya no quedaban ni dos calles para llegar a su casa.

Estar con Damon, como bien había dicho antes, era como estar en una montaña rusa, con el corazón en un puño y con una sonrisa resplandeciente, todo esto, sin olvidar las pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras y el cuerpo a flor de piel. Damon lo era todo, y al mismo tiempo era nada, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Ah, sí, que durase para siempre.

—¡Hasta mañana, bombón! —canturreó Elena al salir del coche.

—¡Elena, espera!

—Dime.

—¿No hay beso de despedida? —la chica palideció tras escucharlo—. Oh, Dios, ha valido la pena.

—¡Hasta luego! —dijo mosqueada, no porque Damon le había gastado una broma, sino porque no podía darle un beso como estaba deseando, ya que seguramente su padre, o su tía, estarían vigilando cerca.

El chico salió del coche segundos después para poder alcanzarla.

—Damon, no podemos…

—Casi se me olvida, ¿vas a decirme ya que te ha pasado con Kai o pretendes que me quede con eso de la cucaracha? —Elena se quedó muda del asombro—. Temblabas, Elena. Empujaste a Stefan, no me vengas con que todo ha sido por una fobia.

" _Oh, ¿antes he dicho que quería que la cosa durase para siempre? Ahora mismo lo que quiero es un milagro para no abrir la boca"._

* * *

 _¡Hola de nuevo!_

 _Después de meternos un poco en la mente/sentimientos de Elena, creo que queda bastante claro el lío monumental que tiene montado en su cabeza, ¿verdad? se puede decir que es típico de la edad, o que es típica de ella, que no está bien de la cabeza._

 _Y hablando de eso, ¿cuán loco puede estar Kai?_

 _¡Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia!_


	20. Intenso

_¡Que semana más ajetreada!_

 _Me he pasado todo el fin de semana preparando un trabajo de un artículo académico, ¡y ni siquiera lo he acabado! estoy empezando a echar de menos segundo de bachillerato (¡JA!). Bueno, no quiero que perdáis el tiempo en mis tonterías, simplemente os dejo aquí el capítulo, bastante intenso (en referente a los sentimientos de Elena, la chica tiene un buen cacao, con lo fácil que es decir "¡te amo, Damon!")_

 _A lo largo de este capítulo os cansaréis de Elena, o quizá no, pero es que he intentado reflejar la mente de una adolescente aquí ¡y lo he dramatizado mucho! prometo que yo no he sido así (más o menos, ¡recordad! lo he dramatizado bastante)._

 _Sin más que decir, os dejo con estas dos cabezas locas que tanto amo :)_

 _¡Un beso!_

 _PD: Gracias por los comentarios/lecturas._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 19: INTENSO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Casi se me olvida —sonrió inocente—, ¿vas a decirme ya que te ha pasado con Kai o pretendes que me crea eso de la cucaracha?

Elena se quedó blanca del asombro, no había esperado en ningún momento que Damon sacara el tema, no después de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

—Temblabas y empujaste a Stefan, no me vengas que es todo obra y gracia de una fobia porque no te creeré.

¿Qué decía ahora? Porque estaba claro que su cabeza no iba a conseguir encontrar una respuesta elaborada.

—No es mi problema —rehuyó su mirada, sabiéndose descubierta—. Tengo que entrar, se me ha hecho tarde.

—Podemos estar así toda la tarde si quieres, pero lo mejor es que facilites las cosas, por el bien de los dos. Echo de menos mis ocho horas de sueño —bromeó—. Y si no me lo cuentas, me pasaré toda la tarde y la noche pensando en "mil formas de matar a Kai Parker sin ser descubierto".

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando detener la oleada de lágrimas.

Elena confiaba en Damon lo suficiente para hablar y contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Kai, pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo único que ganaría era una brecha en el estatus de la banda y eso nunca era bueno.

En esas últimas semanas había aprendido que las peleas entre las bandas no era una cosa de niños y que dentro de la misma banda, se cocía algo mucho más profundo y peligroso, quizá Stefan y Damon (A y B) fuesen "enemigos", pero dentro del B había cosas que no encajaban, y una de ellas, era Kai.

No se terminaba de fiar de él, hoy, con su demostración le había dejado claro cuán peligroso podía ser.

¿Se arriesgaba?

—Elena —Damon acortó la distancia y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, queriendo transmitir algo más que unas simples palabras para que la chica se abriera a él—. Quiero protegerte, pero si no me dejas entrar, ¿cómo vamos a avanzar?

—¿Dejarte entrar? ¿dónde?

Damon sonrió, una pequeña media sonrisa que derritió su corazón, momentáneamente porque era típico de Damon conseguir que ella le odiase y le amase en escasos segundos.

—Déjame entrar en tu corazón, Elena. Ambos sabemos que te cierras en una cáscara irrompible sin explicación alguna.

" _¿Ves? Lo que yo decía, unas simples palabras y rompe la magia"._

—¡Lo que me faltaba por escuchar! —alejó las manos de Damon de su rostro, no quería salir huyendo, porque sabía que si hacía eso no había marcha atrás, pero tampoco podía dejar que Damon volviese eso en su contra—. Damon, no todos estamos tan desesperados…

El chico asintió ligeramente divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo, solo Damon podía reaccionar así.

—No estoy desesperado, estoy enamorado.

—Ese es el problema —gruñó agotada, acababa de traspasar una línea pero le daba igual—. No dejas de repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez, destrozándome para que así me vea en la obligación de corresponder tus sentimientos. ¡Soy una cría! ¡Somos críos! Lo que sentimos ahora no vamos a sentirlo mañana. Somos crueles.

Damon no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, como si las palabras de Elena no hubieran sido un golpe bajo, pero la chica podía ver más allá de la apariencia, sus ojos azules eran como un espejo a su alma, podía apreciar lo doloroso que había sido sin necesidad de prestar atención, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y tiró fuerte de varios mechones de su cabello, pero entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Eso era lo que Kai quería, sembrar la duda en Damon y que ella, solita, se encargarse de estropearlo todo.

" _Como siempre"._

—Soy una bocazas, lo siento…

—No pasa nada, ¡está claro que soy un romántico cursi que no distingue la realidad de la ficción!

—Somos adolescentes, Damon. Es lo que hacen los adolescentes, idealizar las relaciones hasta que algo explota, y ¡adiós todo!

—¿Sabes cual es el problema, Elena? Que a mí me arrebataron la adolescencia desde el primer día. Con el accidente que se llevó a mi madre, con mi traslado a Mystic Falls, con mi nueva vida con los Salvatore… todo eso, acabó con el inicio de mi adolescencia. Tuve que madurar, aunque no lo hice de la mejor manera —una sonrisa nada inocente se instaló en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que Elena vio en la primera fiesta, cuando Damon picó a Stefan, una forma más de proteger su corazón—. Ya sabes, la cosa de que soy un monstruo, un monstruo que lo único que quería era saber si tenía que preocuparme o no por Kai.

—Damon…

—¡No lloriquees! Porque si yo uso la técnica del "te quiero dime que me quieres o seguiré repitiendo lo mismo para fastidiarte", tu usas la técnica "jodo su corazón mucho, muchísimo y después me hago la víctima, ¡y así me perdona!". No somos perfectos. Así que, nos ahorraré una relación idealizada y pasaré directamente al "Adiós todo".

—Eres un hijo de puta.

—¡Y tú una zorra! —le pegó una patada a la bandolera de Elena que estaba en el suelo.

—Te has pasado —tomó la bandolera del suelo, aunque ambos sabían que Elena no se estaba refiriendo a sus cosas, un par de lágrimas nublaron su mente—. Y yo también. No conocemos dónde está el límite…

—No vayas con el cuento de que tenemos una relación tóxica o así, porque no es cierto, eso se aplica a parejas desquiciadas.

—¿Somos una pareja?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos cuando somos adolescentes? ¿amigos con derecho? ¡odio esa expresión!

—Yo también —apretó con fuerza la bandolera como si se tratase de un escudo protector—. No quería ser tan mala, ¡ni tampoco parecer una mártir! solo sé que no sé…

Damon sonrió dulcemente.

—Estamos mal de la cabeza, ¿eh? —intentó bromear, pero el mismo mantuvo una distancia prudencial con Elena—. Quizá estamos idealizando demasiado la cosa, pero es lo que siento. Te quiero tanto que hasta duele, mírame, he dejado todas mis heridas al descubierto por una mujer, ¿qué dice eso de mí?

—Que tienes la cabeza bien amueblada, que sabes lo que quieres. Yo no sé lo que quiero.

—Sí, sí que sabes lo que quieres.

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quiero?

Fue Elena quien rompió la distancia que los separaba, Damon no movió ni un solo músculo pero sí que se relajó, quizá no estaban bien de la cabeza, pero juntos eran mucho mejores, y no iba a permitir que lo que tenían se rompiera por unas dudas surrealistas.

—Decirme la verdad sobre Kai.

" _No puedo creerlo…"_

—¡Damon! —bufó, pero al mismo tiempo que el chico iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, Jenna salió de la casa con el ceño fruncido.

—No te has librado de mí, si fuese tu me mudaría a Londres, porque ni unas ventanas cerradas me impedirán colarme en tu cuarto más tarde —susurró con una sonrisa resplandeciente en los labios—. ¡Buenas tardes, Jenna! ¡Que pasen un fantástico fin de semana!

Damon se marchó con una reverencia.

—Damon es… intenso.

—Jen, intenso se le queda corto.

—¿Estáis saliendo?

—¡No! —roja como un tomate intentó entrar en la casa pero Jenna se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

—Mírate, ¿tú te has visto en un espejo, últimamente? —se rió divertida—. ¡Tienes la cara de una tonta enamorada!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó molesta para la sorpresa de Jenna, que no se había esperado para nada que le sentara de esa forma.

Elena aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo, entró en la casa con tal velocidad que casi se llevó a su padre por delante.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?

—Lo mismo que a todos nosotros con su edad —comentó como si nada, Grayson puso mala cara pero no dijo más nada.

Elena estuvo pendiente de lo que decían un rato más, no comprendía a su tía en absoluto, ¿cómo podía saber ella si estaba o no enamorada? su tía no podía tenerlo más claro que ella misma, era imposible, pero ahí estaba, lanzando una idea que ella veía imposible.

Se dejó caer contra la puerta de su cuarto, ni siquiera se atrevía a entrar a su propia habitación, enfrentarse a Damon no era una opción, no después de todo lo que se habían dicho y hecho en unos simples minutos, ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Llorar tampoco era una opción. Ella no se hacía la víctima, ni ahora ni nunca.

" _Y bueno, Elena, sino se lo vas a contar a Damon, ¿qué vas a hacer con el tema Kai? se te acumula el trabajo, guapa"._

Era cierto. Se le estaba acumulando el trabajo y tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo. Se había prometido que solucionaría la relación de los hermanos Salvatore y ahora también quería encargarse de la cabeza hueca de Kai, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que juntando los dos temas? Stefan había dado un gran paso esa tarde al intentar hablar con Damon, podía seguir tirando de ese hilo, a fin de cuentas, ¿no habían sido hasta hace un mes y pico los mejores amigos? ya era hora de recuperar esa amistad o de intentarlo.

Sí, ese era su magnífico plan. Tan magnífico que lo llevó a cabo sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, porque ahora mismo, estaba plantada delante de la casa con el corazón en un puño, ¿qué hacía allí, en realidad? estaba claro, buscar una excusa para no coincidir con Damon en todo lo que quedaba de tarde.

Venir a la mansión Salvatore era la peor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo, por lo que se dio media vuelta para marcharse, de todos modos, Stefan no iba a estar en su casa un viernes por la tarde.

No llevaba ni medio camino cuando apareció el coche de su amigo en su campo de visión. Elena no supo qué hacer para desaparecer sin ser vista por lo que se rindió y permaneció allí de pie, rezando para que solo Stefan estuviera en el coche.

—Elena, ¡qué sorpresa! —el chico salió del coche con varias bolsas de compra enormes—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Diría que no lo sé… pero estaría mintiendo.

—Será mejor que hablemos dentro, ¡esto pesa una barbaridad!

—¿Qué llevas? ¿un muerto?

—¡Ja! ¡Ja! Que graciosa —rodó los ojos indignado—. Vienes sola.

—¿Y Lily?

—No está en casa, y no te hagas ilusiones, sigue en el pueblo, pasa que está en una de sus sesiones de peluquería, sino recuerdo mal, ha ido al pueblo vecino para eso.

— ¿Estás ocupado?

Estaban en el interior de la casa cuando Elena le hizo esa pregunta. Las bolsas que tenía Stefan estaban repletas de bebidas alcohólicas.

—No, ahora mismo no —miró el reloj de su muñeca—, pero dentro de un par de horas tengo que estar en el Grill, los del A hemos alquilado una sala para una de nuestras reuniones quincenales.

—Sí, ya… las evito cuando puedo —tomó una de las botellas, era bastante cara—. ¿Para qué es todo esto?

—Acción de gracias.

—Queda mucho.

—Mi madre quiere una gran fiesta, simplemente no soy de los que les gusta trabajar con presión.

Lily era todo un ejemplo de madre a seguir, se iba a quedar para las fiestas de este año solo para asegurarse de fastidiar bien a los Salvatore, Stefan no parecía muy ilusionado y Damon, bueno, no es como si Damon estuviera invitado.

—Esto hará daño a Damon —susurró involuntariamente—. Quiero decir…

—Sí, sé perfectamente que querías decir Elena, pero si mi madre se queda, obligará a Damon a venir. O peor, no le hará venir y se lo restregará en la cara.

Elena asintió poco conforme, no le gustaba para nada la forma de actuar de Lily, era una mujer muy posesiva.

—Hablando de eso —le arrebató otra de las botellas para que estuviese pendiente de ella y no le diese la espalda, quería ver su reacción—. Estabas con Damon hoy…

—Y tu con Kai —le chinchó—. Y no te estoy preguntando.

—No necesito que lo hagas. Kai me ha amenazado, a mi y a Damon. Pero ese no es el asunto, habla sobre qué hacías con Damon o lo que querías hacer.

Stefan negó en redondo, Elena no supo si era porque había dado justo en el clavo o era porque odiaba que se metiera donde no la llaman, pero de una forma u otra, ella iba a seguir ahí, tirando de Stefan, porque sabía que esa relación aún podía salvarse.

—Vale, no hables, te diré que estabas haciendo ahí —le devolvió la botella para que siguiera guardando las cosas—. Has estado todo este tiempo pensando en lo que te dije sobre Damon, te has dado cuenta que no todo es blanco ni negro y quieres darle una oportunidad, pero sabes que no será fácil, porque ni Damon se fía de ti, ni tu tampoco de él.

—Eres insoportable.

—Pero tengo razón. Tu madre te ha comido la cabeza estos años, has visto en Damon un enemigo, y él en ti también. Pero no es así. Lo sabes, y él lo sabe.

—No.

—¿No, qué?

—Damon no lo sabe. Me declaró la guerra, Elena. Me odia muchísimo, no se creerá que estoy viendo las cosas de otro color…

—¿Por qué no? Damon no es tan malo, ¡es un dulce de leche!

—No, Elena no. Damon es cruel, ataca para hacer daño. No me creerá.

—No eres la víctima aquí, Stef. Ni Damon tampoco. Deja de verlo como el enemigo y empieza a verlo como tu hermano.

—¿Entonces, quién es el enemigo? ¿mi madre? ¿vas a ponerme contra mi madre, por Damon?

—Tienes miedo —se dio cuenta, Stefan apretó los puños con fuerza—. Tienes miedo de arriesgarte con Damon porque es alguien inestable e inseguro, te quieres quedar en la seguridad de tu casa, porque aquí es donde lo controlas todo. Te gusta controlar las cosas, Damon es descontrol.

—Me consume, Elena. Si no controlo la situación, me controla a mi. No quiero sufrir más.

—¿Y si te digo que Damon me contó que Kai quería usarme para desestabilizar el A, empezarías a ver las cosas de otra manera?

—¿Cómo?

Elena no tuvo tiempo de explicarle nada, porque Lily apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora y aplaudiendo, lo había escuchado todo, o gran parte de la conversación. Elena se quedó paralizada en el sitio, y casi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, no iba a irse de allí sin dejarle claro a Stefan que Damon no era una apuesta difícil, sino lo mejor que podía tener a su lado.

Eso, y porque quería demostrarle a Lily que no era una cobarde.

—Elena, cariño, pensaba que eras más inteligente. Damon no es una apuesta segura, es un desequilibrado, un egoísta y un caprichoso, te tiene ahora, sí, pero mañana se cansará de ti y entonces tú no verás las cosas de la misma manera —se acercó a ellos, Elena retrocedió todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió pues Stefan estaba detrás—. Lo verás como yo. Damon era como su madre. Gente que lo da todo por lo que quiere, pero cuando deja de querer una cosa lo rompe en mil pedazos. Si te importa Stefan, no dejarás que se acerque a Damon, o lo destruirás del todo.

—Eres veneno, Lily.

—¿No lo ves, Stef? —se dirigió directamente a su hijo—. Actúa como Damon, no solo nos quitó a papá, también te está quitando a tu mejor amiga.

—¡No es verdad!

—Tu misma lo has dicho, preciosa. Damon te contó el plan de Kai, que viene a ser lo mismo que su propio plan, ¿o sino por qué iba a acercarse a ti? ya te lo he dicho, no está bien de la cabeza.

—No he venido aquí para que me hagas lo mismo que a Stefan y a Damon. No eres una buena madre, ¡eres una manipuladora!

Recogió su bolso.

—Stef, abre los ojos. Tu mismo me lo has dicho, no quieres que nadie haga daño a Damon, pregúntate por qué.

—Claro cariño, sal corriendo, como Damon.

—Váyase al infierno, señora.

Salió de allí disparada, no había sido una buena idea ir hasta allí, había acabado con un buen golpe en el estómago, ¿cómo podía Lily pensar de esa manera de un niño que había perdido a su madre y todo lo que tenía? ¿cómo se podía tener tan poco corazón?

Damon no era un desequilibrado, ni tampoco un egoísta, ¡ni mucho menos un caprichoso! le habían arrebatado todo, solo busca ser feliz y se conforma con lo mínimo, cuando debería estar buscando vengarse de Lilian.

Entonces se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras.

" _Tienes miedo de arriesgarte con Damon porque es alguien inestable e inseguro, te quieres quedar en la seguridad de tu casa, porque aquí es donde lo controlas todo. Te gusta controlar las cosas, Damon es descontrol"._

—Oh Dios mío… es cierto —buscó su teléfono desesperadamente y tecleó el número de Damon de memoria, siempre con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

Le había soltado un sermón a Stefan que ella misma había obviado, tenía miedo, eso era lo único que le pasaba, estaba asustada por lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Damon porque temía salir herida, pero es que en eso consiste la vida, en seguir hacia adelante, en arriesgarse, porque el que no arriesga, no gana nunca.

—¿Damon?

— _Si te dignas a llamarme, ¿qué pasa, bebé, no puedes vivir sin mí?_

—Se ve que no —Damon se quedó completamente en silencio, no había esperado para nada esa respuesta—. ¿Qué? ¿Te ha comido la lengua al gato?

— _No, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Elena?_

Elena sonrió mientras se alejaba de la casa, no miró en ningún momento hacia atrás, porque temía que si lo hacía se daría cuenta de que Lily había vuelto a ganar.

—¿No te gusto más así? ¿más directa? antes te he dicho que no sabía lo que quería, ahora si que lo sé.

— _Vale, bien, si quieres que juguemos… ¿qué es lo que quieres, Elena?_

—Quiero un amor que me consuma, quiero pasión y aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro.

— _Quieres muchas cosas._

—¿Sabes qué es la economía del lenguaje? Si puedes decir algo con menos palabras, dilo —se mordió el labio con fuerza y respiró hondo, no pasaba nada, se dijo, sólo te estás arriesgando, ya diste el primer paso cuando fuiste a su casa hacía un mes, esto es otro paso más—. Lo que quiero se puede resumir en una palabra: Damon.

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —no había esperado para nada que dijera eso—. _Necesito tenerte a mi lado, ahora mismo._

—No, ni de coña.

— _¿No estás en casa, cierto?_

—Nope.

— _Eso no me impedirá encontrarte, ¿sabes porqué? porque eres mi alma gemela._

—¡Tranquilo! Demasiado pronto para eso.

— _Para mi nunca es demasiado pronto, Elena_ —susurró, por un momento Elena sintió que estaba detrás, pegado a su cuerpo y acariciando su cuello mientras soltaba esas palabras dulcemente en su oído, sí, era demasiado pronto.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿qué quieres tú?

— _¿Perdón? Ya lo sabes, guapa. Te quiero a ti, desnuda en mi cama_ —estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo tras escuchar eso, todo su cuerpo reaccionó a las palabras de Damon—. _Sé lo que me vas a decir, ¿demasiado pronto para soltar eso?_

¡El muy descarado se estaba riendo de ella!

—No, Damon. No vas a cambiar de tema, contesta a la pregunta.

— _Ya sabes lo que quiero, y también se puede resumir en una palabra: tú._

—Damon me consumes.

— _¿No era eso lo que querías? un amor que te consuma, pasión, aventura y peligro, sí, eso es lo que has dicho. Y voy a hacerlo realidad._

—Jenna tiene razón, eres intenso.

— _Me lo dicen a menudo, princesa, muy a menudo._

—Te lo tienes muy creído, guapo.

Y continuaron hablando todo lo que duró la caminata de Elena hasta su casa, la chica no sabía donde estaba Damon, físicamente hablando, pero lo que sí sabía es que nunca en la vida se había sentido más llena y poderosa, Damon hacía eso, conseguía que su corazón nunca se sintiera solo, quizá Lily tuviera razón, pero necesitaba a Damon como el oxígeno para vivir.

Damon era su mundo, era su todo, ¿era eso una relación idealizada de adolescente?

" _Lo dudo"._

Elena estaba tan metida en su conversación con Damon que no notó la presencia de un tercero en discordia, que no había dejado de estar pendiente de ella desde que salió del instituto horas atrás.

—Te tengo, inglesa.

" _Lo que no sabes, Elena, es que amar es matar, y lo que crees que hoy es un cuento de hadas, mañana te demuestra que no todo es tan fantástico"._


	21. Fiesta

_Por un momento creí que no podría publicar este fin de semana, he escrito este capítulo en solo dos días, creo que la universidad está acabando conmigo y eso que todavía no ha llegado la época de los exámenes, no quiero saber como estaré para ese entonces._

 _Como sea, os dejo este capítulo, que quería que fuese más largo para unirlo directamente con el asunto "halloween" pero se ve que eso va a tener que esperar por lo menos hasta la semana que viene, lo siento, me he centrado demasiado en lo que me he centrado, tampoco voy a daros ningún spoiler de lo que vais a leer ahora XD._

 _¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y/o lecturas!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 20: FIESTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tenemos que hacer algo —interrumpió Valerie a Damon—. Los del A están preparando una fiesta de disfraces, ¡no podemos quedarnos atrás!

Damon puso los ojos en blanco. Elena no prestó atención a la rubia, sabía que casi nunca decía algo interesante, ni ella, ni su grupito de amigos, pero esta vez, por extraño que pareciera no sonaba tan mal, ¿una fiesta de disfraces por halloween? sonaba más que bien, pero no iba a dar su opinión, estaba allí sentada de casualidad.

—¡Lo apoyo!

En cuanto Caroline dio su consentimiento, Valerie y compañía se pusieron a organizar los preparativos y demás, para la sorpresa de los presentes, que no habían apoyado en ningún momento la idea.

—¡Oye! ¡Rubias! —gritó Damon, varias veces—. ¿Qué pasa con la democracia?

—Para esto no voy a ser democrática, Salvatore —bufó Caroline—. Mystic Falls es un infierno, haremos la maldita fiesta.

—Propongo algo mejor —levantó la mano Kai, como haría un niño pequeño en la escuela, Damon negó en rotundo pero le dejó hablar, como si pudiese impedírselo—. Hacer una fiesta es agotador… y no podremos hacer algo tan espectacular como los del A.

—Suena a desafío.

—Silencio, barbie, estamos hablando los mayores.

—Silencio los dos —los calló Damon—. Vamos a ver, Kai, ¿qué estás planeando?

—Colarnos en la fiesta, ser unos angelitos y fastidiar a lo grande cuando no nos vean. Damon, era lo que queríamos, ya no tememos a Klaus para ponernos pegas, ¿qué dices? ¿jodemos a Stefan y compañía?

" _¿Había dicho antes que no podía intervenir porque ni siquiera tengo ni voz ni voto? Lo retiro, no pienso permitir que Kai haga esto"._

—Caroline es genial, puede hacer una fiesta mucho mejor que los otros —se hizo oír, varios se giraron para mirarla. Elena se había mantenido toda la reunión en una mesa a parte, con una Katherine demasiado callada.

—No tienes ningún poder aquí, inglesa.

—Solo estoy diciendo algo obvio. Care es la mejor en estas cosas. Podemos comportarnos como niños chicos o podemos quedar como los mejores organizadores de fiestas de halloween.

No era mala idea, podía ver eso en la mirada de sus compañeros, si conseguía ganarse el apoyo de Enzo y de unos cuantos más, no necesitaría que Damon diese su brazo a torcer a su favor, no quería tener a Kai pendiente de ellos de de nuevo, no después de lo que pasó unas semanas atrás.

Aún no había hablado con Damon al respecto, bueno, casi no hablaban, lo único que hacían era lanzarse miradas intensas y comerse a besos cada vez que estaban solos, pero lo que era hablar, casi no hablaban, primero porque todavía estaban en épocas de exámenes, y segundo porque casi no habían estado a solas.

—Haremos lo que Kai dice, os guste o no.

—Wow, ¡viva la democracia! —gruñó Caroline que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la decisión de Damon.

—Enzo te encargas de averiguar la temática de la fiesta, Valerie, tu del lugar donde se celebrará, los demás simplemente estad pendientes del grupo de whatsapp.

Kai no dejaba de dar saltos de alegría por haberse salido con la suya, si Elena pudiera expresar cómo se sentía, estaría haciendo algo parecido que Kai, pero con la cabeza de Damon en el suelo, y sus pies encima.

" _A la mierda con los avances del plan Defan"._

—Los odio —se sentó al lado de Katherine cuando los chicos se dispersaron—. Es una maldita fiesta, podrían pensar en los demás una vez en su vida.

—Pues sí.

—¿Por qué Damon le tiene que seguir la corriente de esa manera? ¿Tantas ganas de pelea tiene? ¡Son unos críos!

—Ya…

—Tendríamos que haberte apoyado, muchos estaban de acuerdo en hacer una fiesta sin meterse en problemas.

—Lo sé.

—¡Deja de darme la razón como a los tontos! —Elena soltó el teléfono, había estado un buen rato pensando si era buena idea o no hablar con Damon cuando este se había ido con Kai y compañía.

—No soy la única que te ignora —señaló a Kath, que seguía muy concentrada en darle vueltas a su batido de fresa.

—Oh, no. Kath, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada —susurró como si nada, pero Caroline no lo dejó estar, le quitó el batido para llamar su atención—¡Caroline! ¿¡se puede saber de qué vas!?

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Y te he respondido —se incorporó para alcanzar su vaso, pero cambió de opinión y se dejó caer de nuevo en el mismo sitio—. No estoy de humor.

—Ya veo, ya. Kai se ha salido con la suya y tu no has abierto la boca, está claro que no estás de humor.

—Kai puede irse a la mierda, como Damon y compañía.

—No, claro que no te pasa nada. Que amigas tengo, una más pendiente del teléfono que de lo que digo, y otra amargada completamente.

—¡Oye! —gritaron al unísono, pero Caroline las ignoró y se levantó para marcharse.

—Lo que digo, pasáis de mí, así que, yo paso de vosotras —les lanzó una sonrisa para nada sincera y salió del Grill con paso ligero, Katherine y Elena se miraron para después echarse a reír como unas desquiciadas.

—Caroline…

—Y bueno, ¿qué me he perdido?

" _Si yo te contara…"_

El martes por la tarde, a escasos días del desastroso halloween, Elena había convencido a Damon de estudiar en su apartamento un par de horas, el chico no pudo resistirse, estar un rato con la chica, a solas, era algo más que tentador, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban unos días donde casi no podían estar ni un segundo juntos.

Pero aún así, cuando Elena llegó, no había nadie en la casa, pues había llamado al timbre casi cinco veces y no había dado respuesta.

Tomó su teléfono para comprobar que había llegado bien de hora, porque era muy extraño que el chico no estuviese allí el primero.

" _Estás coladita, Elena. ¡Cinco minutos de retraso, no es una eternidad!"_

Bufó exasperada, era cierto, sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, Damon podría haber salido perfectamente a comprar algo mientras la esperaba, pero aún así, ¿tan difícil era de entender que le echaba de menos? no es como si con eso estuviera declarando al mundo entero que era la típica adolescente enamoradiza, porque no era cierto.

" _Tu di eso, si no pasa nada. Nadie se lo cree"._

—Te odio, subconsciente, eres de lo peor.

—¿Te insultas?

Se sobresaltó al sentir a Damon detrás, el chico soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción, y sin que la chica se lo esperase, le arrebató la bandolera antes de que cayese al suelo. La chica se lo agradeció en silencio, su ordenador estaba allí, es decir, toda su vida había peligrado en unos segundos.

—Siento el retraso, quería traerte unos bollos de crema y de arándanos de la panadería, sé que te encantan.

—Si has traído una buena taza humeante del café que me encanta, te querré eternamente.

—Oh, ¿me querrás para siempre? —dio un paso al frente, atrapando a la chica entre sus brazos y la puerta de su casa. Elena ahogó una exclamación e intentó mirar para cualquier lado que no fuese los ojos azules del chico o sus labios, ¿era ella o esos labios estaban hechos por el diablo? realmente quería besarlo—. ¿Me permites?

—¿Eh? —tragó saliva ruidosamente, sus ojos azules brillaban en distintos tonos que no presagiaban nada bueno, o quizá sí, para su cuerpo era un "sí" como una catedral.

—La puerta, quiero abrirla.

—Claro… por supuesto… claro que quieres… —intentó apartarse pero Damon no se movió ni un milímetro por lo que fue bastante complicado cumplir lo que el chico le había pedido unos segundos atrás—. ¿Damon?

—Tus labios me están llamando. Me hipnotizan.

—¡Vamos hombre! —quiso sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue que el chico pegase su cuerpo totalmente, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Elena podía sentirlo todo en ese momento y al mismo tiempo no sentir absolutamente nada, su corazón golpeaba con tal fuerza que por un segundo creyó que se le iba a salir del pecho, pero no sucedió, lo único que pasó, fue que el chico rompió las distancias y besó sus labios como si fuese el manjar de los dioses.

Con ansia.

Y la chica le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? el deseo crecía cada día más.

" _Ejem, no es que quiera quejarme, Elena, pero, ¿no habías venido a hablar?"_

—Te echaba de menos —gruñó el chico contra sus labios, dejó de besarlos unos segundos para apreciar la obra de arte que era Elena cuando se dejaba llevar por la lujuria.

Sus ojos café brillaban, sus labios hinchados y entre abiertos eran como un faro en mitad de una tormenta, su cabello, ligeramente desordenado, era la viva imagen de la belleza, una belleza idílica, una que sólo él sabía apreciar; si, estaba enamorado de ella, y si, la echaba muchísimo de menos.

¿Por qué no decirlo?

—Yo también —jadeó, Elena podía notar su anhelo, más concretamente en sus pantalones, pero no dijo nada, ya había aprendido la lección con la última vez, nunca lo había pasado tan mal como cuando Damon se rió de ella por haber señalado algo tan obvio.

" _Hombre Elena, solo a ti se te ocurre preguntarle si estaba bien con "eso", ¡sólo a ti!"_

—Me echabas de menos…

—No solo a ti, también a tu casa, a tu comida… ¡a tus dulces! —lo alejó como pudo para quitarle la bolsa de la panadería que estaba tirada en el suelo junto a su bandolera—. Espero por tu bien que mi ordenador esté en perfecto estado.

Se agachó para recogerlo, temía por la vida de su ordenador, pues aquí no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarse uno nuevo. Tal vez tendría que haber esperado a que las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, pues agacharse fue un error garrafal teniendo en cuenta su mala suerte, porque, en cuanto alzó la mirada para ver a Damon, lo primero que se encontró no fue con los ojos azules del chico, no, fue con su notable erección.

Eso no fue lo peor, lo peor vino cuando se quedó completamente embobada observando la reacción que tenía ella sobre el cuerpo del chico, y Damon la pilló.

Sí, esa sí que fue la peor parte.

—Ya, ya veo lo que echabas de menos.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Le daría más crédito a esa frase si me estuvieras mirando a los ojos.

—¡Cerdo! —se incorporó de golpe, tropezando el último momento, pero Damon actúo con rapidez y la chica acabó rodeada por sus brazos—. Ahora mismo sacrificaría mi ordenador para matarte.

—No tienes que sentirte avergonzada —acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos, como si Elena fuese una pieza de cristal—. No sólo te deseo, te amo.

—Pues yo en cambio…

Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron interrumpiendo a la pareja para la desgracia de Damon, pues no se trataba de un vecino molesto, sino del dueño de su apartamento, que les estaba sonriendo más que divertido.

—Hola, chicos —se acercó hasta ellos—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¿Sabes qué, Elena? Sacrificaría mi libertad por matar a Ric en este momento.

Elena empezó a reír mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Damon, porque si había algo que necesitaba más que nada, era un abrazo hasta en esa situación tan embarazosa.

Sí, abrieron la puerta de la casa abrazados.

La cosa mejoraba por momentos, se estaban convirtiendo en la típica pareja empalagosa.

Alaric no tardó mucho en irse, pues solo había venido para comprobar que todo iba bien, ya que el apartamento seguía siendo suyo, quizá Alaric podía engañar a Damon con esa excusa barata, pero a Elena no, ella sabía que si Ric venía de vez en cuando era para comprobar el estado de Damon, mental y físico.

Fue ella misma quien acompañó al profesor de literatura a la salida, ya que Damon estaba recogiendo las tazas del café y los pocos platos que tenía por allí esparcidos.

—Disfrutad de la tarde de estudios, Elena.

—Se intentará —el hombre asintió conforme, sabía que estaba dejando al chico en buenas manos—. Alaric, perdone, ¡perdona!

—Sí, dime —le sonrió para darle fuerzas a continuar, la chica seguía viendo en Alaric a su profesor, a alguien con el que mantener una distancia.

—Lily sigue en el pueblo. Hablé con Stefan a principios de mes, y me dijo que su madre estaba planeando quedarse para las fiestas, todavía no se lo he dicho a Damon pero…

—No creo que a Damon le importe que Lily y Stefan cenen juntos.

—No, no es eso. Si que le importa, no aguanta a Lily pero no es lo mismo con Stef, quiero solucionar eso, y no sé cómo hacerlo.

—No es un buen momento para hablar —ambos miraron en la misma dirección, se oía el grifo abierto por lo que Damon estaba refugiado en la cocina—. Damon se ha abierto contigo de una forma espectacular, en nuestras secciones ahora está mucho más relajado, me permite preguntarle cosas que antes estaban vetadas, tu misma fuiste testigo de uno de nuestros enfrentamientos.

—Sí, pero creo que con el tiempo todo será diferente. Quiero arreglar su relación, en un futuro sólo se tendrán a ellos. No todo dura para siempre.

—No le rompas el corazón, Elena.

" _Espero no ser yo la que acabe con un corazón roto"._

Tras una tarde intensiva de estudio, mientras Damon recogía el desastre que habían formado en el salón, Elena se le quedó mirando, preparándose para lo inevitable, sabía que lo único que iba a conseguir era fastidiarlo todo, ya que el chico podía ser un cabezota si se lo proponía.

—Damon.

—Estabas tardando —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando la miró antes de continuar recogiendo—. Sé lo que me vas a decir.

—Pues si lo sabes, ¿por qué voy a hablar? simplemente deja que las chicas hagan la fiesta. Y abandona esa estúpida idea de fastidiar a los del A.

—Es una tradición, este año han decidido hacer una fiesta, pues nos toca a nosotros divertirnos en ella.

—La fiesta es en tu casa, Damon —el chico se quedó quieto y se cruzó de brazos—. ¡No me mires de esa forma! ¡no es buena idea!

—No estas obligada a ir.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo estoy. No pienso dejarte a solas con el psicópata de Kai, ¡es su idea! eso tendría que ser suficiente para salir huyendo.

—¿Estamos peleando? es para saber a lo que me atengo.

Elena se mordió el labio con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de levantarse del sofá y acercarse a Damon, rodeó su cuello con los brazos hasta tenerlo totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, el chico no correspondió su abrazo pero tampoco se alejó.

—No, no peleamos. No por Kai, nunca.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Elena. No puedo permitir que Kai me desobedezca. Si le digo que no, lo hará de todos modos, ¿qué diría eso de mí?

—Odio el tema de las bandas, no tiene ningún sentido.

—Quizá no para ti, pero si para mí —la chica rompió el abrazo para poder mirarlo—. Tengo que demostrar mi manera de líder, o Kai se encargará personalmente de demostrar ante todos que nadie tendría que haber confiado en mí.

—Yo confío en ti. La gente también, da igual lo que diga el A, el B o el mismísimo Kai.

—No confío en Kai —le recordó Damon—. Hará cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiera, si le hago creer que estoy de su lado, no hará nada contra mí.

—Me amenazó.

El chico tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras y cuando lo hizo, Elena se arrepintió, no de no habérselo dicho antes, sino de haber abierto la boca, porque lo que vio en sus ojos azules fue suficiente para echarse a temblar.

—Voy a amar el día de halloween —se zafó del agarre de la joven que lo miraba entre preocupada y asustada—. Va a ser una noche maravillosa.

—Damon…

El chico se dejó caer en el sofá, una mirada fría y calculadora apareció en su rostro dejando claro que nada bueno estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —la chica no respondió—. Tu silencio me lo dice todo.

—No hagas ninguna tontería… no te he dicho esto para que te pongas así…

—Me lo has dicho para que renuncie a la fiesta, y estás muy equivocada, la fiesta se va a hacer, porque no solo quiero fastidiar al A, sino también a mi hermano y su queridísima madre.

" _Menos mal que no le has dicho la conversación tan bonita que tuviste con Lily"._

" _Cállate"._

—Te quiero, Elena —se incorporó de un salto y tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos—. Pero voy a demostrarles a todos el monstruo que llevo dentro, especialmente a Kai, ¿entendido?

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ya que no vas a prometerme que no harás ninguna tontería.

—Lo único que puedo prometerte es que no haré nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir después, ¿sabes porqué? —le dio un casto beso en la frente—. Porque de lo único que me puedo arrepentir es de perderte.

—No me perderás.

" _¿Qué había hecho? Era esto lo que quería Kai, que Damon perdiera el control; y por irónico que pareciera también era lo que quería Lily"._

" _Halloween, allá vamos"._

* * *

 _¡HOLA, HOLA!_

 _Halloween está cada vez más cerca, ¿qué creéis que pasará en esa fantástica fiesta en la mansión Salvatore? ¿estará haciendo Damon lo correcto? ¿Elena tenía que haberse callado o ha hecho bien diciéndole a Damon lo de Kai? está claro que nada bueno sale de una mentira o de ocultar la verdad, que es casi lo mismo, así que, ¡vosotros decís!_

 _Gracias, otra vez._


	22. Nosotros

_¡Siento el retraso! Unas semanas muy duras._

 _Este capítulo no está editado, pero si me paraba con la edición, entonces tampoco podría publicar hoy, y no me podía permitir otro día más de retraso, así que, ¡siento si hay algún error muy grande!_

 _¡Disfrutad de la lectura! No es lo que yo quería hacer en este capítulo, pero espero que aún así valga la pena, ¡ya me diréis!_

 _Gracias por todo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 21: NOSOTROS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halloween era esa misma noche. Elena había estado toda la mañana del sábado buscando en lo más recóndito de su cabecita una excusa perfecta para impedir que Damon cometiera la locura de su vida, pero claro, esa excusa tenía que ser convincente, ella misma había permitido que el chico fuera a la fiesta, si quería que se quedara junto a ella, no podía sospechar de su plan, pero, ¿qué plan? ¡no tenía ninguno!

Sí, podría atarlo al cabecero de su cama, tipo literatura erótica y después liberarlo el domingo por la mañana, pero claro, ¿iba a poder soltarlo? lo dudaba, no porque estuviese obsesionada con ese cuerpo que se gastaba Damon, sino porque no se fiaba de lo que haría después, seguramente estaría muy cabreado y acabarían en una posición comprometida.

No acababa de decir "posición comprometida", ¿por qué su mente le jugaba esas malas pasadas?

Vale, quizá no era su cabeza, sino las hormonas que no la dejaban en paz en ningún momento, ¡pero no solo era su culpa! también era de Damon, su novio no podía tener ese cuerpo y pretender razonar a su lado.

" _¡Un momento!"_

" _¡Mierda!"_

—No he dicho esa "palabra".

—¿Decías algo?

Damon apareció, como por arte de magia, por la puerta con el torso descubierto y con los pantalones desabrochadas dejando al descubierto un camino muy peligroso para su mente desquiciada.

Elena quiso darse de hostias allí mismo..

—¿Por qué estás medio desnudo?

Damon tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero para alegría de la chica no le gastó ninguna broma al respecto.

—Tu no escuchas cuando se te habla, ¿verdad? —comentó confundido para después enseñarle la camisa que llevaba en la mano—. Has venido a ayudarme con el traje de esta noche, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí… es verdad —gruñó y apartó la mirada de su pecho escultural, estaba empezando a delirar— ¡Tardas demasiado! Llego a saberlo y me marcho de compras con Caroline.

—Pero si tendrías que agradecerme que te rescatara, no habrías sobrevivido con esa chica de compras.

—No puede ser tan malo, no hay muchas tiendas en Mystic Falls.

—Con Caroline, una tienda ya es demasiado para tu pequeña e ingenua cabecita —se dejó caer a su lado, con el torso al descubierto para la desgracia de Elena, que no dejaba de pensar en un Damon atado en su cama.

" _¡Eso es, Elena!"_

" _No voy a atarlo, no me dejaría"._

—¿De qué me visto? —preguntó preocupado, de verdad que estaba preocupado, Elena no respondió inmediatamente—. ¿Vampiro?

—Muy cliché.

—¿Asesino en serie?

—¿Jack el Destripador? sigue siendo muy cliché.

—Adoro que me ayudes, ¡me solucionas la vida! —comentó con ironía, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su armario, que estaba abierto de par en par, empezó a sacar cosas del interior y las lanzó en la cama, más de una camisa acabó en la cabeza de Elena.

—Damon, estás genial con cualquier cosa, ¿por qué no vas a una tienda de disfraces?

—No me voy a gastar ni un dólar en un disfraz de usar y tirar.

—Puedes alquilarlo…

—O puedo ser original —extrajo una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta blanca de manga corta— ¿Qué te parece?

—Que no puedo contigo —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras miraba furtivamente el cuerpo del chico, con tanto movimiento, el filo de sus boxer había quedado al descubierto.

—Deja de mirarme así, me pones nervioso —dejó caer las prendas de ropa en el suelo y se fue acercando a la chica muy lentamente, pero Elena no apartó la mirada en ningún momento de sus pantalones—. No voy a repetírtelo…

—Nadie te lo ha pedido…

El chico ya estaba a su lado, Elena alzó la mirada para perderse en la intensidad de los ojos azules del muchacho. Estaban ligeramente oscurecidos por el deseo, pero a Elena no le importaba, pues se incorporó hasta que su cuerpo quedó completamente pegado al del chico, sin intención de huir.

—Damon...

—Mmm.

—Bésame —ronroneó, el chico sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora, repleta de promesas que solo ella conocía, el chico rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus manos y unió sus labios en un profundo y nada inocente beso.

Eran adolescentes, podría usar eso en su beneficio, pero, ¿tener sexo con Damon para impedirle salir de la casa? eso era ruin, hasta para ella, pero se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar sin tener en cuenta las preocupaciones, que casi se permitió usar eso como excusa.

Casi.

El chico continúo besándola, hasta que ambos tropezaron y cayeron de bruces contra el colchón, Elena soltó una risita nerviosa, pero enseguida se recompuso, en cuanto sus ojos café coincidieron con los ojos del chico, supo que estaba donde tenía que estar, todas sus dudas se despejaron por completo.

Damon era un faro en mitad de la oscuridad, no necesitaba más nada para alcanzar la libertad que dejándose guiar por él.

—Te quiero, Elena.

La chica abrió la boca para corresponderle, pues nunca había estado tan segura de la respuesta, pero Damon alcanzó sus labios antes de que nada pudiera escapar de ahí, se estuvieron besando y manoseando un buen rato, sin que el tiempo ni nada se interpusiera entre ellos, pero en cuanto el chico alcanzó el filo del pantalón de Elena, esta se tensó inmediatamente.

No, no podía hacerlo.

Bueno, sí que podía, pero no en ese momento, no cuando su mente pervertida había querido usar eso como excusa para retenerlo, no era sano, para ninguno de los dos.

—Shh, tranquila —subió sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y besó sus labios con delicadeza, para después mirarla a los ojos y perderse en el café de ellos—. No pasaré de la línea, no hoy.

—Lo siento.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte por eso. No me gusta como me miras.

—¿Cómo te miro? —susurró cohibida.

—Como si fuera un experto en el sexo. No lo soy.

—No estamos hablando de mi virginidad —una sonrisa estúpida decoró su rostro, se veía a una legua que quería reírse a pierna suelta—. Eso sería muy cliché.

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa?

—Sí, que eres increíble.

—Huy, eso ya lo sabía —le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz consiguiendo que la chica soltara una carcajada—. Pero dime, ¿por qué soy increíble en este momento?

—Porque consigues sacarme una sonrisa en momentos tan vergonzosos, como este concretamente.

—Te diré un secreto —aún seguía encima de ella, pero a Elena no le molestaba en absoluto, le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Damon, era como si por unos segundos, no fueran dos personas totalmente diferentes y fueran uno solo—. Yo también tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo? Yo no tengo miedo, es sólo…

—Escucha, sabelotodo —volvió a darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, esta vez no le hizo gracia, pues Elena quería que besara sus labios como antes, para olvidarse hasta de su nombre—. Tengo miedo de que me arruines para otras mujeres.

—No va a haber otras mujeres, guapo —se acercó a sus labios y los besó con fiereza, pues no le gustaba por donde iba el camino que Damon había tomado, su mente había viajado a otra conversación y no quería sentirse como la última mierda del planeta, porque una parte de ella, una parte muy pequeña temía ser la causante de que le rompieran el corazón.

Elena consiguió sentarse a horcajadas y antes de que el chico pudiera protestar alcanzó sus labios en un nuevo y pasional beso.

" _Menos mal que te sentías culpable, Elenita"._

Se separó inmediatamente de sus labios e incluso saltó fuera de la cama, el chico se quedó pasmado, como si no supiera que acababa de pasar, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura y le sonrió con picardía.

—No eres nada cliché, Gilbert.

—Si, eh… Damon, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué me ponga algo de ropa? —se señaló el cuerpo y Elena, inevitablemente le siguió con la mirada, no sabía si quería matar a Damon después de eso o amarlo para siempre.

—No, ¡sí! no me despistes, ¿te quedarías conmigo?

—Estoy contigo —dijo serio, sabiendo el camino que estaba tomando la mente de Elena, se levantó de un salto y recogió la ropa que se iba a poner esa noche—. Pero voy a ir a la fiesta, ¿recuerdas? eso no va a cambiar.

—Has dicho que me quieres.

—¿Y eso qué?

Damon abandonó la habitación justo después de eso. Elena sabía que no estaba enfadado pero aún así quiso ponerse a gritarle para que por lo menos no se fuera de esa forma, pero lo único que hizo al final, fue tomar todo lo que pilló y lanzarlo contra la puerta. Estaba siendo infantil, sí, pero más infantil era Damon al pretender ir a una fiesta donde no había sido invitado solo para fastidiar.

Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y descubrió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Katherine, extrañada le dio a rellamar.

—¿Kath?

—Lena, no voy… no voy a la fiesta, puedes… hablar con Caro…

—Sí, claro, ¿te pasa algo?

—No —se le escapó un sollozo—. Estoy agotada, quiero estudiar para la semana que viene, acción de gracias está a la vuelta de la esquina. Adiós.

—¡Katherine! Estás llorando, a ti te pasa…

Colgó.

Elena miró el teléfono un segundo antes de decidirse, era imposible que pudiera convencer a Damon a escasas horas de la fiesta, lo mejor era ser productiva desde otro punto de vista, ya que no veía bien plantarse para hablar con Stefan, ir y a ver a Katherine era el mejor plan que tenía.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación, marcharse como una novia cabreada sería todo un puntazo, pero, primero no era su novia, ¡no lo era! y segundo, no estaba cabreada con Damon sino consigo misma. Había tenido tiempo suficiente para convencer a Damon y había esperado hasta el último segundo.

Eso no era ser inteligente.

—¡Damon! —gritó pero el chico no dio señales por ninguna parte, bueno sí, se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha—. ¡Damon! ¡Kath estaba muy rara por teléfono voy a su casa! ¡Llámame si necesitas algo más! Idiota…

—¡Eso último lo he escuchado con una claridad increíble, guapa!

Le enseñó el dedo corazón a la puerta cerrada antes de irse.

Damon salió cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, por un momento había estado a punto de decirle que si a Elena, pero no podía, no cuando Kai estaba pisándole los talones, si permitía que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana perdería el apoyo del B, y entonces no podría proteger a Stefan.

Ya no solo estaba su hermano en juego —solamente él tenía derecho a decidir que putadas le hacía y cuáles no—, sino también Elena, Kai era una persona cruel, todo ese tiempo le había servido para darse cuenta.

Tomó la ropa que había encima de la cama, la que había elegido para ponerse esa noche cuando vio su teléfono brillando, era un mensaje de Kai diciéndole que estaba todo listo para esa noche, que sería la noche del B, no le respondió, simplemente lo dejó estar y se sentó en el borde de la cama pensativo.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Sí hacía lo que Kai planeaba quedaría como el monstruo que su hermano y Lily decían que era, pero, ¿sino lo hacía? Kai se saldría con la suya, tarde o temprano.

Miró entre sus contactos cuando las palabras "está escribiendo" iluminaron la pantalla de su teléfono, ¿quién le escribía?

Stefan.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Pero su hermano en ningún momento terminó de escribir y mucho menos le envió lo que quisiera enviarle, apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos, ¿por qué mierda le afectaba tanto?

Era culpa de Elena, ella le había metido en la cabeza de que ellos dos no tenían la culpa de los pecados de sus padres.

—No voy a ir a la fiesta, Elena —la chica la ignoró y siguió peinando el cabello de su amiga—. Déjalo, es una tontería.

—Kath, te tienes que despejar.

—Me han roto el corazón, solo quiero llorar —se deshizo del cepillo y se miró al espejo un momento, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado, era la perfecta diablesa que todos querrían ver, pero ella no estaba de humor para mirar a nadie.

—¡Pues hazlo por mí! —tiró de su última baza—. No puedo dejar que Kai haga lo que le dé la gana con Damon.

—Damon ya es mayorcita, ¡y no es un santo!

—Ya, ya... ¡es qué!

—Si no me cuentas las cosas…

—¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¿cuándo ibas a decir que tenías pareja? ¡no sé para que lo ocultas! ¡Mira a Josh y a Aiden!

—¿Crees que lo estaba ocultando? —frunció el ceño—. Elena, todos saben que soy lesbiana, ¿o crees que necesito un cartel en la frente?

—Pero…

—Lo que nunca he dicho es que tenía pareja, ¡pero es porque Gia no quería que nadie supiese lo nuestro! ¡La odio!

Gia le había puesto los cuernos y Elena se había encontrado con la peor versión de Katherine Pierce, llorando por los rincones y destrozando el mobiliario, era un milagro que nadie hubiese llamado a la policía, ni que Isobel estuviera por la zona.

Elena se agachó a su lado y abrazó a su amiga, más bien, la obligó a que aceptara su abrazo.

—Quiero a Damon, Kath —decirlo no fue como apretar un gatillo, más bien fue como respirar de nuevo, como una estúpida sonrió, una sonrisa bobalicona que se perdió entre el cabello de su amiga—. No puedo dejar que se condene.

—Deja de intentar salvar a la gente que no quiere ser salvada.

—Damon y Stefan se quieren —se separó de su amiga—. Las circunstancias es lo único que los ha mantenido separados, ni Stefan conoce a Damon, ni Damon a Stef, pero, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Que yo si los conozco. Conozco lo mejor de ambos. Quiero que ellos también vean eso.

—¿Y lo peor? ¿has conocido lo peor de Damon? —Katherine suspiró—. Stefan puede ser cruel, Damon también.

Elena no contestó, no hablaron más del tema, pues Katherine se puso a rebuscar entre todos los disfraces que conservaba para ver cuál le quedaría mejor a su amiga, ninguna de las dos estaba de humor para enfrentarse a una fiesta, Katherine porque no tenía cuerpo para nada y Elena, porque sabía que nada bueno podía salir de colarse en la mansión Salvatore.

" _Has dicho que le quieres, Elena"._

—Sí… lo he dicho.

—¿Qué? —salió de entre el montón de ropa para mirar a su amiga pero Elena negó rotundamente—. Será mejor que vengas a ver esto. Quizá convenzas a Damon para no ir.

—Eso no es para Halloween, no creo que quiera saber cuando lo usaste.

Una sonrisa perversa se pintó en el rostro de su amiga mientras se acercaba a Elena, la chica intentó retroceder.

—¡Vamos! Vas a ser la enfermera sangrienta más sexy de la fiesta, ¡las zorras caerán a tus pies!

—Te odio.

" **Lena, ¿me secuestras? ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nos secuestramos cuando no queríamos ir algún lado? no quiero ir a mi propia fiesta, dime que no tienes planes y podemos ser solo stelena".-S**

—¿Quién es?

Elena miró la pantalla de su teléfono con el ceño fruncido para después mirar su reflejo en el espejo y fruncir aún más el ceño, estaba tentada en mandarle un gran "¡SÍ!" a Stefan, pero había dos grandes razones para no hacerlo, la primera, era Damon, con o sin Stefan, se colaría en la fiesta y eso no era bueno de ninguna forma, y la segunda, las cosas entre Stefan y ella no estaban bien, no después del encuentro con Lily en la cocina, ¿cómo podía fiarse de Stefan si estaba Lily ahí para contaminar su cabeza?

—Nadie, ¿vamos?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿de qué se vestirá Care?

—No, la pregunta correcta es, ¿de qué se habrá tenido que disfrazar Klaus para complacerla?

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír a carcajadas, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó, de forma constante e irritante, y ambas supieron que pronto sabrían de qué se vestiría la pareja del año.

" _Allá vamos, ¡fiesta del año!"_

Todos los alumnos que formaban en B, principalmente los de último curso, se encontraron en el punto cero, como Kai tan amablemente había decidido llamarlo, para finiquitar los últimos detalles del plan, Elena no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a nadie sobre el tema, por lo que se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de Damon, Enzo y Kai, e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el líquido rojo que corría entre sus piernas, ni en Kai, que aunque estaba muy lejos, tenía la sensación de que estaba más pendiente de ella que de otra cosa.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez se trataba del grupo de whatsapp de la banda, dejando claro que tenían que entrar por grupos de tres o cuatro, sin llamar la atención.

—Nosotros nos ponemos juntos —aclaró Caroline con su traje de ángel caído, Klaus asintió conforme, Elena miró en dirección a la multitud, pero estaba claro que Damon no iba a ir hasta ella para formar su grupo.

—Pues vale.

La gente empezó a dispersarse, Elena seguía de cerca a sus amigos, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hasta rodearla, por un momento se le iluminó el rostro al pensar que se trataría de Damon, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era él, la forma de abrazarla tan posesiva, como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos salir corriendo, como el pánico se extendía centímetro a centímetro.

Pero no pasó nada, pues la soltó.

—Inglesa, recuerda, un jinete sin cabeza te estará vigilando.

Kai Parker.

Por supuesto que sí.

—La noche ni siquiera ha empezado —se abrazó y corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos, muy poca gente quedaba todavía por allí y no tenía ganas de cruzarse de nuevo con ese desequilibrado mental.

Entrar en la mansión Salvatore no fue tarea fácil, había gente vigilando las entradas, no es que hubiese invitación previa, pero todos los invitados se conocían lo suficiente para saber distinguir entre una banda y otra, varios estudiantes de secundaria si que lo consiguieron pero los del último año tuvieron que colarse por la entrada de la cocina o incluso por alguna ventana, ¿cómo lo hicieron Elena y los demás?

—No hay forma humana de que entremos —se quejó Katherine, no es que de verdad quisiera entrar pero ya que estaba allí no iba a volver.

Elena estaba a punto de sugerir algo cuando alguien apareció entre la oscuridad de la noche y rodeó su pequeña cadera de forma protectora, quizá no fuese ese contacto lo que le puso nerviosa, pero que Damon la abrazara y le diera un beso en el cuello cual vampiro le hizo pegar un bote.

—¡Hey! Que soy solo yo.

—¡Joder, Damon!

Quiso golpearlo pero lo único que consiguió es que el chico tirara de su mano para abrazarla de nuevo, no estaban haciendo nada raro, pero como en ningún momento se habían mostrado cariñosos en público, Caroline y Klaus reaccionaron como si se lo estuvieran montando allí mismo cuando lo único que hacían era abrazarse y mirarse embelesados, esas últimas palabras no salieron de la mente de Elena sino de los grititos de Caroline.

—¡ESTÁIS JUNTOS! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

—¡Silencio! —escupió Damon—. ¿Quieres que alguien nos descubra aquí? Vamos a entrar por las enredaderas que dan a mi cuarto, ¿o tenéis una entrada mejor?

Ninguno se quejó al respecto, aunque Elena estaba deseando sugerir otra cosa bien distinta, como coger el coche y marcharse de allí, pero claro, nadie iba a escucharla.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Klaus y Caroline salieron del cuarto en dirección a la fiesta, Katherine tardó un poco más, pero en seguida Damon y Elena se quedaron solos en el cuarto del primero. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de bajar.

—Elena.

—Dime.

—Estas… —se mordió el labio con fuerza y le lanzó una mirada, que bien podría haber sido Elena un trozo de carne y no una persona— perfecta.

—Eso no era lo que ibas a decir —le picó divertida—. Sé sincero.

Se apartó unos pasos para que Damon pudiera ver la obra de arte de Katherine, el traje que llevaba era como una segunda piel, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pero la sangre compensaba, pues se extendía casi por todas partes como una película, luego estaba su pelo, que era un absoluto desastre, pero que hacía de ella una perfecta psicópata, el maquillaje era un plus.

—Vale, me pones muy cachondo, ¿estás contenta?

Elena empezó a reír cual niña pequeña y se lanzó hacia Damon hasta atrapar sus labios en un profundo y pasional beso, por unos momentos, los dos se dejaron llevar pero un ruido en el pasillo les recordó a ambos porque estaban allí, los labios rojos de Elena había dejado una muy buena marca en el rostro del chico pero a ninguno de los dos le importó en absoluto.

—Tenemos que bajar.

—No…

—Sí, Kai va a pagar por hacer lo que hizo. Hay que crear el caos.

Con las manos unidas, la pareja salió de la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible sin saber que alguien más estaba saliendo de una de las habitaciones, un poco más lejos, al mismo tiempo.

Las horas avanzaban y nada pasaba, por lo que la mayoría de los integrantes del B se dispusieron a disfrutar de la música y del alcohol sabiéndose a salvo detrás de una máscara y de que la mayoría del A estaba demasiado borracho como para ver algo raro.

O eso creían.

Elena estaba sentada en uno de los sofá con una bebida en la mano cuando un chico, disfrazado de vampiro se dejó caer a su lado, la chica no le prestó atención hasta que habló.

—Una razón para no echar a los del B de aquí.

—¿¡Stefan!?

—Os he visto salir del cuarto, ¿de verdad creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡hay el doble de gente aquí! ¡no estoy tan borracho!

—Lo siento tanto…

—Más lo siento yo, ¿es una jugarreta? —Elena no supo qué responder a eso, Stefan lo aceptó como una afirmación—. ¡Joder!

Elena iba a disculparse otra vez cuando se oyó un estruendo en una de las salas, Stefan salió corriendo en esa dirección y Elena no tuvo otra que seguirle, porque estaba muy segura de quien era el culpable.

Kai estaba encima de la mesa de billar, con una botella de bourbon medio vacía que no pertenecía a las bebidas puestas para la fiesta, y para rematar iba con el rostro descubierto, cabreando a los integrantes del A.

¿Dónde estaba Damon?

—¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Kai Parker al poder!

—¡Baja de ahí!

Era demasiado tarde, Tyler y otro más se lanzaron a por Kai, pero como estaba fingiendo estar borracho, pudo esquivar el primer intento de atraparle con una facilidad envidiable, en cero coma, se creó el caos en la fiesta, porque no solo Kai montó un espectáculo, también Valerie, Enzo e incluso Damon.

—¡Que siga la fiesta! ¡Es mi casa! —gritó Damon desde la escalera, tenía a varias chicas a su alrededor y también parecía borracho pero Elena sabía muy bien que todo era una fachada, que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Las peleas no tardaron en llegar, Lexi apareció bañada en un líquido rojo que seguramente sería el cóctel, Tyler empezó una pelea a puñetazos con uno del B, y así sucesivamente. Damon y Kai parecían disfrutar como niños en un parque de atracciones.

—¡Viva halloween! —Kai y Damon se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que dejaban caer un par de botellas de las caras al suelo para la desgracia de Stefan que parecía más blanco de lo que era normal.

—¿¡Quieres que confíe en él y no en mi madre!? ¡Mira!

Y lo hacía, le estaba mirando, Damon y Kai parecían estar en su salsa, como dos amigos que no planean nada bueno a espaldas de los adultos, armada de una furia irreconocible, apartó a la multitud.

—¡Damon! —estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que se cruzó cara a cara con Lexi.

—¡Tú! ¡Me la vas a pagar!

Se le echó encima, pero consiguió apartarse antes de que ambas cayeran al suelo, estaba a punto de salir corriendo en dirección a Damon cuando alguien la agarró del hombro con fuerza, por un momento creyó que se trataría de otro del A, pero para su suerte se trataba de Damon que había venido hasta ella.

Menos mal.

—Vayámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

—¿Tarde? ¿tarde para qué?

" _Oh, no…"_

Kai estaba allí, a escasos centímetros de la pareja, Elena podía sentir como Damon se tensaba a su lado, eso no era bueno.

—Si lo estamos pasando genial, inglesa, ¿de qué tienes miedo? ¡Si estoy para servirte, su majestad!

—Lárgate, por favor.

—¿Esto no será por el abrazo de antes, no?

Kai era idiota o es que de verdad estaba borracho, ¿qué pretendía con cabrear aún más a Damon? ¿es que no se daba cuenta del caos que había en la mansión? tarde o temprano alguien llamaría a la policía o peor.

—¿¡Qué has dicho, sucia rata!?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? Me abrazó en mitad de la calle, asustada, porque creía que había visto un fantasma, ¡yo soy el Jinete sin cabeza!

Casi se cae al dar un salto enérgico, pero Damon lo sostuvo a tiempo pero para arrear le un buen derechazo, captando la atención de toda la fiesta, ¿cuál era la novedad?

Dos del B peleando.

Kai y Damon.

—¡Damon! ¡Para!

Kai no estaba devolviéndole los golpes a Damon, cuando consiguió librarse de su atacante, lo único que hizo fue llamar su atención, atraerlo como si hubiese estado esperando el primer golpe desde antes de empezar la fiesta, como si el asunto halloween también fuese una excusa para Kai.

Eso no era bueno.

No lo era en absoluto, pero, ¿qué podía hacer Elena? ¿qué podía hacer cuando todos en esa maldita fiesta estaban rodeando la pelea como si fuese el espectáculo más importante del mundo?

—¡Hemos llamado a la policía, animales!

Damon recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, era el primer movimiento defensivo que Elena veía que hacía Kai, aunque Damon tenía un hilo de sangre en la nariz y el labio hinchado, pero eso no quitaba que quien tuviera peor aspecto fuese Kai, no sabía que quería sacar el chico de toda esta historia pero lo que Elena si sabía es que Damon no iba a parar.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Todo el mundo!

Stefan atravesó a la multitud con algo rojo en la mano que Elena no supo ver que era, aunque no tardaría en darse cuenta.

Era un extintor, que activó para apartar a Damon de Kai y que así se acabase el espectáculo de una vez por todas.

Y lo consiguió, fue Damon quien paró de pelear al tener que protegerse la cara de la espuma, pero eso no quitó que Kai mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—¡Eres un cobarde, Damon! ¿¡atacarme por la espalda!? ¿¡a un compañero!? ¡traidor!

Los del A se fueron apartando poco a poco, dejando paso a los integrantes del B, ninguno parecía estar apoyando a Damon, eso no era bueno, de eso Elena estaba muy segura, pero gracias al cielo tampoco parecían estar a punto de apoyar a Kai, ¿era eso un botín? ¿era eso lo que buscaba Kai con provocar a Damon? ¿qué la gente lo apoyase a él?

—¿¡No os dais cuenta!? ¡Le preocupa más su persona que los demás! ¡No quería hacer esta fiesta! ¡Y cuando nos lo permite la lía, para que llamen a la policía! ¡Es un vendido!

—¡Estás como una cabra! —escupió Stefan, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, todos tenían la mirada clavada en Kai, que no paraba de escupir veneno hacia Damon.

Elena corrió hasta los hermanos Salvatore, le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo antes de concentrarse totalmente en Damon.

—¿Te duele? —le acarició el labio herido, el chico se estremeció ante su contacto pero no la miró, como si fuese mucho más interesante lo que había detrás de ella—. Damon, ¿llamo a una ambulancia?

—¡Y ella es la culpable! —canturreó Kai, apartando a Stefan de en medio para acercarse a la pareja, estaba tambaleante, Elena no sabía si era por obra y gracia del alcohol, de la pelea o de las dos cosas—. ¡Desde que está aquí, Damon no ha cumplido ninguna de sus promesas! ¡Acabar con el A! ¡Acabar con Stefan Salvatore! ¡Conseguir…!

—¡Largo! —Stefan le agarró de la camiseta con fuerza—. ¡Fuera de aquí!

—¿Veis? Damon es el perrito faldero de…

—¡Deja a Damon en paz, Kai! —gritó Elena tras un ataque de ira, todos los presentes se giraron para mirarla, incluso Kai, que estaba entre sorprendido y divertido—. ¡No es tu maldita marioneta!

—No, es la tuya, ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir?

—No, Damon no es nada de nadie, ¿te ha quedado con claro?

—Oh, por supuesto… Damon…no pertenece a nadie, ni siquiera a sus papás, ¡huy, no tiene!

Stefan lo empujó lejos, contra la multitud, varias personas sostuvieron a Kai, pero ninguno parecía querer hacer algo concreto, contra todo pronóstico, fue Elena quien atravesó la sala para acercarse a Kai.

Nadie hizo nada.

Kai se acercó a ella, también.

—Escúchame bien, Kai. Damon no está solo —susurró contra su rostro, podía sentir la respiración de Kai contra su rostro, pero no le importó—. No te lo voy a decir más veces, déjanos en paz.

—¿Déjanos? ¿ahora hay un "vosotros"?

—Sí, porque Damon es mi novio, y si le haces algo a él, me lo estás haciendo a mi, y no sabes lo hija de puta que puedo ser.

—¿Tú?

—Y yo.

Stefan estaba detrás de Elena y había escuchado toda la conversación, muy pocos en la fiesta estaban concentrados en el intercambio de palabras de Elena y Kai, pues el sonido de los coches patrulla estaba alterando a todos los integrantes de la fiesta.

—Aunque no te lo creas —comenzó Stefan—, los del B apoyan a Damon, todos ellos, lo que has hecho hoy, ha sido el punto y final a tu vida social, nadie volverá a escucharte Kai, creeme. Absolutamente nadie.

Kai no dijo nada, pues ni Stefan ni Elena se lo permitieron, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que las palabras de Stefan eran reales, todos los que quedaban del B en la sala, estaban apoyando a Damon, fue Klaus quien se acercó a Kai, el antiguo líder del B, pero estaba claro que no era para darle la enhorabuena.

Todos salieron de allí indemnes, Stefan tuvo que hablar con la policía para dejarle claro que estaba todo bien, pero ni con esas consiguió librarse de la multa por escándalo, que Lily no recibió de muy buen grado cuando llegó a casa unas horas después.

Damon acompañó a Elena a casa, cosa que no tendría que haber sido así, pues ella tenía el permiso para salir siempre que fuese con sus amigas, no con Damon, ni con ningún chico, pero fue incapaz de negarse, pues necesitaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible con el ojiazul, y más después de lo que había sucedido.

Le quería, hoy mismo se había dado cuenta, y si cabía alguna duda, después de verlo así, peleando con Kai, todo quedó claro, transparente como el agua.

—Siento no haberte escuchado, Elena.

Estaban en la calle de la chica, a un par de casas del hogar de los Gilbert, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, Damon había parado el motor pero no tenía intención de dejar salir a la chica todavía.

—Kai solo quería tu puesto, Damon. Has hecho bien plantandole cara.

—El puesto me da igual —se giró para mirarla—. No estaba pensando en el B cuando me lancé contra Kai, pensaba en ti. Solo pienso en ti, Elena, solo en ti.

Sus ojos azules nunca habían sido tan fáciles de leer, Elena sentía que estaba a punto de caer en esas aguas cristalinas, ahogarse en ellas, pero por primera vez, no le importaba si eso sucedía, porque estaba segura de que caería junto a Damon, Kai tenía razón, ya no eran Damon y Elena, eran un uno.

Eran un "nosotros".

—Damon.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se alejó del volante y atrapó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos—. Lo sé, Elena. Siempre lo he sabido.

Cerró los ojos cuando Damon rompió las distancias y unió sus labios con los suyos. Cada vez que se besaban, Elena estaba segura de que el mundo se rompía en miles de pedazos irreparables, pues besar a Damon, era como besar el infierno y el cielo al mismo tiempo, era como montarse en una montaña rusa donde la caída era inevitable.

En cuanto el beso se rompió, los dos se mantuvieron en la misma posición, con sus manos entrelazadas, con sus rostros a centímetros del otro, como si fuesen dos almas separadas al nacer, que buscan estar unidas hasta límites insospechables.

—Te amo, Elena Gilbert.

" _Te amo, Damon Salvatore"._


	23. Roto

_¡Gracias por las lecturas/comentarios y demás!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22: ROTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elena dormía plácidamente bajo las sábanas, un libro descansaba a su lado, rozando sus dedos peligrosamente, a punto de deslizarse hasta acabar en el suelo, y es que Elena se había pasado gran parte de la noche sumergida entre sus páginas, escapando de la realidad, que nada bueno le traía en esos últimos días.

El reloj de su mesilla marcaba las seis y media, cuando una sombra se deslizó de la ventana hasta su habitación, rompiendo con la atmósfera que reinaba en ese momento. El frío de las mañanas de noviembre se hizo un hueco en el lugar, hasta alcanzar a la chica que dormía en calma, alterando su descanso levemente. En ese instante, el libro que mantenía cerca cayó al suelo, en un golpe seco.

El intruso se quedó quieto, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los latidos del corazón del sujeto desconocido, que tras unos minutos quieto, reanudó su camino hasta la cama de Elena.

No hizo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, observando a la muchacha dormir. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pues nunca había sido más feliz en toda su vida, se agachó a su lado y acarició con la yema de los dedos el rostro dormido de la castaña.

Fue justo en ese momento, los dedos del chico tocando su mejilla, cuando Elena abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Alterando la tranquilidad de la habitación. El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa, que callarla, uniendo sus labios en un suave y casto beso. Fue puro instinto. Elena forcejeó al principio, ligeramente alterada, pues sentía que aún era presa de una pesadilla, pero a medida que el frío de la mañana se instalaba en su cuerpo, que el sabor de los labios del muchacho, recorrían todo su sistema nervioso, empezó a despertarse completamente, relajándose incluso.

—Buenos días, princesa.

Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su somnoliento rostro, pero Damon no pudo apreciarlo, pues fue encerrado entre sus brazos y cayó encima de la chica, en la mullida y cálida cama, que aún necesitaba mantener a Elena encerrada un rato más.

Elena estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera le importó el peso de Damon ni que se hubiese colado en su cuarto, cual acosador profesional.

—Necesitaba esto —susurró contra su cuello, Damon no supo si se refería a tenerlo ahí o a poder dormir un poco más, pero no se lo preguntó, pues él también necesitaba un poco más de eso.

—Te quiero.

—Mmm, ¿Damon? —alzó su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su novio y con su pícara sonrisa, de la cual necesitaba el antídoto urgentemente—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Aún puedes dormir, preciosa —se acercó a sus labios para robarle un segundo beso, pero Elena se apartó rápidamente y ocultó su rostro en la camiseta del chico—. ¿Perdona? ¿por qué has hecho eso?

La chica no respondió inmediatamente, pero Damon sabía muy bien que no estaba dormida, podía sentirlo, todo su cuerpo en tensión y su respiración descontrolada.

—No me he lavado los dientes. Me huele la boca.

Damon empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, alterando cada célula del cuerpo de Elena, que no hizo otra cosa, que dar un salto y cubrir los labios de Damon, pero a diferencia del movimiento primero del chico, Elena lo calló con sus propias manos.

—Imbécil —el chico intentó decir algo pero Elena no lo entendió—. ¿Qué?

—He dicho: que tonta eres.

—Tonto eres tú, mi padre ya puede andar, quizá no correr, pero no creo que dude en hacerse daño para echarte de aquí.

—Me gusta. No me malinterpretes, no me gusta que me amenacen, me gusta esto, estar contigo y que me quieras proteger a toda costa.

—Lo dicho, eres imbécil.

Elena tomó su teléfono y dibujó una mueca de disgusto al ver la hora que era, en muy poco tiempo, tendría que levantarse para volver a la rutina, estaba perdiendo un valioso tiempo para dejarse llevar y dormir la mona.

Pero Damon tenía otros planes en mente, pues se levantó de un salto, evitando hacer más ruido innecesario, se acercó hasta el armario de la chica y sacó el uniforme para después lanzarlo directamente en la cama.

—Damon…

Tras lanzarle el traje, se agachó para abrir el cajón inferior, Elena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Damon ya tenía en su poder, unas braguitas rojas, que se compró hace poco, en una salida de chicas.

Roja como un tomate quiso salir de la cama para arrebatarlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Oh! Tienes que ponerte estás, ¡tienes que estar arrebatadora con ellas como única prenda!

—Idiota —masculló muerta de vergüenza, cogió su almohada y se la lanzó, pero el chico, con una agilidad envidiable, se apartó de la trayectoria de la almohada.

Sin soltar aún las braguitas, abrió otro par de cajones más, hasta que tuvo en su poder un sujetador de un tono parecido, y un par de calcetines insignificantes.

—Bien, ya estás lista, ¡vístete!

—Ni de coña —siseó, quería gritarle, pero se contuvo—. Hace frío, ¡y ni siquiera son las siete de la mañana!

—¡Pues por eso!

—¿Está nevando fuera? eso sería lo único que me motivaría para salir afuera, a estas horas.

—¿Confías en mí?

—No uses esa frase ahora, maldito idiota.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —se sentó a su lado—. Ven conmigo, quiero hacerte un regalo de Acción de Gracias, ¿por favor?

—No es Acción de Gracias, Damon.

—Vas a pasar la fiesta con tu familia, deja que yo tenga un rato contigo…

" _Dile que se venga con vosotros, Elena. Llevas toda la semana pensando en eso, no hagas que se quede solo en fiestas"._

—¡Vale! —se rindió.

El chico sonrió victorioso, y sin que Elena se lo esperase, unió sus labios con los de ella, pero esta vez no fue un beso inocente, Damon no se iba a conformar con eso.

—Mmm, tienes razón… hueles que apestas.

Elena abrió la boca pero la cerró en un segundo, iba a guardarse esa para después, cuando estuviesen lejos de su casa y su padre no pudiese escucharlo, sería entonces cuando lo mataría por decir eso.

Elena había estado hablando con Stefan a escondidas desde esa fatídica noche de halloween, y aunque sabía que Stefan estaba cediendo en el tema de Damon, Lily seguía en el pueblo, y con esa mujer cerca, Elena no podía hacer nada para que los hermanos Salvatore limaran asperezas, Acción de Gracias era la excusa perfecta, pero, ¿cómo iba a mandar a Damon a una cena donde no quería estar junto a la desequilibrada de Lily, sin protección?

No era buena idea, pero tampoco era una buena idea que el chico pasara esa noche con la familia de Elena, no porque su padre pusiese alguna pega, lo dudaba, sino porque ese paso, sería mostrar su relación a su padre y a su tía, y no estaba preparada para ello, no para hacerlo tan oficial.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Damon había dejado de columpiarse a su lado, y que ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Joder! ¿¡qué haces!?

—Te estaba hablando…

—No, me estabas asustando —quiso hacerse la tonta—. Tengo sueño, es eso simplemente. No quiero columpiarme en este parque, muerta de frío.

—Elena… te he pedido un ratito… ¡esto es divertido! —se puso detrás de la chica y empezó a columpiarla, para el descontento de Elena, que no entendía nada de eso.

—Damon —lo intentó una vez más, pero el chico seguía en sus trece—. ¡Damon!

El chico paró, avergonzado, la chica se bajó del columpio para enfrentarse a su novio, pero no dijo nada de lo que quería decir, simplemente se le quedó mirando, esperando que el chico diese el primer paso.

—Hecho de menos a mi madre. Siempre me pasa por estas fiestas, se me forma un nudo en el estómago y no dejó de tener pesadillas con el accidente, una y otra vez —susurró cabizbajo—. Las fiestas son un recordatorio de lo solo que estoy en el mundo. Quería despejarme, contigo.

—Podías haberlo dicho…

—No soy un mártir, Elena. No quiero quejarme para llamar tu atención.

—Yo también me siento sola por estas fechas. Nunca pasamos cenas en familia, este año no va a ser diferente. Las últimas fiestas que pasamos mis padres y yo juntos, no eran fiestas reales, sino peleas constantes. Navidad, nochevieja, acción de gracias… no son algo agradable para mi.

—¿Por qué se divorciaron tus padres?

No le gustaba responder a esa pregunta, odiaba a la gente que hacía esas cosas, pero con Damon era diferente, casi se sorprendió así misma cuando le respondió sin titubear.

—El amor se les acabó —se encogió de hombros—. Realmente no lo sé…

—Es por eso por lo que no me creías… cuando hablábamos de amor.

—No es eso…

—Sí, sí que lo es. No crees en el amor, porque tus padres no lo consiguieron.

—Damon…

—Mírame a mí —se señaló—. Nunca he tenido un modelo de pareja a seguir, pero me arriesgo, ¡si duele, me da igual!

—Damon, no te enteras…

—Tus padres son felices ahora, ¿verdad? han seguido con sus vidas, quizá encuentren el amor en algún lado…

—¡Damon! —estalló con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No es eso! ¡No quería aceptar mis sentimientos no porque tuviera miedo de que nos pasara lo mismo que a mis padres! ¡Sino porque tenía miedo de…!

Se quedó en silencio. Paralizada, pues no sabía que responder a eso, no sabía cómo defenderse de la realidad, nunca se había preguntado realmente si el divorcio de sus padres había afectado a su forma de apreciar el amor, pero estaba claro que sí, pues no sabía cómo explicarle a Damon por qué dudó tanto en aceptar lo que sentía.

—Te quiero, Damon.

—Tienes que... ¿qué has dicho? —se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro helado entre sus manos enguantadas—. ¿Puedes… ? ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Elena asintió.

—Te quiero, Damon Salvatore.

—¡Oh, mierda! —besó sus labios con fiereza—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿por qué me has privado de esas maravillosas palabras?

—Porque… pensé que ya lo sabías, pensé que te habías dado cuenta hasta que yo.

—¿Y? Suena más real de tus labios, bebé. Mucho más real. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, Elena —se abrazó con fuerza a ella, incluso la levantó del suelo, irradiaba felicidad por todos lados y Elena se sintió una estúpida por no habérselo dicho antes—. Elena Gilbert, eres mi vida.

—No te pases… —bromeó, pero al chico no le importó en absoluto, pues la soltó y corrió hasta los columpios, cual niño chico, se puso de pie en uno de ellos y empezó a balancearse, sin perder esa maravillosa y brillante sonrisa contagiosa, que destrozaba a Elena con una intensidad inimaginable—. De veras que necesito un antídoto…

—¡Que lo oiga el mundo entero! —empezó a gritar Damon, Elena no hizo nada para impedírselo, simplemente se quedó ahí, sonriente observando al único hombre en el planeta que había conseguido romper todos sus esquemas en un par de meses—. ¡Elena Gilbert ha dicho que me quiere!

Elena empezó a reír, Damon bajó del columpio en un salto y corrió hasta alcanzar a la chica, la cual no dudó en lanzarse a sus brazos y hundir su pequeño rostro helado en la calidez de la ropa de Damon.

—Elena Gilbert me quiere…

—Damon Salvatore es un idiota adorable.

—Pero me quiere…

—Te quiero, sí, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Damon le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después empezar a correr en dirección a la casa de los Gilbert, Elena tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero en vez de enfadarse por lo infantil que era Damon a veces, sonrió, porque sí, porque quería, porque Damon siempre lo conseguía.

Siempre.

Después del encuentro mañanero, Damon y Elena estuvieron sumergidos en las clases, los profesores parecían que se habían puesto de acuerdo para amargar a los de último año, todos a la vez, porque no habían parado de dar malas noticias a los chicos desde primera hora de la mañana.

—Esto es mortal —bufó Caroline en uno de los descansos—. ¡Me van a hacer estudiar en Acción de Gracias!

—Caroline, que no estamos hablando de navidad, cálmate.

—¡Pero Kath…!

—Silencio —miró su teléfono y frunció el ceño—. Valerie se acaba de pelear, en el patio, con Lexi.

—Como si se quieren matar, me da absolutamente igual —Caroline y Katherine se giraron para mirar a Elena, que estaba muy callada mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, pero a diferencia de Kath, Elena tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro, las dos chicas se miraron cómplices y se lanzaron contra su amiga para quitarle el teléfono.

—¡Eh!

—Estás muy feliz hoy... ¿por qué será?

—Vamos, ¡habla guapa!

—No tengo nada que decir —guardó su teléfono en un lugar seguro, completamente bloqueado, miró a su alrededor y divisó a Stefan, era su oportunidad para librarse de las chicas—. ¡Tengo que irme!

—¡Espera!

Pero Elena ya había salido corriendo, no tardó mucho en alcanzar a Stefan, el cual iba en dirección al patio, seguramente para comprobar si era cierto que Lexi y Valerie se estaban peleando, delante de todo el mundo.

—¡Stef!

—Lena…

—¿Cómo va todo?

—A ti bien, por lo que veo —la miró suspicaz—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te ha hecho muy feliz, ¿vas a ir a Londres, pronto?

—No, pero gracias por recordarme que no veré a mi madre en estas fiestas.

—Y yo tengo que aguantar a la mía, hay gente con suerte —dijo con sorna, ahí fue donde Elena vio la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que llevaba pensando toda la mañana.

—¿Y si pasas Acción de Gracias en el apartamento…?

—No, ¡joder, Elena! sabía que no te habías acercado para saludar, Damon se coló en la mansión para fastidiar la fiesta.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, lo hizo para mantener su estatus y para ir a por Kai. Quería venganza.

—Lo que tú digas.

—No lo entiendo, cada vez que consigo convencerte de que Damon no es tan malo, al día siguiente me encuentro con que has cambiado de opinión, ¿es Lily, verdad? no dejes que te controle. ¡Ve a hablar con Damon!

Stefan dudó un momento, después miró en dirección al patio y volvió a concentrarse en Elena, iba a abrir la boca, decir algo, pero entonces cambió de opinión y salió corriendo, dejando a Elena boquiabierta.

No se esperaba para nada movimiento.

—Estoy tan decepcionada, Stef. Eres un cobarde.

Elena miró su teléfono, tenía un nuevo mensaje de Damon, en este le pedía que fuera al despacho de Alaric.

" _¿Despacho? ¿En serio?"_

Llegó al despacho en unos minutos, pero se quedó parada delante de la puerta, ¿llamaba o directamente entraba? el mensaje de Damon era muy escueto, y no le había dejado claro si quería que viniese porque tenía una sección con Ric o porque había conseguido las llaves para estar solos, esperaba que eso último no fuese, o lo mataría.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces y después probó a abrir.

—¿Damon?

—Hola.

El chico estaba sentada en la silla de Ric, con los pies encima de la mesa, como si estuviese en su propia casa, pero no había rastro alguno del profesor de literatura.

—¿Y Alaric? —el chico se encogió de hombros—. ¿Has entrado sin permiso? ¿Y pretendes que me quede contigo?

—Acusando con preguntas, que poco cortés es eso —bajó los pies de la mesa y se acercó hasta la chica, para cerrar la puerta y que nadie los viese—. Ric me dio una copia, por si algún día necesitaba esconderme del mundo.

—Vale, pero que sepas que es tu culpa que me haya puesto así. ¡No podía saberlo!

—Solo confía.

—Es muy fácil decirlo…

—¿Qué te pasa? —tomó su mano y tiró de ella en dirección al pequeño sofá que Ric tenía allí—. Estabas de tan buen humor en clase… ¿qué ha cambiado? si tiene algo que ver con Kai, quiero saberlo.

Elena frunció el ceño. Kai ni siquiera había venido a clase esa mañana, y desde el incidente en la fiesta, se había mantenido bastante alejado de Damon y compañía.

—No, es solo algo que no ha salido como creía —se mordió el labio inferior y miró la mano del chico y la suya, entrelazadas, con una naturalidad increíble, le gustaba eso, le gustaba demasiado—. Te quiero.

—Oh, música para mis oídos…

—¡Tonto! —le dio un empujón pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro, tampoco le había dado con demasiada fuerza—. No pienso decirte más que te quiero.

—Si no lo haces…

—¿Qué?

Damon se acercó peligrosamente, con una media sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, Elena se alejó todo lo que pudo, pero al estar atrapada entre el cuerpo del chico y el sofá, no pudo hacer mucho más, que darle casi total libertad a su captor.

—No recuerdo darte permiso para esto.

Tanto Damon como Elena se sobresaltaron, habían estado tan concentrados en lo que sea que estaba pasando, que no habían escuchado a Ric entrar.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¿Seguro? porque "eso" me dice lo contrario —bromeó, señalando el bulto de sus pantalones, Elena ya estaba preparada para algún chiste de doble sentido, pero para su sorpresa, lo único que hizo Damon fue avergonzarse y taparse con su chaqueta.

Ric empezó a reír como un desequilibrado.

—Damon, ¡eres tan mono!

—¡Ric! —gruñó rojo como un tomate, pero el profesor de literatura no hizo más que acercarse a Damon, con una sonrisita pintada en los labios, Damon retrocedió, pegándose a la pared—. Aléjate, maldito violador…

—Míralo, ¡si está colorado! —se lanzó para abrazarlo, pero Damon lo esquivó con gran agilidad, casi tropezando con una de las sillas.

Alaric no intentó nada más, pero eso no relajó a Damon en ningún momento, pues no se fiaba de lo que su amigo estuviera planeando.

Elena lo observó todo, Damon no estaba solo, nunca lo había estado, tenía que convencer a Stefan, era lo único que Damon necesitaba para darse cuenta que la gente estaba con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

—¿No puedo darte un beso?

—¡No!

—No parecía que tuvieras ningún problema en besar a Elena —la chica se sonrojó levemente—. Si ella puede… yo también.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte, Ric! ¡Gritaré!

—Ya estás gritando —le sonrió divertido—. No parece que nadie venga a ayudarte, Elena, ¿me ayudas?

Elena fue incapaz de contradecir a Alaric, no cuando el rostro de Damon era un poema, parecía tan pequeño y tan mono, que Elena no pudo resistirse ni un segundo más. Mirando a su profesor de literatura, ambos se lanzaron a por el chico.

Stefan miró dubitativo el timbre, le temblaba la mano e incluso podía notar como se le empezaba a secar la garganta, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ni siquiera tenía clara la respuesta, o quizá sí, después de sus innumerables conversaciones casuales y no tan casuales con Elena, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza que tal vez tuviera razón.

Damon y él no tenían la culpa de lo que había pasado entre sus padres, no podían odiarse solo porque Damon y Lily lo hiciesen. P

odía intentar recuperar el lazo fraternal que los unía, quizá así Elena se callaría de una vez.

Pero, ¿y si no funcionaba?

—¡Ya voy! —gritó Damon desde el interior—. ¡Cada vez eres más puntual…!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Damon se esfumó tan rápido que si Stefan no hubiese estado pendiente, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta.

—Stefan…

—Hola, ¿podemos hablar?

—Ya has visto que estoy esperando a alguien… —intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el rubio se lo impidió, incluso aprovechó esa oportunidad para colarse dentro—. Stefan, esta es mi casa. Mi zona. Fuera.

Stefan se hizo el sordo mientras caminaba en dirección al salón. Damon le observó atentamente, tras pensarlo un segundo, encajó la puerta, pues Elena estaba al llegar, y se dirigió hasta su hermano. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí pero lo que sí sabía es que no quería que le fastidiara la noche con su chica.

—Damon, ¿me odias?

Stefan seguía de espaldas, por lo que no pudo apreciar la cara de asombro que puso Damon al escucharle, aunque tampoco duró lo suficiente, pues el ojiazul era muy rápido ocultando sus emociones, especialmente cuando se trataba de su "familia".

—Stefan, largo.

—En estos meses me he dado cuenta que no te odio —se dio la vuelta—. Parece sorprendente.

—Con todas las putadas que te he hecho, ¿eres masoquista o qué te pasa?

—Estamos igualados —se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia, pero Damon pudo apreciar el nerviosismo que desprendía su hermano, y eso no le gustó un pelo, ¿que planeaba con todo esto?—. Elena me ha hecho ver, que mi odio hacia a ti proviene de mi madre y de lo que pasó. Llegaste para quitarme todo.

"O eso es lo que creía. Había perdido a mi mejor amiga, me sentía el niño más desafortunado del mundo. Era el centro de atención de mis padres, tenía todo lo que quería y más, pero entonces llegaste tú, el pobre chico que había perdido a su madre en un accidente, que tenía que recuperarse, ¡y que tenía que cuidar! porque no podía hacer nada solo. Y encima, venía con aires de superioridad, como si todos fuéramos inferiores. Mis padres se pelearon tanto, y tanto".

Damon no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta clavarse las uñas en la piel, casi podía sentir la sangre corriendo entre sus dedos.

—No sabes las veces que discutieron, las veces que vi a mi madre destrozada, mientras que tú vivías la vida como si el mundo estuviese en contra tuya. Y entonces vino esa pelea, donde la liaste parda, a papá le dio un ataque al corazón a los días. Y murió. Fueron los peores años de mi vida.

—¿Tus peores años? ¿Crees que estos cinco años han sido un paraíso para mí? ¿¡De qué vas!?

"¡Mi madre discutió la noche de antes con la tuya, Lily tuvo la cara de decirle que ella era un estorbo, que Giuseppe nunca la quiso! Y encima la amenazó con apartarme de su lado. Mi madre estaba tan afectada, no podía contactar con Giuseppe, por lo que cogió el coche..., ¡nos estrellamos por lo que Lily le dijo! ¡Perdí a mi madre por el egoísmo de la tuya!"

Damon apartó la mirada, se alejó de Stefan lo suficiente para no cometer un error, para no derrumbarse delante de su hermano pequeño.

—Odiaba a todo el mundo. Odiaba a Giuseppe por traerme a Mystic Falls, odiaba a tu madre porque veía en mí un problema, me odiaba a mí mismo por no ser capaz de proteger a mi madre, por no haber sido más fuerte o más rápido, por no…

—Damon, tenías trece años… no podías hacer nada.

—¿Y tu si que podías? Porque bien que me odiabas sin ningún tipo de motivo.

—No me hacías la vida fácil…

Stefan actuaba como un niño chico, siempre queriendo llevar la razón.

—¿Yo? ¡Estuve casi dos años sin poder hacer ejercicio! ¡Pasé dos años donde la gente me veía como un bastardo! ¡Estaba solo y aunque parezca que no me importaba, si que lo hacía!

—Las bandas se formaron por esto. Se aprovecharon.

—No hagas eso, Stef. No fueron las bandas, fuimos nosotros. Fuimos el detonante, y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hizo. Tenía gente que me apoyaba, que me defendería. No estaría solo.

—No te engañes, Damon. Sigues estando solo.

No fueron las palabras más acordes, Stefan se dio cuenta de ese detalle demasiado tarde, pudo apreciar el cambio en el rostro de Damon, como pasó de mostrar sus sentimientos a ocultarlos completamente.

Ahí estaba él Damon Salvatore que él conocía.

Con ese si podía lidiar.

—¿Lo dices por Elena? Elena es…

—Sé por dónde vas, Damon. No le hagas daño.

Damon frunció el ceño al no entender lo que estaba queriendo decir, pero enseguida se dio cuenta, casi quiso reírse en su cara por sugerir tal cosa, él nunca haría daño a Elena, nunca la traicionaría, no cuando ella había cambiado todo su mundo para mejor.

Stefan tenía razón en una cosa, no fue hasta Elena cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo, que siempre lo había estado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho, Kai? No me extrañaría que esa sabandija te haya soltado su plan así como así.

—¿Qué plan?

—De usar a Elena contra ti —le aclaró como si nada, el rostro de Stefan se descompuso—. Y ya me estás culpando en tu cabecita de conejito, ¿verdad? Stef, quiero a Elena, nunca le haría tal cosa.

Stefan no sabía nada de eso. Estaba alucinando.

—Ahora, pero, ¿y antes de conocerla?

—No usaría a nadie contra ti, ¿qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? Cuando conocí a Elena ni siquiera sabía quién era, y cuando lo supe, ¡ni me acordaba de los delirios de Kai! ¡nunca los escucho!

—Hasta halloween…

—Pero eso fue para vengarme, nadie acorrala a mi novia.

Stefan asintió conforme, todo parecía tener sentido, pero, ¿podía fiarse de Damon? se había pasado cinco años viendo en él un problema que quizá no existía, pero, ¿podía cambiar de parecer aunque eso significase hacer daño a su madre?

—No me crees…

Stefan dibujó una mueca de incomprensión, se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta que Damon estaba esperando que dijera algo, pero, ¿qué quería que dijera? ¿qué le creía? ¡claro que lo hacía!

Elena confiaba en él.

Stefan también.

—¡Por supuesto! —rió Damon—. ¿Te creerías que dijese que sí, que soy ese tipo de persona que manipula a alguien para hacer daño a su propio hermano? ¿te crees eso? ¡Pues vale! ¡Estoy usando a Elena Gilbert para destrozarte la vida! Pero oye, no está tan mal, mientras la utilizo para joderte la vida, me la beneficio, ¡cosa que no me cuesta absolutamente nada! ¡Me encanta!

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, hasta que Damon empezó a reír a carcajadas, como un maldito psicópata, como el psicópata que Stefan siempre había pensado que era, pero ahora lo podía ver con claridad, podía apreciar la realidad de una forma mucho más nítida, y todo gracias a Elena.

Sin pensarlo rompió las distancias e intentó golpear a Damon, pero el chico, mucho más rápido, esquivó el golpe.

—No soy esa clase de monstruo, Stefan. Nunca escuché a Kai cuando propuso el plan.

—Te creo.

Los dos dieron un paso al frente, pero nunca llegaron a romper las distancias para abrazarse, quizá era demasiado pronto para dar ese paso, o quizá es que el destino estaba en contra de los hermanos Salvatore, pues justo en ese momento, Damon recordó que estaba esperando a su novia, y que aún no había llegado.

Extrañado fue a buscar su teléfono. Stefan le comentó que se marchaba ya, no estaba cómodo allí, no cuando había estado a punto de abrazar a Damon, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Era muy pronto.

—¿Damon?

El moreno tenía los ojos puestos en el teléfono, por lo que no vio lo que su hermano le estaba enseñando.

—¡Damon!

El chico apartó la mirada de la pantalla para ver la bolsa que el rubio había encontrado en la entrada, era una bolsa de la panadería que estaba cerca del instituto, el olor a bollos recién hechos inundó la sala.

Fue justo en ese instante, cuando Damon comprendió lo que estaba pasando, su rostro se descompuso y por un momento, Stefan volvió a ver a aquel niño asustado que se despertó en un hospital rodeado de desconocidos, hace unos cinco años.

—Elena…

" _El destino nunca está del lado de Damon, ¿verdad?"_

* * *

Todos sabemos que ha pasado.

Todos sabemos que la bolsa que ha encontrado Stefan pertenece a Elena, así que, ¿dónde está ella? o mejor, ¿por qué ha salido huyendo? como no está, eso es lo que habrá pasado, ¿no?

Acepto ideas, teorías y sugerencias. Si os soy sincera, estaba deseando que llegara este momento, sí, no se iba a producir en el apartamento de Damon sino en la mansión pero un cambio de escenario era necesario.

¿Qué podemos sacar del capítulo?

1: Elena confesando sus sentimientos una vez por todas.

2: Delena.

3: Defan, más o menos...

¡Que sí! Que os dejo ya... ¡un beso enorme!


	24. Corazón

La cuenta atrás comienza, queda muy poco para despedirnos de nuestros adolescentes enamorados. Recordad esa palabra: adolescentes. ¿Y qué hacen los adolescentes? comportarse como niños malcriados, no siempre, pero es la realidad.

PD: Me tengo que ir, no he podido editar el capítulo, si hay algún error muy grande ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23: CORAZÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Llamada perdida de Damon Salvatore._

 _Llamada perdida de Stefan Salvatore._

 _Llamada perdida de Damon Salvatore._

 _Llamada…_

Con el rostro inexpresivo deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, contando por encima las llamadas que había recibido en en ese breve periodo de tiempo. Menos de quince minutos y había casi cien llamadas.

La resistencia del chico era sorprendente, no había parado de intentar contactar con ella en ningún momento.

Pero a Elena no parecía importarle, pues ni una sola lágrima decoraba su inmaculado rostro, ni una muestra de debilidad se apreciaba en ella. Miraba las llamadas sin que se le nublara la vista ni la mano le temblara.

Es como si no le importara la traición de _Damon_.

Cuando salió del apartamento lo hizo con una tranquilidad preocupante, no sintió en ningún momento que el corazón se le partiera en dos, como había leído en los libros o había visto en las películas. Ni siquiera, cuando en su mente, se repetía las palabras que Damon había escupido en su apartamento sin saber que ella estaba escuchando.

Tanto ella como Damon eran dos seres sin corazón, ella no había sentido absolutamente nada cuando sus palabras atravesaron su alma, ¿en que la convirtió eso más que en un monstruo? ¿por qué no estallaba en lágrimas como cualquier persona? ¿qué estaba mal en ella?

O mejor, ¿por qué no se había enfrentado a la realidad, en primer lugar?

Elena siempre recriminaba a las protagonistas de sus libros cuando huían del idiota de turno sin haber escuchado la conversación completa o cuando no dejaban que se explicase, ¿y qué había hecho ella? ¿predicar con el ejemplo? claro que no, había huído, no como esas chicas de sus historias, pero había escapado.

Y ahora ni siquiera dejaba que Damon se explicara o por lo menos, lo intentara.

¿Qué clase de persona era ella?

¿No tendría que actuar de alguna forma?

Se quedó quieta durante unos segundos, permitiendo que la pantalla de su teléfono se apagara completamente, ¿qué estaba haciendo contando las llamadas? ¿qué forma de tortura era esa?

Miró el reflejo que su teléfono le devolvía y tuvo ganas de vomitar, no era ella, esa persona que estaba haciendo todo eso, no era ella.

Estaba en una maldita pesadilla de la cual quería escapar ya, ¿qué clase de ser era para no sentir, ni siquiera odio?

 _Llamada entrante de Damon Salvatore._

Su teléfono se iluminó con la fotografía de ellos dos, abrazados de una forma un tanto peculiar, casi parecían dos niños pequeños jugando a ver quién hacía más el tonto, todavía le parecía mentira que pudieran hacer la foto cuando ella misma agarraba el brazo del chico, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

Y aún así no estaba borrosa. Estaba perfecta.

Eso tampoco le afectó.

—Te encontré…

—Stefan…

El chico tenía muy mal aspecto, como si se hubiese dado una buena carrera para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Te puedes creer que ni siquiera recordaba este lugar? —se dejó caer a su lado, casi sin prestarle atención, le faltaba el aire—. Era nuestro escondite.

—Es un parque.

—¡Nuestro parque secreto! —sonrió para nada feliz. Elena no acababa de comprender que estaba haciendo allí.

—Ya no tenemos diez años.

Su teléfono decidió volver a sonar en ese mismo momento, tanto Stefan como ella miraron la pantalla, reconociendo perfectamente a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la llamada. Stefan se quedó mirando, esperando internamente que la chica hiciera algún movimiento, en cambio, simplemente se quedó ahí mirando, como un zombi, la pantalla.

—Te he llamado antes.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Se habrá perdido con las llamadas de Damon.

Elena apartó la mirada del teléfono para mirar a su amigo, esperando algún tipo de explicación, ya no solo del porqué estaba allí en primer lugar, sino porque estaba trayendo a relucir el nombre de Damon, ¿qué esperaba? ¿qué le diera la razón?

—¿Qué querías, Stefan?

—Te has refugiado aquí… —dejó la frase inconclusa, como si Elena supiese lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—No te necesito.

—A quien necesitas es…

—¿¡Qué!? —se incorporó de golpe, ligeramente sorprendida, para Stefan ya era un avance, por un momento había creído que a su amiga no le importaba en absoluto lo sucedido—. No me vengas con esas, ¿quieres que te de la razón? ¿es por eso por lo que estás aquí?

—No sé a lo que te refieres —se puso de pie para atrapar a la chica si decidía escapar antes de hablar con él—. Saliste corriendo, Elena. Te estábamos buscando.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—La bolsa de la panadería, supusimos que era tuya. Y que habías escuchado…

—Tenías razón. ¿Contento? Damon es lo que tú me advertiste, un...

—¡Cállate! —le arrebató el teléfono y se lo lanzó al suelo, provocando que este dejara de sonar completamente. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si estaba roto o solo se había apagado a causa del golpe, pero lo que Elena si sabía es que eso había provocado que algo se rompiera dentro de ella.

Como un detonante.

Como cuando pulsamos un interruptor, la luz era inmediata.

Tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas, casi se sintió aliviada al comprobar que solo se había salido la batería de su lugar, en cualquier momento tendría el teléfono operativo, para recibir y realizar llamadas, pero, ¿qué pretendía con todo eso?

Miró a su amigo y se rompió.

Stefan suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer junto a ella para envolver el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga de forma protectora, como haría un hermano con su hermana pequeña, o un amigo con su amiga. La chica no paró de llorar en ningún momento, es como si el grifo se hubiese roto y nadie pudiera cerrarlo. Stefan no intentó nada, simplemente dejó que la chica explotara y soltara todo lo que llevaba dentro.

—Stef… —lloriqueó, quiso soltarse de su agarre pero lo único que consiguió es que su amigo la apartara lo justo para poder ver su rostro—. Dime qué he hecho lo correcto… dime… que...

—Tienes que hablar con Damon, Elena.

—No puedo… no.

—¡Damon no ha hecho nada malo! —estalló Stefan para la sorpresa de la chica que no había esperado para nada esa reacción.

—¿De qué lado estás? Le he entregado mi corazón… me siento la más estúpida…

—¿Qué quieres, Elena? Intento entenderte, ¡pero es imposible!

Elena estaba actuando como una niña pequeña, como alguien irreconocible para Stefan, Damon se merecía algo mejor, Stefan estaba cada vez más seguro, pero aún así no podía marcharse de allí sin haber aclarado las cosas con su amiga o perdería a Damon para siempre.

—No le rompas el corazón a Damon. No le hagas eso.

Elena se quedó en silencio tras escuchar la voz apagada de su amigo, pero lo que realmente le hizo reaccionar fue el significado de sus palabras. La vida era una ironía, al final era ella quien le estaba rompiendo el corazón, no solo a Damon, sino también a su mejor amigo.

Una parte de ella sabía la verdad de todo ese asunto, pero la parte irracional de su cerebro no quería escuchar a Stefan, no quería escuchar la verdad.

—Soy yo la mala de la película, ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

—No, lo que quiero decirte es que no has escuchado la conversación entera. Escuchaste algo mal por error. Damon no te ha traicionado.

"Fui a enfrentarme, necesitaba comprobar con mis propios ojos todo lo que me habías dicho en estas últimas semanas. Darme cuenta por mi mismo si tu tenías razón o no. Le creo Elena, a ambos. Por eso estoy aquí, porque no puedo permitirme el lujo de perderle por tus estúpidos miedos de niña pequeña".

Elena se quedó boquiabierta.

—Quiero recuperar a mi hermano mayor, pero si te pierde… no habrá nada para recuperar. Damon revivirá lo que es perder el amor y yo… no puedo luchar contra eso… yo…

—Stef…

—Elena, responde a esto, ¿le quieres? ¿estás enamorada de él?

—Sí.

—¡Joder! ¡Pues no malgaste el tiempo! —gritó—. No sé donde está Damon, pero lo que si sé es que está perdido sin ti, ¡lo eres todo para él! ¡Eres…!

— Su vida. Me lo dijo el otro día en el parque, que lo era todo para él. ¿No lo entiendes, Stef? Malentendido o no, he cometido un error. Me he entregado a una persona, le ha dado el poder de destruirme. Y él me lo ha dado a mí. No quiero vivir lo de mis padres.

—La vida es un riesgo constante. Bec, para mí, era alguien superficial sin corazón, que vivía por y para su hermano, pero un día… simplemente pasó. Vi en ella algo que me cambió completamente.

"Y si hubiese sido un cobarde, ¿qué crees que habría sido de mí? Dudo que pueda amar a alguien como la amo a ella. Veo eso mismo en vosotros dos".

 _Llamada entrante de Damon Salvatore._

—Voy a volver a casa.

Stefan bufó molesto.

—Elena, eres una cobarde.

—Tengo el mismo derecho que tú, de actuar como una niña pequeña durante unas horas. Necesito… hablar con mis padres… necesito, _pensar_.

Stefan intentó llamar a Damon, después de despedirse de Elena, pero el ojiazul no le cogió ni una sola de las llamadas, ni tampoco miró ningún mensaje, eso le estaba empezando a poner realmente nervioso. Iba a mandarle un nuevo mensaje cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, esperanzando estuvo a punto de descolgar hasta que reconoció el nombre en pantalla.

Era su madre.

No iba a contestar.

Llegó al apartamento del chico en un tiempo récord, sabía que la posibilidad de que estuviera dentro era mínima, pero no le quedaba otra que intentarlo.

—Stef…

—Damon.

El chico tenía peor aspecto que antes, en vez de media hora, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se vieron. Damon se arrastró hasta el sofá, ignorando lo que su hermano hacía allí, de vuelta.

Stefan reconoció la bolsa de la panadería, al lado se encontraba el teléfono de su hermano, apagado, seguramente.

Damon y Elena eran tal para cual.

Maldita sea.

—He hablado con Elena —Damon no se movió ni un centímetro, si Stefan no hubiera visto sus ojos azules habría pensado que se había quedado dormido—. Lo sabe todo pero necesita tiempo.

Damon no dijo nada, cosa que enfureció aún más a Stefan.

—Damon, ¿me has oído? Elena te cree y te quiere.

Nada de nada.

—¡Sois unos malditos críos! —le pegó una patada al sofá para hacerlo reaccionar—. ¿¡Vas a dejar que la cosa se enfríe!? ¿¡quieres perderla!?

Damon volvió el rostro para mirar a su hermano. Sus ojos habían perdido el tono azul para dar lugar a uno grisáceo, casi sin vida.

—Iros a la mierda.

—Ella ha decidido marcharse… le da igual si se enfría o no la cosa.

—Vale, bien —se pasó la mano por el rostro—. ¿Y a ti qué? ¿qué más te da lo que ella quiera? Tienes que luchar una última vez. Si la quieres… hazlo, joder.

—Llevo luchando por ella antes de saber, incluso, que la quería. Estoy cansado —susurró destrozado—. ¡Media hora llamando sin parar! ¡Media hora dando tumbos de un lado a otro, con el corazón hecho trizas! ¡Di que no he hecho nada, maldita sea! ¡Atrévete, Stef!

A Stefan le rompía el corazón ver a su hermano de esa forma, pero era la hora de abrirle los ojos, de que se diese cuenta de que aún podía hacer mucho más.

—No has hecho lo suficiente… ¡ve a por ella!

—Necesita pensar, dejaré que piense.

—Eres un cobarde, Damon.

Recogió sus cosas ante la atenta mirada de Damon y salió de la casa sin decir nada más, ya estaba cansado de jugar a ser el intermediario entre los dos, si ellos quieren comportarse como críos, él los dejaría en paz.

Damon se levantó en cuanto estuvo seguro que Stefan no volvería a aparecer, no tenía ningún derecho en decir que tenía que hacer con Elena. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado y tomó el teléfono de la mesa, no estaba apagado, no había sido capaz, pero tampoco estaba con sonido, no podía pasarse las horas pegadas a un aparato, no iba a volver a pasarlo mal con una mujer.

Pero Elena no era su madre.

Elena sí podía volver.

—¡Joder! —le pegó una patada a la mesita y se dejó caer contra el sofá. Las lágrimas tomaron el control de su cuerpo, y durante un tiempo, se dejó llevar, como si aún fuese un niño chico que necesitaba el abrazo de su madre. Se aferró con fuerza al teléfono y cerró los ojos—. _Mamá_ …

Elena paseaba por las calles sumergida en su propia burbuja, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Stefan, en cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ahora era él quien creía ciegamente en Damon y ella la que tenía dudas, pero, ¿por qué seguía dudando? ¿por qué se torturaba de esa forma? la respuesta era muy simple: se había enamorado de Damon, ella no podía enamorarse, el amor no estaba hecho para alguien como ella, y aún así, se había dejado llevar, porque creía en la estúpida idea de que ellos dos serían diferentes, que no acabarían como sus padres o como el noventa por ciento de los adolescentes: mal.

Había corrido el riesgo, para nada.

Estaba en la puerta de su casa cuando recordó que le había dicho a su padre que pasaría la noche con sus amigas, ya que en los próximos días, con las fiestas, no iban a poder reunirse, si ahora entraba, no solo su padre se haría preguntas si que encima se daría cuenta de que Elena no estaba nada bien. La chica no quería dar explicaciones, no quería derrumbarse ante su padre porque entonces tendría que explicarle porque tenía el corazón roto por pura cabezonería.

Pero no podía quedarse en la calle.

Tampoco podía llamar a las chicas. Caroline estaba con Klaus y Katherine, no sabía donde estaba Kath, pero seguramente ocupada para que ella fuese a molestar.

" _No te queda otra que colarte... "_

" _Oh, hacer lo correcto. E ir con Damon"._

Elena eligió la opción más estúpida. Mientras atravesaba el jardín iba pensando en la excusa que le contaría a su padre si se lo encontraba en alguna parte de la casa, porque aunque todo estuviese a oscuras no quería decir que no pudiese estar en el salón medio dormido o incluso en la cocina.

Vale, quizá en la cocina a oscuras no estuviese, pero por si acaso.

La puerta trasera se abría con mucha más facilidad que la principal, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en atravesar la estancia sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Todo estaba ordenado y preparado para Acción de Gracias, su tía sería la única invitada, pero aún así su padre había querido que todo estuviese perfecto para la cena.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras, despacio, cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido en la planta de arriba, no era un ruido cualquiera, era la risa de su padre, pero, ¿de qué se iba a estar riendo solo? se quedó quieta unos segundos. Los ruidos no cesaron, pero aún así Elena decidió subir arriba, no porque su padre se estuviese riendo como un niño pequeño sino porque le pareció escuchar la voz de una mujer.

Sus padres estaban divorciados, Elena no tenía ningún problema si su padre tenía algún rollo con alguien, su madre, había salido con dos personas en Londres y Elena nunca tuvo ningún problema, pero aún así necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que su cabeza le estaba gritando a voces.

La identidad de la mujer.

Estaba al lado de la puerta del cuarto de su padre, a punto de llamar para decirle que estaba allí cuando escuchó con claridad la voz de la mujer, en otras circunstancias, en otro contexto, quizá no le habría afectado cómo le afectó pero es que el corazón de Elena no estaba para más sobresaltos.

—¡Gray! —gritó entre risas, para nada enfadada.

—¿Qué? ¿es que no puedo darte un beso? —más risas, más puñaladas—. Te quiero, Jenny.

Elena no se quedó escuchando nada más. Era suficiente información para saber lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación, lo que estaba pasando entre su padre y su tía. Retrocedió hasta alcanzar las escaleras, y las bajó deprisa, dispuesta a salir de ese lugar antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse más tarde.

—¿Elena…?

Abrió la puerta de la calle justo cuando escuchó a su padre llamarla de nuevo. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que fueran a buscarla, por eso tenía que salir de allí rápidamente, ni se podía permitir el lujo de oír explicaciones que no quería escuchar, ni tampoco el lujo de actuar como una niña feliz cuando tenía el corazón en carne viva por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su padre estaba con Jenna.

Con la hermana de Miranda, ¡su madre!

Damon se despertó al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, estaba dolorido por la postura que tenía cuando se quedó grogui en el sofá, por lo que le costó moverse y tomar el aparato infernal para saber quién estaba llamando.

Stefan. Quiso lanzar el teléfono a la otra punta de la casa, pero se contuvo, era tarde, y si su hermano había decidido llamarle era por algo importante o medianamente importante.

—Sí —gruñó a modo de saludo. Estaba siendo un animal, pero Stefan tenía que aprender que existía un límite en su paciencia.

—¿Estás con Elena? ¿sabes dónde está?

Damon todavía estaba medio dormido cuando escuchó la avalancha de preguntas de Stefan por lo que tardó un segundo en procesar lo que estaba queriéndole decir.

—¿¡Elena!? ¿No ha vuelto a su casa? —le cortó Damon, ligeramente alarmado.

—¡Pues eso quiero saber! ¡Su padre me ha llamado desesperado! ¡Llevan un par de horas buscándola, han llamado a las chicas pero no saben nada!

—Tú fuiste el último en verla, Stef.

—Me dijo que iba a casa —susurró agotado—. ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

Era cierto.

—Grayson sabía que Elena se quedaba en lo de sus amigas, ¿por qué la está buscando?

Damon no comprendía nada, Elena y él habían quedado porque la chica le había dicho a su padre que estaría con sus amigas hasta la mañana siguiente, ¿por qué iba a llamar a medio pueblo a las tantas de la noche?

—Stef, voy a buscarla. Si sabes algo, llámame.

—Damon…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que ha pasado algo en su casa, solo llámame en cuanto al encuentres. No dudes ni un segundo.

—Gilipollas —bufó molesto, él no recibía órdenes de nadie. Ni de su hermano, ni de ningún idiota que viniera a pedirle o a exigirle nada, pero en algo sí que tenía razón Stefan, iba a encontrar a Elena e iba a averiguar qué mierda le pasaba a esa niñata que no hacía más que darle problemas.

Su vida era mucho más sencilla cuando no la conocía.

Mucho más sencilla cuando no estaba enamorado de nadie.

Mucho más.

Tomó la chaqueta, se puso los zapatos y se preparó para salir corriendo. Iba a remover tierra y cielo si era necesario para encontrarla. Abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los café de la chica.

Elena estaba allí.

No hacía falta ir al infierno, ni a ningún otro sitio.

Por un momento, los dos, se permitieron perderse en la mirada del otro, porque si había un lugar donde se sentían a salvo era allí.

—¿Elena?

—Damon… —sollozó bajito, su voz estaba tan rota que el chico supo inmediatamente que se había pasado un par de horas bajó el frío de la noche con tan solo una chaqueta como abrigo.

—No hace falta —la calló—. Solo entra.

Elena miró el interior de la casa un segundo para después dirigirse directamente a la calidez del cuerpo de Damon, porque ahí, entre sus brazos, todo estaba bien, no había nada que estuviese fuera de lugar o a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos.

Elena no se merecía estar allí, ella misma lo sabía, pero le necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Era su hogar.

—Lo siento… —susurró el ojiazul, correspondiendo su abrazo.

" _No, no te disculpes, no cuando he sido yo quien te ha roto el corazón"._

* * *

 _Conclusión: Elena es una niña chica, malcriada._

 _Todos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, pero es la realidad, Elena no lo ha pasado bien con el divorcio de sus padres, quiere creer a Damon, ¡CREE A DAMON! pero aún así prefiere encerrarse en su propia burbuja de niña chica y patalear a gusto, hasta que algo le sale mal, y vuelve a salir corriendo, ¿en qué dirección? en dirección a Damon._

 _Cruel pero cierto._

 _Prometo que la cosa no puede ir a peor. Ambos pueden salir muy bien de esta o pueden no salir de esta pelea, nunca, ¿apostamos?_

 _¡Gracias!_


	25. Egoísta

¡SORPRESA! Digo "sorpresa" porque no iba a actualizar hoy, quiero decir, que era casi imposible que tuviera el capítulo listo para este domingo, pero se ve que estaba equivocada, ¡lo he terminado! y literalmente, está recién salido del horno, ¿no os parece?

¡Gracias por todo!

Espero vuestra opinión.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24: EGOÍSTA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elena se abrazó con fuerza a la almohada, si se concentraba un poco podía captar el olor de Damon, como si estuviese ahí, abrazándola.

El chico había dejado que se quedara con la condición de que pudiera llamar a alguien para avisar a sus padres de que estaba a salvo. Elena no había protestado, aunque para sus adentros había tenido miedo, no quería marcharse de allí, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada reprobatoria de su padre, ni tampoco tener que ser ella quien le dijese a su madre lo que estaba pasando, por eso había mantenido la esperanza de que Damon llamase a Stefan y no a nadie más.

 _"Eres una cobarde"._

Y había acertado. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo, podría haber dejado que los hermanos hablaran a solas, que decidieran por ella que era lo correcto, pero Elena no podía seguir siendo una niña egocéntrica, por lo que salió de la cama y se acercó a las escaleras para poder escuchar con más claridad.

Una cosa era dejar de ser una niña y otra madurar de la noche a la mañana, no podía enfrentarse a los Salvatore, no todavía.

—¿Has encontrado a Elena, de verdad?

—¿Puedes no decir obviedades? —le pidió Damon, en su tono de voz se notaba lo derrotado que estaba—. ¿Has hablado con sus padres o has venido a comprobar que no se me han cruzado los cables?

—He llamado a Grayson, le he dicho que está conmigo.

—Bien —repitió varias veces, como si no estuviera convencido del todo de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor—. ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?

—No, Grayson y su tía estaban muy nerviosos, no podía escuchar bien lo que me decían, pero les he pedido que la dejen conmigo esta noche. Para que se calme.

—Elena apareció en mi puerta —le explicó aunque Stefan no hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta, es como si Damon necesitase liberarse y la mejor manera era hablando con alguien que no iba a juzgarlo—. Me abrazó y simplemente la dejé entrar, ¿por qué soy tan débil? tendría que haber gritado o haberle dicho que no tiene ningún derecho a romperme el corazón y a usarme como un pañuelo cuando le venga en gana.

Stefan asintió en silencio. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en una sola tarde que casi dolía.

Elena había demostrado lo infantil e inmadura que era, mientras que él, ¿qué había demostrado Stefan? ¿qué estaba dispuesto a ganarse a Damon? ¿qué iba a dejar de lado lo que su madre quisiera por su hermano? no quería pensar en eso, pero cuando había llegado a su casa, cuando su madre le había preguntado dónde estaba, había mentido, ¿por qué?

—Stef…

El aludido como Damon miraron en dirección a la escalera, de donde provenía la voz de Elena. Todo estaba sumido en una completa oscuridad, pero ninguno de los dos tardó en divisar la figura de la chica. Fue Damon quien apartó la mirada primero, totalmente agotado y derrotado.

La chica bajó los últimos peldaños y se acercó despacio hasta donde estaban los chicos, aunque había pronunciado el nombre de su amigo no podía apartar la mirada de Damon, esperando que el chico mostrase algún interés por su presencia.

—Gracias por hablar con mi padre.

—Es tarde —comentó el rubio, ignorando a su amiga completamente, aunque se moría de la curiosidad por saber qué había pasado, todavía tenía un poco de dignidad en el cuerpo—. Mañana a las siete vengo a recogerte. No acepto un "no" por respuesta.

Elena no dijo nada al respecto. Tampoco intentó convencerle para que se quedara, ya estaba haciendo bastante por ella, cuando estaba claro que no tenía porque hacer nada.

—Damon.

—Stef tiene razón. Es mejor que descanses —se levantó de un salto para recoger los cojines que estaban desperdigados por el suelo y así no mirarla. Tras colocarlos en el sofá, volvió a tumbarse, esta vez ignorando completamente la presencia de la chica.

No solo estaba cabreado con Elena, es que no quería tenerla allí, no aguantaba estar junto a ella en la misma habitación, si le había dejado entrar era por pena, cada vez estaba más segura.

Pero, ¿cómo solucionarlo? no podía gritarle o exigirle que la escuchara, no tenía ningún derecho, no cuando ella había salido corriendo como una niña pequeña, no cuando era la culpable de que la situación estuviera como estaba, pero entonces, ¿huía de nuevo?

Damon seguía sin moverse.

Damon seguía sin dar ningún tipo de señal y ella ya estaba cansada, eran demasiadas emociones en una misma tarde, las cosas serían diferentes al día siguiente, ¿no?

—Lo siento —musitó al borde de la escalera, sabía que era imposible que el chico pudiera entender lo que había dicho pero, de todas formas, fue un suspiro poder soltarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Subió las escaleras con el corazón en un puño, cada paso que daba lejos de Damon era como un recordatorio de que el lazo que los unía se había roto para siempre, no por culpa de Kai, no por culpa de un error, sino por su culpa, por comportarse como una niña egoísta.

" _Y aún así no vas a hacer nada para remediarlo, ¿qué dice eso de ti, Elena?"_

Tardó un segundo en encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, dos para darse cuenta que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Estaba en su mano cambiar las cosas o dejarlas como estaban.

Rehizo sus pasos con la misma rapidez. Damon seguía en la misma postura donde lo dejó antes, pero con una pequeña diferencia, esta vez sí se dignó a mirar en su dirección.

Aunque hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera.

—Vete a la cama.

—No —dijo seca, consiguiendo que el chico se incorporara para mirarla—. No voy a irme sin hablar contigo. Necesito hablar.

—Y yo necesito perderte de vista, pero como siempre hay que hacer lo que tu quieras.

—No es lo que yo quiera.

—Sí, sí que lo es —se pasó la mano por el cabello y clavó la mirada de vuelta a la chica, para encontrarse con una dureza que no se había esperado y que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Lárgate, Elena.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, me marcharé pero no sin antes pedirte disculpas.

—¿Crees que todo se soluciona con unas simples palabras? —le preguntó más afectado de lo que creía en un principio. No le gustaba el control que tenía Elena sobre él, había sido un idiota al rendirse, no podía consentir que la chica se saliese con la suya, no sin antes sufrir un poco. Él no era su juguete. Ella no era una niña que pudiera romper corazones y después querer ser perdonada con unas pocas lágrimas.

—Sé que no se solucionan las cosas así, ¡lo sé! pero… ponte en mi lugar, ¿qué habrías hecho tú si me hubieras escuchado diciendo esas cosas?

—Salir corriendo no, eso te lo puedo jurar —le aclaró duramente—. Te habría enfrentado hasta que lo dijeras todo. Y después, simplemente me iría. Pero no huiría.

—Claro, tú no huyes, ¡eres el prototipo de la perfección! —gritó—. ¡Llevas toda la vida alejando a las personas! ¡Huyendo! ¡No me vengas con ninguna lección!

—¡Yo no huí del amor! —se levantó y se acercó hasta la chica con pasos agigantados, pero Elena no se sintió intimidada en ningún momento, quería esto, que Damon estallara, que los dos explotaron hasta caer exhaustos.

—Huiste de tu hermano.

—Huí de un lugar donde no me querían, Elena. Tu has huído de mí, como si yo pudiera no amarte.

—Sí, vale, huyo del amor constantemente, porque no creo en los "para siempre".

—Nada es eterno, pero se puede intentar, ahí está la gracia del amor.

—No soy una persona buena para tí, Damon —se mordió el labio con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas, no quería derrumbarse, no quería darle la razón a Damon—. Tendría que haberme quedado, haberte enfrentado, pero… correr, era lo correcto. Lo sentía así.

—No corrás nunca. No sirve de nada.

Damon se alejó de ella, pues sentía que todo a su alrededor le estaba agobiando, hasta hacerle perder la cordura, quería gritar, quería romper todo a su alrededor, pero también quería correr a su lado, abrazarla y suplicar que nunca más desconfiara de él, pero si lo hacía, ¿dónde quedaba su dignidad?

Elena tenía que currárselo. No podía perdonarla de la noche a la mañana.

—Vete a la cama.

—Estamos hablando.

—¡Sé lo que vas a decir! —agarró su rostro con suavidad, para después apartarse al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Elena sintió la pérdida como si le hubiesen arrancado un brazo—. Que me quieres, que sea paciente, que no vas a volver a hacerlo, ¡sé que vas a hablar del divorcio de tus padres! ¡ya hemos tenido esta conversación!

—Nunca tuve que apoyarme en eso… mis padres no eran felices…

—Tus padres son felices ahora, ¿verdad? quizá ellos no eran la persona perfecta para el otro. Quizá algún día encuentren a alguien. Porque un ex no condiciona tu vida.

—Mi padre y Jenna están juntos.

Damon tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en procesar las últimas palabras de Elena. Miró a la chica con cuidado, no parecía que esa información cambiara nada en su estado, como si ya lo hubiese asimilado, pero Damon no era tonto, Elena no estaba allí por lo que había pasado entre ellos, estaba allí porque había descubierto la relación de su tía y su padre.

Quiso golpearla por ser tan infantil, egoísta e inmadura.

Pero podía comprender eso, él mismo odió a su padre por abandonar a su madre por Lily, por abandonarla por una mujer que nunca quiso realmente a Giuseppe.

—No puedes huir porque se amen.

—Lo capto —suspiró—. No he hecho bien, pero les voy a compensar, voy a… compensarte, Damon. Si me das una segunda oportunidad.

Elena esperó una respuesta, pero lo único que Damon hizo fue mirarla, en ningún momento dejó ver ni un ápice de sus sentimientos, como si hubiera levantado un muro entre ellos dos. Eso hacía las cosas más complicadas, no quería perder al chico, sabía que necesitaba tiempo, pero si dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso quizá después fuese demasiado tarde.

Dio un paso al frente, pegando su cuerpo al de Damon, el cual no hizo nada para alejarla ni tampoco para mantenerla a su lado.

—Te quiero.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, pues era mucho más fácil desviar la atención en un punto concreto que enfrentarse a la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Damon estaba tenso bajo su toque.

—Lucharé por nosotros.

—Vas a tener que trabajar bien eso. Me va a costar mucho confiar en tí de nuevo.

Elena sonrió levemente.

—Sobreviviremos a esto. Siempre lo hacemos.

—Quizá sea yo el que no crea en los "siempre".

—Bien, merezco eso —soltó su mano, rompiendo todo contacto físico para después mirar sus ojos azules, captando un destello de esperanza en ellos. No estaba todo perdido en el corazón de Damon, solo tenía que luchar por él, ganarse su perdón. Quiso abrazarlo por darle esa nueva oportunidad, más aún, quiso besarlo.

Damon pareció entrever sus intenciones pues dio un paso hacia atrás, dejándole claro que la conversación había acabado ahí.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Elena.

Stefan, fiel a su palabra, apareció a la hora acordada para recoger a su amiga. Damon, se había levantado un rato antes, por lo que cuando Elena se despertó y fue a abrir a su amigo, no estaba por ningún lado.

La chica sabía que iba a ser difícil recuperar al ojiazul pero tampoco esperaba que no estuviese ahí para despedirse.

—No le podemos esperar…

—¿Y si no tiene llaves?

—Elena —le advirtió—. Le prometí a Grayson que te traería lo más pronto posible, por favor…

—Pero…

—No, Elena. Después hablas con Damon, lo primero es lo primero.

Elena acabó cediendo después de pensárselo un poco. Si Damon no estaba allí para ver como se marchaba, ella no sería quien para negarle ese deseo.

Hablar con su padre y su tía fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mucho tiempo, nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como esa misma mañana de Acción de Gracias, donde su padre y su tía no dejaron de hablar en ningún momento, de cómo su relación comenzó hace relativamente poco, ese mismo verano, que en ningún momento habían querido ocultar la verdad ni mentir a nadie, sino que no habían visto apropiado decir nada, y para colmo, no dudaron en dejar claro que Miranda lo supo casi desde el primer día.

Jenna estaba que parecía que iba a explotar y Grayson ligeramente callado, los dos a la espera de que Elena dijera algo.

" _Ahora, dime tú, ¿cómo le explicas a estos dos que si ayer reaccionaste tan mal, no fue solo por esto sino también por otras cosas?"_

—Lo siento mucho —comenzó sintiéndose intimidada—. Me dejé llevar, no llevo un buen… no estaba bien, y lo pagué con vosotros. Si sois felices yo…

Elena no podía continuar hablando, porque no estaba diciendo nada con sentido y no quería seguir fastidiando más las cosas, pero por suerte del destino, no hizo falta continuar con su disculpa, pues su padre se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza, como si temiera que volviera a escapar.

—¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, hija! ¡No vuelvas a marcharte así! —la abrazó con más fuerza, casi ahogándola—. ¡Tu madre iba a matarme si no aparecías!

—¿¡Llamaste a mamá!?

—¡Por supuesto! —Jenna agarró el brazo de Grayson para que aflojara el agarre—. Tu padre estaba a punto de darle algo, llamar a tu madre o a la policía.

—Tendré que hablar con ella ahora…

La idea no le hacía mucha ilusión, pues sabía que el asunto de su tía con su padre no sería lo primero que su madre le preguntaría, si había alguien que podía adivinar lo que Elena tenía en la cabeza, esa era su madre, ya fuese en Londres, en América o en el fin del mundo.

—Hazlo con calma —le calmó su padre, con un leve apretón en el hombro, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso, a noche? su padre y su tía se lo merecían todo, había sido demasiado egoísta, demasiado.

Pero no eran los únicos que lo habían pasado mal, tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma.

—¿Papá? ¿Hay sitio para alguien más?

Su padre y su tía se miraron unos segundos, Elena fue consciente de la conversación silenciosa que compartían y se sintió aún peor, ¿tan ciega había estado? llevaba allí casi tres meses, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Claro…

—Quería decir, dos sitios más…

Cuando su padre asintió muy poco convencido de su autoridad en esa casa, su hija se lanzó a sus brazos para darle las gracias. Grayson no tuvo tiempo para protestar, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, Elena estaba subiendo las escaleras con un aura resplandeciente.

—Déjala, Gray —Jenna tomó su mano—. No todo es tan malo…

—Eso lo diré cuando vea la cara de nuestros invitados.

—¿No te imaginas quiénes son?

—Pues por eso —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla—. Mi hija es demasiado pequeña para estar en un triángulo amoroso.

—¿Qué? Está claro que no te enteras de nada…

—¿Por qué te ríes?

La mañana se pasó casi en un visto no visto, lo primero que Elena hizo al ducharse, fue mandarle un mensaje a su amigo donde le dejaba claro, con todo lujo de detalles, sus intenciones para esa noche, después de eso, habló con su madre y le contó absolutamente todo. Durante un par de horas, lloró lo que no había en los escritos mientras escuchaba los consejos de Miranda y se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, pero eso iba a acabar ahora, nunca más volvería a dejar escapar a Damon Salvatore.

Comprobó varias veces su teléfono. Stefan no le había respondido, aunque el mensaje estaba puesto como leído, pero no hizo nada para contactar con su amigo, si quería ayudarla y podía, estaría allí mismo, en menos de una hora, para la cena de Acción de Gracias.

Damon le había dicho varias veces en la semana que se conformaba con una noche con ella, que no necesitaba la excusa de una fiesta para reunirse con ella, que siempre pasaba las fiestas solo y que nunca se había muerto por ello, pero claro, esa conversación la tuvieron antes de que Elena mandara todo a la mierda, por lo que la chica podía intentarlo de todos modos.

—Elena, ayúdame con esto, por favor.

Estaba ayudando a su tía en la cocina cuando el sonido de la puerta captó toda su atención, pero aunque quería salir corriendo a recibir a los hermanos personalmente, dejó que fuese su padre quien lo hiciera, así tendría tiempo de asimilar todo lo que iba a pasar esa tarde-noche.

—Elena —miró a su tía—. ¿Le quieres?

—Sí.

Soltó las cosas en la isla y salió para recibir a sus invitados, pero en cuanto llegó a la entrada, todas sus ilusiones se rompieron en miles de pedazos cuando solo vio a uno de los hermanos Salvatore junto a su padre.

—¿No ha venido?

Stefan fue a contestar cuando le interrumpieron.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Comida gratis? Ahí estoy yo —bromeó Damon, detrás de su hermano, llevaba las llaves de su coche, por lo que Elena supuso que estaba aparcando y que Stefan se había adelantado, pero de una forma u otra, ver a Damon así, sonriendo, solo a ella, hacía que las cosas volvieran a su sitio, por unos instantes.

—Pasad chicos, pronto estará la mesa lista.

—¿Podemos ayudar?

—Claro, todos aquí ayudamos.

Stefan acompañó a Grayson a la cocina, dejando que la pareja pudiera hablar con tranquilidad, Elena se lo agradeció en silencio, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver que el estado de felicidad de Damon había sido una completa fachada, no parecía nada feliz al verse obligado estar allí.

—Dijiste que me lo trabajase. Es lo que he hecho.

Damon no respondió inmediatamente, no solo eso, sino que encima pasó por delante de ella, en la misma dirección que Stefan, sin darle la oportunidad de comprobar si la estrategia había o no funcionado.

" _Pues la fiesta empieza bien…"_

Y continúo de la misma forma. Damon parecía el pretendiente modelo, pues su padre no podía estar más encantado con su presencia, ya que no era consciente del estado anímico de su hija. Stefan buscaba constantemente cambiar de tema y entretener al personal, mientras que su tía no dejaba de mirar a todos, como si pudiera leer la mente de alguno de los presentes, estaba claro que era el peor Acción de Gracias de la historia.

Tras terminar todo el teatro de la cena, pasaron a tomarse la última copa en el salón, no era en realidad la última, pero Elena esperaba que los hermanos decidieran marcharse cuanto antes.

—No te rindas, cariño.

—¿Qué no me rinda? Me lo está poniendo muy complicado.

—Está enfadado, está aquí en contra de su voluntad, ¿verdad?

Elena frunció el ceño.

—¿Tendría que haberle preguntado? Pensé que sorprenderle sería algo bueno.

—No cuando las cosas van mal.

—¿Y qué hago, Jen?

—Te diría que le des tiempo, pero… —Jenna miró en dirección a los chicos, los cuales estaban charlando animadamente, sin ser conscientes de lo que sucedía a unos metros de distancia.

Damon clavó sus ojos azules en la figura de las dos chicas, Elena quería apartar la mirada, salir corriendo y refugiarse en su cama, pero en cambio, se quedó ahí, aguantando su mirada y dejándole claro que no iba a rendirse nunca.

O eso esperaba estar diciendo.

—Ve a por él.

—¿Qué?

—Que vayas a por él, ya —Jenna le sonrió—. Tiene las barreras por los suelos, cariño. Lánzate.

—No creo que sea buena idea…

—¿Por qué no? Lo de la cena no ha servido, vale, prueba con esto…

Era una locura, pero decidió escuchar a su tía, quizá las sorpresas no fueran la respuesta a ninguno de sus problemas, quizá lo que estaba a punto de hacer acabase completamente con su relación, pero si no lo intentaba, más tarde acabaría arrepintiéndose.

Llegó hasta Damon, llamando la atención tanto de Stefan como de su padre, que no la habían visto venir, pero no del ojiazul, que había apreciado sus intenciones desde el principio.

—Papá —empezó sin dejar de mirar a Damon—. Estoy enamorada. Y voy a luchar por lo que siento hasta el último segundo, ¿no lo crees correcto?

Grayson no supo qué responder, aunque tampoco hizo falta, la dureza de las palabras de Elena fueron interrumpidas por la risa de Damon, sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

El chico se reía sin ningún tipo de reparo y Elena no supo si esa pregunta iba con alguna doble intención o si simplemente era una anotación por parte del chico, pero aún así, rompió las distancias para besarle.

No fue un beso como los que se habían dado hasta ahora, fue un simple roce de labios para decir todo lo que no podía decir con palabras. En cuanto sus labios se separaron, supo que había traspasado una línea, era cuestión de segundos, saber si había valido o no la pena.

Damon tenía los ojos cerrados, no había ni un rastro de la risa que había inundado la sala, todos estaban esperando la reacción del chico.

—Estás loca —susurró—. Estás tan loca.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Damon rompió las distancias y abrazó a la chica con fuerza, llegando incluso a levantarla del suelo.

—¡Estás loca! —le dio un pequeño beso en la frente cuando la soltó en el suelo, tomó su rostro con delicadeza—. No sabes el trabajo que me cuesta odiarte, no sabes lo que me cuesta fingir que estoy enfadado, ¡pero es que debería estar enfadado! ¡debería salir corriendo y fingir que nada de esto ha pasado!

—Pero…

—Pero no puedo malgastar ni un segundo más sin decirte que te quiero, ni un segundo más sin abrazarte o besarte, ni un…

—¡Eh! —los interrumpió Grayson—. Se acabó, sea lo que sea, ya se ha solucionado, ¿verdad? pues os recuerdo que estáis en mi casa, ¡y esa es mi hija!

Elena soltó una carcajada mientras se apartaba un poco de la cercanía de Damon, pero en ningún momento se alejó lo suficiente para sentir la pérdida.

Damon miró de reojo a su hermano, el cual le sonría levemente, todavía no estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto perdonando a Elena tan pronto, esa misma mañana se había dicho que la haría sufrir un par de días más, pero cuando Stefan le había venido a buscar, cuando le había contado el plan de Elena, supo que sería incapaz de mantenerse alejado del amor de su vida ni un solo minuto, ¿era eso ser débil? ¿un estúpido? quizá, quizá debería alejarse de la persona que tiene el poder suficiente de destruirlo, pero si hacía eso, ¿no se estaba destruyendo de todos modos?

Elena era su vida, y como ella misma había dicho esa mañana, tenían que sobrevivir, porque siempre lo hacían.

" _¿Verdad…?"_


	26. Ultimátum

¡Felices Fiestas!

Vale, todos sabemos que aún queda para la navidad, pero todos o casi todos, estamos ya de vacaciones, así que tampoco he dicho ninguna tontería. Dejo esta pequeña nota no solo para fastidiar —que también—, sino para daros las gracias y deciros que quedan tres capítulos —sin contar este— y un epílogo para dar el punto final, ¡quiero llorar! pero no sé si de emoción o de tristeza.

Las cosas con el Delena terminaron medianamente bien, pero el nombre del capítulo no dice nada bueno, ¿verdad? bueno, tendréis que verlo por vosotros mismos.

¡Gracias de antemano!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 25:** **ULTIMÁTUM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Damon, eres gilipollas"._

—¿Quererte, yo?

La castaña soltó una carcajada, fría, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento impreso.

—Oh, vamos, Damon, ¿todavía no te ha quedado claro? no siento nada por tí, ni ahora, ni nunca.

El chico retrocedió destrozado, podía sentir como se acercaba a él, con esa sonrisa cínica, y atravesaba su pecho, sin esfuerzo alguno, hasta alcanzar lo que quedaba de su corazón para romperlo en mil pedazos delante de sus narices, ¿cómo había sido tan ingenuo? ¿cómo había creído, por un momento, que _Elena_ nunca más le haría daño?

Había jugado con él, no una, ni dos, sino varias veces, y como un idiota se había dejado regalar el oído con palabras y promesas de que nunca más le rompería el corazón, de que nunca más dudaría de sus sentimientos, ¿cómo era tan idiota? estaba seguro de que sí la chica le decía que todo era una broma, la perdonaría, porque eso es lo que hace el amor, cegar a las personas, y él estaba tan ciego, que incluso cuando Elena tenía el corazón en sus manos con intención de tirarlo a la basura, él seguía creyendo en sus palabras.

" _Damon, nunca aprenderás. El amor no es para tí"._

—No me mires con esa cara —estrujó el corazón con más fuerza, hasta clavar su perfecta manicura en él—. Somos unos críos aún, el amor no está hecho para nosotros, ¿recuerdas? no le entregues tu corazón a nadie, Salvatore.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó, pues su corazón no aguantó ni un segundo más, se quebró allí mismo con un solo movimiento de muñeca, provocando que la oscuridad absorbiera hasta el último pedazo de luz que había en él.

¿Lo último que vio? Sus ojos café, riéndose de él.

Como siempre.

¿Qué es el amor, más que una enfermedad que te consume hasta arrancarte la vida?

" _¡Damon!"_

" _¡DAMON!"_

—¡Damon!

Damon se levantó de golpe, tirando todo lo que había a su alrededor, la noche anterior seguramente se quedó dormido apoyado en la mesa, rodeado de papeles y algún que otro dulce navideño.

Nervioso, pues no era consciente de donde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor, cuando sus ojos azules coincidieron con los verdes de su hermano se dio cuenta de la realidad, no había estado discutiendo con Elena, por lo que la chica no le había vuelto a romper el corazón, simplemente se había adentrado en su cabeza para crear la pesadilla perfecta, como todos los días desde que se reconciliaron.

" _No puedes seguir así"._

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, sabiendo que las cosas no podían seguir así y empujó la silla para poder salir de allí.

El cuerpo le rabiaba por la mala postura, pero no podía seguir entre el sueño y la realidad ni un segundo más, estaba seguro de que si se lo permitía, Elena volvería a aparecer ante sus ojos con esa mirada hueca sin sentimientos.

No podía soportarlo más.

—Damon…

—Solo era una pesadilla, márchate.

Stefan se le quedó mirando un segundo más, pero no consiguió sacar nada de Damon, sabía por experiencia propia que si el chico se encerraba en su burbuja, lo mejor era dejarlo estar, y eso hizo.

Empezó a recoger los papeles, reconociendo la letra de Damon en todos ellos, estuvo tentado de leer algo, pero no era ese tipo de personas, así que, los dejó todos en la mesa, reconociendo un panfleto de la universidad de Nueva York.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sintiéndose descubierto retrocedió, pero Damon no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pues seguía muy concentrado en la taza de café frío que había recuperado de algún lado.

—He venido a desayunar contigo.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Por la puerta —dijo ligeramente molesto—. ¿Por dónde pretendes que entre? ¿por la ventana?

Damon respiró hondo antes de contestarle, porque entre que no había dormido bien y que no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia que la gente se colase en su casa, no estaba para gracias.

—¿Y cómo has abierto la puerta?

—Ah, eso… ¿no quieres un café recién hecho, mejor?

—¡Stefan!

—¡Te mangué una copia! —dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que Damon, esperando que así se tomase la situación desde otra perspectiva, pero por la cara que le puso, supo que no iba a tener tanta suerte.

Le iba a caer una buena, pero para su sorpresa, Damon solo se dejó caer contra la encimera, se pasó una mano por el cabello, hasta tirar de él levemente y después clavó sus ojos azules en su hermano.

—Creo que voy a dejar a Elena.

—¿Qué?

" _Eres un bocazas, Salvatore"._

—No quería decir…

—Pero lo has dicho —le cortó para nada cabreado—. Eso quiere decir que lo piensas. Que lo sientes así.

—Quiero a Elena.

—¿Pero…? Siempre hay un "pero".

—Pero no confío en ella, le he dado tiempo… no ha hecho nada malo, ¿eh?, todo lo contrario, este último mes hemos sido la pareja del año.

—Hay heridas que nunca sanan. No te juzgo, Damon. Si te soy sincero, creo que la perdonaste muy rápido. Como a mí.

Miró al suelo avergonzado, no había querido decir eso, sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, podía perder a Damon ahora que lo estaba recuperando por fin pero si no lo decía ahora, nunca se atrevería.

Damon estaba demostrando tener un corazón enorme, dispuesto a amar con todo lo que estaba a su mano y él, como Lily, le habían hecho mucho daño, solo por celos injustificados. Era un niño cuando se quedó solo, nunca se perdonaría eso.

—Es diferente, Stef. O lo veo así. Contigo no tengo pesadillas que me roban hasta el aliento. Necesito tiempo para pensar —comentó desesperado, Stefan se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer nada—. Pero si me alejo de Elena, si la dejo ir… sé que me arrepentiré, ¡que no aguantaré! ¡Ya lo has visto!

—Tenéis una relación…

—No lo digas —le advirtió—. Nuestra relación no es tóxica. Odio esa maldita palabra.

—Complicada. Iba a decir complicada.

Damon asintió confuso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No puedo seguir con alguien cuando tengo miedo de que me deje en cualquier momento. Pero tampoco puedo dejarla, así que, la pregunta es, ¿qué mierda hago con mi vida?

—Sanar tu corazón.

—¿Y eso como mierda se hace?

Stefan se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta provocando una carcajada en su hermano, estaba claro, que los dos eran tal para cual.

Lo primero que hizo Stefan cuando se despidió de su hermano una hora después fue mandarle un mensaje a su mejor amiga para poder hablar con tranquilidad en algún lugar.

Las vacaciones de navidad estaban a punto de terminar, pero para volver a las clases aún quedaba un poco más, por lo que Elena se pasaba las mañanas con las chicas preparando fin de año o con Damon, pero como acababa de salir de la casa de su hermano, supuso que estaría con Katherine y Caroline.

Lo que Stefan estaba haciendo no estaba bien, si ahora le iba con el cuento a Elena, sería como si estuviera traicionando a Damon, pero si no hacía nada, acabaría siendo testigo de cómo la relación de Damon y Elena se rompía para siempre, si tenía que actuar como alcahueta o cupido, así sería.

No había mentido a Damon, primero tenía que sanar su corazón para seguir con Elena pero tampoco iba a mentir a su amiga, tenía que espabilar pero bien si quería que Damon volviera a confiar en ella, pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

—¡Stefan!

Para su sorpresa, no tenía que buscar por medio pueblo, Elena estaba allí, a escasos metros de distancia con dos bolsas enormes en cada mano, a su lado, mucho más cómoda se encontraba Katherine. Stefan la ignoró.

—¿Has visto mi mensaje?

—¿Tu mensaje? —le enseñó las bolsas para dejar claro que tenía las manos bastante ocupadas—. ¿Vas de compras? Tu cumple está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Aún quedan un par de semanas —frunció el ceño, ni siquiera se acordaba de eso, cosa que era increíble, porque su banda celebraba los cumpleaños por todo lo alto—, pero no, iba en tu busca. Tenemos que hablar.

—Wow, esa es mi señal —les cortó Katherine, poniéndose entre medias de los amigos. Elena había puesto muy mala cara y su amiga venía al rescate, por supuesto—. Adiós amiguito, que ella confíe en tí de nuevo no hace que yo sea "tu mejor amiga".

Empezó a espantarlo como a un animal callejero.

—¡Kath, no! Quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir…

—Preferiría que fuese lejos de esta psicópata… —vigiló cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando un segundo ataque.

—No me voy a ir…

—Kath, ¿puedes llevar esto a lo de Caroline? Estaré detrás tuya, enseguida. Te lo prometo.

Katherine dudó un segundo pero al final cedió con la promesa de que si Elena aparecía echa un paño de lágrimas, Katherine volvería a por los huevos de Stefan para prepararse un desayuno en condiciones.

No bromeaba, lo había dejado claro.

Stefan no lo dudaba. Elena menos.

—Bien, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?

Elena se había pasado ese último mes haciendo lo imposible para demostrarle a Damon que estaba con él al cien por cien, pero aunque las cosas parecían estar bien no era estúpida, Damon no creía completamente en ella y en la relación, por lo que las palabras de Stefan no fueron un golpe tan duro que recibir.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, bobo —intentó sonreír pero fue inútil, daba igual el tiempo que hubieran estado separados, se conocían demasiado bien.

—No te lo he contado para que te pongas mal, sino para que seas consciente de lo que pasa.

—No me ha pillado por sorpresa, te lo juro. Pero, duele y es mi culpa. No sabes las veces que la he fastidiado, ni siquiera era consciente yo.

"He estado tan preocupada de mí, de cómo acabaría si nuestra relación no funcionase que no me he dado cuenta de lo que le hacía a Damon. Ahora me toca pagar los platos rotos, no tengo problema con eso, pero no estoy dispuesta a irme sin luchar primero".

—No es tu lucha, Elena. Es la suya. Es cuestión de confianza, no cree en tí.

—Tengo que demostrarle que se equivoca. Solo que ya no sé qué más hacer. Mis padres saben que es mi novio, ¡le he dicho infinitas veces que le quiero! ¿que más hago? ¿le pido matrimonio?

Un completo silencio se instaló tras las últimas palabras de Elena. Stefan no dijo nada, esperando una reacción de Elena que le dejase claro que estaba bromeando y que no iba a en serio en esa tontería.

—Matrimonio…

—Sí.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¡Claro que no! —estalló medio en serio medio en broma—. Pero sí que puedo comprometerme.

—Estás loca.

—¡Sí, loca por él! ¡Quiero que le quede claro de una vez!

Stefan suspiró aliviado, lo que menos quería era que a Damon le diera un infarto porque Elena fuese a pedirle matrimonio de la noche a la mañana. Necesitaban encontrar un término medio, y él ya había hecho bastante por una buena temporada.

—Elena, una…

—Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí.

Elena como Stefan reconocieron la voz al instante, por lo que no tuvieron otra que girarse para enfrentarse a Kai, que estaba rodeado por dos tipos desconocidos, por lo menos, para Elena, pues Stefan si que los conocía.

—Inglesa, ¿ya nos estás traicionando? Que mal.

—Kai, desaparece de nuestra vista.

—Oh, encima se nos hace la leona —Kai soltó una carcajada hiriente, Stefan apretó los puños dispuesto a pelear, pero no hizo ningún movimiento en falso.

—Parker, no tengo problema en partirte la cara pero dime una cosa, ¿estás aquí con permiso de tu _jefe_?

Kai gruñó lanzándose hacia adelante, pero los dos tipos que le acompañaban lo pararon antes de que hiciera una tontería.

Sujeto como estaba siguió gruñendo en dirección a Stefan.

—¡Le estáis usando como una maldita marioneta! —escupió cabreado, como si de dagas se tratasen—. ¡Pero esto no va a quedar así! ¡La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, guaperas!

Stefan sacudió la cabeza, Elena no se movió ni un ápice, no dejaba de mirar a Kai de una forma que nunca antes había hecho.

Ahí estaba. Kai era la respuesta a sus problemas.

Dio un paso al frente, captando la atención tanto de Stefan como de Kai, que no esperaban para nada que decidiera intervenir.

—¿Qué pasa, inglesa? ¿Saltando de Salvatore en Salvatore?

—¿No te quedó claro, Kai, que Damon no va a seguir tus jueguecitos?

—Eres tú la que ves todo pintado de rosa, inglesa.

—No, ojalá lo viese todo de rosa, eso haría las cosas más fáciles —sonrió levemente—. Eres tú quien necesita unas gafas en toda esta historia, dime una cosa, ¿mantienes la esperanza de que Damon haga lo que tu quieras? ¿de que cumpla con " _tus planes suicidas_ "?

Kai se quedó callado durante un minuto o dos, pero Elena no se alteró en ningún momento. El moreno no iba a hacer nada delante de tanta gente, estaba segura de ello.

" _¿De verdad?"_

—Kai, creo que necesitas que te refresquen la memoria —sonrió más ampliamente al ver la mirada desconcertada que este le lanzaba—. Sé lo del plan. Lo de utilizarme contra Stefan. Y también sé que nunca fue idea de Damon, que nunca lo será.

Iba a darse media vuelta para quedar como una reina, cuando sus ojos coincidieron con la mirada de horror de Stefan, el cual tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en gritar a la chica para que se quitara del medio.

Cuando Elena quiso darse cuenta de lo sucedido, ya tenía a Kai encima, ya estaban los dos en el suelo y ya había recibido un buen golpe.

El movimiento patético de Parker no duró mucho más, pues los mismos tipos de antes reaccionaron y lo quitaron de encima, hasta alejarlo lo suficiente. Stefan se agachó al lado de su amiga para ver si estaba bien.

—¡Esto no va a quedar así, Elenita! ¡Me las pagaréis, tú y el incompetente de Salvatore! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lo pagaréis caro!

Stefan ayudó a Elena a levantarse en cuanto estuvieron seguros de que Kai no volvería a lanzarse contra ninguno de los dos. Kai estaba peor de lo que creían en un primer momento.

—Damon debería plantearse si vale la pena tener a este tío en la banda. No da una buena imagen.

—¿Quiénes eran los otros dos gorilas?

—Estaban en la clase de Klaus el año pasado, supongo que habrán vuelto de la universidad para pasar las fiestas en casa.

—Apoyan a Kai.

No era una pregunta, por lo que Stefan no respondió.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente con Kai, Elena había preferido no decirle nada a Damon para no alterarlo más de la cuenta, pero Stefan sí que había lanzado alguna que otra indirecta sobre lo peligroso que podría ser Kai si se le cruzaban los cables, pero como Damon tenía la cabeza en otra parte, casi ni fue consciente del doble sentido de la conversación.

En esos días, Damon como Elena tuvieron tiempo para pensar con claridad sobre su relación, ambos habían tomado una decisión que marcaría un antes y un después, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás, por eso cuando decidieron verse esa tarde, para tomar un café y hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer en año nuevo, vieron la oportunidad perfecta para dar el paso hacia adelante.

Pero claro… " _del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho"._

La pareja llevaba un buen rato sentada con sus respectivos café en la mano pero ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso, aún sabiendo perfectamente que el otro también tenía algo que decir. Elena tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer pero la forma en que Damon se comportaba le hacía dudar, estaba demasiado distante, como si ya hubiese tomado él una decisión por ella, eso no le hacía gracia y le asustaba a partes iguales.

Damon, en cambio, no era estúpido, Elena había aceptado demasiado rápido eso de ir a tomarse un café cuando llevaba días no queriendo quedarse a solas con él, sabía que Stefan no había dicho nada pero a veces se recordaba así mismo que la relación de Stefan y Elena estaba a años luz a la de él y su hermano.

—Elena.

—Damon.

Los dos rieron por la coincidencia, rompiendo un poco la atmósfera fría que los rodeaba. Fue Elena quien soltó la taza y tomó la mano de Damon que estaba libre.

—Quería decirte una cosa.

—Yo también.

—Sí, lo sé —susurró deshaciendo el agarre entre ellos—. Y estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu decisión sin quejas, pero antes me gustaría que me escucharas.

Damon no dijo nada.

—Le he estado dando vueltas durante mucho tiempo. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño, sé que no confías en mí, que te cuesta aceptarme otra vez en tu vida. Pero también sé que me quieres, que no puedes apartarme de tu lado, me aferro a eso para demostrarte que estoy contigo al cien por cien, en las buenas y en las malas.

"Por eso quiero decirte que no me voy a ocultar más. Me enfrenté a Kai el otro día por nosotros, lo volveré a hacer, no solo con esa sabandija, sino con todo el mundo. Quiero luchar por lo que tenemos, por lo que podemos tener si nos dejas. Quiero luchar por un "nosotros", por un "hasta lo que sea". Siempre y cuando tu quieras".

—Elena, te quiero pero, ya había tomado una decisión…

—No hay vuelta atrás, ya veo.

Elena se levantó antes de que Damon pudiera preguntarle a qué venía ese tono de resignación.

—¡Elena!

—No, déjalo, no tienes que darme más explicaciones. He tenido tiempo de asimilarlo —se le quebró la voz en el último momento, pero antes de que Damon pudiera ver lo que le afectaba su decisión, le quitó el rostro y avanzó en dirección a la puerta.

Damon no estaba entendiendo nada, ¡si no le había dado tiempo a decir nada, ni siquiera a asimilar las palabras de la chica!

Pero en parte le agradeció en silencio que saliera corriendo, porque si antes tenía alguna duda con respecto a la decisión que había tomado, ahora lo tenía todo mucho más claro. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, soltó un billete en la mesa y salió corriendo tras la chica.

Esa misma mañana, después de pasarse una noche en vela procesando las palabras de su mejor amiga, había tomado una decisión.

— _Damon, hazte un favor, imagínate un mundo sin Elena._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Eso es lo que hago yo cada vez que me replanteo mi relación con Kai._

— _¿Y qué sacas con eso?_

— _Que viviría mucho mejor sin él —le sonrió levemente—. Hazme caso, piénsalo, lo verás todo más claro mañana._

Miró en todas direcciones, localizando a la chica en la calle de enfrente. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y cuando estuvo a su lado, tomó su brazo y tiró de ella levemente para llamar su atención. Elena se giró entre sorprendida y cabreada, no entendía qué estaba haciendo Damon, ella le estaba dando el espacio que necesitaba, ¿qué más quería? ¿qué llorara a sus pies entre suplicos? No iba a caer tan bajo, no era ese tipo de personas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Te quiero a tí —Elena entrecerró los ojos sin comprender a dónde quería llegar— escuchándome.

—Damon, sé lo que me vas a decir… y te he dicho que lo comprendo, solo que no quiero escucharlo.

—No sabes lo que iba a decir, Elena. Sabes lo que Stefan te ha dicho, y eso no es nada.

—Es suficiente. No puedes creer en mí. Fin de la historia.

—No pretendas acabar nuestra historia cuando ni siquiera ha empezado. Elena, tu misma me has dicho que estás dispuesta a todo por un "nosotros", deja que yo le una a tu promesa un "para siempre".

—¿Cómo?

—Que me he pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo sería mi vida sin tí, ¿y sabes lo que veía? una vida contigo, una llena de palos pero con momentos que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Necesito tiempo, sí, pero tu eres mi mejor medicina.

—Oh, Dios…

Antes que de Damon pudiera decir más nada, Elena se lanzó a sus brazos, provocando que casi los dos cayeran al suelo, pero no parecía importarles, pues ese último mes había sido peor que una guerra fría, no podían vivir distanciados ni tampoco juntos en dos mundos diferentes, tenían que empezar a luchar por lo que querían, y si lo que querían era estar juntos, así sería, aunque tuvieran que luchar con uñas y dientes.

Porque eso es lo que hace el amor, luchar hasta contra la enfermedad que este representa.

—¿Recuerdas el día en el parque? ¿cuando gritaste que me querías?

—Claro que lo recuerdo.

—Pues ahora me toca a mí —abrió la boca dispuesta a cumplir con su promesa, pero Damon no se lo permitió, atrapó sus labios en un profundo beso, silenciando cualquier palabra que pudiese escapar de ellos.

Elena no protestó, porque mañana mismo se encargaría de que todo el pueblo supiese que estaba saliendo con Damon Salvatore y que era algo por lo que iba a luchar contra el mundo.

—Felices fiestas… —susurró contra sus labios, Elena sonrió mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico y pegaba su cuerpo mucho más.

—Te quiero, Damon.

" _Te quiero, Elena"._

* * *

Conversación rescatada del 27/12/15.

" **Tenías razón. Hoy he vist juntos. S defendía a Damon". —K.**

" **¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡MI STEFAN!? NO, NO, NO". —L.**

Conversación rescatada del 30/12/2015.

 _ **ENVIANDO IMAGEN.**_ — **L**

" **Tenías razón. D y E están viviendo su propio cuento de hadas. Esta foto es de hace dos minutos, al lado de Granny's". —L.**

" **Las bandas se están yendo a la mierda. ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejar que se hagan amiguitos :/ ". —L.**

" **E es el problema de toda esta mierda. Dame tiempo, todo caerá a nuestros pies". —K.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Esto de aquí arriba —las conversaciones de whatsapp—, ¿ha resultado extraño? es que necesitaba ponerlo para dar aviso de lo que se avecina en estos capítulos finales, como la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Damon y Elena, no podía meter esto de otra forma que así, como una pequeña pista de lo que se avecina, ¿adivináis quiénes son K y L? ¿os hacéis una idea? lo único que puedo decir es que ya han salido antes :P_

 _¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Ha tenido poco Delena, lo sé, pero era necesario, los siguientes compensarán, ¡os doy mi palabra!_

 _¡Un beso!_


	27. Juntos

_¡FELIZ 2016, DELENAS!_

 _Siento la tardanza, ¡gracias por vuestros comentarios/lecturas!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 26: JUNTOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Enero, 2016._

El comienzo de un nuevo año es la única forma existente para darle un cierre a las vacaciones medianamente aceptable. Todo el mundo intenta volver a la rutina con una sonrisa, pero muy pocos lo consiguen, pues dormir hasta tarde, disfrutar de la noche como si no hubiese un mañana y no pensar en el futuro es algo por lo que la gente daría su vida, hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Elena estaba muy segura de eso. Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que no quería que el tiempo corriese en su contra, pues acabar con las vacaciones seguramente sería como acabar con la libertad y la tranquilidad que reinaba a su alrededor. Las cosas con Damon y Stefan estaban en calma, esas últimas semanas parecían extraídas directamente de un cuento de hadas, pues Elena no había tenido ningún problema, todo lo contrario, todo le había ido perfectamente.

Su relación con Damon iba genial. Se pasaban la mayoría de las noches hablando por teléfono o por skype, cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, se colaban en la casa del otro, para dormir abrazados o simplemente para pasarse las horas muertas perdiéndose en los besos del otro. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, pues incluso su relación con Stefan iba viento en popa, por fin había recuperado a su mejor amigo. Damon y ella se pasaban las tardes junto al rubio, jugando algún que otro videojuego o viendo alguna película, como si nada malo hubiera sucedido los meses anteriores, como si esos últimos cinco años no hubieran existido entre ambos.

Y es que Elena se lo preguntaba muchas veces, ¿qué habría pasado si ella nunca se hubiese mudado? ¿habría conocido a ese Damon frágil y roto? ¿habría podido hacerse su amiga o nunca podría haber tenido una oportunidad?

Nunca sabía qué responder pero tampoco importaba, ¿no? pensar en el pasado era lo que había separado a Damon y a Stefan, no tenía sentido seguir con la misma idea.

Volver a la rutina, volver a clase, era todo lo contrario de lo que habían tenido hasta ahora. Elena tendría que enfrentarse, junto a Stefan y a Damon, a lo que significaba volver a la realidad, al igual que ella estaba preocupada, podía ver a kilómetros que su novio como su amigo estaban en la misma situación.

¿Qué pasaría con las bandas? ¿y con Kai? ¿con Lily?

—¡Tierra llamando a Elena! ¿Hay alguien ahí? —un pequeño golpecito en la frente le hizo volver a la realidad.

Lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amigo, sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda, pues estaba muy concentrado en la televisión, tenía entre las manos un tazón enorme de cereales que había cogido de la cocina, lo segundo que vio, fue lo que le hizo sonreír como una boba enamorada.

Damon estaba a su lado, aún vestía ese pijama viejo que le parecía de lo más sexy que el chico podría tener a esas horas de la mañana. Su cabello estaba revuelto, y no porque acabara de levantarse, sino porque no hacía ni media hora que ella se lo había puesto así después de una sesión de besos de "buenos días", por no hablar de esa sonrisa de medio lado que le hacía querer echar a su mejor amigo del salón y de la casa para lanzarse a los brazos del ojiazul y no soltarlo nunca.

Sí, ella llevaba puesta la camiseta que le faltaba a Damon, pero no, no habían pasado la noche "de esa forma" como Stefan había dicho nada más entrar por la puerta, cosa que había avergonzado a Damon en sobremanera y había cabreado enormemente a Elena, llegando a querer incluso darle con la puerta en las narices.

—¿No has dormido bien o qué? —volvió a llamar su atención Damon, soltando incluso una risita divertido.

Elena se sonrojó al instante, una cosa era que no se hubieran "acostado" y otra muy distinta que no recordase con pelos y señales porque no había podido dormir lo suficiente la noche anterior.

Roja como un tomate se levantó, apartando los brazos de Damon; sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo para desayunar.

Stefan se la quedó mirando con el tazón de cereales aún lleno a rebosar y le lanzó una mirada a Damon, el cual parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Ha ido a reponer fuerzas —le aclaró entre risas.

Stefan sacudió la cabeza intentando parecer un hermano enfadado y responsable, pero era imposible mantener ese papel, cuando Elena aparecía con toda la inocencia del mundo con una taza de café y una pieza de fruta en la mano.

Una pieza...

Casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, empezó a reírse como un condenado, hasta atragantarse incluso con un cereal.

—Sois unos salidos —se sentó en el suelo, lo más lejos posible de los dos idiotas que había en el salón. Partió un trozo de plátano con los dedos y se lo metió en la boca, intentando ignorar el rubor que amenazaba con extenderse por sus mejillas.

—Y tú una niña adorable —le picó Stefan, recostado en el suelo, los cereales que antes habían estado en el tazón, ahora estaban repartidos por toda la alfombra, debido al ataque de risa de su amigo.

—Te odio, mucho —el chico le sacó la lengua y le lanzó un cereal, que casi coló dentro de la taza de café de la chica, cosa que terminó de enfadarla.

—¡Vale, ya! Los dos parecéis unos críos nada adorables. ¡Y me estáis llenando todo de cereales! ¡Stefan, para ya!

Elena sonrió divertida tras su taza de café al ver que su mejor amigo tenía que ponerse a recoger todos los cereales. Damon sí que era adorable, dando órdenes parecía un hermano mayor con todas las letras.

—¡Stef! —el chico se giró, parando un momento—. Que no se te olvide esto.

—Que graciosa eres…

Mientras Stefan se llevaba toda la basura a la cocina, Elena se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta el sofá, donde su novio pasaba los canales sin buscar nada en particular. Se sentó en su regazo, y pasó los brazos por su cuello, buscando su mirada.

—¿Te has enfadado, gordito?

—Como me llames así, de vuelta. Te quedas sin novio.

—¡Solo estaba probando! —río bajito. Había captado su atención, qué era lo que quería en un primer momento. Odiaba que Damon se perdiera entre sus pensamientos, pues su mirada se teñía de una tristeza que Elena no sabía de dónde venía ni cómo solucionarla. Le hacía sentir impotente, no solo como niña sino como amiga.

—Pues no pruebes tanto —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y soltó el mando, sin mirar el canal donde lo había dejado.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le acarició el rostro con cuidado, como si estuviera memorizando cada rasgo y cada línea—. Ya sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

—No es nada.

Elena entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, pero antes de poder decir nada más al respecto, Damon tiró de su rostro para unir sus labios en un profundo y pasional beso, por un momento Elena recordó la noche anterior, como se habían pasado horas y horas bajo las sábanas, besándose, amándose en silencio y como Damon lo había parado todo cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo, alegando que aún no estaba preparada para dar ese paso.

Quizá no era buena idea pensar en eso mientras Damon intentaba escapar de la pregunta.

Quizá no era buena idea pensar en eso cuando sabía que Stefan estaba a unos metros de distancia y que en cualquier momento aparecería y rompería toda la magia.

Si es que no la rompía ella primero.

" _Chantaje emocional, Elena, eso está usando contigo"._

" _O sexual"._

—Damon… —susurró contra sus labios, el chico gruñó en respuesta, cosa que hizo gracia a la chica, pues realmente parecía un gatito enfurruñado.

Enredó las manos en el cabello del chico, el cual lo tenía un poco más largo de lo normal, estaba claro que necesitaba un corte urgentemente, pero a ella le gustaba así por lo que siempre evitaba sacar el tema.

—Te quiero, bobo.

Elena le dio un pequeño y casto beso en la comisura de los labios, el chico cedió por fin y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No se te dan bien los apodos.

—¡Idiota!

El tonteo continúo un rato más, hasta que Stefan apareció en la sala con el ceño fruncido y el teléfono entre las manos, ligeramente nervioso.

Elena fue la primera en darse cuenta, pues estaba justo de cara a su mejor amigo, por lo que se zafó del agarre de Damon y se acercó hasta el rubio. Damon no se movió del sitio, pero tampoco le quitó ojo a su hermano pequeño.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada —un intento de sonrisa se pintó en su rostro aniñado—. Solo es Lex…

—¿Y qué te ha dicho "Lex" para que tengas esa cara de empanado de la vida?

La broma de Damon quedó suspendida en el aire como un dardo a punto de ser lanzado al centro de la diana. Era como si los tres supieran perfectamente lo que Lexi había dicho por teléfono pero aún así, ninguno de ellos abrió la boca, ninguno le dio forma a las palabras que se formaban en la cabeza de cada uno.

El teléfono de Elena empezó a sonar en ese preciso instante, Stefan recuperó el color inmediatamente, pues sentía que ese maldito aparato le acababa de salvar la vida, Damon parecía haber reaccionado de la misma, pero aún así, ninguno dijo nada mientras la chica hablaba por teléfono con su madre.

Damon seguía mirando a su hermano por lo que pudo escuchar con claridad lo que este le dijo después.

—Yo me voy yendo ya —comentó vocalizando señalando el reloj de su muñeca—. Mamá me está esperando para desayunar juntos.

Damon alzó una ceja al oír "mamá". Era la madre de Stefan sí, pero cada vez que hablaba de ella como si fuese la madre de ambos se le empezaba a enervar la sangre, pero lo dejó pasar y asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que le había entendido perfectamente.

Por un momento quiso preguntarle si Lily sabía algo de la relación que tenía Stefan con él, pero se calló en el último segundo y lo dejó estar.

—¿Y bien?

El ojiazul se giró para mirar a Elena, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono, ni tampoco que le estuviese mirando como si pudiera meterse en su cabeza y dejar todo al descubierto, al alcance de su mano.

—¿"Y bien qué"?

—¿Y bien vas a decirme ya que te preocupa o voy a tener que adivinarlo? —se sentó a su lado, pero manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre los dos, Damon seguía mirando el sitio donde antes había estado Elena, sumido en su propio mundo.

—No me pasa nada. Solo estaba pensando en… las clases.

—Y una mierda —tomó su rostro y tiró de él para que la mirara, sus ojos azules brillaban como si estuviera viendo el reflejo del sol en las aguas pacíficas del océano—. Te voy a decir lo que te pasa. Cumpleaños de Stefan. ¿Sí o no?

El chico permaneció en silencio, pero Elena se mantuvo en sus trece, sabía muy bien qué era eso lo único que le molestaba, el cumpleaños de su hermano. Elena podía imaginarse lo que pasaba, Damon no sabía si tenía o no que regalarle algo, y si debía, tampoco sabía exactamente el qué, pues no le conocía en absoluto. Por no hablar de que seguramente a la fiesta no estaría invitado, pues era algo que organizaba el A todos los años, en la mansión y con Lily allí todo era aún más complicado.

—Deberías vestirte. Caroline vendrá a recogerte para llevarte a casa.

—Yo debo vestirme —sonrió irónica—. Y tu debes empezar a darte cuenta que Stefan no muerde. Puedes regalarle algo o no. Puedo ayudarte o no, pero todo depende de tí. De nadie más.

—¿Y qué le regalo? ¡Ni siquiera le conozco!

—Has vivido con él casi seis años, no me vengas con que no sabes que regalarle.

—¡Pues no lo sé! —estalló—. Stefan ni siquiera ha dicho nada, ¡una semana queda, Elena! ¡Y no ha dicho absolutamente nada!

—¿Y qué, Damon?

—¡Para tí todo es muy fácil! —se apartó de la chica al ver sus intenciones venir—. No todo es de color de rosa, ¡yo…!

—¿Confías en mí, Damon?

El chico no respondió pero ese no era motivo para no continuar con lo que quería decirle desde hacía tiempo.

—Creeme cuando te digo que esto es fácil. Stefan solo te quiere a tí. Ese es el mejor regalo.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Voy a su fiesta cuando ni siquiera le ha dicho a Lily que está intentando recuperar nuestra relación? Si no se lo dice a ella, menos se lo va a decir a la banda.

—¡Estoy hasta las narices del tema de las bandas! ¡Disolverlas de una maldita vez! ¡Que no somos críos!

—No es tan fácil…

Elena rompió la distancia que los separaba y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando, esperando que el chico se diera cuenta que lo que estaba diciendo era solamente una excusa.

—No es tan sencillo. Kai…

—No nombres a Kai. Él no tiene la culpa de que tengas miedo —le acarició el rostro con ternura—. Damon, te quiero pero a veces eres demasiado orgulloso.

—No sé qué hacer… —agarró las manos de la chica y las bajó, no quería alejarla, no quería echarla de allí pero necesitaba estar a solas, pensar sin que nadie pudiera influir en él—. Ni Stefan me quiere allí.

—¿Allí, dónde? ¿En la fiesta? ¡Obvio! Tu tampoco has puesto de tu parte, guapo.

—Dejemos el tema, no te enfades, ¿vale? —se acercó para darle un beso pero la chica apartó la cara en el último segundo, por lo que, lo que tendría que haber sido un beso inocente en los labios quedó en un simple beso de mejilla.

Damon se mordió el labio inferior mientras se apartaba, pero no dijo más nada, porque aunque Elena llevaba la razón, él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. El tema de las bandas era una tontería, ni siquiera sabía porque seguían con esa tradición estúpida que se les había escapado de las manos, pero tampoco encontraba un verdadero motivo para deshacerse de ellas.

—No estoy enfadada —se cruzó de brazos—. Solo decepcionada.

Y después de eso, se largó a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa y llamar a Caroline para que viniera a recogerla cuanto antes. Damon era como un niño grande, y ella no era su madre, pero eso no quitaba que no fuera a echarle una mano.

La vuelta a clase no fue nada fácil. Damon y Stefan llegaron junto a Elena, en el coche del primero, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie en el instituto. Todos allí conocían muy bien a los hermanos Salvatore y no porque viviesen en un pueblo donde se supone que todo el mundo se conocía, sino porque todos en ese maldito lugar conocían lo que significaba estar en las bandas y sabían muy bien las diferencias que había entre los hermanos.

Había sido idea de Elena recoger a Stefan, ninguno de los dos pudo negarse, pues Stefan tenía la moto en el taller y su coche se lo había llevado Lily, ya que había tenido que viajar a la ciudad por unos motivos personales, pero eso no quería decir que alguno de los dos estuviese de acuerdo en mostrarse en público de esa forma.

Fue Lexi, seguida de Kai, los primeros en acercarse al trío encabezado por Elena, la cual retrocedió hasta ponerse a la altura de Damon cuando vio venir sus intenciones, mientras Lexi interrogó a su amigo.

—¡Damon! No me has contestado a ninguno de tus mensajes.

—¿Crees que te he perdonado la traición de la otra vez?

—Ha pasado más de un mes. Año nuevo, vida nueva, ¿no te parece?

—Lárgate, anda —Elena enredó su mano con la del chico, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, pero fue Lexi quien metió boca.

—Huy, ¿estáis saliendo? —se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Elena de arriba a abajo, la chica se sintió desnuda ante su mirada pero no lo demostró—. Ya ves Malachai, hasta Damon pertenece al A.

—¿¡Qué dices!? Esto es por "el plan" que tenemos él y yo…

—¿Plan? —se rió Elena—. Ese fantástico plan que te has inventado tú solito, ¿no? A ver si te enteras de una vez que Damon y yo nos queremos, que no hay plan ni manipulaciones en ninguna parte. ¡Que estás loco!

—¿Vas a dejar que me hable así?

—¡Lárgate, ahora! —se interpuso Stefan, pues veía a kilómetros como Damon iba a lanzarse contra el chico delante de medio instituto.

Kai retrocedió pero mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de Damon, el cual tampoco apartó la mirada en ningún momento, sino fuera por Stefan y por Elena, Kai y él estarían peleando en ese mismo instante. Damon no había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien más que en ese momento.

—Damon, que te manipulan. No les importas en absoluto. ¡Te la estás pegando!

Stefan se agarró del brazo de Damon en el último segundo, pues el ojiazul se había lanzado hacia adelante, casi llevándose en el camino a Elena y a Lexi, que seguía allí molestando para no variar.

Kai empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Parker, a mi despacho!

—¿Me vas a medicar como a tu niñito de ojos azules?

—¡Parker! —esta vez no fue el profesor de literatura, sino el mismo jefe de estudios. El rostro del moreno se descompuso completamente y se quedó callado, como si se hubiese quedado sin voz completamente.

Elena fue testigo de la crueldad y la rabia que destilaba el joven Parker a medida que se alejaba de ellos y se acercaba hasta el profesorado, ni siquiera Alaric tenía buena cara, a Kai le iba a salir caro todo ese espectáculo.

En ese momento Elena no fue consciente de lo que significaba toda la maldad y el odio que se acumulaba en el chico, pero no tardaría en darse cuenta.

—¿Cómo he estado tan ciego? —escupió Damon mientras se deshacía del agarre de su novia y de su hermano, el cual parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre Damon si a este se le volvía a cruzar algún cable—. Está peor de lo que pensaba.

—Ya te lo he dicho, tienes a un lugarteniente cegado por la venganza.

—Y tú a una psicópata.

Stefan iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que no podía decir nada, tenía razón, Lexi tampoco estaba muy bien de la cabeza, pues llevaba un par de días mandando mensajes pidiendo explicaciones de donde estaba y con quien, como si fuese su madre o su novia, dejándole claro, incluso, que no podía relacionarse con Damon, como si en vez de bandas enfrentadas, se tratase de mafias italianas o rusas.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! Espera un momento…

Elena y Damon se miraron un segundo sin comprender que le había picado a Stefan, pero enseguida lo comprobaron, pues el chico corrió hasta la entrada del instituto y llamó la atención de todo el mundo, pidiendo incluso que grabaran lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué hace…?

—Ni idea —cogidos de la mano se acercaron a la multitud, la cual estaba compuesta principalmente por gente del A, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Elena.

Katherine y Caroline no tardaron en llegar, seguidos de Enzo y compañía, los cuales también rodearon a la gente del A, esperando para poder entrar en clase.

—¡Quería hacer un llamado a la cordura! —empezó Stefan, casi a voces y rogando para que ningún profesor apareciera de nuevo—. ¡Dimito! ¡Y no solo dimito, disuelvo el A!

La gente empezó a amontonarse, incluso a protestar, pero Stefan los volvió a callar, con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Un segundo que me explique! ¡Conmigo se acaba la banda, el año que viene no continuará, no por lo menos como estaba ahora! ¡Las bandas se crearon para ayudar a los nuevos a integrarse, para ayudar a aquellos que estaban solos y perdidos! ¡Hoy en día las bandas son para enfrentarnos los unos a los otros, por eso hago un llamamiento a la cordura, a vosotros y a Damon, pidiendo que esto acabe aquí! ¡Para siempre!

"¡Y no solo eso! He recuperado mi relación con Elena. Y esto no ha sido como Rebekah, que tuvo que cambiarse de clase. Me importa una mierda que mi mejor amiga sea del B, es mi amiga y punto, pelota. Ahora, esto no es el kit de la cuestión. Aquí el problema viene con mi hermano, ¡porque sí, porque Damon Salvatore es mi hermano y acabo de recuperarlo, maldita sea! no quiero continuar con esta pantomima. Dentro de unos días es mi cumpleaños. Yo decido quién viene. Damon y Elena vienen, ¿entendido? Se acabó esta mierda de una puta vez".

Damon estaba pálido, pero nadie se atrevió a decir más nada, Stefan continúo diciendo cosas sin sentido, pues estaba claro que los nervios le estaban controlando mientras hablaba. La gente empezó a dispersarse, Elena estaba segura de que el monólogo de su amigo iba a ser el tema de conversación de todo el mundo hasta que acabase el curso.

—Tengo que irme.

—Claro... ¿Qué? ¡No! —Elena tiró de la chaqueta de Damon, pero la llegada de Katherine y Caroline le impidieron pararle.

—Wow, con el rubio… Me cae simpático.

—Esto… ¿Esto va en serio? —preguntó la rubia, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su amiga, Elena seguía mirando el camino que Damon había tomado con cara de estúpida.

—Déjale que asimile todo esto —le abrazó Katherine, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica—. Al final ibas a tener razón y todo.

—¿En qué?

—Pues cuando me dijiste que Damon tenía un corazón enorme.

" _Un corazón enorme y frágil"._

" _No puedes dejar que se marche así. Te necesita, ¿recuerdas? Te lo ha dicho muchas veces, por activa y por pasiva"._

—Tengo que irme.

Katherine no tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando Elena ya estaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo, guiada por lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Caroline sacudió la cabeza negativamente, Katherine no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír. Había gente que tenía todo perfecto en el amor, y luego estaban Elena y Katherine, que ni tenían ni dejaban de tener suerte.

El sonido del timbre quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando Damon alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un ángel.

Sí, porque eso era Elena: su ángel guardián, siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba incluso cuando ni siquiera era consciente de ese pequeño detalle; quiso sonreír, abrirle los brazos para que corriera a ellos y olvidarse juntos del mundo que los rodeaba, pero, en cambio, no movió ni un músculo pues la decisión de Stefan había sido precipitada, pronto tendría a gran parte del B detrás suya, pidiéndole alguna explicación o esperando, por lo menos, que dijese algo al respecto.

No estaba preparado para hacer una declaración como la de Stefan, Kai no se quedaría callado y sabía que una pequeña parte del B se levantaría a favor de él. Y lo que menos quería era un botín y a Kai fastidiando el resto del curso.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer sino?

—No le des tantas vueltas, bobo.

Elena se sentó a su lado. Damon había corrido hasta perder a la multitud, esconderse no era la solución a nada, pero sí una forma de poder ver todo desde otra perspectiva, pero como siempre, Elena conseguía romper también eso e ir más allá de lo imaginable.

—Eres increíble, Elena —le sonríe, una pequeña sonrisa para la castaña es una pequeña victoria, por lo que le responde con otra sonrisa y se apoya en su hombro—. ¿Sabes qué? El mundo me ha importado una mierda hasta que llegaste tú, acepté el puesto en el B para poder hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, para poder fastidiar a mi hermano y sus conejitos, ahora…

La chica alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada azul, Damon no necesitaba continuar con su explicación, Elena sabía muy bien lo que quería decir por lo que rompió la distancia y unió sus labios en un profundo y perfecto beso, provocando que nada más importara lo suficiente: de que se iban a perder la primera clase, de que los problemas seguirán allí aunque ellos se hagan los ciegos y un largo etcétera.

Tras unos días en calma, la fiesta de Stefan fue un caos, en ella, no solo se presentó el A, sino también Damon y Elena, los tres hicieron una declaración, el tema de las bandas había desaparecido pero ellos estarían allí, como representantes del último curso para ayudar a todos aquellos alumnos que lo necesitasen, porque esa era la verdadera función de las bandas en primer lugar.

Todo parecía que iba a ir a mejor, que nada malo podía pasar, pero Damon no era estúpido, sabía a ciencia cierta, que ni Kai dejara eso así ni tampoco Lily, la cual estaba también presente en la fiesta, con un rostro neutro, como si nada de lo que Stefan o Damon hubiera dicho le afectara en absoluto.

Damon tiró de Elena fuera de la multitud y la abrazó con fuerza, cosa que la chica no había esperado en ningún momento, tras unos segundos de duda, le correspondió el abrazo.

—Eres la luz en la oscuridad, Elena. El camino que quiero tomar, ¡el camino donde me quiero perder!

—¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio? —bromeó.

—Técnicamente eso lo ibas a hacer tú —ronroneó divertido.

" _Nota mental: matar al bocazas de Stefan"._

" _Nota mental: DI ALGO, QUE PARECES TONTA"._

—Quizá ya lo daba por hecho —enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercó sus labios a su oído—. Oye, Damon… ¿cuándo vamos a…?

—¡Tranquila, tigresa!

Los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, sumergidos en su propia burbuja comenzaron a bailar abrazados, sin ser conscientes de la música y de las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor. Damon y Elena eran unos críos todavía, eso nadie podía negarlo, pero sus corazones habían madurado a una velocidad escalofriante, porque eso es lo que hacer el amor, no cambia a las personas, sino que las capacita a afrontar cualquier problema, a mirarse al espejo sin miedo al qué dirán o a las consecuencias.

Damon y Elena podrían lanzarse al vacío en ese momento siempre que el otro estuviese a su lado, porque una simple mirada cómplice lo dice absolutamente todo.

—Damon —susurró contra su cuello tras un ataque de risa.

—Lo sé, Elena, lo sé.

" _Claro que lo sabía, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo, si su corazón latía al ritmo del suyo, si cada sonrisa era por su culpa, si cada beso gritaba "te quiero"? ¿cómo no saberlo?"_

Lily apartó la mirada de la joven pareja y se alejó de la multitud para encerrarse en su propia habitación, no podía ser que siempre tuviera que ser ella la que solucionase los problemas de todos. Stefan no podía dejarse engañar por Damon y esa maldita zorra que decía ser su mejor amiga.

Pero claro, era lo esperado, Damon era la viva imagen de Lindsey, tarde o temprano, iba a hacer un movimiento, y ahora que ya lo había hecho, le tocaba a ella terminar con esa partida de una vez por todas.

Una sonrisa fría se extendió por su rostro teñido por el cansancio y la venganza después de tantos años en marcha.

" _Esto no ha hecho más que empezar"._

* * *

 _Me encanta leer vuestras teorías con respecto a "L", pero, ¿estáis seguros de su identidad? ¿de verdad creéis que es Lily y no otro personaje, conocido? no es como si se conocieran, ¿o sí?_

 _Como he dicho mil veces la historia está llegando a su fin, quizá eso se aprecie en vuestro interés por la historia o en el mío a la hora de escribirla, estoy bastante cansada y tengo a "Paparazzi" bien metida en la cabeza. Sí, Paparazzi es el título de la nueva historia, que el título no os engañe. :P_

 _¡Un beso!_


	28. Peligro

_¡Siento muchísimo el retraso, entre los exámenes y la falta de inspiración constante no veía el momento de ponerme a escribir en serio! Lo siento muchísimo, pero como podéis ver en el título, estamos ya en el final, esta es la primera parte y cuando pueda ¡y las musas me dejen!, escribiré la última parte, ¡más el epílogo!_

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27: PELIGRO**

 **FINAL: PARTE I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Damon acarició con ternura el rostro dormido de Elena, llevaba así diez minutos, observando maravillado la imagen casi idílica que representaba dormida en la cama, parecía tan pequeña e inocente que temía despertarla con un simple movimiento de sus dedos. Pero no podía remediarlo, acariciar su cálida piel era como rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, algo mágico e inevitable.

Elena se removió y murmuró algo que Damon no pudo entender pero que tampoco le dio mucha importancia pues la chica seguía presa en los brazos de Morfeo, ajena completamente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que el ojiazul continúo a su lado, memorizando cada milímetro del rostro de Elena con la mirada.

Dormir a su lado hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un placer, se había convertido en algo natural, por lo que pasar una noche lejos de sus brazos o de su cuerpo, era como amputarle un miembro e intentar sobrevivir sin él.

Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba colándose en su cuarto todas las noches cuando Grayson estaba dormido, sabía el riesgo que corrían ambos si él o Jenna descubrieran las veces que Elena había dormido en la casa de Damon cuando se suponía que estaba en lo de Katherine o en lo de Caroline, pero aún así no les importaba, todo lo contrario.

Deslizó el dedo por el contorno de su rostro por última vez.

—¿Damon? ¿Qué hora es?

—Shh, sigue durmiendo —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que Elena le devolvió sin abrir los ojos a causa del sueño—. Yo me voy a ir yendo, dentro de una hora te recojo, preciosa.

—Mmm…

Damon tomó sus cosas, se acercó a la cama una vez más para darse cuenta que no quería marcharse de allí, que quería estar a su lado para cuando despertara, que quería ser el causante de su primera sonrisa e incluso de su risa matutina, ¡que quería una sesión de besos en la ducha y en cualquier parte de esa maldita casa! ese día y el resto de su vida. Tragó saliva, pero descartó el pensamiento que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza, ¡eran niños! ¡tenían un futuro maravilloso por delante! no era el momento para estropearlo, ni mucho menos porque su corazón se lo pidiera.

Se alejó de la chica y desapareció por la ventana tras comprobar que no hubiese nadie que pudiera verle salir de la casa de los Gilbert.

" **Buenos días, princesa". -D**

Una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminaba el rostro de su pequeña, Grayson no podía apartar la mirada de su hija mientras rellenaba su vaso de zumo natural, le encantaba verla sonreír, cosa que hacía muy a menudo, especialmente cuando ese aparato infernal sonaba con un mensaje nuevo.

—¡Papá! —gritó Elena al ver como su padre llenaba todo de zumo, el hombre pegó un bote y tomó lo primero que pilló para limpiar el estropicio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Elena cubrió rápidamente los papeles que había en la mesa con una mano y sonrió a su tía.

—Nada, Jen. Papá, ¡que vive en las nubes!

—Mira quien fue a hablar —se limpió el zumo que le había manchado la camiseta, iba a tener que cambiarse si quería volver al trabajo—. Eres un zombi por las mañanas ¡hasta que suena tu teléfono!

Jenna soltó su bolso en una de las sillas y rodeó la mesa de la cocina para acercarse a Grayson, una sonrisa resplandeciente se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Es el amor adolescente! Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está tu príncipe de los ojos azules? —le picó divertida. Elena apartó la mirada avergonzada ganándose un ataque de risa por parte de su tía y una mirada divertida de su padre, ¿desde cuando Elena y Damon era el tema de conversación de su familia? Como si no tuviera bastante con las indirectas de su madre cada vez que hablaban por teléfono.

El timbre aprovechó esa tregua para dar señales de vida. Elena como Jenna sabía muy bien que se trataba de Damon y no queriendo más numeritos como el de hacía un minuto, tomó su chaqueta y su bandolera y salió disparada, no sin antes despedirse con un simple gesto de muñeca.

Jenna volvió a echarse a reír, pero esta vez Grayson no la acompañó, era su hija y tener novio era sinónimo de problemas, no de risas. Pero no hizo nada, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba siendo besado por Jenna Sommer.

Sí, el amor.

Elena salió de su casa como un rayo, lanzó su bandolera en el asiento trasero del camaro de Damon para después meterse en el coche de un salto. Damon la miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisita adorable pintada en sus labios. Elena era increíble.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —le dio un casto beso en los labios, que Elena recibió gustosa hasta que recordó que su tía y su padre estarían pendientes de ellos, por lo que se apartó rápidamente—. Vale, yo también te quiero.

Condujeron en un silencio cómodo todo el camino al instituto. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Stefan, y Elena tenía la sensación de que estaba viviendo la calma antes de la tempestad, pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, como el examen de economía de ese día, las traducciones que debía entregar en una semana o la propaganda universitaria que le había llegado esa misma mañana, no podía pararse a pensar en lo que podía pasar.

El instituto no era el mayor de sus problemas, pensó, lo era su futuro. Ese futuro negro que la estaba carcomiendo desde esa conversación que tuvo con su madre hacía un tiempo y que ahora se estaba haciendo realidad con las cartas y la propaganda universitaria.

—Damon.

Estaban en el aparcamiento cuando Elena se animó a dirigirle la palabra, Damon había sido paciente durante todo el viaje en coche, pero agradecería enormemente que la chica no se fuera a mantener callada todo el día. Con las manos entrelazadas tiró de su menudo cuerpo hasta el suyo.

—Dime, ¿ha pasado algo en casa?

—No, mi tía que se cree graciosa —sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa—. Solo que he recibido propaganda universitaria.

—Sí, Stefan me lo dijo el otro día —caminaron en dirección a la puerta del centro, Elena miró a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a su amigo, pero no había rastro de él en ninguna parte—. Como se supone que vivo allí, llega todo lo que esté a mi nombre. Nueva York, Boston, Chicago… son todas opciones geniales.

—A mí me ha llegado una carta de una universidad, me conceden una beca, es lo que quería desde que decidí estudiar literatura inglesa.

—¡Eso es maravillosa, bebé! —paró en seco con una sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que fue como una puñalada trapera para Elena, no le estaba contando toda la verdad y eso era algo que ella odiaba con locura. Damon, ajeno a su debate interno, la abrazó con fuerza, tirando su bandolera al suelo—. Ahora solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti en los exámenes, ¡no tendrás que preocuparte de pruebas extras!

El sonido de la campana fue lo único que hizo que Damon soltara a Elena en el suelo, en el momento en que lo hizo se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado por la universidad.

—¿Y qué universidad es?

—Sobre eso quería hablarte… quiero estudiar literatura en—se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, Damon no necesitó escuchar las siguientes palabras para saber lo que iba a decir, una parte de él ya se lo imaginaba—: Londres.

El rostro de Damon se descompuso completamente, pero antes de que Elena pudiera decir nada, sonrió, una sonrisa que le rompió el corazón a Elena.

—Me parece fantástico —se adelantó a la chica para que esta no pudiera ver su rostro—. Londres es la cuna de la literatura.

—Damon, yo…

—No vayas a disculparte, sonaría patético —se giró para enfrentarla, sus ojos azules estaban sumidos en un gris que ocultaba su brillo característico, es como si otra vez estuviese ocultando sus emociones tras una máscara—.Estaba claro que iba a pasar, Elena.

—Londres no es la única opción…

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Te lo dan todo, Elena! No puedes rechazarla.

—Sí, sí que puedo.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo? —estalló—. ¿Por mí? No, Elena no, ni de broma voy a tener esa carga tras mi espalda.

—Estás loco, Damon. ¡Mi vida está aquí, contigo! ¡No en Londres!

—Pues no lo parece, no habrías dudado entonces.

—Solo necesitaba contártelo… Damon, ¡falta mucho para elegir! ¡Necesitaba…!

—Necesitas no sentirte culpable —susurró el chico, varias personas ya se habían vuelto para mirarlos—. No lo hagas, que lo nuestro dure lo que tenga que durar.

Le tendió la mano para que se la tomara, pero Elena no quería esto, no quería hacer como que nada había pasado, no quería marcharse a miles de kilómetros, no quería perder a Damon por una elección, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ella había decidido contarle lo de Londres porque era algo que siempre había querido, ¡era algo con lo que soñaba desde antes de volver a Estados Unidos! pero claro, ¿seguía siendo su sueño?

Cuando recibió la carta, cuando su madre se lo dijo por teléfono, algo se rompió en su interior, no quedaba nada de esa alegría característica que siempre salía a la luz cuando se imaginaba en Londres, como si ese ya no fuera su lugar.

Quizá es que nunca lo fue.

Tras terminar el examen, Elena tomó asiento delante de Damon, ya que el chico no se había movido de su sitio cuando el profesor se marchó tras la prueba. El ojiazul tenía la cabeza metida en un libro y tenía varias hojas a su alrededor, como si estuviera tomando notas, y era lo que estaba haciendo, Elena podía apreciar que se trataba de una versión de La Ilíada, una lectura obligatoria del curso.

—Hola —le saludó tras unos minutos sumidos en un completo silencio, el chico pasó una hoja y alzó la cabeza del libro, sus ojos azules estaban como siempre, en un calma que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Hola.

Volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, el único movimiento que hizo fue tomar unas notas en una hoja repleta de tinta.

—No puedes ignorarme —se mosqueó la chica—. Damon, lo siento pero…

—Elena, ¿podemos hacer como que no hemos tenido esa conversación? —le cortó el chico—. Deja que asimile que en unos meses te vas a ir al otro lado del charco, que no vamos a vernos más que en unas simples llamadas de skype. Ponte en mi lugar.

—No me voy a ir, Damon. Solo te he dicho que esa carta está ahí, ya está.

Damon suspiró pero acabó cerrando el libro sin mirar la hoja por donde iba, como si se supiese el libro de memoria. Tomó las manos de Elena y las acarició con cuidado, como si ese simple gesto fuese suficiente para calmar la ansiedad que se formaba en el interior del corazón de la chica, cuando era él quien necesitaba eso.

—Elena, te dan una beca, no tendrás más oportunidades como esa. Sé que aquí universidades espléndidas, pero ninguna te ha ofrecido esto. No lo puedes desaprovechar.

—No puedo perderte.

—No me perderás —con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la chica, Elena se permitió relajarse contra ella, una pequeña y solitaria lágrima escapó de su control justo en ese momento, es como si sintiera que Damon estaba cortando con ella, cuando eso no estaba sucediendo—. Te quiero, a veces parece que no te lo digo las veces suficientes.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, me seguirás queriendo.

—Te lo prometo.

—Prométeme que ni miles de kilómetros de distancias nos separarán.

—Te lo prometo.

—Prométeme que no me dejarás marchar, nunca.

Damon sonrió, Elena supo lo que significaba esa sonrisa, que él nunca la retenería sí lo que estaba en juego era su futuro, ¿por qué Damon no podía ser un poco más egoísta? ¿por qué no era capaz de abrazarla y decirle que no podía marcharse, ni ahora, ni dentro de unos meses?

—No sé si te lo puedo prometer. Elena, amar, muchas veces es dejar ir.

Elena se mordió el labio con fuerza, iba a protestar cuando una sombra apareció ante ellos, Damon se tensó al segundo pero enseguida se relajó al ver que se trataba de Trevor, el dueño del sitio que Elena estaba ocupando.

—No quiero interrumpir, pero… —el muchacho señaló detrás suya, Alaric estaba ya dentro del aula, hablando con Katherine.

Elena dibujó una mueca de disgusto pero se levantó disculpándose con una mirada, estaba a punto de dirigirse a su sitio cuando recordó una cosa. Se dio la vuelta y se agachó al lado de Damon, captando toda su atención.

—Prométeme que esto durará para siempre.

—Elena…

—No pienses en nada, simplemente dime lo que sientes. Sé egoísta, por favor.

—Yo… —se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, por un segundo, Elena pudo apreciar con claridad la lucha interna de Damon y cómo su corazón estaba ganando la batalla.

—¿Damon?

—Te lo prometo. Te prometo que esto durará para siempre.

Esas pocas palabras tenían un valor inimaginable para Elena, era su forma de asegurarse de que Damon, llegado al momento, lucharía por ella, por más que ahora dejase que su cabeza tomase el control de sus palabras. No era él quien hablaba, estaba segura de ello.

Irse a Londres era una opción, pero no la única, con esas últimas palabras, Elena estaba muy segura de ello.

Se dirigió a su asiento al mismo tiempo que el director entraba a la clase sin llamar, se disculpó por el atrevimiento pero se dirigió directamente al profesor sin preguntarle primero.

La cara de Alaric cambió a medida que escuchaba lo que el director le estuviera diciendo, solo Elena y Damon fueron conscientes del efecto de las palabras en su profesor de literatura, pero aún así, no podían hacer nada para averiguar lo que estaba pasando a escasos metros de distancia.

Más o menos.

Elena fue la primera en atisbar el problema, en cuanto el director se giró a la clase, Elena supo que algo andaba muy pero que muy mal.

—Damon —comenzó Alaric, pero fue interrumpido por el director al segundo.

—Señor Salvatore tiene que acompañarme, su tutora se encuentra en el recinto y necesita verle con urgencia.

—Damon —le advirtió Alaric, como si pudiera predecir el siguiente movimiento del chico, pero lejos de hacer lo que Alaric creyese que iba a hacer, Damon se incorporó y tomó su teléfono como única pertenencia y salió del aula, no sin antes lanzar una mirada tranquilizadora a Elena.

Toda la clase empezó a hablar en un murmullo ligeramente molesto, pero Elena ignoró cualquier cosa que pudieran decir, porque no se acercaría a la realidad ni de casualidad, pero lo que sí hizo, fue lanzar una mirada interrogativa a su profesor de literatura, el cual apartó la cara en el último segundo, aclarando todas sus dudas.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Elena salió de la clase disparada, captando la atención de toda la clase, especialmente la de dos personas, Katherine y Kai.

Katherine no tardaría mucho en recibir una noticia de Elena, una media hora después de la salida repentina de la chica, el teléfono de Kath vibrará con un mensaje.

" **Hazme un favor. Recoge mis cosas y las de D. Más tarde hablamos". -E.**

Elena respiró aliviada al escuchar la voz de Damon en el despacho del director, aunque no podía escuchar con claridad lo que estaba pasando, pero por lo menos sabía que el chico se encontraba en el otro lado, había sido un impulso estúpido: salir corriendo sin pedir permiso y sin ningún motivo coherente, no es como si Damon hubiera atravesado las puertas del infierno, ¿no?

" _Pero no te fías de Lily, Elena, es eso, acéptalo"._

Como tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta del despacho no se dio cuenta que había alguien más en el pasillo, hasta que estuvo a su lado y llamó su atención.

—Señora Flowers, yo… estaba…

—Sé lo que estabas haciendo —le sonrió dulcemente—, creo recordar que te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ese chico.

—¿Con Damon?

—Más o menos —la mujer la tomó del brazo y la guío hasta recepción, Elena no dejó de lanzar miradas desesperadas hasta que perdió de vista el despacho—. Esa mujer, la madre de esos niños, es un hueso duro de roer, no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

"Conocí al padre de esos chicos. Giuseppe, creo recordar que se llamaba. Trajo a Damon personalmente el primer día, porque el chico no quería estar aquí ni en Mystic Falls, la primera vez que vi a Damon pude apreciar lo mal que estaba ese chico, y lo mal que lo iba a pasar aquí. Giuseppe era una muy buena persona, quizá por eso no fue consciente de la tormenta que se desataba a su alrededor".

—Fue Lily todo el tiempo, señora Flowers, ella buscaba deshacerse de Damon y la mejor manera era dejándolo solo, apartándole de Stefan.

—La culpa no es solo de esa mujer, también de los chicos, ellos mismos vieron en el otro el enemigo. Se han fastidiado mutuamente durante años, todo empeoró con el infarto de Giuseppe, las cosas se volvieron un verdadero infierno.

"Pero no estoy diciendo nada que no sepas ya. Lo que te quise decir el primer día, es que tuvieras cuidado, no con Damon, sino con su historia, con la carga emocional que soporta ese chico día a día".

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde —se mordió el labio, reteniendo una sonrisa que quería escapar de su control, aunque la señora Flowers le hubiese explicado el significado de sus palabras, ella nunca podría haberse alejado de Damon a tiempo, ni mucho menos de Stefan, que era y es su mejor amigo.

Tras una breve charla, Elena se despidió con la promesa de volver a clase, pero lo que hizo fue dirigirse al pasillo de los profesores, donde se encontraba el despacho del director. En cuanto llegó allí supo que algo andaba mal, Lily estaba en una esquina, llorando a moco tendido, Damon estaba agarrado por dos hombres, debido a que había perdido el control completamente, pero lo que paralizó a Elena fue ver aparecer a dos agentes de policía con un hombre trajeado.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—[...] ¿no ve lo que le digo? Ese chico no hace más que gritarme, destrozarme verbalmente, ¿¡quién me dice que nunca me levantara la mano!? Y luego está mi pobre Stef… —sus lágrimas eran como una patada directa al estómago, Elena quiso vomitar allí mismo—. ¡Este verano tuvo un accidente de moto! ¡Y fue su culpa! ¡Nos quiere matar a todos!

—Señora cálmese, está delirando.

—¡Alejarlo de mi familia, por Dios!

—¿Qué hacemos? —era uno de los agentes, el cual se había acercado a Damon en algún momento, pasa que Elena no estaba muy segura de cuándo había sido eso.

—Llevad al chico a comisaría —comentó el hombre trajeado—. Hablaremos con asuntos internos, el chico es mayor de edad, pero si lo que dice la señora Salvatore es cierto, esto merece mi total atención.

Era un juez de menores o algo por el estilo, no quiso pararse a darle vueltas, cuando vio que esposaban a Damon porque este no se quedaba quieto, corrió hasta alcanzarlo, pero antes de poder llegar a su lado, el director la frenó.

—¡Damon! —le llamó, pues el chico seguía mirando fijamente a Lily, mientras tiraba de sus brazos para librarse de los dos agentes, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Elena, se quedó completamente quieto y se giró para mirarla.

—Saldré de esta, bebé.

Claro que saldría, Damon no era ningún tipo de maltratador, si alguien allí había maltratado a alguien psicológicamente era la mismísima Lilian Salvatore, pero por supuesto, ¿a quién iban a crear, a una viuda llorona a un chico que no había hecho más que dar problemas desde el principio?

Tenía que hacer algo, y lo tenía que hacer cuanto antes.

Encontró a Stefan en clase de matemáticas. La situación podría haber sido cómica en otras circunstancias, correr de una punta a otra del instituto, entrar en un aula sin llamar y pedir a gritos a Stefan que saliera cuanto antes, ver la cara atónita del profesor en mitad de la pizarra o la del alumnado, pero claro, no se pudo permitir apreciar ninguno de esos detalles, porque no era el momento ni el lugar.

Mientras esperaba que Stefan saliera mandó un mensaje rápido a Katherine.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es Damon —tanto ella como Stefan empezaron a correr escaleras abajo—. Lily le ha acusado de no sé qué de maltrato psicológico, ¡la policía se lo ha llevado, Stef!

El chico paró de golpe, por lo que Elena tuvo que volverse para ver su reacción, de un segundo a otro, Stefan pasó por varias etapas, su primera reacción fue quedarse totalmente pálido, para pasar inmediatamente a un estado de incredulidad hasta alcanzar la ira, con los puños apretados, salió corriendo, dejando a Elena completamente paralizada.

Lo que pasó después, en las horas siguientes, Elena lo supo de la boca de los hermanos Salvatore. Stefan fue a hablar con su madre, se enfrentó a ella dejándole claro sus intenciones, no solo la iba a denunciar por abandono del hogar, sino también por haber manipulado a Damon todo este tiempo.

Después de eso, llamó directamente a los abogados de confianza de su padre, los mismos que llevaban el caso de la herencia Salvatore. Unas horas más tarde, Damon era liberado, sin ningún cargo, mientras que Stefan conseguía acceder al patrimonio Salvatore, solicitando el derecho a admisión en la mansión, mientras que Damon firmaba la denuncia contra Lily Salvatore.

Alaric fue quien recogió a Damon, pues Stefan aún estaba hablando con uno de sus abogados en la mansión Salvatore, mientras que el otro era él que se había encargado de la denuncia y liberación de Damon. Elena, estaba en su casa, con el corazón en un puño, esperando la llamada de su mejor amigo que nunca llegaba.

" _¿De verdad vas a quedarte aquí esperando? ¡Llama tú o haz algo!"_

No necesitó hacer nada, pues su teléfono sonó en ese mismo instante. Era un mensaje de Stefan que Elena leería sentada en el asiento de copiloto del coche de su tía, que había estado con ella, esperando también una señal divina.

" **Listo. Mansión Salvatore". -S.**

Elena saltó del coche, recorrió toda la distancia de la entrada a la casa, en una velocidad casi sobrenatural, le daba igual si su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo que parara, ella no podía pararse, pues la imagen de un Damon esposado seguía latente en su cabeza, impidiéndole que bajara la guardia en ningún momento. Daba absolutamente igual que todo hubiera quedado como un susto, ella necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y dejarle claro que nunca, nunca en la vida, volvería a replantearse nada que tuviera que ver con su relación con Damon.

—¡Damon! —aporreó la puerta varias veces hasta que esta cedió—. ¿Y Damon?

Stefan se apartó de la puerta, Elena atravesó la sala en un segundo, miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar al ojiazul en ningún lado, estaba a punto de interrogar a Stefan cuando vio al chico aparecer de una de las salas, que si Elena no estaba confundida, era el despacho de Giuseppe.

—Damon… —susurró aliviada, como si verle fuera suficiente para que su cuerpo perdiera hasta el último gramo de adrenalina, podía sentirse flotar, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, pero no llegó a pasar, pues Damon corrió hasta su lado y la cubrió con sus brazos, por unos segundos, los dos se permitieron olvidar lo que había sucedido, lo que podría haber pasado y simplemente se centraron en el otro, en el calor que emanaba sus cuerpos o las ansias que tenían el uno por el otro.

—Shh, ya ha pasado —se separó de la chica despacio, memorizando cada centímetro de su rostro—. Estoy aquí. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Eso espero porque necesito dormir un rato —enredó sus brazos en su cuello y descansó su rostro en su pecho—. Y esa frase es mía.

—¿Cual?

Elena bostezó antes de responder, ganándose una sonrisa divertida del chico, aunque no llegó a verla.

—"Shh, ya ha pasado. Estoy aquí y no voy a marcharme, _nunca_ ".

—Pero es que no necesitaba que lo dijeras —acarició su cabello—. Porque eso era lo único que sabía en este día de locos.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo.

Damon acompañó a Elena, una hora después, de vuelta a su casa, pero como su coche seguía en el instituto, tomó el vehículo de su hermano, después de oírle lanzar protestas a diestro y siniestro, pero claro, Stefan supo aprovecharse de eso, le dejó claro que si quería llevarse el coche, tenía que considerar mudarse con él a la mansión ahora que se habían librado de Lily, Damon no dijo nada.

—Puedes dejarme aquí.

El chico asintió, quedaba media calle para llegar hasta la casa de Elena, pero no era la primera vez que se despedían en una esquina.

—Ha sido un día de locos.

—¿Solo un día?

—Pero ha servido para librarnos de Lily, ¿te das cuenta? —comentó, ignorando las últimas palabras de Damon, el chico tomó un mechón de su cabello y dejó que la chica continuara con su discurso—. Primero consigo que te reconcilies con Stefan, después nos libramos de las bandas, y ahora esto. En realidad, la cosa no se ve tan fea.

—Tan positiva como siempre —le robó un pequeño beso, el cual dejó de ser un inocente beso, en cuanto Elena abrió la boca, dejando vía libre a la lengua del chico, durante unos minutos, se dejaron llevar por el deseo, la pasión y la tensión acumuladas, hasta que la incomodidad del lugar y el frío de la noche los golpeó, Elena empezó a reír de forma histérica mientras se abrazaba a Damon e intentaba tomar el control de su respiración—. Wow, tan sexy como siempre.

—¡Estúpido!

—Pero es verdad… eres muy sexy —volvió a unir sus labios en un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento, Damon, con los ojos cerrados y con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Elena, intentó relajarse—. Recuérdame el porqué no puedo dar media vuelta y llevarte hasta la cama de mí maldito apartamento.

—No pienso recordarte nada.

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, el azul de sus ojos había tomado una tonalidad más salvaje, como si acabase de desatarse una tormenta en ellos, Elena pudo ver en su mirada, el océano en todo su esplendor.

—Tengo que dejarte ir… —desbloqueó la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inocente, Damon pasó su mirada desde sus labios ligeramente hinchados hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, tuvo que repetirse a sí mismo hasta la saciedad que Grayson como Jenna sabía que estaba Elena con él.

—Hasta mañana, Elena.

—¡Jo!

Damon se mordió el labio con fuerza y empezó a contar del uno al infinito, como forma de recordarse que tenía que dejarla ir esa noche, que esa noche no podía romper las reglas y secuestrar a Elena para hacerle el amor hasta que los dos no pudieran más, que esa noche, por más que le doliera, pertenecía a Stefan, tenía que volver con su hermano y solucionar las cosas de una vez.

Elena estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando su teléfono sonó, una sonrisa resplandeciente decoró su rostro al pensar que Damon podría haber cambiado de opinión. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

" **Mira detrás tuya". -KP**

" _¿Kai? Oh, no…"_

Se dio la vuelta asustada, examinó la calle con ojo crítico, pero no había rastro del psicópata de Parker en ningún lado, estaba a punto de respirar aliviada cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás.

—Hola, Elena.

—¡Tú! —quiso darse una bofetada mental, ¿qué le pasaba? no es como si ella pudiera ser peligrosa—. Eh, hola… Adiós, en realidad.

Pasó por delante de la chica sin quitarle un ojo de encima, estaba tan concentrada en ella que no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba allí, hasta que se vio envuelta en la oscuridad que tenía nombre y apellido, quiso gritar, patalear, hacer algo pero lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era en el mensaje de Kai Parker que había recibido segundos antes. Y en lo tonta que podía ser a veces.

" _¿Por qué mierda no se había quedado con Damon en ese maldito coche?"_


	29. Siempre FIN

Hola.

No me puedo creer que de verdad me encuentre en esta situación.

Estoy terminando con esta historia, le estoy dando un final, quizá no el final perfecto pero sí el que yo quería, el que llevaba en mi mente desde el primer momento en que esta historia se cruzó conmigo.

Pero no estoy aquí para decir esto, estoy aquí para contaros que esta historia, por ahora, es mi último longfic DE, no puedo amargarme con algo que me encanta, pero es lo que está pasando, está fallando la inspiración para con el DE, así que me centraré en terminar SM que es más "variable" y después me concentraré en otras historias propias, pero tranquilos, ¡no me marcho! seguiré por aquí con algún que otro one-shot o historia corta.

 _No es un "adiós", es un "hasta pronto"._

* * *

 **COMBATIENDO CONTRA EL AMOR.**

 **CAPÍTULO FINAL: SIEMPRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Conversación rescatada del 25/01/2016, a las 13h:37m.

" **¿Qué está pasando, Parker? E ha venido a busca clase". -L**

" **Ni idea. El director ha sacado a D de la clase". -K**

" **¿¡Ni idea!? ¡ESPABILA, IDIOTA!" -L.**

" **Nadie me llama idiota y sobrevive, ¿lo entiendes? Vas a maldecir el día que decidí fijarme en ti para este plan maestro. Si te digo "ni idea" lo que quiero decirte ¡es que me da igual! esto no interfiere en nuestras planes, todo lo contrario". -K.**

" **Tiempo es lo que no tenemos. Las bandas se han disuelto y el trío está tan tranquilo. Tienen que pagar, los tres". -L.**

Conversación rescatada del 25/01/2016, a las 20h:40m.

" **He visto el coche de S, ¿adivina quien va dentro?". -L.**

" **Eres un puto genio ¡y un puto psicópata!" -L.**

" **Seguir a E no es sinónimo de psicopatía, L. Hacer lo que voy a hacer a continuación, eso sí que se acerca a mi definición de psicópata. Prepárate para la acción". -K**

Damon se despertó dolorido, le costó bastante orientarse, pues al principio no sabía dónde estaba y cuando reconoció el lugar se tuvo que decir así mismo que no tenía que salir corriendo de esa casa, que Lily ya no iba a volver, no después de recibir una orden de alejamiento, que le impedía, incluso, estar en el pueblo.

Quiso volver acostarse, dormir un par de horas más, pero entonces se acordó de Elena y de lo que vivieron ayer, tan deprisa pero al mismo tiempo con una gran intensidad, por lo que buscó a tientas su teléfono.

Su novia llevaba sin conectarse desde ayer, pero no le dio mucha importancia, la chica era una dormilona, y con la tontería de pasar una noche con Stefan, se le olvidó mandarle un mensaje de " _buenas noches_ ".

" **Buenos días, princesa. Siento muchísimo lo de ayer, te prometo que lo voy a compensar, dame unos días, prepararé la mejor noche de tu vida. Un beso, ¡o todos los que quieras, ya sabes que soy todo tuyo!". -D.**

Estaba a punto de enviarle otro cuando Stefan entró en su habitación sin llamar, el chico llevaba una bandeja con comida basura y estaba haciendo malabares para no derramar nada en el suelo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, era tan graciosa la escena, que Damon abandonó el teléfono a un lado.

—¿Servicio de habitaciones? —bromeó con una pícara sonrisa en los labios, se deshizo de las sábanas y se levantó para ayudar a su hermano.

—He llamado a Tristan.

Damon le quitó la jarra de zumo y los dos vasos de cristal, que era lo único que se podía romper si Stefan hacía un movimiento brusco.

—¿Y a qué hora va a venir?

Tristan era el abogado que iba a ayudarles con el papeleo para librarse completamente de Lily Salvatore y acceder así a la herencia de la familia sin ningún tipo de obstáculo, pues Giuseppe, años atrás, había dejado por escrito que la persona encargada de controlar el dinero debía ser la tutora, y que los chicos no podrían acceder al dinero ni a las tierras hasta que fueran mayores de edad, Damon había pasado de todo cuando cumplió los dieciocho, pues no quería saber nada del apellido Salvatore, pero ahora que Stefan también era mayor de edad y que ambos necesitaban un sustento para seguir adelante, lo mejor era ir firmando papeles cuanto antes.

—Dentro de una media hora, más o menos —soltó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y tomó una de las tostadas con mermelada—. ¿Te pierdes algo interesante en clase?

" _Elena"._

—No, nada que no pueda esperar.

—¡Pues a desayunar, que el día que nos espera no va a ser agradable!

Damon soltó una carcajada al ver el entusiasmo que ponía Stefan a todo el asunto desde tan temprano, sabía que tenía que ser duro para él perder a su madre de la noche a la mañana y aunque Damon intentaba ser comprensivo, no le salía, no cuando se trataba de esa zorra que no había hecho otra cosa que joderles la vida a él, y a su madre antes del accidente.

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando el teléfono de Stefan sonó con una melodía que bien podría haber sido creada para provocar una enfermedad auditiva, pues Damon a dejó con una muy mala cara quitándole incluso las ganas de seguir comiendo. Pero la cara de extrañeza de su hermano fue suficiente para que el ojiazul no hiciera ninguna broma al respecto.

—¿Quién es?

Stefan se levantó de la cama y se apartó de su hermano para poder descolgar y hablar con calma.

—¿Jenna? —dudó Stefan, como si no esperase una llamada así a esa hora del día o en cualquier otro momento.

Damon se quedó quieto, como paralizado e incluso se incorporó para poder alcanzar el teléfono de su hermano y ver qué había sucedido con sus propios ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera agudizando el oído pudo escuchar algo de lo que estuviera diciendo la tía de Elena.

Tampoco es que hiciera falta, pues su propio teléfono dio señales de vida minutos después de que Stefan contestara a la llamada.

—Es Grayson…

El susurro de Damon quedó en el aire, pues Stefan no parecía escucharle. Ni tampoco hizo falta, pues Grayson no tardó en gritar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Damon se quedó pálido, solo una vez se había sentido como se estaba sintiendo ahora y fue el día en que su padre le informó de la muerte de su madre. En ese momento sintió que todo se quebraba a su alrededor, que un agujero negro aparecía ante sus ojos reclamando su alma, para torturarla muy lentamente durante toda la eternidad, para recordarle que había perdido la parte más importante de su vida y que sin ella, no había un futuro agradable para él, ni ahora ni nunca.

Sí, era la misma sensación, el mismo sentimiento formándose a su alrededor, pero esta vez no era un niño pequeño que se podía refugiar en los brazos de la nada y llorar como nunca hasta que el mundo decidiera tacharlo de un caso perdido, ahora no se podía permitir ese lujo, no cuando ya no era un niño pequeño, no cuando la vida que estaba en juego era la de Elena Gilbert, la única persona en ese asqueroso que le había dado una excusa para disfrutar de la vida.

—¡Damon!

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su teléfono estaba tirado en el suelo, él estaba de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente del pelo, tirando de él, buscando una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se formulan en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está, Stef…? —exigió derrotado, incluso se agarró fuertemente a la camiseta de su hermano, pero antes de que este pudiera decir nada al respecto, Damon se incorporó y se dirigió a buscar la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior, no podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados, no cuando Grayson le había dicho que Elena no había vuelto a casa, que si estaba con él.

No le había respondido, pero se imaginaba que Stefan lo habría hecho por él mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el cuarto de baño, y sino, bueno él iba a ir a la casa Gilbert de todos modos.

—Damon, ¿a dónde vas?

—A buscar a Elena —apartó a su hermano y tomó su teléfono, probó a llamarla sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta—. Iré primero a su casa, a hablar con su padre. ¿Sabes si han llamado a la policía?

—No pueden hacer nada por una noche que no haya pasado en casa. Jenna creía que estaba contigo —tomó su propio teléfono y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía un mensaje de texto de Lexi—. No se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba hasta esta mañana, cuando Elena no ha cortado su despertador.

—¿Qué cojones…?

Stefan alzó la cabeza de su propio teléfono para encontrarse a Damon apretando el suyo con fuerza.

—¿Damon?

—Kai —gruñó cual animal salvaje—. Lo voy a matar. Con mis propias manos. Voy a matar a ese maldito hijo de puta —gritó mientras lanzaba el teléfono contra el marco de la cama, Stefan alucinando, dejó que Damon saliera de la habitación hecho una furia.

" **Buenos días,** _ **príncipe.**_ **¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche tu princesa? No sé ella, pero tu no vas a pasar un buen día, debes enfrentarte a Stefan. No hay alianza posible entre el B y el A. El duelo es inevitable, ¿no te parece?". -K.**

Damon no podía dejar de recordar las palabras que había leído minutos atrás mientras conducía el coche de Stefan a toda velocidad, no tenía muy claro a donde iba a ir, sabía la dirección de Kai, por supuesto, pero también sabía que el chico no se estaría ocultando en su casa, sino que estaría a la vista de todo el mundo, en el mismo instituto donde sabía que era inalcanzable.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando lo encontrase? ¿Matarlo? No parecía una opción muy segura, pues estaba claro que Kai no estaba haciendo esto solo, pero sino lo mataba, ¿qué haría? ¿decírselo a la policía?

Quizá lo mejor era hacer eso, dirigirse directamente a la comisaría y denunciar a esa sabandija, pero no había pruebas, solo un maldito mensaje de texto con doble sentido, ¿eso valdría? Lo dudaba.

Llegó al instituto, como había dado un gran rodeo, Stefan que había tomado la moto, ya estaba allí, esperándolo. Tal vez en otras circunstancias le habría regañado por coger la maldita moto con la que tuvo el accidente, pero Damon no estaba de humor para hacer de hermano sobreprotector.

—Apártate Stefan.

—He leído el mensaje de Lexi y después el de Kai, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando?

—¿Mi teléfono sigue vivo? —bromeó a regañadientes—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿No es obvio? Tienen a Elena.

—¡Quieto!

—Stefan, que me dejes de una puta… —no pudo terminar la frase, pues Kai apareció en su campo de visión, acompañado no solo de Lexi, sino también de gran parte del B y del A, que no parecían estar muy cómodos ahí, como si estuvieran en contra de su voluntad o lo que era peor, engañados por los bocazas de turno.

Damon se adelantó un paso, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—¡Llegáis tarde, chicos!

La voz cantarina de Kai era como un puñal en la espalda, doloroso pero inalcanzable. Kai se acercó a los recién llegados pero mantuvo una distancia de precaución.

—¿Qué está pasando…?

Damon apartó a su hermano de un empujón, antes que este decidiera actuar de hermano sobreprotector, y corrió en dirección a Parker sin ser consciente de los dos tipos duros que no conocía de nada que estaban a su alrededor. Estos no dudaron ni un segundo en atrapar a Damon.

Damon forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero estaba inmovilizado.

—¿¡Dónde está Elena!?

—No sé de qué me hablas —sonrió burlón—. No me estoy saltando las clases para decirte dónde está tu novia. Eso es irrelevante, Salvatore.

—En cuanto me suelte, Parker, te mataré.

En muy pocas ocasiones Lexi sentía miedo, pero esta era una de esas, pues la frialdad con la que Damon había lanzado su última amenaza, como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer en cuanto esos imbéciles lo soltaran, que le había hecho replantearse la situación, por un momento. Pero ella no era así, si tomaba una decisión, cargaba con todo hasta el último segundo, es por eso por lo que se acercó a Kai, para ser otro foco de atención, para que Stefan se fijara en ella.

Elena iba a pagar por todo.

—Stefan. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Dos bandas, dos personas y solo una quedará de pie.

—Estáis mal de la cabeza… No voy a luchar contra Damon, Alexia. No hay bandas, ¿es que no os queda claro?

Kai y Lexi sonrieron complacidos, como si hubiesen esperado que el bueno de Stefan dijera exactamente eso.

—Esta tarde. En el gimnasio, lucha a muerte.

—Tenéis hasta las las ocho de la tarde para asimilar esto.

—Claro que sí… —escupió Damon con ira—. Suéltame, me ha quedado muy claro…

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estás pensando? —se volvió Kai cabreado—. No vas a tocarme, ¡sabes muy bien lo que pasará si haces eso! ¡Nunca la encontrarás!

Gran parte de las personas empezaron a marcharse cuando escucharon las voces de uno o dos profesores, en el patio solo quedaron Damon, Stefan y esos dos malditos psicópatas, pues los dos gorilas que mantenían paralizado a Damon se marcharon también con los demás. Stefan no estaba muy seguro de porqué Damon se había quedado tan sumiso, pero seguramente sería porque su cabeza estaba planeando la mejor forma de matar a esa rata sin perjudicar a Elena.

—Ocho de la tarde. No hagáis ninguna tontería.

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, pero Elena estaba segura de que no era de noche todavía, pues podía escuchar con claridad los sonidos que emitía el día en Mystic Falls: los coches yendo de un lado a otro, dejándole claro que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo y no en su casa, una televisión encendida de fondo y un olor un tanto cuestionable, pues Elena no estaba segura de sí debía resultar agradable o no.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pues no podía recordar con claridad lo que pasó la noche pasada, tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando se despidió de Damon, del mensaje que recibió y el encontronazo con…

El encontronazo con Lexi y la breve aparición de Kai Parker. Sí, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El sonido de unas pisadas devolvió a la realidad a la chica. Intentó mirar por todos lados pero lo único que encontró fue una oscuridad asfixiante, quiso moverse pero tampoco lo consiguió, pues estaba inmovilizada, gritar, simplemente no era viable, pues también notaba algo contra su boca, impidiéndole incluso respirar con claridad.

Era una rehén.

Estaba secuestrada.

—Buenos días, _princesa_.

Damon estaba desesperado y cuando uno está desesperado hace cosas desesperadas. Tras el enfrentamiento con Kai, Damon se había visto entre la espada y la pared, cuando unos cuantos profesores de turno se le echaron encima para saber qué estaba pasando, pero es que Damon no estaba de humor para fingir que todo estaba bien, por lo que al final acabó en la comisaría recibiendo una seria advertencia que tampoco terminó muy bien, pues Stefan decidió que era el momento perfecto para denunciar a Kai Parker.

Nadie en la comisaría quiso escuchar nada más, no cuando no había pruebas claras de que Elena Gilbert hubiera desaparecido, cosa que tampoco ayudó a que Damon se calmara, pues acabó encerrado por desacato de la autoridad. Fue el abogado de los Salvatore quien lo sacó de allí.

La mañana de los hermanos Salvatore no fue para nada aburrida, si a todo eso le añadimos también la intervención de Grayson Gilbert, el cual culpaba a Damon de la desaparición de su pequeña Elena.

—Damon, tenemos que hacer algo.

—Vamos a ir a la cita, vamos a… —se pasó la mano por el cabello y tiró de él con fuerza mientras miraba a su alrededor, parecía que estaba a punto de estallar—. ¡Estamos contra la espada y la pared!

—Tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría… tenemos que pensar como Kai.

—No se puede pensar como él. No sabemos como es en realidad. Nadie lo sabe.

—Estamos solos.

Damon dejó de escuchar a Stefan. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios. No, no estaban completamente solos, ni tampoco estaban yendo a ciegas del todo, no cuando aún había un hilo del cual tirar. Fue a echar mano de su teléfono pero entonces se acordó de que lo había dejado en su casa, en un muy mal estado, por lo que paró a su hermano para pedirle el suyo.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para jugar —una sonrisa macabra decoró su imperfecto rostro, asustando a Stefan pero no haciéndolo dudar, pues le entregó el móvil casi sin pestañear—. ¿Kai quiere que peleemos? Pues pelearemos. ¿Kai quiere reírse de nosotros? Pues dejaremos que se ría… porque al final, seré yo quien gane.

—Damon…

—Confía en mí, vamos a matarnos esta tarde, hermanito, ¿quién ganará? Eso es lo único que debe importarte —le devolvió el teléfono y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Stefan lo miró marcharse para después comprobar que había hecho con su teléfono minutos atrás.

—La madre que te parió Damon…

" **Soy Damon, tenemos que hablar en el mismo sitio de siempre. No me falles, por favor. Es sobre Kai. Urgente". -S.**

Elena sabía que era tarde, que llevaba allí demasiadas horas para que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su desaparición, podía notarlo en cada músculo entumecido de su cuerpo, en la garganta reseca y en la humedad de sus ojos, había pasado demasiado allí encerrado, privada de su libertad, pero de una forma u otra, aún sabiendo que era una rehén, no estaba asustada, no cuando sabía quién era el culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Kai podía ser peligroso, mucho más que cualquiera que pudiera cruzarse en su camino, pero también era como un niño pequeño, que solo quería ganar en ese maldito juego que él había creado por lo que podría decirse que estaba casi a salvo, o por lo menos, lo más a salvo que se puede estar en las manos de un psicópata.

Elena intentaba no pensar en su familia, en sí estarían buscándola o en sí se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia, en sus amigas y en los hermanos Salvatore, en estos últimos procuraba no pensar mucho o acabaría ahogándose, pues si Kai la había secuestrado era solo por ellos y no quería imaginarse lo mal que estaría Damon en esos momentos o en la locura en la que estaría pensando o en lo que podría estar haciendo.

Eso la estaba matando, porque lo único que veía con claridad eran sus ojos azules, ojos sumidos en una tormenta constante, en una oscuridad donde no había salida, quería salir de allí por muchas razones, pero la principal era Damon, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser salvada por el mayor de los Salvatore, no cuando era ella quien tenía que salvarlo a él, en primer lugar.

Escuchó un ruido de fondo, como el sonido de unas pisadas, pero esta vez había algo diferente en ellas, entre las pisadas pudo distinguir el sonido de unos tacones, ¿sería Lexi? pero, ¿con quién más iba?

—Oh, Dios mío… era verdad.

No conocía esa voz, no le sonaba de nada pero una parte de ella creía que sí, por eso estaba tan tensa, por eso se aferraba a todos sus recuerdos con Damon, en los buenos y en los malos, para poder calmarse, para poder sentirse a salvo, pues sabía o tenía muy claro que se había estado engañando cuando decía que Kai no era una amenaza verdadera para ella.

" _Damon, te quiero"._

Cuando su madre murió, Damon Salvatore dejó de verle sentido a la vida, por eso cometió innumerables locuras, todas ellas sin pies ni cabeza.

Odiar a su familia adoptiva desde el primer momento que abrió los ojos después del accidente, aceptar el maltrato de Lily creyendo que se lo merecía, pagar todos sus problemas con Stefan Salvatore y liarla parda cada vez que tenía la oportunidad en el instituto, provocando que este se dividiera en dos grandes bandas y que se enfrentaran.

Aunque claro, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco eso era su culpa, la gente se aprovechó del odio de los Salvatore para dividir el instituto.

Sea como fuere, había hecho demasiadas locuras pero se ve que no eran las suficientes, pues ahí estaba, en mitad del gimnasio preparándose para un duelo, preparándose para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra su hermano pequeño, el cual había recuperado hacía relativamente poco, pero esta vez la locura estaba justificada, sí, tenía una razón para hacer lo que iba a hacer, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellidos.

Elena Gilbert.

—¡Sabía que no me fallarias, Damon! —Kai se acercó hasta él, incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de palmear su espalda, Damon tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su misión que no era golpear a Kai hasta dejarlo seco.

No estaban solos, era algo obvio. Kai había sido de las últimas personas en llegar al gimnasio, como si temiera encontrarse con Damon a solas, pero lo que Parker parecía no tener claro es que a Damon le daba igual si había o no testigos, si quería, acabaría con él allí mismo en vez de golpear a su hermano.

Y hablando de Stefan.

Su hermano había llegado unos minutos después que él, acompañado de la psicópata de Lexi. No miró en su dirección en ningún momento, pero tampoco le molestó, iban a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, era natural que Stefan pasara de dirigirle una mirada.

—¡Damon Salvatore!

Tanto Kai como él miraron en la dirección de la voz, Damon se quedó quieto al reconocer a Klaus allí, ¿qué hacía en el pueblo? no podía creer que la universidad le permitiera saltarse las clases cada vez que le diera la gana.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —estalló al alcanzarlo—. No me puedo creer que me haya tenido que enterar por la boca de mi novia, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? ¿lucha a muerte? ¿¡tú estás tonto!?

—No ha sido idea mía.

—Que me da igual de quien haya sido la magnífica idea —ironizó, varias personas se centraron en el recién llegado, el antiguo líder del B—. Que no somos unos asesinos a sueldo, ¡que no peleamos a muerte! ¿No me habías dicho que había un acuerdo entre tú y Stefan?

—¡Basta de hablar! —gritó Lexi con un megáfono en la mano—. Las reglas son las mismas, el primero que caiga más de tres veces está fuera. ¡Todo está permitido menos el uso de armas!

Klaus intentó parar esa locura dos veces, pero le fue imposible, ni siquiera con la intervención de Enzo y unos pocos más consiguieron entrar en razón a Damon, ni tampoco a Stefan, el cual estaba sumido en un completo silencio más que aterrador, pero Damon sabía que su hermano estaba dando las gracias al cielo de que Rebekah no estuviera allí para presenciar esa locura de primera mano.

O quizá estaba rezando para que apareciera y tuviera una maldita excusa para acabar con toda esa mierda de idea.

Tanto Damon como Stefan estaban vestidos para la ocasión, la única prenda de ropa que llevaban era un pantalón de chándal negro, por lo demás, estaban completamente desnudos, ni camiseta ni tampoco calzado, porque según las normas de las bandas, así la lucha era algo justa.

Damon lo veía como una soberana estupidez y como una forma de morir de frío antes de dar el primer movimiento, pero no puso ninguna queja, se vistió y se vendó los nudillos para no hacerse polvo las manos. Stefan hizo exactamente lo mismo.

La gente no hizo nada para frenar la pelea pero tampoco hizo nada para animar a los participantes, no estaban a favor de lo que estaba sucediendo pero ninguno se atrevía a llamar a la policía, porque aunque a Damon le jodiera, esa gente seguía siendo fiel a las bandas cuando él mismo, junto a Stefan, el mes anterior disolvió el asunto.

Damon empujó a Stefan antes de que este le golpeara de lleno en el estómago, pero aún así no consiguió que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, aunque tampoco había sido su intención en primer lugar, ahí no estaban para matar, sino para entretener a Lexi y a Kai.

Llevaban casi una hora encerrados en ese maldito gimnasio, casi media hora fingiendo que querían matarse delante de medio instituto y todavía no tenían la forma de salir ilesos de allí. Damon estaba cada vez más seguro de que había cometido un error confiando en Bonnie Bennet, era su mejor amiga, sí, pero también era la novia oficial de Kai Parker desde hacía demasiado tiempo y por más que quisiera engañarse así mismo en que si Bonnie tenía que elegir, lo elegiría a él, no servía de nada. Bonnie no había aparecido, el cuento no se había acabado.

Ni iba a acabarse.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no vio venir el derechazo de Stefan, el cual sabía que tenía que evitar pues habían practicado antes de venir aquí.

Damon acabó en el suelo.

—¡Uno a cero! ¡Va ganando el A! —gritó entusiasmada Lexi, incluso parecía estar dando saltos de alegría, Damon no podía jurarlo, ahora mismo lo único que veía era puntos de colores por todas partes, nunca le habían golpeado de esa forma, bueno, nunca se había dejado golpear así.

Pudo ver la cara de pánico de Stefan cuando dos del B ayudaron a Damon a incorporarse, estaba claro que su cara no había acabado muy bien después del golpe, pero aún así se atrevió a sonreír.

Y continúo el espectáculo, por lo menos ese error de cálculo había servido para que Kai se creyera del todo el teatro que estaban montando.

El sonido de las sirenas de los coches patrulla fue lo último que escucharon antes de que Damon se lanzara contra su hermano, hasta tirarlo al suelo. Ese sonido era la señal que ambos hermanos estaban esperando para acabar con esa pantomima de una vez por todas. Cosa que hicieron de inmediato.

—¡Alto policía!

Nadie se movió, no porque no se esperasen la entrada de la policía sino porque no había otra salida que no fuera atravesar a los agentes de policía y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hacer ninguna tontería para escapar de allí.

Damon se incorporó y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, Kai como Lexi estaban en silencio, pues no podían imaginarse que si la policía estaba allí no era por el caos que estaban montando, sino por secuestro.

O eso esperaba Damon.

—Malachai Parker —se acercó la sheriff—. Queda detenido por secuestro y amenaza verbal, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, tiene derecho a un abogado…

Damon salió corriendo en cuanto escuchó la palabra "secuestro", sabía que Stefan le seguiría de cerca por lo que no comprobó si estaba a su alrededor. En cuanto salió al exterior reconoció a su amiga, Bonnie, que estaba junto a otras dos chicas, Katherine y Caroline, verlas allí era una buena señal, se dijo Damon, mientras las alcanzaba.

—¿Y Elena…?

—Está allí —le informó Bonnie—. En cuanto fuimos a comisaría nos retuvieron allí hasta que viniera su familia. Siento el retraso.

—No lo sientas, Bon.

Tiró de la chica para poder abrazarla con fuerza, odiaba ponerla en esa situación tan complicada, pero es que ella era su última esperanza, cuando quedó con ella y le dijo lo que estaba pasando sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa, que su amiga no le creyese o que quisiera ir a matar a Kai personalmente, pero por suerte o por desgracia, se quedó totalmente paralizada, en estado de shock.

Aunque al final tuvo los ovarios de seguir su plan y comprobar con sus propios ojos como de hijo de puta era su novio.

—Anda suéltame, ve a por tu chica.

—Te quiero, Bon.

Tras un pequeño beso en la mejilla salió corriendo, toda la zona estaba rodeada de coches de policía, pero no tardó en reconocer a una persona entre los coches, una persona que también estaba desesperada buscando a alguien.

Elena estaba allí, rodeada por una especie de manta típica de las películas y con un aspecto ligeramente horrible, protegida por su padre y su tía, más dos agentes, pero estaba ahí, su princesa, a escasos metros de distancia. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, es como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, como si no hubiese pasado ni un segundo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Iba a salir corriendo para abrazarla cuando le pareció escuchar los gritos de Stefan, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando oyó a Elena gritarle.

Lexi estaba allí con una navaja entre sus manos, quizá eso debería ser lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, pero por estúpido que pareciera lo último que vio fue a Stefan corriendo para alcanzarlo y a Elena tirando del agarre de su padre para llegar hasta él.

Más tarde descubriría que Lexi nunca llegó a clavarle la navaja, que si se desmayó no era por eso, sino por el golpe que Stefan le dio en la cabeza un rato atrás, que le pasó factura en ese momento, donde toda la adrenalina acumulada desapareció.

— _Damon…_

" _Damon"_

" _Damon"_

" _Damon, despierta…"_

" _Damon, te necesito"._

—Estoy vivo…

—Claro que sí, tonto —todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luz que Elena emanaba o quizá es que el golpe le había afectado más de la cuenta—. Te has desmayado, pero todo está bien en ti.

—No, nada está bien. No si no estás en mi vida, Elena. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado en estas horas.

—Pero ya ha acabado —le recordó con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería llorar pero ahora que Damon estaba bien, que todo había quedado en un susto se sentía muy frágil—. Y estamos juntos.

—Lo siento tanto…

—No te disculpes, Damon. No podías saberlo.

—No sabes lo impotente que me sentí. Quería morirme o matarlo. Sí, matarlo suena mejor.

—Kai no volverá a molestarnos —afirmó, pero Damon estaba segura de haber notado una nota de pánico, de duda, por lo que buscó la mano de Elena y la apretó con fuerza, para captar toda su atención.

—Lo prometo. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que ese cerdo no vuelva a molestarnos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro cansado de Elena, miró al frente un momento para reconocer la figura de su padre acompañado de otra persona que Elena tardó en reconocer, su madre.

—Tengo miedo…

—Elena, no va…

—No, no hablo de lo que ha pasado —le cortó sin mirarle—. Tengo miedo de que mis padres quieran llevarme lejos, Damon.

El chico no respondió de inmediato, pues no estaba en su mano elegir sobre lo que sus padres querían, pero lo que si podía hacer era demostrar al mundo entero que estaba enamorado de ella, que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la de la chica, ahora, mañana y siempre. Y su definición de siempre era "siempre".

Estaba dispuesto a combatir, no contra el amor como siempre se había dicho que haría, sino con el amor, porque a fin de cuentas, el amor de Elena era lo que le había hecho seguir viviendo, era lo que le había hecho replantearse todo lo que creía, le había hecho abrir los ojos, ver que el mundo le estaba dando una oportunidad maravillosa que no podía desperdiciar.

—Te amo, Elena Gilbert.

—Te amo, Damon Salvatore —sus palabras se perdieron contra los labios de Damon pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, porque ya habían luchado suficiente, ahora tocaba rendirse, no a la vida, sino al amor.

" _¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás si nuestros corazones van al unísono, princesa?"_

 **FIN.**

 ** _Toda historia merece un Epílogo, la nuestra también, ¿no, Damon?_**


	30. Epílogo

Toda historia tiene un principio y tiene un final, espero que este final sea el adecuado, porque para mí no hay otro posible.

* * *

 _«La idea no es vivir para siempre, es crear algo que sí lo haga»._

—Andy Warhol.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La felicidad podía sentirse en el aire, Elena estaba segura de ello, cada paso que daba hacía que todo tomara un color y una forma diferente. Parecía una mentira, un engaño que se tejía a su alrededor, que la asfixiaba, pero que aún así le hacía sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Tenía todo lo que quería al alcance de su mano, simplemente tenía que dar un paso al frente para conseguirlo, pero muchas veces la cosa no es tan fácil, pero Elena estaba dispuesta a cambiar eso, llevaba meses ideando la mejor forma de hacerlo, y aunque tuvo dudas, ahora, es capaz de mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta que las dudas nunca existieron, pero igual, dar el paso no es siempre fácil.

Tenerlo todo a veces no es suficiente, pero por una vez, iba a comportarse como la niña que era, acababa de graduarse junto a sus amigos, estaba a punto de decir "adiós" a una etapa maravillosa de su vida para dar inicio a una nueva, pero no lo iba a hacer sola, nunca más lo haría, no cuando tenía a su mejor amigo al alcance de su mano, no cuando lo tenía a él, al amor de su vida en un simple movimiento, en un simple beso.

—¡Elena!

Katherine estaba intentando llamar su atención, a su lado estaban Caroline y Aurora, esta última era la novia oficial de Katherine, chica que conoció en la fiesta de primavera, le costó bastante aceptar una cita con la chica, pues desde lo de Gia, no se fiaba de ninguna cara bonita que no fuera la de sus amigas, pero al final, el riesgo había valido la pena o eso creía Elena, pues su amiga y esa chica realmente parecían estar hecha la una para la otra.

Elena no creía en la idea de un amor para toda la vida, nunca lo había hecho, ella era de las personas que creía que podías volver a enamorarte después de tu primer amor, pero aún así, no concebía un mundo sin Damon, ¿contradictorio?

No lo creía. Porque una cosa es el primer amor y otra cosa muy distinta es encontrar tu alma gemela.

Elena había encontrado su alma gemela.

Unos brazos la rodearon de forma cariñosa, Elena sonrió de forma automática, ¿cómo no reconocer a la persona que ha estado a tu lado desde que érais niños?

—¡Somos libres, Elena! —tiró de ella con la fuerza de su cuerpo, Elena intentó deshacerse de su agarre entre risas, pero al final fue Katherine quien alejó a Stefan para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

Hoy era un día de abrazos. Un día de no despedidas, un día donde se celebra el fin de una etapa y el inicio de una nueva vida, ya sea en la universidad o simplemente trabajando. De una forma u otra, era el comienzo de algo que todo el mundo esperaba, con alegría o con pánico, tampoco era importante el adjetivo usado.

—¡Vamos a hacernos una foto! —gritó Caroline, Katherine bufó mientras liberaba a Elena de su abrazo—. Quiero una verdadera foto de graduación, ¡una donde seamos nosotros mismos! ¡Enzo! ¡Sarah! ¡Chicos!

Tras el acto de graduación, la mayor parte del alumnado se había reunido alrededor de sus familiares o amigos, pero al escuchar los gritos de Caroline se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la chica.

Tanto la clase A como la clase B de último año estaba allí, mezclada como si nunca hubiesen estado separados, como si siempre hubiesen sido un solo grupo, Elena no quería pensar mucho en las divisiones, pues lo relacionaba directamente con lo que sucedió en enero, cuando Kai y Lexi idearon un plan macabro para hacer de ese instituto su parque de juegos, juegos que casi le costó la vida, no solo a los hermanos Salvatore sino también a ella, pues lo pasó bastante mal encerrada allí, a merced del psicópata de Parker.

Psicópata que nunca llegó a tocarle un pelo.

Psicópata que ahora se estaba pudriendo en la cárcel, temporalmente, por supuesto, pero estaba lejos de ella.

Sus padres se pusieron de acuerdo para que Elena se fuera a Londres, que terminara allí sus estudios y que empezara la universidad, que pusiera un océano de por medio, entre Mystic Falls y ella, pero Elena se negó, en numerosas ocasiones, la cosa podría haber ido a peor, sino fuera porque todos intervinieron.

Literalmente, todos.

Katherine, Caroline, Stefan y Damon estuvieron allí para impedirlo, Damon fue el que menos dijo, pero siempre se mantuvo a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas, demostrando que lo tenía ahí, que sus corazones eran uno solo; y cuando creían que todo estaba perdido, Damon dijo lo que todos esperaban que dijera.

— _¿Queréis que Elena sea feliz? ¿Queréis que Elena vuelva a creer en el amor? ¿En ustedes? Tienen que demostrarle que creen en ella, que confían en su decisión._

—¡Venid vosotros también!

Stefan tiró del brazo de Elena, la chica no recordaba el momento en que todos se habían reunido en un grupo enorme, pero sonrió, no sonrió solo por verlos unidos, por ver a los que se habían convertido en su familia, sino por Damon, que estaba allí, perdido en los brazos de Enzo, sonriendo, verdaderamente feliz.

Los dos amigos corrieron llegando a tiempo para salir en la foto medianamente en condiciones, esa foto no iba a ser la oficial, Caroline era demasiado perfeccionista pero para Elena era perfecta, ella y Stefan tirándose al suelo para llegar a tiempo, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando eran niños, agarrados de la mano.

La segunda foto fue mucho más formal, pero también perfecta, especialmente cuando Damon se acercó a su hermano y a su novia, dejando su sitio junto a Enzo, cabreando aún más a Caroline.

Esos últimos meses habían sido un sueño, Elena estaba segura de ello, pues cada vez que se perdía en los ojos azules de Damon todo se volvía mucho más nítido, es como si pudiera ver el mundo a través de ellos, como si pudiera perderse en ese océano sin importarle las consecuencias, eso era estar con Damon: una montaña rusa de emociones, un océano donde solo ellos dos estaban, luchando contra viento y marea, pero sin separarse.

—Te quiero —susurró la chica entre los gritos de fondo y las conversaciones a pleno pulmón. Enredó sus brazos en su cuello y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios en un pequeño y dulce beso.

—Tenemos que hablar… —gruñó cuando la chica se separó de sus labios—. Tenemos que cortar.

" _¿Qué?"_

" _¿Qué tenemos que hacer qué…?"_

—No me malinterpretes, te quiero con locura pero… vas a irte a Londres, yo a Nueva York… las relaciones…

—Claro que me voy a Londres —le cortó de mala leche, no estaba entendiendo nada y le cabreaba aún más el hecho de que Damon estuviera cortando con ella con esa tranquilidad exasperante, como el que hace un mero trámite—. A pasar las vacaciones con mi madre, ¿es que solo por eso vas a cortar? ¿Estás tonto?

—Elena, cálmate.

—No pienso calmarme, se te ha ido la pinza y está claro que pasar unos meses sin mí es motivo suficiente para cortar, ¿qué hacemos en septiembre? ¿borrón y cuenta nueva? ¡Si crees que en septiembre voy a volver contigo la llevas listo! ¡Imbécil!

Quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, no solo quería, iba a hacerlo, alzó la mano, con los ojos vidriosos pero antes de poder hacer su movimiento, Damon para su brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza hasta abrazarla, Elena forcejeó al principio pero se dejó hacer, no quería luchar con Damon, pero tampoco quería esto.

—Elena. No puedo retenerte aquí. No si quieres estudiar en Londres.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso en febrero. No voy a irme a Londres.

—Te oí hablar con Stefan —se separó de ella para poder mirar a través de sus ojos café y comprender que estaba mal—. Vas a irte con tu madre este fin de semana… no puedo…

—De vacaciones, Damon. Y se supone que era una sorpresa, ¿qué más escuchaste?

—¿Sorpresa?

—Mi madre quiere que me quede el verano con ella —se explicó—. Y yo quiero quedarme contigo. Así que llegamos a un acuerdo, te vienes con nosotras. Si quieres, por supuesto.

Stefan y Caroline iban a irse con los Mikaelson a Nueva Orleans, como un viaje a dos parejas, Elena sabía que Damon se iba a quedar allí o peor, iba a trasladarse a Nueva York e iba a descubrir la segunda sorpresa, Elena no estaba dispuesta ni a eso, ni a irse a kilómetros de distancia.

—Por supuesto que quiero pero no me veo dejándote después…

—Se te estaba dando de lujo ahora.

—Elena…

—Creo que esto responde a mi segunda pregunta. No escuchaste la conversación entera. Menos mal —acarició su rostro con ternura, le encantaba ver a Damon tan confuso, el chico podía resultar muy bipolar, los dos, en realidad—. Damon, me quedo en Estados Unidos, voy a estudiar aquí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera, la sonrisa que Elena llevaba esperando todo el día, el chico realmente podía comerse la cabeza con una tontería enorme.

—¿Esa es la sorpresa? Porque es perfecta.

—No —le impidió que la abrazara o que la tomara en brazos o lo que sea que estaba pensando, no cuando aún no había dicho nada.

Pero no pudo decir nada, pues Stefan con unos pocos vinieron para reclamar la presencia de Damon en una tonta prueba inocente, cosa que duró más de lo normal, pero aún así a Elena no le importó, pues como ella le dijo una vez, seguían siendo unos niños y ella estaba a punto de dar un paso muy importante que definiría su relación para siempre.

—Vamos a ir a una fiesta después —le avisó Valerie, Elena estaba sentada junto a su tía, la cual se estaba despidiendo de su sobrina—. ¿Te vienes?

—Tengo planes —se disculpó—. Pero iremos después.

—¿Tú y quién más? Porque nos vamos todos…

Los estudiantes se estaban agrupando en grupos de cuatro para montarse en los coches o para pedir un taxi, era algo típico en Mystic Falls, salir del pueblo para ir a una fiesta pre universitaria que se celebraba en Fell's Church, Elena no iba a perdérsela ni tampoco iba a permitir que Damon se la perdiera, pero tenía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

—Nos vemos después, Val.

Sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada, Elena se dirigió hasta el grupo de chicos donde se encontraban los hermanos Salvatore, en cuanto los ojos azules de Damon se cruzaron con ella todo empezó a aclararse en su cabeza, dejó de estar nerviosa, dejó que el miedo que la rodeaba se disipara completamente, porque pasara lo que pasara ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás pero era inevitable pensar en las consecuencias, como cuando hicieron el amor la primera vez, Damon lo tenía todo listo, era maravilloso, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá no todo sería tan perfecto, en que Damon se cansaría de su inexperiencia o peor, que todo acabaría mal después.

Pero nada de eso pasó, no fue la mejor noche de su vida, pues después vinieron otras que sí que fueron perfectas, pero esa noche, bajo la luz de las velas, Elena supo que nada malo podría pasar, que no todo era blanco ni negro, que quizá fuera inexperta, que quizá él no fuera perfecto, pero ninguno de los dos quería otra cosa, que no fuese estar ahí, juntos, para siempre.

—Hola, princesa…

—Enzo —dijo Stefan—. ¿Nos vamos yendo nosotros? Podéis venir con Beckah y conmigo. Vamos a buscar a Sarah.

Elena le agradeció silenciosamente por haberle ayudado a alejar a los chicos de Damon, porque una cosa era no tener miedo y otra muy distinta decirle todo delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, solo quiero que hablemos… Hay una cosa que aún no te he podido decir.

—¿Vamos a otro sitio? ¿A casa?

Le encantaba como sonaba casa, le hacía sentirse más segura de lo que iba a decir a continuación. Negó sutilmente y se acercó hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño y casto beso, que se convirtió en todo lo contrario, pues Damon tiró de la chica para abrazarla con fuerza y perderse entre sus labios.

—Wow, será mejor que no vayamos a casa o no iremos nunca a la fiesta.

—Sobre eso quería hablarte —tomó aire y con los ojos cerrados soltó todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba claro que al final sí que tenía miedo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la cara de sorpresa de Damon, cara que Elena no podría definir como algo bueno.

—¿Qué has dicho…?

—No tenemos porqué vivir juntos, me puedo… puedo.

—Elena —la cortó—. Claro que quiero que vivas con nosotros, ¿cómo no iba a quererlo? Solo que…

—Era una sorpresa. Me han aceptado en Nueva York, sé que no hice las pruebas, pero entre mis notas y la beca que iban a darme en Londres, Nueva York no dudó en aceptar. La beca que me van a dar no es tan espectacular pero como Stefan me dijo que ibais a vivir en la casa de tu madre pues… pensé...

—Pensaste genial.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Elena, cuando vas a entender que tienes que confiar en mí plenamente, ¿qué creías que iba a decirte?

—¿Qué voy demasiado rápido, quizá?

—Que boba eres, princesa. Claro que no.

—No sabes lo feliz que soy.

Damon acarició con ternura su mejilla sonrosada, Elena se acercó aún más a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, murmuró algo ininteligible sobre cuánto le quería, antes de unir sus labios en un profundo y pasional beso, que los mantuvo en una burbuja alejada del mundo durante una eternidad, ¿o quizá fueron segundos o minutos? no tenía importancia. No para ellos.

Elena llevaba un tiempo planeando la mejor forma de decirle a Damon lo que Stefan y ella estaban planeando, y ninguno de los escenarios que había formado en su cabeza se parecía al que estaba viviendo y eso la hacía la persona más feliz del mundo.

En unos días se irían a Londres juntos para pasar las últimas vacaciones antes de empezar la universidad, en septiembre viajarán a Nueva York para empezar una nueva etapa donde vivirían en la misma casa, en el mismo techo ¡y en la misma cama!

Como una pareja normal y corriente.

Como la pareja que eran.

" _Elena, que no se te olvide que compartiréis casa con Stefan"._

Oh, por supuesto que se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle. Elena iba a vivir la vida universitaria junto a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, la primera, era su mejor amigo desde que podía recordar y la segunda era su alma gemela, la persona que había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, ¿qué más podía pedir?

—Que dure para siempre —musitó contra los labios de Damon, el chico sonrió y acarició su rostro con ternura.

—Que dure para siempre, princesa.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por todo. Por cada uno de vuestros comentarios, por cada uno de vuestros follows o favs, o simplemente, gracias por vuestras lecturas, por tomar un poco de vuestro tiempo para venir hasta aquí y leerme. De verdad, es gracias a vosotros y a las musas que este proyecto ha sido posible. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Como dije antes, después de CCEA y SM, voy a tomarme un tiempo de fanfiction, seguiré aquí, por supuesto, pues son las musas las que mandan, pero no creo que vaya a empezar ningún nuevo proyecto que involucre una historia con más de dos o tres capítulos. Lo siento, pero Delena ha dejado de inspirarme como lo hacía antes, pero como bien he dicho, no es un "adiós" es un "hasta pronto", porque todo depende exclusivamente de las musas, y mis musas ahora mismo están en dos sitios: en un proyecto personal y en Su Mirada.

Y en alguna que otra historia corta.

Repito: GRACIAS.


End file.
